Life As We Know It
by TheKnowingSnixx
Summary: Some opportunities only come once in a lifetime, their love wasn't one of them. After years of being apart-Brittany going on tour around the world and Santana dealing with life as it came- they've managed to find their way back together. Their only issue, however, being to learn how they fit into each others life now with all of the changes.Quick!Santana friendship Brittana!Endgame
1. Goodnight Mr and Mrs Puckerman

It's been about 3 weeks since graduation, in one more week, all of the glee kids would be going off to their dream schools or their new jobs. Long story short, they would all be leaving Lima soon enough. Nobody would have thought that the future would have come so soon. Kurt and Rachel had gotten into NYADA; Kurt had also managed to get an internship at VOGUE while Rachel has already started working on weaseling her way into the Broadway limelight. Finn and Puck had decided to join the Marines together and they would be leaving for bootcamp in about 3 days. Mercedes had been working with her newfound agent and was discussing making a contract. She would be in LA before Summer ended. Quinn had gotten into Yale and was leaving for Connecticut soon. Sam was going to New York to crash with Artie and Tina while Mike had gotten a scholarship at Juilliard. Santana was going wherever Brittany was and vice versa. It was all just a waiting game now to see who would be the first breakout star from the Glee club.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when Brittany arrived at Santana's house. She quickly ran to the door and used her key to unlock it. She ran inside of the building not looking around before screaming out to her girlfriend.

"Santana! I got the job Santana!" Brittany screamed as she ran up the stairs of the Lopez residence while quickly waving hello to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez.

Santana was upstairs in her room sleeping when she heard the noise coming from outside her room. She groaned and lifted her head up from her pillow before slamming it down and rolling over onto her back to try and see what the commotion was coming from. Seconds after she rolled over, Brittany came barreling in her room and jumped on top of her girlfriend excitedly. Santana smiled brightly at the blonde and leaned up to kiss her softly. To her surprise, Brittany quickly deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana moaned softly into the kiss and quickly reciprocated.

Brittany broke the kiss and whispered softly to the raven haired girl, "I got the job San."

Santana looked up at the blonde and smiled excitedly.

"I'm going to be working with Beyonce! I'm going to be dancing with Beyonce San!" Brittany screamed excitedly.

"Seriously?" Santana asked excitedly while sitting up. Brittany simply nodded not being able to hide her smile. "I'm so proud of you baby!" Santana said smiling hard before leaning forward and kissing the blonde on her lips once again. "Tell me what happened."

"They, um, they said that they'll meet with me later this month to talk about the logistics and stuff like that." Brittany rushed out with a smile. "Will you come with me?" She asked shyly.

"To your meeting?" Santana asked. Brittany simply nodded her head. "Of course I will Brit. I'm so so so proud of you Brit. We need to tell everybody so that we can show you off and rub it in that dwarf Berry's face that you're the first breakout star of the glee club."

"San, you and Rachel are friends, you have to start acting like it." Brittany said softly while running her hands through Santana's hair. "But, I'm not totally opposed to the idea of rubbing it in her face." Brittany finished while leaning down and slowly kissing Santana.

"Come on. Lets go do it right now." Santana said in between kisses.

Brittany straddled the Latina and pecked her lips once before speaking, "lets do it later. It's still early and I have something else that I want to do right now." She finished while sliding her hands under the Latina's shirt and rubbing her abs with her fingertips eliciting goosebumps from Santana.

"What would that be?" Santana asked while slowly leaning back to lay down with a smirk on her face.

"I think you know." Brittany responded pecking her lips and running her hands over Santana's chest, her eyes growing big when she felt that Santana wasn't wearing a bra. She looked into dark brown eyes and smiled softly to which Santana showed her signature smirk before resting her hands on the blonde's hips and squeezing softly.

Brittany leaned down and captured full lips and the rest was history.

/

The two girls ended up getting dressed and ready to spend the evening with their friends by around 4 PM. They were all going to Rachel's house to have one more Rachel Berry party; as much as none of them would like to admit it, the party at Rachel's during the alcohol awareness week was probably one of their favorites considering it was so intimate. They were the last ones to arrive at the party at like 6 PM.

"Hey Berry." Santana said as she and Brittany walked into the house hand in hand.

"Hello Santana and Brittany. Rachel said quickly hugging the girls.

"Hi Rachel." Brittany said happily.

"Where's the party at Rachel?" Santana asked while looking around.

"The party currently resides in the basement on the stage. If you'll just…. follow me." Rachel said trailing off at the end while Santana walked past her and dragged Brittany to the basement. Rachel quickly followed behind and smiled now that everybody was there.

"Okay guys. Time for one last Rachel Berry party while together." Rachel said while lifting her wine cooler.

The group all yelled together before Santana quickly said something to catch their attention.

"Hold on! Before we start. I just want to say that this is our last celebration all together for a while. Since our little Finnocence and Noah are joining the Marines, we won't be seeing you guys for a while. I want to say congrats to both of you and you can look for me at your graduation, I have faith in you both." Santana started. Receiving smiles from all in the circle and a cheers to the two boys. "We all have our positive things going on right now; kurt with vogue, Quinn and Yale, Mike and Juilliard, Berry and Broadway and Sam and Tina finding their way. Mercedes on the verge of getting signed. Not to mention that I have the most perfect girl that I could ever ask for," Santana said winking at Brittany who smiled brightly blowing her a kiss, "lets not forget that she's going to be the Glee clubs first breakout star.

"What?" Everybody asked excitedly looking at Brittany who blushed.

"I got the job guys. I'm going to be dancing with Beyonce." Brittany said excitedly.

Everybody ran around her and gave her a huge hug saying their congratulations. The whole night was dedicated to them all following their dreams. They made sure not to drink too much because they didn't want to be hung over too much.

They all spent the rest of the time together, seeing each other every day. Finn and Puck were the first to leave, probably the saddest to leave too. Mercedes was the next one to go, she had got a contract with a recording company and was scheduled to start recording as soon as possible. Quinn left after Mercedes, followed by the rest of the New York clan. The only two left in Lima were Brittany and Santana who were patiently waiting for the information from Beyonce's management.

It was the first week of August when they got an answer and the job description. Brittany was scheduled to do a year and a half long tour and nobody was able to come with her. She would be under contract with Beyonce for an extended period of time that was to be determined and it was very strict. There were a lot of rules about touring and if any of them were violated, she would be released and possibly black balled, meaning that it would be hard for her to find a new job after getting fired. It was a lot to go over, but it was such an important part in Brittany's life. It would make her happier than anything to go and do this for herself. Brittany was to be leaving in two days if she accepted the offer. Her and Santana didn't talk much for the rest of that night, instead, they just laid in each others embrace to keep their emotions in check and to try not to think about what was happening.

Before they fell asleep that night, Brittany whispered her decision softly to Santana, "I'm not doing the tour Santana."

"Yes you are, it's your dream Brit." Santana said back to the blonde while turning to face her.

"No I'm not Santana. You can't make me go. I'm not going." The blonde said softly before kissing the Latina on the lips softly. "Go to sleep San. I love you."

Santana sighed heavily. "I love you too Brit Brit." she responded while nuzzling into Brittany's neck and placing a soft kiss there. They soon both fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Santana told Brittany to go home at about 2 in the afternoon and pack her bags so that they would be able to leave for New York tomorrow. Since Brittany didn't want to go through with her dream, Santana was going to go for her own. While Brittany was packing all of her stuff together, Santana was setting up a small surprise for them since it was going to be their last night in Lima together; she wanted to make sure that it was a night to remember. Everything was going to be perfect, she wouldn't have it any other way.

By the time that she told Brittany that she could come back over, it was about 8PM. They had the house to themselves because Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were out on date night. Santana had texted Brittany and told her to come around to the back yard for the surprise.

Walking into the backyard, it was phenomenal. Santana had set up the white Christmas lights all around the back yard on the fences and on the big oak tree. There was a small picnic blanket on the floor with small vanilla scented candles set up around the edges. Santana was sitting on the blanket with her legs crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts with Brittany's favorite old shirt on. She had her hair pinned up so the gold pin necklace was visible.

Brittany walked over to the Latina slowly with a loving smile on her face. She was wearing a black half shirt and her khaki shorts and black toms. Her gold pin necklace stood out brightly against the black shirt. "Santana, this is amazing. What is this for?" Brittany asked tenderly while still looking around in awe.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." Santana shrugged gently, "You see how bright all of these lights are Brit?" Santana asked while gesturing her hand around the backyard. Brittany simply nodded while sitting down in front of Santana; she leaned over and pecked her on the lips before letting the latina continue. Santana smiled warmly and then continued, "this is how bright you shine when you're on the stage dancing Brittany."

Brittany didn't say anything, she instead looked down sadly. Santana leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before sighing heavily. She turned around and picked up her keyboard from the ground and placed in on her lap turning it on. Brittany looked up and locked eyes with the Latina. "You're not going to sing me another Taylor Swift song, are you?" Brittany chided cause the Latina's nerves to disperse a bit and giggle along with the blonde shaking her head.

"No," Santana said softly, "I'm not."

Brittany smiled. "Good. I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brit." Santana said before starting the opening keys. She took a deep breath before starting to sing,

_When you're feeling lost in the night,_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough,_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better,_

_I'll be there to protect you,_

_See you through_

_I'll be there and there is nothing _

_I won't do_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_I will shield your heart from the rain_

_I will let no harm come your way_

_Oh these arms will be your shelter_

_No these arms won't let you down,_

_If there is a mountain to move_

_I will move that mountain for you_

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_

_I will be your fortress, tall and strong_

_I'll keep you safe,_

_I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_For you I will lay my life on the line_

_For you I will fight_

_For you I will die_

_With every breath, with all my soul_

_I'll give my world_

_I'll give it all_

_Put your faith in me_

_And I'll do anything_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will, I will, I will, I will_

She played the closing keys as Brittany leaned forward and wiped the tears off of her cheek.

"That was beautiful San." Brittany smiled softly at the Latina while leaning forward to kiss her. When Santana didn't kiss back, she leaned back slowly and stared at her with a solemn look on her face. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked with a pout in a hushed tone already knowing what was going to happen next.

Santana wiped her eyes vigorously before speaking. "I called that manager this afternoon," Santana whispered while Brittany began shaking her head, "you leave tomorrow at 4." She finished before finally looking up and trying her best to smile, but evidently failing.

Brittany shook her head no while tears began involuntarily leaking from her eyes, "No, Santana." Brittany said faintly, "I'm staying here with you."

"You're going on tour, and you're going to live your dream B. Please don't make this so difficult." Santana said defeated.

"No. I choose you Santana. I can dance anywhere, I'll find somewhere else to dance." Brittany quickly reasoned hoping to win this dispute.

"Brittany, this type of opportunity only comes once in a lifetime. You can't let it go, I won't let you let this go."

"Well, maybe you only come once in a lifetime." Brittany sniffled. Hearing those words made Santana's heart break more than it already was, Santana bit her bottom lip to choke back a sob.

"No. No, you're not staying here. I'm not letting you throw away your dream for me. I'm not worth it." Santana said shaking her head and trying to find all of the willpower to not lose sight of the bigger picture. She frantically wiped her eyes because the tears seemed to not stop flowing.

"You are my dream, Santana." Brittany said while grasping the Latina's hands. "You're all I want and you're all I need Santana. I'm not going to lose you. I love you. Why can't that be enough?" Brittany asked while sobbing.

"Please stop making this so difficult B, please." Santana pleaded with her voice breaking.

"We're gonna stay together, and we're gonna love each other. And we're gonna grow old together just like we always planned. We're soul mates, we're gonna be together forever Santana." Brittany said out loud while looking directly into Santana's eyes, not only to try to convince Santana, but to convince herself as well.

It sadly, just wasn't enough. "No, no we're not B." Santana spoke softly turning her head away from the blonde not wanting to see the heartache that she was about to cause the girl. "I, I, I'm breaking up with you Brittany." Santana said in a barely audible voice.

At those words, all that Santana was able to hear was the sound of Brittany's sobs wracking her body. At that sound, she let her own sobs go. This was the most difficult thing that she's ever had to do and she couldn't hate herself more for it. She broke the heart of the most innocent person in the world, the one person who would never intentionally hurt her. She was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her; it instantly made her cry even harder. "I love you so much B." she whispered earning an "I love you too."

The two sat on the blanket crying for about 10 more minutes. Once the crying subsided a little bit, Santana rubbed Brittany's shoulders before blowing out the candles and packing everything up to take it inside so that they could lie down and go to sleep.

While lying in bed, knowing that it was their last night together, it seemed to make it all hurt more. They were at first spooning, with Brittany being the big spoon, until Santana felt she couldn't hold her tears in much longer and felt that Brittany was on the same page as her. When she turned around, she found that she was right, as soon as they came face to face, the tears poured out of their eyes. Santana gave Brittany a small peck on the lips before rubbing her thumb on her cheek to brush the tears away.

"I will always love you the most." Santana whispered tenderly to the blonde.

Brittany began to cry again and frowned before responding, "I love you too."

/

It was going on 4 o'clock the next day as the two girls sat in the waiting area to listen for their planes to be called. Brittany was on her way to California to finish up the contracts and start learning the choreography for the tour and Santana was on her way to New York to do something. The two were sitting on a single chair tied together. Santana was sitting on the blondes lap with her head nuzzled in her neck while Brittany's head was nuzzled in Santana's. Brittany's flight was called first causing the two to immediately start crying, realizing that this was going to be the last time they saw each other in person in who knows how long.

"I don't want to go San. Let me come with you, please." Brittany pleaded softly in her ear while squeezing the Latina.

"You know I can't do that." Santana cried into Brittany's neck.

Once the flight was called again, that's when they knew it was time to go. Santana immediately leaned back, pecking Brittany on the lips before saying her final I love you in person. Brittany did the same pulling Santana into one last passionate kiss before leaving to catch her flight with tears streaming down her face. There's no telling which one was crying harder, but both girls cried the whole time on their flights and the first few nights apart.

/

**7 YEARS LATER…..**

**Characters are now ages 24-26**

"How long are you going to be in New York for?" Rachel asked Brittany as she held the door to McDonalds open for the blonde.

"I'm not sure Rach. I'm opening up a dance studio out here now and I heard that Santana still lives out here so I wanted to try and see her." Brittany said while walking towards the line.

"A lot has changed since the last time you saw Santana." Rachel mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well, there's been a new addition to the Lopez family." Rachel said slowly.

"I don't believe that. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez didn't want any other kids besides Santana." Brittany said brushing the brunette off.

"That's not what I meant Brittany. What I meant is that Santana has a son." Rachel said quickly. When she did, she noticed Brittany's face fell. "Sorry."

"How does Santana have a son? I don't get it, is this a joke?" Brittany asked getting annoyed because she thought Rachel was playing games with her.

"I'm serious Brittany."

"I don't believe you." Brittany said crossing her arms while ordering herself a thing of french fries and a hot chocolate.

"Well, you better start believing me because it's true. You don't follow her on social media?" Rachel asked extremely shocked that Santana and Brittany wouldn't be following each other. Brittany shrugged. Rachel sighed, "Here, use my phone and check the recent updates on her account. Maybe it says something or has a picture of him."

Brittany thumbed through the phone. "Her last tweet says basically that she's thankful for the days that nobody goes to a place that she is and that it's awesome to have quiet time while eating out." Brittany finished confused.

"Can't really blame her for that tweet, she gets bum rushed anywhere nowadays." Rachel laughed softly. Rachel and Brittany took their food and their drinks into the play area and sat in a corner booth when they noticed one other person and their child in the room, a petite latin woman sitting in the corner by herself.

It was Santana. She was wearing a pair of floral leggings, a pair of tan vans and had her black Glee sweater from high school on with her olive green levi commuter jacket next to her seat. She noticed the Latina was eating some french fries while responding to her emails and glancing up every 10 seconds to check on a little boy in the room, smiling to herself whenever she made eye contact with him. Every few minutes or so, the little boy would run over to eat some fries and then be off to play on the toys again.

"That's him Brit." Rachel said softly while watching the woman and her son interact.

Brittany looked at the pair and smiled softly. She always knew that Santana was going to be an amazing mother one day; she just didn't know that one day would be so soon and that she wouldn't be in the picture. She sighed softly and closed her eyes tightly. Once she opened them, she got a good look at the little boy.

He was a spitting image of Santana. He had her full lips, her bright smile right down to the dimple in his left cheek, her signature smirk; hell, he even had her damn glare. Everything that was him, was Santana. It was incredible. Instead of Santana's wavy curls however, he had kinky curls that were shaped into a mohawk. He also had light green eyes that were mixed with a shade of blue, to say that they were stunning would be an understatement. He was energetic and more importantly, he was happiness; something that most people would deem his mother as not. He was running around inside the play area with a Yeezus shirt on with dark denim jeans that got skinny towards the bottom of the leg and were cuffed at the bottom. He had a gold chain around his neck and white vans on his feet. After about 10 more minutes of playing, Santana called over to him.

"Come on baby, we gotta go." Santana said softly to her mini-me.

The little boy smiled at his mom and excitedly hopped over to his seat and grabbed his mother's hand after putting on his white hoodie and black peacoat. He then quickly dragged her to the door and right to the car, ignoring all of the paparazzi that had swarmed the pair causing Santana to chuckle at the small boy's actions. Santana opened the door and the little boy immediately climbed into the truck and was seen climbing into his car seat after picking up a toy to play with when his mother climbed in after him to buckle him up. Once she was done, she shut the door and walked to the front seat and got in; the last thing that Brittany was able to see was the soft smile on Santana's face as she rolled down her window and put her sunglasses on.

"I told you she had a son." Rachel said softly while her eyes followed the truck like Brittany's.

"Who's the father?" Brittany asked softly.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to Santana much since we graduated; I see her occasionally but that's it. The only reason that I knew this piece of information was because of Quinn." Rachel said while glancing down not wanting to look at the blonde's sad eyes.

"Quinn? God, I don't remember the last time we actually talk talked. I haven't seen her in ages. I didn't even know that her and Santana were still in cahootz, I figured they weren't because Santana always seemed like a taboo topic when we talked." Brittany said while reaching down and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You didn't know they still talked?" Rachel asked completely shocked by that statement.

"No, I had no idea." Brittany responded not looking up.

"That's preposterous Brittany. Well, you know how Quinn majored in business in school and all of that right?" Rachel questioned to which Brittany simply nodded. "Well, her and Artie actually partnered up and they've started a really good recording company because since Mercedes had become the only other immediate break-out star aside from myself from our Glee club, she had connections through her music industry. She talked to the right people and helped Quinn and Artie grab the handles on their business and she's sky rocketing them to the top. She got some really good producers and songwriters as well as artists that she knew to sign with their label or whatever."

"What does that have to do with Santana?" Brittany asked not seeing the point in Rachel telling her this whole story.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rachel blushed. "Well, Mercedes and Artie have always been close since Glee club first started and Mercedes and Santana were really close in school. Mercedes put her whole career on the line to feature Santana as background vocals on her past albums. You didn't know about that?" Rachel asked shocked.

"No. I didn't. But that makes sense now because I was always wondering why I thought I heard Santana while listening to Mercedes singing. Especially on her album _Park and Bark_. I thought I was just being nostalgic from Glee club because they sang together all the time." Brittany said finally piecing things together.

"Well, Santana was content with just doing the background vocals, but Quinn and Artie finally managed to convince her to do her own album. I think she's writing her own songs for the album, or that Quinn is helping her with it. I'm kind of nervous to hear these songs after that whole Trouty Mouth epidemic." Rachel said while shivering slightly.

Brittany snickered before looking up, "Santana is actually a really good song writer. That Trouty Mouth song was really just a gag song; she didn't really like Sam and everything else was way too serious. She's good at coming up with different meanings for things too; she helped me write the song My Cup." Brittany smiled softly with a small twinkle in her eyes.

Rachel smiled at the blonde. "Well, I sure hope so. I believe in her. She turned down a lot of acting things so I'm excited to see if this is really what she wants to do."

"Santana turned down an acting career?" Brittany asked appalled. "That's always been her dream." She finished quietly.

"Yeah. She did." Rachel responded.

"That's crazy, I would have never thought. I mean, that was always what she wanted. It was her one main dream." Brittany said speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Well, acting hours are crazy Brit. And her dream changed, her dream is probably that little boy now." Rachel responded while glancing out the window.

"You're right." Brittany sighed. "Do you know if she's with the father? Or anybody?" Brittany asked with hope in her eyes.

"I don't believe she is with anybody." Rachel said softly with a small smirk.

She looked at Brittany and noticed that the blonde had a big smirk on her face. She smiled to herself as she came up with a plan.

"Well, I don't know how long you're going to be in New York for Brittany, but I know that Quinn is having a Christmas party. I know that you might have plans because it's the holiday, but I'd be more than happy to have you as my plus one. Finn is already invited, so I don't have to worry about him getting in." Rachel said while looking at Brittany.

"Really?" Brittany squealed. "You know you don't have to Rach, I mean, I'm sure it's probably going to be a lot of people that I don't know and it's meant for certain people and all of that. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense Brittany. You're never an intrusion. I don't think that you'll be lonely either. I'm going to be there, Finn, Quinn and obviously Santana. I think that the rest of the Glee club is going to be there as well. So, you'll have Mercedes and Mike and Artie and even Puck and Sam to talk to." Rachel said with a smile, "also, you can always talk to the other celebrity type people and tell them about your dance company and all of that and more importantly you can talk to Santana." Rachel finished with a big smile.

"Mmmm… I'm in." Brittany said quietly. "I'm ready."

Rachel screamed in excitement while quickly hugging the blonde. "That's awesome Brittany! I can't wait for everyone to see you again!"

"I know, I don't think I've seen any of them in a few years. I know that I haven't seen Santana in person since that day at the airport and, I haven't spoken to her in years. I miss her." Brittany finished in a barely audible tone.

"Well, now that can all change." Rachel responded happily. "Come on, lets go get your stuff from your hotel. You can stay with me and Finn instead of in that old nasty hotel."

The two girls got up and put their coats on to leave the small restaurant. They were on their way to Brittany's hotel to gather her things and then going to be on their way to Rachel's house. Rachel was concocting her plan and all she had to do was to work out the finer details. The Christmas party was in about a day, so she had to make sure that she didn't mess this up.

/

Santana walked through the door of her and Quinns house with baby Lopez hot on her heels. The house was in the Upper West Side of New York City. It was huge. It had 5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, why they needed that many, they didn't even know. Well… They did, that way they had other bathrooms to retreat to when Puck destroyed one. Yes, Quinn and Puck are still together, happily at that. Puck had become a corrections officer at one of the toughest prisons in the state after receiving his honorable discharge from the Marines. He made wages in the 90% tile, which meant that he was doing really well, not to mention, since he has such a forceful job- he is perfectly fine acting like security when need be with Santana or Mercedes and obviously his fiance, Quinn.

"Auntie Quinn!" The little boy screamed while running in the house after kicking his shoes off at the door.

"No running Mijo!" Santana yelled while taking her shoes off and hanging up her coat as well.

"I blame you for him running around like that." Santana said while glancing at Puck who was locking the door behind them.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame your hyperactive jeans Lopez." Puck laughed softly while following Santana's actions.

Quinn came walking out with Santana's son on her hip peppering kisses on his face. "Geeze, you're getting heavy. How much food did mommy let you eat out there?" Quinn laughed while setting him down.

"Alanzo, go put your coat on your hook baby." Santana told her son while going to the tv to put on Paw Patrol for the little boy.

"Okay mommy." He said while running over and hanging his coat up and running back to the living room to sit in his mothers arms.

Santana opened her arms on instinct and laid on the couch with her baby and sang along to the Paw Patrol theme song as did Alanzo. They were watching the episode for about 15 minutes before Quinn came back into the living room and sat on the recliner next to the side of the couch Santana's head was resting on.

"Hey San." Quinn said while trying not to be too loud and interrupt Alanzo's show.

"What's up Q." Santana asked while glancing over at her best friend.

"Are you ready for the party tomorrow night?" Quinn questioned

"Kind of. I mean, we host it every year so it's tradition." Santana shrugged while rubbing her hands on her son's back.

"That it is. But this year it's different and you know that." Puck chimed in coming into the living room and sitting in Quinn's lap. Quinn wrapped her hands around Noah's waist and leaned her head on his back before quietly adding, "You know this years party is mostly dedicated to you finally going after your dreams."

"I guess." Santana said softly while trying to hide her smile. Santana had been constantly putting things on the back burner, she was content with singing background on Mercedes tracks and every so often doing a feature, but she didn't think that the day for her actually making her own album would be coming out. "Okay, it is different. I mean, it's finally happening." Santana quickly said with a smile.

"That it is San. You know we have faith in you always." Puck said happily.

"Yes we do. Me and Artie actually have made the production of your album happen sooner than you thought. We're gonna be releasing it into stores and itunes on New Years Day. Not to mention that we're gonna have a few copies for you to give out tomorrow if you wish." Quinn said smiling hard.

"Seriously?" Santana asked surprised. Quinn simply nodded with a smile. "That's amazing Q. Thank you so much." Santana said smiling hard.

"Thank you auntie Q." Alanzo said softly while looking at the blonde.

"For what baby?" Quinn said with a soft smile.

"I don't know. You made mommy happy." He said while looking at his mother who them planted a million kisses on his face.

"You know," Santana started after Alanzo turned his head to continue watching his cartoon, "Berry texted me earlier saying that she has the best gift in the history of gifts for me today. But she won't give me any hint to what it is. Do you have any idea?"

Quinn and Puck looked at each other and then shrugged. "We have no clue. But I just know that she's bringing somebody with her plus one this year. She said it was a close friend." Quinn said while Puck continued to add, "Yeah, I even asked Finn and he wouldn't let me know either."

"That's weird." Santana said. "Did the Gleeks confirm which of them are going to be staying the night tomorrow?"

"I think so. Right babe?" Puck asked Quinn.

Quinn simply nodded. "Yeah. They have all let me know." She started, "Rachel and Finn are staying, as they do before every holiday. Mercedes, is obviously staying, I think she might be staying until Christmas so she'll be here for two nights. Um, I think Artie and Sam said that they'll stay the night and Mike said that he and Tina can't because they have other plans. Kurt might be stopping over for a while, I think he might be bringing Blaine."

"Ugh, not hair gel." Santana groaned. "Should me and the baby go get the rooms ready?" Santana asked while twisting her earring and looking away from the pair.

"No, we can do it later. What's wrong San? What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Santana responded while quickly removing her hand from her earring.

"Stop lying Santana. We've lived with each other for almost four years now, I'm pretty sure that me and Q know what each of your little ticks mean." Puck said softly.

"Nothing. It's just…" Santana took a deep breath, "when we were in high school, I didn't think our lives would be like this. You know what I mean?" She questioned.

"What? You don't like living with the Puckasaurus." Puck asked with a smirk earning a small tap from Quinn on the back of the head.

Santana giggled softly before continuing, "it's not that." She smiled softly before regaining her stone face. "It's just, I remember that before me and Brittany broke up, I pictured holidays being spent with her and I mean, as much as I love you Noah and Q, I thought I would be spending my holidays with the love of my life… Well, the other love of my life too." Santana said softly as she ran her fingers through Alanzo's mohawk. "I pictured spending my holiday's as a family and being engaged or married to Brit or something already. I mean, I thought that I would have what you guys have. You're engaged, and Quinn's due in like a month or two. You guys have a complete family if me and Alanzo aren't here and as much as I love my small family of just me and him, I know he needs more than just me in his life and I don't have a way to give that to him."

"Santana, you are our family." Quinn started before Puck quickly cut her off.

"Santana Marie Lopez, don't think like that. You are our family. You're like my sister and Alanzo is like my son. He has me and Q for the rest of his life and not to mention him having Artie or Cedes or Sam or Mike or Finn. He has so many people who love him San, and so do you. I know not every part of your life is what you thought it would be right now, but I mean, you can't really get much better than what we have right here. This house is full of people who love each other and who would do anything for each other. Not to mention, I think we all make a pretty kick ass team San." Puck said. "Not to mention, I couldn't imagine our lives differently. I mean, you know we all fit together because look at Alanzo. Me, you and Quinn have been the main benefactors in his personality and as much as he is a mini you, he developed so much of me and Quinn too and it helps him balance out. He has your temper and your glare and he actually has Quinn's glare so that makes it kind of horrible too." Puck laughed softly, earning a small chuckle from the two women, "but along with your temper, he has Quinn's gentleness when it comes to certain situations and even though you and Quinn have that HBIC personality type, he's learned to take that in stride as well and learn how to put on Quinn's nice front. And because of me he has that prominent male in his life every day to teach him guy things and how to defend himself and treat women, I wouldn't change that for anything. I love spending time with him and teaching him stuff, especially sports. I mean, I think he was like 6 months old when I noticed he really liked football, he was up at like 11:30 at night watching a football game with me while the tv was on silent San. Our family isn't traditional, but it's ours. If Brittany is meant to be a prominent part of your life and if she's meant to be in Alanzo's life, she'll be around. But until then, just take it in stride San. When the time is right, you'll get there. Give it time." Puck finished and wiped a tear away from Santana's cheek while Quinn wiped her own.

"I couldn't have said it better." Quinn said softly while looking up to smile at her fiance. "It's true Santana. We've always been family, and we always will be."

Santana wiped her eyes again and smiled at the pair. "I know. I'm sorry guys, I know we're family. It just, I don't know. It just boggles my mind how everything turned out."

"I know," Quinn started. "But, imagine your life any other way than here with me, Puck, Alanzo and this baby bump." Quinn smirked. "Bet you can't.

Santana sighed softly, "you're right. I can't."

/

After that conversation, the group watched Frosty The Snowman with Alanzo. Alanzo fell asleep on his mothers chest with his finger wrapped in his hair. It was a small quirk about him, probably because Santana used to play with his hair to put him to sleep; whenever he was tired, he would take his pointer finger and wrap it in his curls and play with his own hair. It was his tell when he was exhausted. Once the movie ended, Santana noticed he was out cold. She looked at him and smiled before whispering to Puck and Quinn that she was going to go put him to sleep and then help them with the guest rooms.

Santana lifted her baby boy into her arms and gently rubbed his back to make sure that he stood asleep. Once she got to his room, she finished undressing him and quickly changed him into his ninja turtle pajamas before tucking him in. She laid a soft kiss to his temple, turned on his Jake the pirate night light and walked out of the room closing his baby gate.

She walked into one of the two guest rooms and changed the sheets on the three large mattresses in there while making sure that she plugged in one of the vanilla scents into the wall, swept the floor, closed the window. She made sure that the remote was visible and that everything was clean before she went to the next guest room where Puck and Quinn were cleaning up. The first room that Santana was in was mainly Mercede's room. She used that room whenever she stayed at the condo, which was often; the walk in closet of that room had been transformed into a makeshift recording studio for any at home recording that they needed to do (it still had a decent amount of Mercedes clothing in the drawers and such). Soon enough, when they had the time, it would be upgraded into an actual studio for the girls to use. The only reason there was extra beds in there was so that in case Rachel or Tina or somebody else stayed the night, they wouldn't be stuck in the other room with all the boys. The room that Quinn and Puck were cleaning had four sets of bunk beds. This room was mainly the boys room. Artie and Sam were in there 90% of the time. They had brought over a few game systems to play when they would stay the night and it was like a man cave whenever they were there. When they weren't, it was simply a game room since the bottom beds transformed into a couch. There were many different types of games in there, the walk in closet that was attached to the room had the hinges removed courtesy of Puck and inside of there, there was a foosball table and some other games, as well as a lot of boxes that were filled with different game discs and movies.

"Are you guys ready to host tomorrow?" Santana asked walking in the room.

"Yeah. I'm just not ready for Rachel to try and force the new artists that I signed and invited to sing Karaoke." Quinn snickered while shaking her head.

"Oh boy. I didn't even think of that." Santana laughed softly. "I feel even worse for the few A list musicians that are going to be coming to one of our parties for the first time and have to deal with it."

"It's not that bad." Puck said while failing to suppress his laugh.

"That's what I thought Puckerman." Santana laughed wholeheartedly.

"I mean, maybe you and Cedes could kick it off with a duet or something first to make Rachel happy and get everybody else into it. I mean, after all, she did say that she's giving you the best gift ever. Kick the karaoke off before she even gets here so by the time she walks in you and Mercedes are already singing and everybody is hyped up." Puck finished with a smile.

"That is like the nicest thing you've ever thought of Puckerman." Santana said with an awestruck look on her face.

"Thank you Lopez." He said with a proud smirk playing on his lips.

The trio continued to clean the room and make sure that everything was set up for the boys tomorrow night so they wouldn't be pestered with questions about where they moved everything. They tidied up the house and then were soon all on their ways to bed.

"Hey Q, what is it tomorrow night. Like suit and tie formal or like I can roll out of bed and be fine?" Santana asked before closing the hallway doors and smiling.

"Hmm, I think we told everybody that it's semi-formal. So no, you can't roll out of bed Santana, but you can wear jeans if you would like. You don't need to wear a dress if you don't want to." Quinn told her while giving her a hug goodnight. "I'll show you what I'm wearing tomorrow. Sweet dreams San."

"Night Santana. See you in the morning." Puck said giving her a hug.

"Night Mr. And Mrs. Puckerman." Santana responded with a wink.

/

**A/N: Hey guys, I have like two more chapters written up for this story that'll be updated within this month because of the few chapter Christmas theme. Hopefully I'll finish the rest of the story sometime soon before I lose interest. **

**If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, leave it in a review. Thanks dolls.**

**xoxo**


	2. Christmas Eve

"Alright Brittany, we need to leave here in about an hour and fifteen minutes. It can be a little difficult to get to where the party is." Rachel said as she ran frantically around her and Finn's loft looking for her other heel.

"What's the dress code Rachel?" Brittany asked when the small girl ran by her again.

"Semi-formal to formal." Rachel rushed out.

"Alright." Brittany said before trotting off to the guest room where her luggage was.

Brittany scrounged through her luggage and found a long sleeve black cocktail dress and immediately put it on. She took a pair of her black ankle boots and threw those on too. She put her hair in a nice updo and applied light make-up to her face. She topped off her outfit with a little not so subtleness to see Santana; she put on their gold pin friendship necklace. Once she was done getting ready, she went and sat down in the living room on the couch.

After about 10 minutes of sitting on the couch, Finn came walking out donning a pair of dark black jeans, a white crew neck t-shirt, a light grey hoodie with an olive green peacoat and a pair of black loafers and his small smile.

"How do I look?" Finn asked while spinning a little and causing Brittany to laugh softly before responding, "great." with a smile.

He smiled back before looking over his shoulder, "Come on Rach, we gotta go."

"I'm comingggggggg." Rachel sang as she walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a one piece black outfit that stopped mid thigh as shorts with a white blazer over it. She was also going to grab her long black peacoat from the wall.

"Lets get a move on ladies." Finn said smiling while extending his hand to Rachel and walking out the door after Brittany.

"We should be getting there in about an hour." Rachel said as she and Brittany sat in the car while Finn put their duffle bags in the trunk.

/

"Where the hell is Santana and Alanzo? People are going to start showing up any minute." Quinn said to Puck as they put the finishing touches on the food in the kitchen.

"I don't know babe but calm down, nobody should be here for at least 40 minutes." Puck responded while making sure that everything was going to be fine.

Quinn sighed heavily before she heard the front door unlock. She then got up and ran over to the door to see Santana walking in with her son and bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.

Santana was wearing a pair of black leather pants, black heels and a white floral lace crop top underneath her beige trenchcoat. Alanzo was wearing a pair of dark grey levi straight leg pants tucked into his black combat boots. He had a white crewneck shirt on underneath his grey hoodie and black leather jacket. They both took off their aviator sun glasses once they were completely in the condo.

"Santana, where have you been? People are going to start showing up any minute!" Quinn said frantically.

"Calm down Q we have like 30 minutes at least. Alanzo was getting a little stir crazy in the house earlier so I took him shopping with me. And besides, I'm planning on visiting my parents sometime during the holidays and I needed to make sure that their gifts were on par. So did Lanzo." Santana said while guiding Alanzo to her room so they could drop their stuff off so it wouldn't get tampered with. "I got you a few surprises too, but you'll have to wait and see."

"Whatever Santana." Quinn laughed, "now come on. People are going to start showing up."

Quinn, Santana, Puck and Alanzo all went into the living area to finish setting up. There was about 10 minutes left after doing the final touches on everything. The condo was huge, but a major part of it was the living room. The living room was humongous and one corner of it was all windows. In that area of the living room laid the instruments. Santana had insisted on making sure the piano got moved into the living room by the windows and they had the small drumset over there as well. They had a lot of instruments in that area of the house and it was always perfect for when they randomly felt like reliving the glee club.

Santana walked over to the piano with Alanzo right behind her like a little duckling. She went and sat down on the piano bench while her son sat next to her. Puck went and sat down behind the drum set and nodded at Santana; whenever she and Puck were home alone, they tended to learn songs together. Especially when Alanzo wanted them to do it; the little boy loved singing along with whatever they did. Santana smiled at Puck and then at her son.

"Join in when you can mijo." Santana said to her mini-me who looked up and smiled while nodding at her. Once she received her agreement, she let her raspy voice into the air,

_I keep on falling, innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn and outtttttt _

_with you _(begins playing the piano)

_sometimes I love ya_

_Sometimes you make me blue_

_sometimes I feel good_

_at times I feel used_

_Loving you darling_

_makes me so confused_

Alanzo then began to sing the chorus with his mother

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love_

_with you_

_I never loved someone_

_the way that I love you_

_oh oh, I never felt this way_

_How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain_

_just when I think_

_I've taken more than would a fool_

_I start fallin' back in love with you_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love_

_with you_

_i never loved someone_

_the way that I love you_

They continued to sing the song to the end which Mercedes joined in on once the song was coming to a close. Quinn was in the background recording the whole moment; she figured that it would be something good that could help boost Santana's publicity once they get Santana's album rolling. Once the song ended, Santana turned around and gave Mercedes a big hug while saying hello and scooting over so that she could sit down next to her on the bench. Alanzo reached over and gave Mercedes a big hug while saying "hi auntie cedes" in a small voice to which she responded saying that he looked adorable in his outfit.

Alanzo then climbed in his mothers lap and waited for her and aunt Cedes to start playing the piano and singing. It was one of his favorite things to have Santana sing to him and to have Puck sing to him. He loved when the rest of the old Glee members sang to him as well, but Uncle Puck and mommy were definetly his favorites.

"Alright ladies and gents, the guests should be arriving soon. Would you mind doing me the honor of singing some christmas songs or something while they arrive?" Quinn asked while having the camera set up to record the quartet.

"Of course we mind." Santana said while playfully rolling her eyes.

"Alright Cedes, do you remember how to play Santa baby?" Santana asked while sitting Alanzo on top of the piano in front of her with a smile.

"Of course Santana, that's been the signature christmas song you've sang since Lanzo was born." Mercedes replied with a smile.

"Hey, well, it was like the only song that got him to stop crying when he was a baby." Santana laughed softly.

Mercedes started playing the piano to the beat of Santa baby. Santana began singing the song to Alanzo while making sure she was loud enough that she was heard through the door for the guests. The next guest after mercedes was Artie and Sam who said hello to Quinn and immediately walked, well, rolled, over to the piano to where the music was coming from. Santana had just finished singing Santa baby and Mercedes was now singing all I Want For Christmas is You while puck played the drums and Santana added the piano when fit. Noah had a small bell that he would jingle. Mercedes was swinging the baby around and he was singing along with her.

More people began filing in one after another. It was now about an hour into the party. The party was now almost in full swing, aside from missing a few guests. Instead of needing the radio to be playing for music, they were all going around singing different songs when given the chance. They sang almost any and all Christmas songs that they could think of, now they were just moving on to any song that they wanted to sing.

The next song being sung was going to be a duet by Artie and Alanzo with the help of the rest of the glee club boys. They had been working on it when Santana would be in the studio and they were ready to perform it.

Artie started it off with Alanzo following in. They were singing "Isn't She Lovely" and Alanzo was singing it to his mom with Puck and Sam helping with the rest of the instruments. Finn, Rachel and Brittany had walked in as soon as Sam and Puck started playing the guitars; Finn then ran over and grabbed the drumsticks to start playing on the piano or the side of the wall. The whole party had stopped and stared and watched the two serenade Santana who had the most awestruck look on her face while listening to the pair sing to her. She had tears welling up in her eyes by the time that the song was over, and soon enough, that video would be viral considering that it was recorded by everybody in the room at the time. The three boys who were playing the instruments began singing backup for the two leads creating an amazing harmony. Rachel and Brittany watched from a distance while the song continued on until the end. Each respectively wiping their own tears from their eyes. The room erupted into cheers and clapping when the song was done; Alanzo ran into Santana's arms and gave her a kiss while she peppered kisses on his face. The boys who were playing the instruments were next to go over and hug the pair.

After all of the commotion began to subside from the song that Alanzo sang with the help of Artie, Santana finally had the opportunity to say hello to Finn while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping him with that song. I loved it." Santana said softly into his neck.

"No problem San." He responded with a smile before bending down and saying hello to Alanzo and giving him a high five for his performance. "You did awesome little dude."

Alanzo smiled brightly and said, "Thanks uncle Finn."

Santana and Mercedes then got up from the piano along with Puck to go greet all of the people that they didn't earlier. Santana picked up Alanzo and put him on her him while kissing his face softly.

"Where's Berry?" Santana asked Finn. "She told me she has the best gift in the history of gifts for me."

"Yeah, and I want to know what it is." Puck added on while play fighting with Alanzo in Santana's arms resulting in Santana swatting his hands away.

"She's right over there." Finn responded while pointing to kitchen where Quinn and Mike were standing with another blonde. "You're not going to believe what it is." Finn said with a smile on his face.

"It better be good the way that she's been talking about it." Santana said with a playful role of her eyes.

By the time the group got to the kitchen, the second blonde and Mike had been standing off to the side talking animatedly in their own conversation facing away from Santana's vision. Santana walked up to the brunette with her son in her arms and smiled softly at her. "Where's this amazing present Berry?" Santana said softly before leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Hello to you too Santana. And hello to you too little handsome man. I missed you." Rachel said happily.

"You just seen him like a week ago, if even that long ago." Santana chuckled softly. Surprisingly, ever since graduation, Rachel and Santana got along incredibly well. They weren't the best of friends who told each other everything; but she was still close with her. Especially since Quinn and Rachel were still really close and Noah and Finn were best friends as always.

"I know, but I still missed him." Rachel said while giving the little boy a kiss on his forehead. "And your present is right behind you." Rachel said smiling brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked with a confused smile on her face.

"Turn around and you'll understand." Quinn said with a small smile on her face. Santana looked at the duo conspicuously before rotating her body. Once she turned around, she was met with a brightly smiling Brittany in her face.

"Hi Santana." Brittany said softly with a smile.

Santana's jaw went slack which left her mouth hanging open. She blinked a few times before looking the blonde up and down. She just stared at Brittany with a dumbfounded look, a smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth and she didn't know what to do. She continued staring at the blonde for another five minutes or so, and probably would have for the rest of the night if Alanzo didn't break her out of her trance.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" He asked while looking at her intently. Causing Santana to snap back to reality. Her face became stoic and her body language quickly changed from being in complete awe to being completely on guard. Alanzo looked at his mother and noticed her change in demeanor and immediately turned to Brittany and glared at the poor blonde.

"Wow." Brittany said softly before swallowing harshly. "He's just like you San." Brittany laughed softly trying to break the tension.

"What are you doing here Brittany?" Santana asked coldly while avoiding the blue eyes staring back at her.

"I came to see you. I missed you." Brittany responded without needing to think about it.

Santana chuckled to herself. "You missed me now? You didn't seem like you missed me when you were dodging my calls and emails and texts."

"Santana, it wasn't like that." Brittany responded with sadness laced in her voice.

"Sure it wasn't." Santana said before shaking her head and turning around going to hang hers and Alanzo's coats up on the wall by the door.

Puck, Finn, Quinn and Rachel all looked between each other before turning to Brittany.

"What the hell just happened here?" Puck asked extremely confused while looking directly at Quinn who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you and Santana not on good terms?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"I told you Rachel, I haven't spoken to her in years. This is the first time that I'm even seeing her in person again since before I went on tour with Beyonce." Brittany said while watching the Latina go off with her son.

Brittany sighed before walking away from the group and sitting down on the couch in front of the tv, obviously deep in thought.

/

It was going on 10 PM when Alanzo first began to get tired. Santana had managed to avoid Brittany for the time being, not knowing that she was staying the night and she would have to interact with her eventually. Brittany had ended up talking to some of the stars that she knew at the party and some of the old glee club members and catching up with them since she hasn't seen them in so long or talked to them in even longer.

Santana was laying down on the couch with Alanzo watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas when a loud splash erupted from the kitchen. Santana and Alanzo immediately jumped up from the noise. She sat up and picked him up to go and see what it was that spilled. Walking into the kitchen, one of the new artists that had just gotten signed managed to somehow spill the gallon of milk that was in the fridge, along with the orange juice and egg nog all over the floor.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Santana said loud enough for everyone that gathered around to hear.

"You otta be fuckin kiddin me." Alanzo copied with a smile on his face, indicating that he knew he shouldn't have said what he did.

Santana looked at her son and threw him a playful glare before laughing at him. "Bad word Lanzo, don't say it again." To that, he just nodded his head and then leaned back into his mother. Puck emerged from the crowd and sighed.

"Seriously Karly? You've got to be kidding me." Puck huffed out. "How the hell did you even manage that?"

"Sorry Mr. Puckerman. I don't know how it happened." Karly said quickly.

Puck sighed, "whatever." He said shooing the girl out of the kitchen. Sam came walking in and started to help clean up. Santana walked over and sat on one of the kitchen stools. "Puck, do you care if we kick everybody out early? You already know that one massive spill or breakage is all it takes for me to start kicking everybody out." She told him while glaring at the girl who spilled basically all of Alanzo's stuff.

"Nah San. Just go let Quinn know." Puck said while he continued cleaning. "I'll see if I can go to the store when I'm done cleaning this up. Karly spilled all of Alanzo's drinks, not to mention, yours too. I know how little man gets if he doesn't have his OJ in the morning and his cup of milk before bed." Puck finished with a smile.

"It's fine Puck. You don't have to go. I don't mind going, and I don't think that Lanzo minds either. Do you buddy?" She asked her son who immediately shook his head. "See, it's not that bad. I'll go let Quinn know and then we'll be back soon." Santana said.

Santana walked through the house to find Quinn. When she found the blonde, she noticed her speaking with another blonde who she wasn't to keen on right now. Santana sighed and reluctantly walked over to the pair. "Hey Q." She said interrupting their conversation.

"Hi San." Brittany said again. This time she was at least acknowledged with a nod in her direction.

"What's up S?" Quinn questioned.

"One of your new bimbo artists created a whole dang swimming pool in the kitchen with Lanzo's drinks and our Eggnog. I'm gonna take the baby and go walk down to the corner store to get some more, you know how Alanzo gets when he doesn't get that good morning orange juice." Santana said with a soft smile looking at her son.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked with a roll of her eyes. "Why were they even in our fridge? All of the drinks for them are in the coolers. Don't go out by yourself though, you know how New York is Santana. Especially if you're taking the baby with you." Quinn finished while ruffling his hair.

"I'll go with her." Brittany said quickly.

"I'm fine by myself." Santana rebutted.

"Go with her Brit, please." Quinn asked, leading to Santana rolling her eyes harshly at the green eyed blonde.

Brittany nodded softly and followed the Latina to the door. Santana grabbed her beige trenchcoat and slipped it on while Brittany grabbed her own floral one. Alanzo put on his hoodie and then his leather jacket. Brittany immediately got down and zipped the coats up for him so that he wouldn't be cold, earning a soft smile from Santana at the sight.

"Go grab your hat and mittens Mijo." Santana told the little boy softly before he ran through the house to his room and came back with his black knit hat. Santana fixed his hat before grabbing his scarf off of the doorframe, wrapping it around his neck and grabbing one for herself and offering another one to brittany, who smiled and accepted the offer gratefully.

They began walking to the store and it was a very quiet walk. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. It wasn't until they got to the store did they finally speak. Santana was clinging on tightly to Alanzo's hand on the walk and in the store, not wanting him to drift from her space. Walking into the store, Santana guided Brittany to the back of the store where they would be able to get the materials.

"So what do we need San?" Brittany asked while looking into the freezer doors.

"We need milk, orange juice and eggnog." Santana said while glancing through the glass doors.

"Mommy I want this!" Alanzo said excitedly while pointing to one of the toy cars on the display behind him.

"Not right now baby." Santana said softly while continuing to try and find the right drinks. Santana found the right brand of orange juice and the right milk before going and looking for the eggnog.

"Ooooooo mommy I want this!" Alanzo said loudly.

"No Lanzo. Not right now, we came for your juice, that's it baby." Santana said not looking at what he was holding up. Brittany looked over at the little boy and noticed that he was holding up a thing of peanut butter crackers.

"Oh, I have some of those Alanzo." Brittany said softly calling him over. She reached in her pocket and grabbed out a package of the square orange peanut butter crackers and went to hand one to the mini-Santana.

"Mommy never give me these!" Alanzo said excitedly before Santana ran over and slapped the cracker out of Brittany's hand right before Alanzo grabbed it. Alanzo frowned at his mom and crossed his arms over his chest. Brittany looked at Santana with a shocked look on her face completely dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Uh, San?" Brittany asked confused. "Why did you just backhand my cracker?"

"He's allergic to peanuts Brittany." Santana said quickly while looking at the cracker on the floor and making sure that he didn't get any near his mouth. She sighed softly when she realized he didn't.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Brittany said softly before quickly throwing out the pack of crackers into the garbage can. "If I thought he couldn't be anymore like you before, I was proven wrong. You guys even have the same allergies."

Santana looked at the blonde and smiled softly, "it's fine. You didn't know. Come on, lets go pay for this stuff."

"What about your eggnog?" Brittany asked.

"I can't find it." Santana sighed.

Brittany glanced over and found it immediately and grabbed a carton of it winking at Santana as she walked to the front counter. Santana put the stuff on the counter and was searching in her wallet for her card to pay, but by the time that she looked up, she noticed that Brittany already paid the 15$ bill.

"You didn't have to do that. Let me pay you back." Santana said immediately grabbing a few bills from her wallet and trying to hand them to the blonde.

"I'm not taking your money Santana." Brittany said softly while grabbing the bags before the Latina could. Santana smiled and sighed softly to herself before shaking her head and taking her sons hand.

The walk home was only going to take about 10 minutes, so now they finally had time to talk.

"So, what are you doing in New York? I thought you were on tour with Beyonce still?" Santana asked while softly glancing at Brittany.

"Uh, the tour ended kind of early. Well, for me at least. I'm in New York because I'm opening a dance school out here. And, I uh, I've been talking to Quinn a lot lately. I really started to miss the old days." Brittany said while looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that you left early." Santana said softly.

"It's okay, it was a personal decision." Brittany responded glancing over at the raven-haired girl.

"May I ask what caused it?" Santana questioned while trying to make eye contact.

"If you really want to know the answer." Brittany said looking over at the Latina who softly nodded her head.

Brittany sighed heavily. "You." she said not making eye contact.

"Wh-what?" Santana stuttered. "Me?"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous. But it's been like 5 years since we last talked San and I needed to know why. But, I think I found out." She responded while gesturing to the little boy who was walking with a bounce in his step. Santana didn't get to say anything else before they walked into the apartment and were surrounded by the flurry of people who were exiting the building.

Santana quickly waved bye to all of the people who were leaving and sighed while hanging up hers and Alanzo's coats and taking his shoes off and putting it on his shoe rack under his coat rack. She then walked into his room and changed him into his Spider Man pajamas and put his Spider Man slippers on. It was now about 11:30 and the condo was completely cleared out, except for the glee kids. Santana went into her bedroom with Alanzo following her and quickly changed into a pair of short pajama shorts and a tank top throwing her glee hoodie on over it. She tied her hair up into a bun before sliding on her slippers and walking out into the living room slowly with Alanzo pulling her out.

By the time that she and Alanzo had arrived into the living room, the glee kids were sitting around the piano in a circle with Finn sitting at the drums and Puck and Sam each holding a guitar. They were singing songs. Santana walked over slowly with Alanzo in front of her and watched them sing for a moment before going and managing to weasel her way next to Brittany in the circle.

Brittany looked at her and smiled softly before continuing to listen to the group sing. The group was going around singing duets that they previously sang together. The first two that sang while Santana and Alanzo sat down were Quinn and Puck. They sang _Just Give Me A Reason_ by Pink leaving all of the members swaying and listening to the beautiful song. During that song, Santana and Brittany couldn't stop glancing at each other knowing exactly what they were thinking. Rachel and Finn went next singing _Just Can't Stop Loving You_. Mercedes and Sam sang together next singing _Human Nature. _The last couple that dated in Glee was Brittany and Santana, before they could even reject the offer, Puck had already started playing the beginning chords to _Landslide_.

The two girls looked at each other with soft eyes and hurt hearts before they started singing together. Alanzo laid in his moms lap in awe while her and Brittany sang together. The small group huddle was bringing back memories that all of them had long forgotten. It was nostalgic. Yet, it managed to bring a sense of security in a way because of the memories that were brought back, the bond that they all once shared came along with it. Once the two girls finished singing the song, they gave each other a hug before letting Artie take the wheel and steer them in another direction. Artie and Mercedes started harmonizing before starting to sing _My Love is Your Love._ The whole group joined in when their part came around. Everybody was singing and bobbing their head to the music; for the first time in a long time, everything in that moment felt right for all of them.

The music was coming back to life, "It would take an eternity to break us". It was always true, but they seemed to slowly forget about it.

The group sang along together with Alanzo joining in at the end with the chorus and receiving smiles from all of the adults around them.

Once the song was finished, it was a little after midnight. The group all laughed and hugged each other before talking about the plans for the next day.

"Wait, Rachel, you're staying the night?" Brittany asked. Rachel simply nodded. "How am I getting home?"

"I thought you would just stay with us?" Rachel questioned.

"I can't. If I didn't know that I was staying I'm sure Quinn didn't and I can't impose on her house." Brittany responded.

"It's fine Brit. I'm sure Santana wants you to stay anyways." Quinn responded.

"But still, I can't." Brittany responded. "It's your house."

"Brit, it's my house too. I want you to stay, please." Santana pleaded.

Brittany smiled softly, "okay."

The group got up and Artie took Alanzo on his lap and wheeled him down the hallway letting him have the chance to say goodnight to everybody before driving him to his bedroom and leaving him for Santana to take off his lap. Santana did and she brought him to his bed and laid him down giving him a kiss on his forehead, "goodnight mijo."

"Night mommy." Alanzo said while giving his mom a kiss. "Who is that?" He asked pointing to Brittany who was in the doorway.

Santana turned around and beckoned Brittany over to her. Brittany walked over slowly and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders and smiled gently at the little boy.

"Hi Alanzo, my name is Brittany." She said while sitting down next to Santana on the floor. "But you can call me B." She finished while smiling.

"Hi B." He said. "I don't know if I like you."

Brittany and Santana frowned, "why do you say that cutie?" Brittany asked.

"Because you made mommy sad earlier but you were gonna give me the cracker." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brittany mouthed "oh" and looked at Santana.

"B didn't make me sad early baby. I was just a little moody. B is really nice." Santana said while looking at her baby. "B is really really nice. She's my best friend."

Brittany smiled at the Latina before placing her hand on her back. "If you give me a chance me and you can be best friends too Alanzo."

"Ok." He said while looking at the blonde.

"Awesome. Goodnight sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Brittany said while ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight baby." Santana said softly while kissing him one more time and walking out of the door following behind Brittany.

The girls then walked to Mercedes room where her and Rachel were lying down on the two beds talking. They gave the girls a goodnight hug and Santana gave Mercedes a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room making Brittany follow her. They walked into the boys room, who were enthralled in the video games already. They were already playing a four player game and Puck was winning. He was having the time of his life having not been able to play video games with his friends in a while. The boys already had Artie lying down on his bed, Finn was lying down on a different bed with Sam on the next one. Puck was sitting in Artie's wheelchair as he usually did whenever Artie stood the night. Santana snickered at the sight before her eyes before going over to each of them and giving them a hug, giving Artie and Puck a kiss on the cheek. Brittany said goodnight to the boys but then didn't follow Santana thinking that this was her stop.

Santana stopped when she didn't hear the sound of Brittany's feet pattering on the wood behind her. She turned around and popped her head in the room, "you coming Brit Brit?"

Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled brightly before frolicking towards the Latina and following her into her bedroom.

/

Walking into Santana's room, it was nostalgia. Her room was almost identical to when they were teenagers. She even had the same Bob Marley poster on the wall above her bed. The walls were black, along with most of her furniture. She had red silk sheets on her bed with red and black silk pillows to match. She had a TV mounted on the wall in front of the bed and a walk in closet that was without a doubt stocked with clothes.

"Do you want sweats or shorts?" Santana asked while going over to her drawer.

"Shorts please." Brittany responded sitting on the bed.

"Long sleeve shirt?" Santana asked going to her closet.

"Of course." Brittany smiled.

The blonde quickly changed her clothes and came back to sit on the bed where Santana was. Brittany looked at the Latina and noticed that she was avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want me to go sleep with the boys San?" Brittany asked softly.

"No. I want you in here with me." She replied just above a whisper.

"Okay, then, what's wrong?" Brittany questioned looking at the other girl attentively.

"Why did you stop talking to me Brit? What did I do?" Santana asked looking up at the blonde with sad eyes. "I know that I broke up with you and I forced you to live out your dream, but what did I do to make you stop talking to me?"

Brittany sighed before moving close to the Latina who immediately scooted away. Brittany sighed again. "Santana, you didn't do anything. It just got too hard to talk to you and not see you anymore."

"I just, I'm sorry San. I was young and stupid and I didn't realize how me just stopping talking to you like that would hurt you. And I am so so sorry. You have to take my word on it." Brittany pleaded. Santana sighed.

"I needed you so much Brit and you were gone." Santana whispered.

"I know. I am so sorry. So so sorry but I swear I'll make it up to you. I promise you that I will." Brittany said with a frown. Santana nodded softly before leaning into the blondes embrace to say hello correctly for the first time.

"I missed you so much." Santana whispered into Brittany's neck.

"I missed you more San." Brittany whispered back planting a soft kiss to the latina's forehead.

The two crawled to the head of the bed and just laid there with each other. They soon got under the covers and Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest just laying there. Santana was listening to the blonde's heartbeat when she noticed it speed up incredibly fast. She looked up at piercing blue eyes before hushedly asking what she was thinking about.

Brittany took a deep breath before looking down into the big brown eyes that were looking up at her. "San?"

"Yes?" The dark haired girl answered.

"Who's Alanzo's father?" Brittany inquired. At that question, Santana tensed up and her breathing got heavy. She sat up in bed and closed her eyes before slowly counting to ten, losing her control and starting up again at four. After about three minutes, she calmed her breathing down, her hands were still shaking a tiny bit and she was sweating a little bit.

Brittany sat up quickly and grabbed her hands. "Santana are you okay?" She asked ready to panic. Santana nodded her head slightly while Brittany leaned forward to pull her into a hug when Santana immediately threw her hands up in the air symbolizing for her not to. Brittany quickly acknowledged that fact and put her hands up symbolizing that she wasn't going to touch her until Santana consented. Thinking that she had her breathing under control, she took in a deep breath and immediately regretted it. She started violently coughing to the point where she had to walk to the ensuite and kneel over the toilet because she was coughing so bad that she thought she was going to throw up. Brittany stood in the door jam watching over the latina waiting for her to signal that she needed help. After about 10 more minutes, Santana had stopped shaking and sweating, her body was still tense, but she wasn't having difficulty breathing anymore.

"Santana what just happened?" Brittany asked with a scared tone in her voice.

Santana took a deep breath and elicited a heavy cough and immediately took small breaths in quickly to stop from having another episode. "Panic attack."

"You just had a panic attack?" Brittany asked in complete shock. "Why?"

"Alanzo's father," she started while pausing to take a breath, "he was not a nice man."

Brittany continued to stare at Santana hanging on every word that she was saying.

"I can't talk about this right now Brit." Santana said weakly. "Can we please just go to bed?"

"Of course." Brittany said softly while crawling back into the bed. "Are you fine with me being in the bed?" She asked sincerely.

Santana nodded before speaking softly, "can you hold me please?"

Brittany quickly complied holding the Latina in her arms and going to bed. They spent the night tangled in each others arms.

/

It was around 8:45 when Alanzo came trotting silently into Santana's room the next morning in his Spider Man pajamas. Santana woke up and smiled at her son before opening her arms for him to crawl into. She placed kisses on his face before he leaned over and kissed her good morning.

"I missed you baby." She said softly while running her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too mommy." He said smiling. He then noticed Brittany and froze. Santana looked at her son with a dumbfounded look on her face for his current expression before she remembered that Brittany was sleeping behind her. The only reason why she realized that was because she felt the small puffs of breath hitting her neck. She smiled softly to herself.

"It's okay baby, B is nice." Santana said trying to ease her sons mind. He nodded slowly before going to poke her in the face. "Don't poke her mijo, let her sleep."

He frowned and nodded his head. "Is uncle Puck or aunt Cedes or anybody up?" Santana asked to change the topic. He excitedly nodded his head this time.

"They're all singing and cooking." He said happily. "Come on mommy." He added while grabbing her hand and pulling her causing Brittany to stir a little bit.

"I'll be there in a second baby. Don't want to wake B." Santana said to her son who was now frowning a little bit. "I'll be there in a second I promise." She assured him kissing his hand. He sighed softly and then rolled down the bed until he got to the foot. Once he left the room, Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana's neck, "he looks just like you and acts just like you too. You know that?" Brittany whispered.

"You're up?" Santana asked while rolling onto her back. Brittany simply nodded while Santana leaned forward and kissed the corner of the blondes mouth. "Come on, lets go join them."

Brittany sat up while nodding while immediately stealing a kiss on the nose from the Latina and running out of the room causing Santana to chase her out into the kitchen. By the time the pair got into the room, the table was already set and everybody was getting ready to eat while Puck was putting Alanzo in his seat next to Santana's chair. The two went and sat down at the table saying good morning to everybody before setting their plates.

"Mommy, when are we going to get Peanut." Alanzo asked while Santana poured his juice into his sippy cup.

"Today baby." Santana responded while handing him his juice.

"And when are we going to go see Rocco?" He asked excitedly.

"Hmm, I don't know sweetheart. Maybe sometime today or this week. I promise." Santana said while pouring herself some eggnog.

Brittany looked at the Latina confused. She looked at Brittany and smiled softly, "Peanut is my dog, well, mine and Alanzo's. It's a black Shiba Inu and it's a little over 4 years old. And Rocco is a dolphin."

"You have a pet dolphin?" Brittany asked incredulously.

Santana chuckled before shaking her head, "no. It's a.. it's a, uh, Rocco's my, uh, other therapy animal." She finished softly with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Can I go with you to meet it the next time you go?" Brittany asked with a smile while gently putting her hand on Santana's thigh. Santana tensed up but quickly relaxed after glancing at the blonde.

"Of course." Santana said.

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other while watching the interaction between the two girls. They were very proud of what they were able to do. The group continued to set their plates to eat. Right before everybody was about to dig in, Santana put her hand up to stop them before speaking.

"I know that a lot of you don't normally get to spend Christmas Eve breakfast and other festivities with us." Santana began while Quinn cringed. Santana smirked, "Our holiday festivities normally have a routine because our festivities are normally planned. Who likes messed up festivities?" Santana pondered while smirking at Quinn who was glaring at her. "One of our festiviti-"

"Santana stop fucking saying that word!" Quinn yelled, causing the whole table to laugh together.

"OOOOOO! Aunt Quinn you need to put a dollar in the swear jar!" Alanzo yelled after taking a sip of his juice. Santana laughed softly to herself before getting up and grabbing the swear jar, which was actually just another piggy bank for Alanzo. At the end of every month, Santana would take the piggy bank and Alanzo to the bank and she would let him deposit the money into his savings account. It was his favorite day of the month because he felt as if he had all the money in the world; sometimes it would be as little as only 10 dollars or even more than 150. Nobody minded the swear jar rule since they knew that it went to the baby of the Glee Club.

Quinn put a 5$ Bill in the jar and crossed her arms smiling. "Continue your speech Santana so that we can eat."

"Quinn and Puck Jr are hungry?" Santana asked while rubbing her stomach to which Quinn just nodded. Santana sat back down and went to continue her talk.

"Okay, enough with the jokes. I know that most of you don't normally get to spend Christmas Eve, or any holiday with us for a full day or at least half of one, but Mercede's always has and hopefully she always will." Santana smiled softly, "One tradition that we've had since she's been coming with us every holiday is that we allow her the time to say thanks before every meal because it's important to us."

"Thanks San." Mercedes smiled softly.

"It can be either really long or really short so be warned." Santana said with a wink.

"I know a lot of you don't believe in God all that much, even if at one point you had, and that's okay. For this thanks, it'll be kept short since we have a hungry pregnant woman at the table. So, Lord, thanks for blessing us all with each other. Especially the first glee baby that we've had the honor of meeting and the many more that will soon be coming." Mercedes said while smiling and winking at Quinn and Santana.

"Dig in everyone." Puck said happily while scarfing down his food.

The group ate in a loving atmosphere. They reminisced about old times that they all shared together and they talked about things that they wanted to try and do as a whole all together. They talked a little bit about the plans for the rest of the day and they continued on to different things like the newest music and different video games. After they finished eating and cleaning up, they all sat in the living room for an hour continuing on with their conversations.

The group agreed to have a very merry Glee Christmas Eve and Christmas since they all hadn't been together in a very long time. Rachel would be texting Kurt and Blaine to let them know that they are invited while Santana would text Mike to let him and Tina know. Rachel, Finn, Artie and Sam decided to go back to their apartments and get their Christmas gifts for the rest of the group considering they most likely wouldn't be visiting them tomorrow and they would soon be on their way. Mercedes was staying since she already had a lot of clothing and such at the Lopez-Puckerman household. Rachel and Finn had forced Brittany to stay and offered to grab her suitcase so that she could figure out what clothing she wanted to wear.

Mercedes and Quinn went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for the group while Puck went and started tidying up the rooms a bit. Santana had walked with Alanzo to his room with Brittany following behind her to get him dressed.

"Where are we going mommy?" Alanzo asked while he took off his pants and his shirt.

"We're gonna go and get Peanut baby." Santana said while going through his drawers and looking for his camouflage sweatpants. Once she found them, she put them on his bed while she went through his other drawers looking for one of his wife beaters and a long sleeve black shirt for him to wear. Once she found it she went and began getting him dressed.

"Is B coming?" he asked while looking up at the blonde who was watching him and his mother interact.

Santana glanced back and smiled softly when she caught the blonde staring, "If she wants to baby."

"Of course." Brittany said while leaning on the door frame.

"Brit, can you go in that top drawer and grab me a pair of socks for him?" Santana asked while putting the shirt on over his head.

"CARS SOCKS!" Alanzo screamed.

"It's alright if you don't kno-" Santana began before seeing Brittany grab the knee high black socks with little lightening McQueens on them and handing them over. Santana smiled before whispering "Thank you." to which the blonde nodded. Once the little boy was dressed, Santana stood up. "Alright mijo, go pick out a pair of shoes to wear and mommy will be out in a little bit okay? Pick your shoes and then go sit with uncle Puck or help Aunt cedes &amp; Quinn."

The little boy nodded and ran out of the room and down the hallway. Santana brought Brittany back into her room to find them something to wear. She dug into her drawers and found a pair of black and grey harlem sweats for herself and at the very bottom of the drawer, she found a pair of Brittany's black sweats that she had from high school and handed them over. Brittany smiled softly at seeing the pants and knowing that Santana had kept them for so long. Santana quickly looked away and went to her closet to find a shirt for the blonde to wear. She came out with a long sleeve dark grey shirt for the blonde and a long sleeve black shirt for herself. The two changed and Santana immediately gave the blonde her adida's slides so that she wouldn't have to walk around in heels and those were the only shoes that would fit the blonde of hers. She gave her another coat and a sweatshirt and was soon leading her out of the room. Brittany was sighing happily because she was content with how much the clothing smelled like Santana. She smiled softly to herself before walking out into the living room behind the smaller woman.

Santana walked over to her son and noticed that he had his black timbs on with the help of puck and he was currently wearing a black hoodie and had his jean jacket sitting next to him. Santana smiled at the boy before ruffling his hair and going to grab her own sweater and peacoat to put over it. She put on a pair of her Nikes and they were soon out the door.

The car ride was fairly quiet besides Santana singing along to the radio with Alanzo. It was evident to Brittany that Santana had him around and listening to music a lot. They were listening to the radio and Alanzo was singing along to the words of Nick Jonas' new single, _Jealous _with his mom. Brittany immediately pulled out her phone and recorded the two of them singing; Santana was singing along with the whole song while Alanzo was mainly only singing along with the chorus. In the video, Santana is seen singing along and tapping along to the beat on the steering wheel while driving, it would then glance over Brittany smiling while she switched the angel to see Alanzo who was kicking his feet and smiling while singing as loud as he could. Once the song was done being recorded, Brittany quickly found a perfect 15 second clip and she uploaded it to her instagram with the caption: "I'll always be jealous."

Within seconds, she had hundreds and thousands of likes and even more comments from her fans. She had around a million followers on her instagram and she could just imagine how many people would be tagging their friends once they realized that it was Santana and Santana's son in the video. Brittany looked at the two who were getting ready to sing the next song that was coming on after the commercial and smiled to herself. She's never felt more at peace with her life than she did in this moment.

The next song that came on was Blank Space by Taylor swift and the same routine seemed to happen all over again. This time with Brittany joining along in the singing earning a smile from Santana in return when the latina heard her singing.

In about 30 more minutes, they arrived at Santana's cousin Roberto's house. Brittany looked to the Latina confused for a moment before Santana spoke, "My cousin likes to steal Peanut from me when he's having a bad day. Peanut, uh, he's a therapy dog so he's good at calming people down." Santana finished shyly.

Brittany smiled gently at the girl, "Well, I can't wait to meet the little pup."

They all got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. After about two minutes, Roberto opened the door and smiled happily to see his cousin. He quickly gave Santana a hug before reaching down and grabbing Alanzo and hugging him as well. He then looked up at Brittany, he cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Hey Brit. Haven't seen you in a while. Glad to see you again."

"Same here Rob." Brittany smiled softly.

They all walked in the house and Santana whistled. "Peanut where are you?" She said happily. Within seconds, a small dog that was no taller than a foot came running from around the corner with a big smile on it's face.

"That's a small dog." Brittany said while looking at it. She always pictured Santana as having something like a German Shepard if she was to get a dog, not a small dog that looks like a chiwawa.

"Peanut!" Alanzo yelled running over to the dog, who in turn jumped up and down excited to see the little boy.

"Come here Brit. It doesn't bite, it's really nice." Santana beckoned. Brittany walked over to Santana and kneeled down next to her. When Brittany got over there, it gave her an angry look before she reached her hand out to let him smell her. He sniffed her and was fine.

"Your dog has some weird expressions San." Brittany said taking note of the look that it just gave her.

"I think that's why I like it so much. It dirty looks people." Santana snickered.

Brittany laughed and shook her head because it made sense now. Santana put the dog on its' leash before going and finding her son in the house sitting on the couch dancing. "Alanzo." Santana called, to which he didn't respond. "Alanzo, ven aqui ahora." she called to which he quickly turned and listened.

Roberto came around the corner and let Santana know that he didn't have any dog food left and that he needed a new toy. Santana smiled, thanked her cousin again and told him that she would be in touch with him sometime soon. He nodded and the group got into the car to quickly stop at the pet store. While there, they got Peanut some food while Brittany ran off and bought the dog a tennis ball. By the time that they got home, it was around 3.

The group walked in the house with Alanzo holding the dogs leash. Once inside, he let it go and the dog ran free inside the house while barking. After a few moments Quinn started laughing while yelling "HIIIIII PEANUT!" Brittany smiled and followed the Latina in the house after taking her shoes off and hanging the sweaters up.

They all walked into the kitchen where the rest of the group was sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate. Santana noticed that Alanzo had already climbed up the chair and was quickly getting assisted by Puck to make his own hot chocolate from the hot chocolate bar that was set up. Santana walked over quickly and made herself and Brittany one while sitting down and joining in on the conversations that were going on around the table. After about a half an hour, in true Rachel Berry fashion, she hijacked the conversation to force everybody into karoake.

"Santana and Brittany you're up first." Rachel said shoving the mics at the two.

"Alanzo, do you want to choose our song?" Brittany asked the little boy as he sat next to Puck in an identical fashion. Puck was wearing pretty much the same exact thing as the little boy, a pair of sweatpants and a black tanktop with black socks. They were sitting in the same exact position too. It was adorable.

"Yeah." He said excitedly. Santana smiled at the blonde discretely, she was happy that she liked interacting with her son. "I want you guys to singggg…...Love is an open door." He finished with a smile.

"I love that song." Brittany said happily. The rest of the group looked at the blonde confused, "It's from Frozen guys. Come on now, get up on your disney geeze." she said with a smile.

That was the start of a Disney song filled evening. It started with _Love is an Open door_, to Brittany singing _Part of Your World _and dancing around the room, _A Whole New World _was then sang by Rachel and Finn followed by Puck and Alanzo singing _I Can't Wait To Be King,_ Sam and Artie sang _Just Kiss The Girl _followed by Santana singing _Poor Unfortunate Souls_, Quinn sang _He's a Tramp_ to Puck while giving him a kiss at the end, Mercedes sang _Bibbidi Boppidi Boo _with Tina singing _For The First Time In Forever_ before they ended with Santana singing _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ while winking at Brittany.

After the impromptu karaoke session that they all indulged on, they all went and ate the dinner that was prepared by Quinn and Mercedes earlier. The group all ate with animated conversation. After they finished eating, they all went to the living room to sit on the couch and watch christmas movies as one big family again.

"Mommy." Alanzo said as he tugged on his mothers pant leg. She looked down at him and knew exactly what she wanted. She grabbed Quinn and Alanzo grabbed Puck and they ran down to the room. In about 10 minutes, they walked out into the living room with Santana, Quinn, and Puck dressed as little elfs. Alanzo was dressed as a miniature Santa Claus.

"That is too cute, oh my god." Brittany squealed as they walked out.

Alanzo smiled brightly and went to sit next to the blonde. Brittany smiled happily and embraced the boy.

"This is just adorable." Rachel said happily.

"It really is cute." Mike pipped in with Artie and Sam nodding along.

"Glad you guys think so, 'cause 'Lanzo picked out some for all of you too." Santana said walking around handing out the costumes. "Lanzo, honey give B hers."

Alanzo handed over mrs. clause pajamas to Brittany with a small smile. Brittany's smile grew immensly before taking the pajamas and holding them up. "San, when did you get these?"

"Remember when you snuck off to try and get Peanut a ball?" Santana asked while Brittany shook her head saying "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Brit." Santana giggled, "While you were gone, Alanzo told me how he thought you should have a pj set like the rest of us. He wanted you to be mrs. claus." Santana continued while sitting down next to the blonde. "Besides, I thought this would look cute on you." she whispered before leaning back on the couch. Brittany blushed and immediately got up to go change into the new clothing.

By the time that they all came back out in their new outfits, it was time for a group picture. It would be one for the books. They all branched off off into different areas of the house to do different things. Quinn and Mercedes were in the kitchen with Rachel, Kurt and Tina making eggnog and popcorn to watch some movies as a group. Puck and Finn were by the drums and guitar playing the instruments and singing along like they used to do all the time in high school. Mike, Artie and Sam were all in the bedroom playing video games. Santana, Brittany and Alanzo were sitting on the couch while Santana was putting on Spongebob until the rest of the house was ready to watch the movies.

"San, can we take a picture?" Brittany asked getting her phone out.

"Of course Brit." Santana said while looking to the blonde with a soft smile.

Brittany pulled out her phone and turned the front camera on to take pictures. She and Santana snapped a picture or two simply smiling with each other. On the third picture Santana kissed Brittany's cheek. After that picture, Alanzo leaned up from Brittany's side and popped his head into the picture. It was their first picture as a group, and it was perfect. The picture after that, Santana kissed one cheek and Alanzo kissed Brittany's other one. That one was Brittany's favorite. After a few more pictures, Alanzo crawled over and laid on Santana's lap. The second to last picture that they took was Santana in the middle with Alanzo and Brittany each kissing a cheek. Santana posted that picture to her instagram with the caption, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world, and it looks like I've been a good girl!" The picture earned tons and tons of likes within seconds. There were already comments asking who the blonde with the Santa hat was. They were already trying to figure out who the blonde was and how she was lucky enough to get there with the two. There were people who were claiming that it was Quinn, but they couldn't be more wrong. The last picture that the girls took together, was a really sweet one. Noah was lying on Santana's lap watching the Christmas episode of Spongebob, Santana leaned up and looked at Brittany in her eyes. Brittany smiled softly when the deep brown eyes looked back at her. She leaned in slowly, before blinking twice. "Is this okay?" She whispered before moving closer to close the gap between them. Santana nodded softly before muttering "this is perfect". They both smiled softly and leaned in.

To say that they felt sparks, it wouldn't do any justice. It was as if through that kiss, they felt the tectonic plates underneath them shift and all of the volcanos in the world erupt with the force and warmth that they felt. Brittany got a picture of the kiss without thinking, but she immediately dropped her phone to pay complete attention to Santana. Walking around the corner, the girls were coming out of the kitchen with the treats in hand, the only one who didn't have anything in hand was Quinn, who soon changed that by grabbing her phone out of her pocket and taking a picture of the scene in front of them.

It looked like something that would be in a movie. The tree was able to be seen in the background of the photo with the lights of the city through the glass windows. Alanzo was lying across Brittany and Santana's lap and the way that the two had been kissing was very gentle. It was perfect.

Once Quinn snapped the picture, she made their presence known. The two girls immediately broke apart with their faces turning bright red. They smiled softly before moving away a little.

"Sorry to break the moment girls." Quinn spoke softly while sitting down. "But I really needed to sit and I thought it was better to ruin the moment over there than for everybody to walk in on you guys and just stare."

"It's fine Q." Santana responded while lying her head down on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany quickly tilted her head and stole another kiss from the latina leaving her smiling before kissing her softly on the forehead.

Santana grinned softly at the blonde before turning her head back to the tv. The rest of the group all came back around the tv to watch another movie. They were all cuddled on the couch and were watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. While watching the movie, Brittany uploaded the photo that Quinn sent her and captioned it, "All I want forever is you."

The group was crowded in the living room, but a good crowded. Brittany was leaned into the arm of one of the couches with Santana cuddled into her side and Alanzo was laying on top of the two in a ball. Next to Santana was Mercedes, Quinn and then Puck. Artie was sitting in his wheelchair next to the side of the couch that Brittany and Santana were at. Tina and Mike were sitting in one of the recliners and Finn and Rachel were sitting in the other. The rest of the boys were laying and sitting on the floor.

The group watched one more movie after the grinch ended; they watched Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer. Causing all of the adults to sing along with the opening song. Once that movie finished, it was close to 11:30PM. The group all got up stretching to move around.

"Mommy." Alanzo said.

"Yes Lanzo?" Santana questioned.

"The socks?" He asked while pointing.

"Ummmm, guys are you fine opening stockings and stuff right now? I don't know your traditions but Lanzo wants to open his before he goes to sleep." Santana said while holding the little boy by his shoulders in front of her.

"Oh I totally forgot about that." Quinn said while waddling towards the stockings.

"Fine by me." Mike said sitting down and pulling Tina into his lap.

"Same here." The rest of the boys said while taking a seat on the couch.

"I know most of you guys brought over your christmas stockings and presents so go and get them." Puck said while sitting down on the arm of the couch.

Brittany sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Santana into her lap while quickly wrapping her arms around the Latina. Santana smiled at the blonde while Alanzo ran into his bedroom. Brittany looked up at Santana confused. Santana just shrugged and waited for everyone to come back. Within 5 minutes, everybody came back and sat on the floor in a circle with stockings in hand. Alanzo was the last one to come out with his hands behind his back. Santana was sitting on the floor with her legs criss crossed and her and Alanzo's stockings in her lap. He came over in front of Brittany and handed her a stocking that had a stuffed Olaf holding the edges, on the stocking part it said Merry Christmas with snow around it and the name was the letter "B". Brittany smiled softly while thanking the little boy. "What's this?" She asked softly while smiling.

"Well, we all knew that you weren't exactly planning on spending Christmas with us and we didn't want you to feel left out." Artie began.

"Yeah. Everybody deserves something on Christmas." Finn said with his boyish smile.

"Exactly. So while we were out we all went and got you something so that you wouldn't be left out." Sam said.

"You're always going to be part of this family Brit. Whether you're here all the time or not." Kurt added in.

"Yeah, you're always loved so you're always included." Mercedes ended with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't be more thankful and feel any more loved than right now." Brittany said looking around the group.

"Thank Santana and Quinn. It was their idea." Puck said. "And Alanzo's idea was the stocking."

"Thanks guys." Brittany said giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek, Alanzo a kiss on the forehead and quickly pecking Santana on the lips- eliciting an "oooooooooo" from the rest of the group. Santana blushed, actually blushed, and put her head down smiling. The group went around opening their stockings. Santana opened her Minnie Mouse stuffed animal stocking that had the name "Mom" on it and Alanzo opened his Mickey Mouse stuffed animal stocking. Quinn had a Whinnie the Pooh stuffed animal stocking while Puck had a Tigger stuffed animal stocking. Rachel had a star stocking while Finn had one that had music notes on it. Kurt's was designer, VOGUE, and Blaine had the warblers on his. Mike's stocking dealt with Dance and Tina's had hearts on it. Sam and Artie's were all about video games.

After the group opened their stockings, they all went off to bed, Alanzo following Santana and Brittany into her bedroom and crawling into bed. The blonde smiled at the interaction, it was obvious that this was tradition too. She crawled into bed with the duo and soon fell asleep like the rest of the house. There wasn't a sound, not even a mouse.

/

**A/N: If anybody has anything they want to see, let me know.**

**R&amp;R. xoxo**

**The next update will be on Christmas. 12/25/14**


	3. Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal

**4AM CHRISTMAS MORNING**

The house was still all sleeping. That was, until there were noises coming from in the livingroom. Santana woke up immediately.

"What the hell was that?" She mumbled to herself. She rolled over and looked at the time, "4 AM? Nobody in this house should be up right now." She thought out loud as her eyes slowly widened.

Santana looked in her arms and noticed that Alanzo was still sleeping peacefully. She felt the body behind her scoot forward and the arms around her waist tighten when she heard footsteps and hushed whispering coming from the living room. "Please not tonight." She whispered softly before slowly untangling herself from her son and Brittany and sitting up.

Brittany felt the Latina move out of her grasp and she quickly woke up, "Where are you going San?" she asked with a tiredness in her voice while trying to wrap her arms around the latinas waist to keep her still.

"There's somebody in the living room and kitchen area but everybody should be sleeping." Santana whispered while crawling out of the bed.

"Maybe its the dog San." Brittany suggested while reaching her hand out to pull the Latina back into bed.

"The dogs sleeping by your foot Brit." Santana chuckled softly.

"Let me come with you." Brittany said while getting up. Santana gently pushed her back in the bed. "Please stay here with Alanzo. If the house is getting raided, I don't want him to get hurt or kidnapped or something.

"San, you can't go out there by yourself." Brittany said while walking towards the latina. "Let me come with you, before we go out there, lets sneak into the boys room and lay him down on one of their beds or put him in Mercedes room."

Santana sighed before nodding. "Okay." She lifted her son up and coddled him in her chest. They ran across the hallway into Mercedes room and gently put him in her bed. While they were placing him, she stirred and woke up. "What are you guys doing?" She asked while wrapping her arm around the little boy.

"I think there's somebody in the house and I don't want him in my room by himself when I go to check it out. If the house is getting raided by a psycho, I don't want him getting nabbed." Santana said while taking deep breaths. Mercedes nodded and sat up. "When you're sure everythings fine, just come back in so you can take him." Santana nodded and grabbed the only weapon that she saw visible, a mic stand from the closet, and handed it to Brittany. She then rifled through the bottom drawers of the dresser and found one of the pocket knives that her and Puck hid in case of an emergency.

Her and the blonde then slowly began creeping down the hallway to see who was in the house. They were sliding down the wall and got to the corner when Santana put her hand out to stop Brittany from moving forward. She crouched down and used the knife as a mirror to try and see who was in her house. There was a group of what looked like men in black hoodies. She took a deep breath and sat against the wall for a second. "Who's there?" Brittany asked.

"A lot of fucking people." Santana sighed while shaking her hands to try and calm her nerves.

"Where do you think they are?" One deep voice asked. Another person in a hoodie just shrugged.

"Maybe they're in her room." Another male voice concluded. "Come on, lets go find them."

The group turned around and they all had on masks. They began walking towards the hallway that held the bedrooms. Santana quickly pushed Brittany in the direction down the hall and into the doorway of a room, the room happened to be Alanzo's. Once some of the figures walked into the hallway, Santana and Brittany slid against the wall.

"Which room do you think is theirs?" A voice boomed. "We need to hurry up and find her and the kid before that big dude wakes up."

"Lets split up." Another voice suggested.

Once they agreed, two people walked into Alanzo's room and were immediately hit on the head with the mic stand by Brittany. The sound of the bodies dropping made the other men run to the room. Santana pushed Brittany behind the door when she heard the footsteps and she immediately pulled out the pocket knife and held it in front of her. The man who seemed to be the leader of the pack stepped forward. He took his hood off and out fell a headful of curls centering his face. He pulled his mask off to reveal full lips, green eyes and angular eyebrows. Santana swallowed harshly.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked shakily.

"I was just in the neighborhood San, and you know. I've still yet to meet MY son, Alanzo right?" The male asked with a smirk.

Santana shook her head quickly, "you'll never see him. I don't care what happens, you will not corrupt my son."

The voice laughed harshly. "You think I care what you say? I've been begging to meet him for years Santana. I'm tired of asking, I'm taking him. It's up to you what happens next, you can either come with me, because I know you still love me. Or, you can stay here and weep because you'll never see the baby again."

"I never loved you. You must be crazy." Santana said angrily.

"Than how did that baby boy come to be? I loved you. You were my love, we were supposed to be a family Santana. We were best friends, lets get that back. We can fall in love again." He said with a soft smile while walking towards her.

"Get the hell away from me Daniel. I mean it. The only reason that that little boy happened is because you abused me. We were never more than friends and you took advantage of me." Santana said while tears began to fall down her face. "Please, just leave, please." She asked softly.

"Can't do that hun, I came for you _and_ the boy." He finished while getting closer.

"PUCK!" Brittany screeched while squeezing behind the door with Santana following her lead.

"Get her." Daniel said while turning away from the latina, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled. "San! Santana please." Brittany called while Santana was being shook violently.

Or so she thought.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked around her room and it was dark, extremely dark. "Where am I?" She asked on guard.

"You're in your room San. You were shaking and sweating and whimpering and I woke you up to see what was wrong." Brittany said while brushing the hair that was stuck to the Latina's forehead away.

"I, uh, I-" Santana started before she heard faint noises from down the hall and what sounded like the lock to the front door, she looked at the clock and saw the time. She immediately walked over to the door and listened when she heard faint whispering.

"No, no no. Please no." She said softly. "Brittany grab Alanzo and come with me."

Brittany immediately complied and they put him in Mercedes room, who immediately recited what happened in Santana's dream. Santana gave the blonde the mic stand and took her hand dragging her down the hallway into the hall closet. Brittany was looking at the Latina with wide eyes, completely confused as to what was going on.

"San, what's the matter?" Brittany asked while watching the smaller woman dialing numbers in a safe. Once it opened, the latina pulled out a small Kahr Arms P380 Pistol with a trace laser. "Santana what are you doing?" Brittany asked with wide eyes as the Latina loaded the gun and took the safety off.

"Someone's in the house Brittany." Santana said quietly while pressing her ear to the door.

"So you're going to shoot them?" Brittany questioned incredulously.

"No… I'm just going to scare them." She shrugged quietly.

"Santana you can't do that, you don't even know who they are." Brittany tried to reason.

"Well, nobody should be in this fucking house besides anybody who's already in here. Brittany, this just happened in my dream, literally everything that's happening right now but instead of getting this gun, I thought a stupid little pocket knife would protect us and we were about to die." Santana said with a stone face. "Just trust me, please, I'm not going to kill anybody."

Brittany nodded sadly and followed the Latina down the hall, she grabbed a pocket mirror off of the floor and pointed it around the corner to which, not to her surprise, she seen a group of people who were wearing black and were all faced away from them.

"Where do you think they are?" A male voice questioned.

"Maybe they're in her room." Another voice added.

"Come on, lets go get there before they wake up." A female voice said.

"I'll lead the way." The second male voice said.

The footsteps began coming towards the corner and Santana immediately stood up and aimed the gun at the person in the front of the group.

"STOP." She yelled.

The person immediately put their hands up, as did everybody else in the room.

"Don't shoot." One of the voices said.

"What are you doing in here at 4 in the morning? Nobody is supposed to be here." Santana said viciously towards the group while observing her surroundings to make sure she wouldn't be getting ambushed.

"I'm going to get Puck," Brittany said before scampering off.

Brittany ran to the back bedroom to wake up Puck. When she told him what happened, he immediately got up and ran to the living room in awe of the group of people in his living room. He noticed Santana with the gun and walked softly, instructing Brittany to do the same.

"Hey San, it's me and Brit behind you. Don't freak." He said softly to which she just nodded her head and kept the gun pointed at the group. Brittany picked up the mic stand and Puck immediately walked over to the desk in the hall and snatched a pocket knife from behind a picture, quickly opening it and standing next to the Latina.

"Take your hood off." Santana instructed shakily.

When the man pulled his hood down, he had a black ski mask covering his face. No feature on him was visible because of the mask and the darkness in the room from it being only four in the morning. "What the fuck." Puck mumbled under his breath before surging forward and grabbing the dude by the shirt and putting the blade of the knife to his neck, "what the hell do you think you're doing here? You're trying to break into our house, trying to rob us?" He asked angrily.

"We just wanted to see Santana and Alanzo." Another male voice said, though the voice sounded much older.

Puck pushed the dude up against the wall, hard. "Well lookie here home boy, I don't know what the fuck your plan was tonight, but it ends here."

"Please don't do this." The voice pleaded starting to break. When one of the other people began to move towards Puck, Santana immediately aimed the gun at him.

"Stay where you are. You're not going to hurt him." Santana said shakily while taking a deep breath.

"Puckerman, stop." The older male voice said sternly. "Knock it off. Now!"

Puck didn't let up, he held the teen by the neck up against the wall with the knife lying on his vien. He quickly turned his head to the side to look at the man in the back of the group and smirked. "You're gonna intrude in _my _home, where _my pregnant_ fiance is and where _my_ sister and nephew are, not to mention the other people in _my _home and tell me how to act?" Puck laughed. "You would have thought, but I know the laws of what I can and can't do and if I really wanted to I could snap this boys neck for intruding and posing threat to the two women who I hold dearest to me and the little boy."

"We're not here to hurt you." Another voice said softly.

"Puckerman!" The male voice said again loudly.

At that yell, most of the house woke up. Quinn was the first to make it to the living room and was in shock when she saw what was happening. "Puck." She said softly walking towards him.

"Go to the room Q, you can get hurt out here." He said without looking in her direction.

Finn and Mike came running out with Sam not too far behind.

"What the hell is going on here?" They asked taking in the picture of Santana with a gun and Puck about to slice somebody's throat.

"They broke in, they said they're here for um, for San and Alanzo." Brittany said softly while swallowing harshly to debrief the group. The boys walked up and stood next to Santana when Quinn walked forward again. "Noah, let the boy go. Now." When he didn't let him go, she began to get agitated. "NOW NOAH." She screamed, he finally complied, pushing the boy back to the group.

"Santana, put the gun down." Quinn said softly.

"I'm not letting them steal my son Q." Santana muttered just as quietly.

"They won't. I promise." Quinn said, not seeming to get through to her. "B, please help."

Brittany walked over to the Latina and softly placed her hand on top of the gun and slowly lowered it. "It's fine San. It'll be okay." She said softly while placing the safety back on the gun and handing it to Finn who stuck it in his waistband. Santana nodded softly.

"Take your goddamn hoods and masks off." Quinn said sternly to the people in the room. They all put their heads down and complied.

Once they took the hoods off, everyones mouths dropped open in awe.

It was the parents. Santana's parents, and Brittany's parents and even Pucks parents. The childrens faces fell when they looked at their family members. The boy that Puck had up against the wall turned out to be Santana's step brother who was 17 years old.

"What are you guys doing here?" Santana asked looking between the three families.

"We came to see you guys for the holidays." Santana's father explained.

"Why the hell would you make it seem like you were breaking into our damn house?" Puck said agitated.

"Better yet, how did you guys even get in here? The locks have been changed just recently." Quinn asked to which Jake and Santana's brother, Franco, both timidly raised their hands.

"You broke into our house?" Santana asked getting angry. "Why the fuck would you do that? You can't fucking do stuff like that."

"You almost fucking just got killed for doing that. What in your right mind gave you guys that idea?" Puck asked incredulously while moving closer to the two boys.

"It's because we came here to surprise you guys and the locks were changed so we thought we would just pick the lock, you know?" Jake asked while backing up as his brother walked towards him.

"No biggie." Franco added with a smile shrugging his shoulders.

Puck whacked them both on the back of the head. "Noah!" His mother yelled, to which he put his hand up. "No mom, I don't want to hear it. Both numb nuts here know that Santana has fucking anxiety and I'm sure you all just realized that considering she was about to bust a cap in all of you."

"Why would you guys do that?" Quinn asked softly while dropping her head. They both just shrugged.

"Bull shit." Puck retorted.

"Well, the only reason that we're even here is because of Quinn." Franco added quickly, trying to flip the blame.

"Uh uh, no. You were supposed to stay at a hotel until the morning and then I was going to text you guys so that you can come over. Nobody told any of you to come here at 4 in the fucking morning." Quinn responded quickly while crossing her arms.

Brittany finally turned and looked around the room to see her mom and her younger sister, Hanna. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" She pondered.

"Santana invited us." Hanna responded with a smile and walking to give Santana a hug.

"How'd you know where we lived?" Santana asked the smaller blonde after giving her a hug.

"We ran into Mr. and Mrs. Lopez on the plane and they told us to follow them, so here we are." Hanna shrugged. "If I would have known you had anxiety, I would have tried to stop them more." She said softly.

"It's fine Han, you didn't know."

Alanzo came trotting out of the room with Mercedes following behind and quickly ran to his mother and cuddled into her chest. Santana smiled and rubbed his back. "Mommy. Did Santa come?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, baby he did. But come on, lets go back to bed." Santana said softly while hoisting him on her hip and grabbing Brittany's hand to bring her back to their room. Brittany didn't move. Santana turned and looked at the blonde, "What's wrong Brit?"

"Where are my parents gonna stay?" She asked softly.

"Well, if Hanna wants, she can take Alanzo's room for the night." Santana suggested.

"And Mr and Mrs. P, you can have the extra bed in my room." Mercedes smiled softly.

"Cedes would you mind showing them where the room is?" Santana asked as she let go of Brittany's hand so that she could greet her family. Mercedes nodded and took Mr. and Mrs. Pierce and showed them the room with Rachel and Kurt following behind her.

Santana then took Brittany's hand again and showed Hanna to Alanzo's room before dragging the blonde back to her bedroom. Puck and Quinn had sent the Lopez's and Puckerman's to go and stay at a hotel and they would be notified of when they could come back over. After everybody had left, it was around 5:30 in the morning, the group agreed that they would get back up at around 8 to go about the normal routine.

Santana brought Alanzo into her room and laid him down on the side of the bed that was up against the wall and tucking him in. She then sat down and began going through her closet for what to wear for that day. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the brunette went through her closet looking for clothes.

"Are you okay San?" The blonde asked. Santana simply nodded her head, afraid to speak for the fear of her voice cracking. Brittany sighed, "you can talk to me San. I'm here to help you, not hurt you. I promise." Santana sighed before turning around and revealing the few tears that were on her face.

Brittany immediately pulled her into a hug. "Talk to me San." The blonde said while sitting down on the floor with the latina in her lap.

Santana cleared her throat before going to speak.

"Well, it's no mystery that I was raped," she said barely above a whisper while avoiding eye contact with the blonde, "and because of that, I have some side effects if you will. For example, the panic attack that you seen last night when you asked me about his dad. I, uh, for the most part, I'm fine. It's just that there's certain things and times that trigger stuff pops up and I won't be able to control it and on occasion I'll have really bad night terrors. And I identify with a condition called hypervigilance which means that I'm super aware of everything going on and my purpose I guess you would say, is to try and detect threats… which is why I was able to hear those footsteps and the lock and everything."

Brittany didn't say much, instead she continued to rub her hand up and down Santana's back.

"I, uh, I guess having the heightened senses collided with a night terror because I had a dream that was exactly what just happened, but instead it was um, it was Alanzo's father." Santana said through a sob. "He said that he was coming to take him and that if I wanted to see my son that I had to be in love with him because he said that he loved me."

"Santana, he will never hurt you again." Brittany said softly. "He will never hurt you as long as I'm in your life. I plan on staying with you and with your son for the rest of my life Santana. Nobody will hurt you. I swear." Santana nodded softly.

"Come on, lets get you to sleep, you look exhausted." Brittany said while pulling the brunette up to the bed.

"I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep Brit." Santana said softly. "You can go to sleep though, I'll be fine."

"If you're not sleeping, than neither am I. We can watch a movie until everybody else gets up." Brittany suggested to which Santana smiled. "By the way, I wanted to say thank you for getting my parents and my sister here. I know it didn't happen how you wanted it to, but, I appreciate it a lot and I know they're probably ecstatic to be seeing you again." Brittany finished kissing Santana on the top of the head.

"No problem Brit. When I realized you'd be here for at least a few days, I wrote your sister and I flew them out on the best flight for them. They were supposed to stay in a hotel for the night but it looks like my family obviously ruined the proper surprise." Santana said softly while laying her head on Brittany's chest.

"It's okay San, don't worry about how I found out, all that matters is that they're here and you're here and we're all here together." Brittany said with a smile. "By the way, since when do you have a like 16 year old little brother?"

"_Step_ brother." Santana emphasized. "He's 17. But, uh, I'm sure you remember when my mom passed away senior year." Santana paused to take a deep breath, "my dad got married, I want to say, like a year after you went on tour and I left Lima." She finished quietly.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked appalled. Santana simply nodded her head.

"I couldn't believe it either. And the horrible thing about her is that she's one of the step moms who tries to act like they're your real mother. What she doesn't understand is that she isn't my mom, and she never will be my mom." Santana added harshly.

"I take it you don't like her very much." Brittany added gently.

"Not the least bit. I can't stand her. I don't talk to my dad much anymore, if ever, because of her." Santana sighed while pressing her head into Brittany's heartbeat.

"It'll all get better one day." Brittany said gently.

"We can hope, but I doubt it." Santana said while turning the tv up a little bit and playing one of the Charlie Brown Christmas Specials.

Within 45 minutes of watching the show, Santana managed to fall asleep listening to Brittany's heartbeat. Once Brittany noticed that the Latina had fallen asleep, she followed in her footsteps and went to sleep too. It was a blissful sleep, one reason why could be because she was cuddled by the love of her life and the soon to be runner up.

/

At 9:00, Hanna walked into the room to go get the three and have them come to breakfast. When she walked in, she was greeted with the cutest sight that she probably ever saw. Brittany was lying in the middle of the bed with Santana's head over her heart and Alanzo's head in her neck. The blonde had her arms around both of the Lopez's and Santana had her arm wrapped around Brittany and Alanzo's back pulling him in closer.

She quickly took a picture and walked over to wake them up. She sat down softly on the corner of the bed and gently poked Brittany until she opened her eyes. Brittany groaned at seeing her sister and closed her eyes before mumbling, "what do you want Han?"

"Quinn told me to come get you guys, it's time for breakfast." The younger blonde said while running her hands through Alanzo's mohawk.

Brittany nodded, "we'll be out there in like ten minutes Han, let me just wake Santana and Alanzo up."

Hanna nodded and quickly left the room. Once she left, Brittany groaned before feeling all of the weight that was holding her down. She looked down and smiled at the sight of Santana and Alanzo curled into her. She gently began rubbing her hand on Santana's back while whispering her name to wake her up. It took a few minutes, but the Latina soon woke up and looked at the blonde with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." Santana said softly while leaning up to peck her on the corner of her mouth. Brittany smiled before responding with a good morning.

"Come on, lets go eat." Brittany said as Santana sat up and stretched. Brittany sat up holding Alanzo to her chest and stretched her legs before standing up.

"Here, let me take him Brit. You don't need to carry him." Santana said while reaching to take the baby. Brittany shook her head.

"It's fine San, I don't mind, really." She said smiling while leaning down and chastely kissing her on the lips. "I love him already."

Santana smiled to herself before leading the way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. This was the most people that have been at the table in the Lopez-Puckerman household in a long time, possibly ever. It was a good thing that they opted for one of those really big tables that can be transformed to becoming smaller if need be.

Santana walked over to Alanzo's chair and opened the seat for Brittany to sit him in the chair. Brittany buckled him in while Santana poured his usual orange juice into one of his sippy cups. He groaned when he opened his eyes and saw how bright it was. He began pouting when he realized that his mom wasn't by him.

"Oh my god, that is too cute. He has your pout Santana." Hanna said while smiling at the little boy.

"What can I say? These genes are extra strong." Santana winked at her while fixing Alanzo a plate and then herself. Brittany was pouring herself and Santana a cup of eggnog when Santana finally sat down.

"Sorry about how you guys were greeted this morning." Santana said softly without making eye contact. "I didn't expect anybody to be in the house so when I heard the noises and everybody was in here with their hoods up, I thought the worst immediately and thought somebody was coming here to harm one of us or Alanzo." She finished embarrassedly.

"It's fine dear." Susan Pierce said.

"I understand why you would think that; look who was sleeping in this house last night." Evan Pierce said.

"Exactly. I mean, here this house is with pop diva sensation Mercedes Jones," Hanna started gesturing to the woman, "up and coming sensation Santana Lopez," she added pointing to Santana, "Broadway star Rachel Berry, male model Sam Evans, VOGUE designer Kurt Hummel, Brittany who has been on tour with Beyonce and Rihanna and more and Mike who choreographs for the stars, producers Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray and then whatever Blaine does." She finished with everybody laughing and Blaine crossing his arms.

"So, Santana, what's this handsome boys name?" Susan asked gesturing to the little boy who was sitting in his chair eating with his hands.

"Mommy I want a sip." He said while pointing to her eggnog.

She complied and took her cup while grabbing a straw from the center of the table and letting him take a sip. Smiling when he got a little on his chin, which she wiped off with her thumb and licked off.

"Tell them your name mijo." Santana said softly to him.

"Alanzo Mateo Lopez." He said with a smile grabbing one of the apple slices off of his plate and eating it.

"That's such a handsome name." Susan responded.

"Very. The name is much more manly-er than mine." Evan said with a smile. "What does it mean?" He questioned Santana.

"Well, Alanzo can be inferred as either 'Ready to fight' or 'Ready for battle' and I chose Mateo because it was my moms middle name, but she had the feminine one obviously and it means that he's gods gift." Santana said with a smile.

"He certainly looks like Gods gift. He's perfect." Susan said smiling at the little boy.

"He is, Merry Christmas mini Santana." Hanna added in.

Alanzo was now more awake and looked at the blonde with a small smirk, "Merry Chris'mas ya filfy an'mal."

After that, the rest of breakfast seemed to carry on nicely. The conversations were light and completely enjoyable. After breakfast, the house went around opening presents and gifts and having a grand old time. It was all going really perfect. That was, until it got to be around 1 in the afternoon. Santana was sitting in the corner of the living room on the piano bench with the rest of the house.

"Q, Berry, ready for a throwback?" Santana asked while smiling. The two girls nodded and sat down on either side of the Latina while she began playing the opening keys to Love Song by Sara Bareilles. The group all started bobbing their heads with the music while Finn lightly played the drum to the beat. After that song, Santana, Finn and Puck had all played the instruments for different songs that anybody wanted to sing. The songs were ranging from Puck singing Far Away by Nickelback, Mercedes singing Respect by Aretha Franklin (eliciting the response "You go Aretha!" from Santana), Sam singing a song by Justin Bieber, the boys all singing You And I by One Direction, wrapping around to Puck and Quinn singing Just Give Me a Reason and Artie singing Like I Can by Sam Smith.

"San, Noah," Quinn started, "Your parents are on the way." Quinn said softly to the two. They acknowledged Quinn but not the fact that their families were coming.

"Alright." Santana said looking over to her son who was sitting in Brittany's lap, "Lanzo, want to sing your song?"

He quickly nodded his head. "Can you and B sing with me?" He asked shyly. Santana looked at the blonde and smiled happily. Brittany nodded her head and waited for them to figure out the beat and started singing. Santana started the opening lines of Jealous with Alanzo and Brittany quickly following along. Brittany made sure to stay a quiet so that people would hear Alanzo, as did Santana once the chorus came around because that was the main part that the little boy knew. While singing the song, Santana winked at Brittany.

Hanna recorded the whole thing and made sure that she showed the whole group that was around her in the video. She took a small video clip of everything going on and soon posted it to her instagram saying "my christmas is better than yours. ;)" and she quickly closed her phone.

The group started singing along with the two girls and Alanzo and it was obvious that everybody was enjoying themselves. The group then split into different sections to do different things. Santana, Alanzo, Brittany and Brittany's family were all sitting in the living room watching the Spongebob Christmas special with Alanzo and just catching up on little things that they missed over the past few years. The Pierce family learned about Santana's up and coming career and it made sense why she was being talked about so much.

"It's funny cause nobody wanted to believe me that I knew you Santana and now I can't wait to rub it in their faces when I get back home." Hanna said smiling as Alanzo laid his head on her shoulder.

"I think somebody likes you Han." Santana said chuckling. "But they didn't believe you?"

"Nope. When I told my friends that I was going to be spending Christmas with _thee_ Santana Lopez, they all said that I was bluffing. They kept saying that I was making it all up and that you and my sister didn't use to date or whatever." Hanna said while playing with Alanzo's hair.

Santana chuckled. "Well, you can tell all your little friends that we're basically sisters."

Brittany looked at Santana curiously waiting for her to continue, "I told your sister in high school that she will always be my girlfriend. Even if it's not exactly set in stone right now." Santana finished while winking at the blonde who blushed.

"Why are you guys so cute? Why can't I find love like you guys?" Hanna asked causing Brittany and Santana to turn red.

"Well, Han… If you ever fall in love with your best friend, and you're lucky enough that they love you back," Santana said while glancing at Brittany, "maybe you'll get lucky like we did."

"But, you'll never find a love like ours. Our love only comes around once in a millenium, it's like Romeo and Juliet." Brittany added with a smile while putting her arm around Santana's small waist.

"That is very true." Santana added giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"So-"

"We're back!" Franco yelled while walking into the house. Santana immediately tensed up at hearing her step brothers voice, Brittany noticed immediately. She groaned and quickly hid her face in Brittany's neck while mumbling "make them go away."

"Santanita." Antonio Lopez called out walking into the condo. Santana groaned and raised her hand causing Hanna and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce to snicker.

The man walked into the room and leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek and say hello to his grandson. "Hola abuelo." Alanzo said softly not moving from his spot with Hanna. He smiled softly, kind of disappointed that his daughter nor grandson got up to greet him properly. Antonio walked over to Susan and Evan Pierce and greeted them pleasantly telling him that he was slightly surprised to see them already and that Santana had reached out to them considering Quinn contacted him.

Franco soon came waltzing into his room with a grin on his face, obviously ready to bug Santana. He went over to Alanzo and started bothering him, making Santana annoyed. "Franco, leave him alone." Santana said sternly. However, her brother didn't listen.

"STOP!" Alanzo yelled at Franco.

"Franco leave him alone." Santana said once again, when he didn't listen, she quickly stood up and smacked him on the back of the head, quite hard. "I told you to leave him the hell alone, why don't you listen?"

"I'm telling mom." He said before quickly running out of the room.

"I don't give a fuck, go ahead and tell your mom! It doesn't make a difference to me!" Santana yelled out after him, sitting down with a huff and having Alanzo crawl into her lap. Within minutes, Santana's step mother, Veronica came walking into the room with broad shoulders, indicating that she was angry. Veronica was a black woman who was around 5'7 and she had very hard features that in turn made her look very mean, worse than Santana.

"Santana, did you hit Franco?" She came in asking with an attitude crossing her arms at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes ignoring the woman. Franco came walking up beside his mother and crossed his arms smirking. "I'm talking to you Santana." Veronica said walking in front of the TV.

"Move!" Alanzo said loudly while glaring at the woman who was now blocking his show.

"Alanzo, that is no way to speak to your grandmother." Veronica said while giving the little boy a dirty look.

Santana glared at the woman before sitting up and speaking, "1. You are NOT his grandmother so don't ever say those words again in your life. You're blocking his show so if you wouldn't mind moving. And 2. It's none of your business, Franco is 17 he shouldn't need to go running to you when something happens that bothers him." Santana finished leaning back down.

"I am his grandmother Santana. I'm your mother as well. And you should not be hitting Franco, he's your brother." Veronica said while glaring at the Latina.

"He is _not _my brother and you are _not _my mother. I only have one mother and you're not her, you will _never _be her." Santana said while quickly moving Alanzo to the couch cushion and standing up. "Don't ever say that again, you'll never be my mom." Santana said again while glaring at Veronica.

"Well guess what Santana," Veronica started, Brittany got up immediately knowing where this conversation was headed, "Your mother is DEAD." She said loudly. Loud enough that the whole house heard it, and immediately stopped what they were doing. Once those words left her mouth, Santana immediately saw red and she punched Veronica right in the face; she woulda kept on if Brittany didn't grab her arms and pull her away.

Alanzo was sitting on the couch in awe of what was going on.

"Hanna grab him and get over here now." Brittany said once she moved Santana away from her stepmother.

"Mom are you okay?" Franco asked frantically while inspecting his mother. Once he seen the blood he immediately went over to go and hit Santana when Puck jumped in front of him.

"Don't you dare." He growled at the teen.

"She hit my mom!" He screamed.

"I don't care if she smacked your kid, you're not laying a hand on her." Puck said pushing him back by the chest. Franco lifted his fist to punch Puck when Finn grabbed him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing? I know you weren't planning on hitting my best friend." Finn said while twisting the boys arm.

Antonio came running in minutes later after hearing the commotion. "What is going on in here!" He yelled once he saw Franco being held with his arm behind his back by Finn and Puck holding Franco's jaw while getting even further into his face, Veronica going to run at Santana but being caught in the air by Sam and Mike and Santana leaning into Brittany sadly.

"I SAID, WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" He yelled once again to get everybody's attention. They all looked up at him and stopped what they were doing, all except for Puck who pushed Franco up against a wall like this morning.

"Let him go Puck." Antonio said loudly. Puck didn't comply. "Noah Puckerman, I said to let him go. NOW."

"Let him go why? So that he can show us the type of man that you raised Mr. Lopez?" He said aggressively.

"What are you talking about Noah?" Antonio asked getting angry.

"Oh, well you see this little bitch boy right here," Puck began while applying more pressure onto Franco and pushing him farther, if even possible, into the wall, "went to swing on your baby girl."

"What?" He asked incredulously while looking between Santana and Franco.

"Yeah, some man you raised." Puck said.

Antonio looked between the three adult members of his family and stopped turning once he laid eyes on Santana, "What did you do Santana?" He asked angrily.

Everybody in the rooms jaw went slack.

"What?" Santana asked barely above a whisper.

"I know that you caused this, what did you do?" He asked getting madder.

Veronica quickly composed herself and ran over to Antonio putting on an act, "She struck me Antonito." Antonio glared at Santana before letting his wife continue. "I was just trying to have a conversation with her when she started yelling at me and she got up and hit me." She continued with a fake cry while smirking at Santana.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Santana mumbled.

"Why would you do this?" He asked looking at Santana.

"That's definitely not what happened." Santana responded.

"It's apparent that it is Santana." He concluded angrily.

"Like hell it is." Santana began.

"Don't use that tone with me. Apologize to your mother and your brother." He said sternly.

"They're NOT my family!" Santana yelled.

"That's not nice Santana." Antonio responded. "They are your family. You need to apologize."

"They're not my fucking family. I don't care what you say, she will NEVER be my mom. I don't care what anybody says and that little jerk will never be my brother. I can't stand either of them." She voiced.

"Santana." He said with a warning tone.

"No! I'm sick and tired of this! Ever since mom died, you don't even look at me. I never fucking did anything to you! You didn't even care when it happened either, it wasn't even a few months later when you brought this tramp home and said that you were dating her." Santana started.

"Santana Marie Lopez." Antonio tried again.

"No, fuck you and your middle name bullshit. It doesn't matter anyways because no matter what I say, your favorite is always going to be dick head over there. It's like you never even cared about Mom. You didn't even grieve her. You didn't even ask me how I was doing with any of it. You never fucking cared and you never did. This, this _bitch_ was probably your mistress and you were glad when mom died. You were finally able to have the family that you wanted to have because me and mom never meant anything to you did we?" Santana challenged.

"San calm down." Brittany whispered to her as she rubbed her arms.

Antonio didn't say anything. Santana shook her head and vigorously wiped the tears off of her face. "Get out" she seethed through her teeth. "I never want to see you again."

"Santana." He said in a pleading tone.

"Get OUT!" She yelled once more, however he didn't listen, he instead walked towards his daughter to try and make things better. When Antonio got too close to Santana, Alanzo immediately ran in front of her and punched Antonio in the knee while yelling "get away from my mommy!"

Antonio looked down and sighed. "Santana," he tried.

"Leave." She said defeated. "Leave before I call the cops or security."

He turned around and left. Puck pushed Franco extremely hard out the door, "If I ever see you again Franco, you better count your fucking blessings boy."

The rest of the evening went by fairly quiet. They all regrouped and watched movies in the living room before eating dinner together as a family. Once they were done eating, they all grouped around the piano one more time for the day to sing any christmas songs that they wanted. Once they were gathered around the piano, Santana had Alanzo sit in her piano bench seat while she went and got her laptop and came walking back out.

"Would you guys mind being in a live chat type thing?" Santana asked before even opening her laptop.

"What's that dear?" Susan asked curious with Evan nodding his head.

"Oh, it's basically where the camera on my laptop will be recording us and stuff like that and my fans and Mercedes and Brits and Mikes and Rachels fans will all be able to watch and if they have any questions, they can leave them on the website and we can answer them while we're connected." Santana finished.

"Oh, of course than darling. Anything for the fans." Susan winked at Santana as the rest of the group laughed and nodded their heads to the singer. Santana smiled and walked over to find an angle that everybody will be seen at. She was setting up the link and she told everybody in the room what it was so that they could share it.

"Alright guys, try and tag as many of us as you can. Got it darlings?" Santana said once she set up the laptop in a perfect area. She went and sat on the bench next to Alanzo and smiled at him.

"Babe, do you have my phone?" Santana asked looking at Brittany. Brittany nodded and tossed the phone to the Latina. "Thanks."

Everybody in the room tweeted something about the link to get it started.

"Don't forget to at Hanna guys, her friends think she doesn't know us so lets show them." Santana said with a wink in Hanna's direction.

** Snixx: **_**Hey everybody, click this link for a live Q&amp;A/sing sesh with some special guests! ;)**_

** Snixx: **_**Special Guests include but not limited to: MercedesJones, RachelBarbraBerry, Frankenteen, QueenFabray, Puckasauras, HGPierce and my fav BSPierce ;) ...Not to mention, ALANZO!**_

** MercedesJones: **_**For all that wanted to see my roots, click this link to watch us in action. Q&amp;A Session as well as special guests, Including, but not limited to Snixx, baby snixx, RachelBarbraBerry, DruidDude, SamIAm, BSPierce, HGPierce Puckasauras KurtHummelVOGUE and more!**_

** RachelBarbraBerry: **_**Merry Christmas all! Click this link for some real life fun with MercedesJones, Snixx, Frankenteen, DruidDude, KurtHummelVOGUE, BSPierce, HGPierce, QueenFabray, Mike and Tina and baby Alanzo! including Q&amp;A**_

** QueenFabray: **_**For those of you who wanted more of mine and DruidDude's top artists Snixx and MercedesJones click this link for some interesting stuff! Not to mention special guests!...INCLUDING Snixx's SON! &amp; A Q&amp;A SESH!**_

** KurtHummelVOGUE: **_**Old Glee session with the best! Click this link to see me, RachelBarbraBerry, Snixx (&amp; baby snixx), BlaineAnderson, Frankenteen, MercedesJones, BSPierce, HGPierce and way more! PS: Q&amp;A!**_

** HGPierce: **_**Hey everyone! Click this link for a live show from Snixx, MercedesJones, RachelBarbraBerry, BSPierce, QueenFabray, Puckasaurus, KurtHummelVOGUE and more special guests!**_

All the group retweeted each others tweets before getting ready to start singing. Santana sat properly at the piano getting ready to play a song.

"Did anybody notice that we're all still in our pjs?" Mercedes commented chuckling. Everybody looked down at their outfits and laughed.

"It's fine." Santana shrugged. "Besides, who can go wrong with being on Santa Clauses good list AND Mrs. Clauses naughty list?" She asked while winking at Brittany.

"You know your fans probably heard that all?" Sam asked while laughing. Santana just shrugged and smiled.

"Hey Santana, do you mind if I man the computer?" Blaine asked.

"Don't get your hair gel on it." Santana responded, he frowned and told Kurt that he could do it. "What am I doing? Just answering questions?" He asked to which Santana just nodded.

"Lanzo, pick who you want to sing baby." Santana said getting ready as Puck grabbed his guitar and Finn sat at the drums getting comfortable.

"I want you to sing first mommy." He said excitedly.

"Alright baby." Santana said smiling. "We're singing Christmas songs first so what song do you want me to sing?" Santana asked her son.

He rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling while smiling, "Santa baby." He said softly. Santana chuckled softly and began playing while singing.

Everybody began rocking back and forth while Santana began singing to her son. He began smiling widely while listening to his mom, and there was no doubt that Santana's fan base was growing through this. Once the song was finished everybody cheered for a moment before Brittany got up and walked to sit down next to Santana.

"More like Santana Baby." She said with a big smile loud enough for everybody to hear. Santana laughed loudly and leaned forward to give Brittany a peck on the lips with a big smile.

Kurt started laughing, "Your fans are going crazy right now."

"Why?" Santana asked glancing at him confused.

"Well, dears, you might have forgotten that you're on camera as you always do when you're in Brittany Santana mode, but you just kissed in front of millions." Kurt explained.

"Shit, really?" Brittany asked. Kurt just nodded.

"Is it bad?" Santana asked.

"No. It's actually pretty much all positive. They're all jealous, but they don't know whether to be jealous of you or of Brit." He chuckled causing everybody else to laugh.

"Sounds like me in high school." Puck joked earning a playful slap from Quinn.

"Aunt Cedes sings next!" Alanzo said.

Mercedes happily complied and began singing All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey. The group all started dancing around as best they could. The next person to sing was Blaine.

"My turn! Maybe I'll get discovered." He winked at Quinn and Artie. "Come on Kurt."

The pair began singing Baby, It's Cold Outside. The group all began rocking with the beat while Mercedes and Quinn left the room to get the eggnog and hand it around. Santana leaned over and whispered to Brittany while playing the piano and the blonde ran off. Within minutes, she came back with two of Alanzo's sippy cups; one was filled with eggnog and the other had french vanilla hot chocolate in it. Alanzo smiled brightly at the blonde before taking both cups and crawling into Brittany's lap.

All of the fans that were watching the link were having anxiety attacks at how perfect everything seemed in the Lopez-Puckerman household. They were all writing in about how cute they thought the household was.

Artie was the next one to sing, he was singing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra. So many girls began fangirling over his voice once he started singing. After he finished singing that song, they began singing Christmas Time is Here from one of the Charlie Brown Christmas specials with Alanzo leading out.

Once that song finished, Puck began singing Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer while he strummed his guitar causing Alanzo to laugh first and everybody else to follow.

"Alright, last Christmas song for now guys, you ready?" Finn asked. Everybody nodded and they began singing You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch. Everybody laughed along as Artie and Sam made their voices very deep to sing the song.

"Alright, I got a song that I want to sing. All of you can join in once you know what it is." Santana said before she started playing the piano. She whispered into Brittany's ears, "for us." she said as she started to hit the notes.

Once Santana began hitting the keys, everybody got excited, especially Alanzo.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_You got my head spinnin no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_Whats going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My heads under water _

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_all your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_Give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_and you give me all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down _

_I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall _

_You're my muse_

_My worst distraction_

_My rythym and blues_

_I can't stop singing its ringing_

_my head for you_

_My heads under water but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me _

_loves all of you_

_love your curves and all your edges_

_all your perfect imperfections_

_give your all to me_

_ill give my all to you_

_youre my end and my beginning_

_even when I lose I'm winning_

_cause I give my all of me_

_you give me all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table _

_were both showing hearts_

_risking it all although it's hard_

_cause all of me loves all of you_

_love your curves and all your edges_

_all your perfect imperfections_

_give your all to me _

_ill give my all to you_

_you're my end and my beginning_

_even when i lose im winning_

_cause i give you all of me _

_and you give me all of you_

_i give you all of me_

_you give me all of you_

The group finished up singing the song and all laughed about how they're able to spend their night together.

"Hey Satan," Kurt said. "You should come over here and answer some of these questions."

Santana got up to go over there when Brittany held her hand down so she wouldn't get up, Santana looked at the blonde confused before smiling at her. "Come on." She whispered. "Cedes, come on."

Mercedes got up and the three girls and Alanzo sat down in front of the camera leaving enough room to see the other side of the room. Mercedes was sitting in one chair with Alanzo in her lap and Brittany was sitting in the other chair with Santana in her lap so that they didn't hog up the screen.

"Alright. Questions!" Alanzo yelled causing the girls to smile.

In the background, Puck was seen serenading Quinn with the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

"SnixxPez: My question is for Santana, who's that cute blonde and can I have her?" Mercedes read out loud laughing.

Brittany blushed and Santana smiled. "Sorry darling, but no, you cannot have the cute blonde." Santana replied.

"That's B!" Alanzo said happily while poking the blonde.

"ChocolateCanes78: So we know that all of you guys can sing, especially that sexy guy with the mohawk, how come not all of you guys are in the industry, you guys have connections."

"Well, it's up to them. Brit, you can answer this." Santana started.

"Well, Choco, if I may call you that," Brittany started with a smile, "it depends on the passion. I mean, I love singing but not as much as I love dancing. And because of that, I've been touring the world dancing and choreographing for different celebrities. Just like that asian guy over there, his name is Mike Chang and he does the same thing that I do."

"PresidentBSPierce: Is Brittany going to be choreographing any of your videos?" Santana read. "You can answer first Cedes."

"Of course. Especially now that she's back home where she belongs. I'd love to have her do all of my videos along with Mike." Mercedes finished smiling.

Santana went to go speak, but Brittany put a hand over her mouth, "I'll be choreographing San's life so expect to see more of me snixxies."

Once Santana uncovered her mouth she smiled, "she's not lying."

"Like 10 people asking what our favorite group is." Brittany said. The three girls all looked at each other.

"Guilty pleasure." Santana said softly before all three of them said the Spice Girls.

"It'll always be a Spice World." Alanzo said calmly which caused all of the girls to bust out laughing at his comment.

"How many times have you said that around him San?" Brittany laughed hysterically.

"Not enough." Santana laughed.

"Can we sing a song by them?" Mercedes read. "You girls down?"

"Yeah, lets just let Sam finish singing this Jesse McCartney song." Santana said.

"Don't hate on McCartney, Beautiful Soul used to be one of my favorite songs." Mercedes said with a smile.

Once Sam was done singing his song the three girls walked over to the piano. "We have a treat." Brittany said with a smile.

"Anybody feel free to join in, but we were requested to sing this. So we're gonna do it." Santana chuckled.

Mercedes hit play on the instrumental on her phone that was connected to the set of speakers and waited to begin as Santana beckoned Quinn up with them.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh

_SANTANA: _If you want my future, forget my past

_QUINN: If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_MERCEDES: _Now don't go wasting, my precious time

_BRITTANY: Get your act together, we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really really wanna zigazig ahh_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_SANTANA: What do you think about that now you know how I feel_

_QUINN: Say you can handle my love, are you for real_

_MERCEDES: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_BRITTANY: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ahh_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully_

_We got em in the place who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, shes a real lady_

_and as for me you'll see_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but thats the way it is_

They all laughed the song off and joked around for a few minutes while Puck and Quinn went over to the computer to answer some of the questions. Quinn sat on Pucks lap and read the questions and comments. She seen a lot of them commenting on how Puck was very sexy and that they wanted him so she turned over and kissed him passionately while smirking back at the camera, "Keep fantasizing kiddos. He's mine, has been for over 12 years." She said while giving him one last peck.

"How long have we all known each other?" Puck asked reading the question. "Well, we've all been close like this for like 10 years, actually longer. But uh, it really depends. I know that Q, Brit and Santana have been friends since like diapers, right babe?" He asked, she simply nodded.

"Finn, the drummer boy, and this mug have been friends since they were fetuses... along with Santana too." Quinn said recalling. "The rest of us who didn't know each other in diaper days, we met throughout school as most people do."

"How long have the blonde and Santana been together?" Puck asked while laughing. "The blonde has a name and that name is Brittany kiddos."

"They've been together since they were like...I want to say they were 4 when they first called each other girlfriend." Quinn said unsure of herself.

Quinn and Puck began laughing at the comments that were being wrote in periodically after that piece of information. "Don't be jealous snixxies, the blonde makes San a better person. Trust me." Puck interjected.

In the background of the camera, the two were seen dancing delicately with each other and smiling like mad men while Alanzo danced with Mercedes. "They've come a long long way, be happy for them guys, not jealous." Quinn added softly.

It was going on around 11:30 PM when Santana noticed the clock. "Lanzo, come here baby." She called her son who was walking over to her sluggishly. She smiled at him and picked him up. "B." Santana called, Brittany came walking over with a smile, "Do you need help San?" she asked while rubbing her hands on the Latina's arms. Santana smiled at the gesture while shaking her head softly.

"Go get your sister and tell her to make sure that all of her friends are watching the live stream." Santana said softly. Brittany smiled brightly while running off calling out to her sister. Alanzo was half asleep on Santana's chest when she rubbed his back, "Stay up for a few more minutes mijo. Then you can go to bed."

"Alright, 'Cedes, Q, Berry, everyyyyone, come here." Santana said walking over to the group of them.

"What's up S?" Quinn asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Santana giggled. "I just wanted to do something nice for Han. All of her friends don't believe her that she's here and that she knows us and everything, so I just wanted to help her out. We're gonna close down the livestream when she gets out here, I was gonna let her say bye but I wanted us all to be in view. &amp; then, I know that all of you love Brit's sister like your own so I was wondering if you guys would mind like shouting her out on your instagram with a picture that was taken, cause I know there was tons, or even just on twitter or something just so we can rub it in those damn 17 year olds faces that Han knows _all _of us and they don't." Santana finished with her signature smirk.

Everybody laughed, "you know we have to do it because look at that smirk." Mercedes pointed out while laughing hysterically.

Moments later, Hanna walked over to the group, "What's up San?"

"Well, Hanna Banana, we wanted to let you say goodnight to everybody on the livestream so you can rub it in everybodys faces." Santana said with a soft smirk playing on her lips.

"Seriously?!" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Yes maam, but first. Group picture with everybody so that you can post it on your instagram to gloat." Santana smirked. "Lanzo, baby smile." Santana said once everybody was in view. Mr. Pierce volunteered to take the picture for his daughter. They were all sitting in the living room. Hanna was sitting in the middle of the 5 person couch, Santana was sitting on her left side with Alanzo in her lap and Brittany on her side with her hand on her thigh. On Hanna's right side Mercedes sat with Quinn sitting in Pucks lap. Rachel was sitting on the floor in front of Puck while Artie was sitting on the other side of Brittany. Finn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine were all sitting on the back of the couch behind the first row of people.

The first picture that they took was a serious picture with all of them looking at the camera and smiling brightly. The next picture was a less serious, the boys in the back and Tina were all putting up bunny ears behind one anothers heads, Alanzo, Mercedes and Hanna made the duck face and threw up a peace sign while Quinn and Puck made mad faces, Rachel was looking up at the rest of the group on the couch like they were crazy, Artie was lifting his leg up with his hands acting like he was going to get up out of his chair and Brittany was kissing Santana on the cheek while Santana had her mouth agape and her hand in front of it in mock awe.

The last picture that they took got a little crazy. In this picture, Rachel was on the floor with a karaoke mic in hand with her hand in the air like she was singing a massive note, Artie had one hand in the air and the other on his ear as if he was recording vocals, Quinn was acting as if she was strangling Puck and he was acting as if he were getting choked out. Mercedes began to act like she was praying because of all the crazy around her, Alanzo and Hanna were making crazy faces at each other while looking directly in each others eyes. Brittany and Santana were caught kissing in this picture. Mike was standing on the back of the couch with one foot in the air like he was Jackie Chan and Sam was standing in front of him with his hands up like they were going to be fighting. Finn was sitting like a monkey acting like he was picking bugs out of Pucks mohawk to eat. Tina was sitting on the back of the couch with her eyes squinted shut and her hands together like she was bowing. Blaine was trying to make muscles while Kurt simply rolled his eyes at Blaine.

That picture was everybody's favorite. Hanna quickly uploaded that last picture with the caption, "It can't get much better than this."

They all walked over to the computer and stood in front of the computer, Santana sat down on one of the seats since she was the smallest and also because Alanzo was becoming dead weight in her arms and getting heavy. Hanna came and sat down next to her and smiled. The group all gathered around.

"Alright guys, sorry that we couldn't answer all of your questions." Santana began. "We appreciate and love the support that you've all given us and that you continue to give us."

"You guys are the best." Mercedes piped in.

"We'll be updating more after the holiday…" Santana paused for a second before glancing at Quinn and smirking, "festivities-"

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled while slapping the back of her head. Santana pouted while glaring at the pregnant blonde.

Brittany quickly weaseled her way to Satana and tilted her head back so that she could spiderman kiss her. "Stop pouting." She said softly. Santana nodded and pecked her once more.

"Anyways, once the holidays are over and the itis is gone, we will definitely be interacting with you guys so much more. A little special news for those of you who tuned in, my amazing producers Q and Artie, they managed to bump my album release date up so be on the look out new years day." Santana continued, "But, to close this nice little chat off, I would like to pass this imaginary mic onto my little sister, Hanna."

Brittany popped her head directly in front of the camera so all that was visible was her eyes and nose, "my amazing little sister Hanna Pierce. Follow her everyone, her at name on everything is HGPierce."

"B, move." Santana chuckled playfully pushing her out of the camera's view. Once Brittany wasn't in the direct camera view anymore, Santana handed it over to Hanna again. "Introduce yourself Han."

"Hi everyone, uh, my name is Hanna Pierce." She said then glanced at Santana.

"Do it Han." Santana said to the girl. Hanna nodded.

"I just wanted to rub it in ALLLLLLLL of your faces to the people who live in Lima who said that I was lying when I said that Santana is like my sister and that she was dating my sister. I want to rub that in your face." Hanna began before Brittany popped out of her lap, "Yeah, rubbing all of those sweet lady kisses in your faces."

Hanna snickered as Brittany got up and walked towards Santana. "They've been dating since like before i was even born."

"Mhm. Sweet lady kisses from day one right here. Always my favorite, always will be." Santana said smiling as Brittany kissed the side of her face and then the corner of her mouth, causing Santana to turn and steal a kiss, resulting in laughter when Brittany tried to steal one back and failed.

"Not to mention that the fabulous Mercedes is family too. Along with broadway star Rachel Berry and choreographer to the stars Mike Chang AND my sister Brittany."

"That's me!" Brittany butted in again before Santana put her hand on the blondes face and pushed her away with a laugh.

"And all of these other fabulouso successful people that you all will probably never get the opportunity to meet." She smirked. "Are you jealous yet?"

"YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BE HAN!" Santana yelled. The rest of the group looked at her shocked, Santana shrugged. "I don't like when people talk about my baby sister in a way that I don't approve. So I just want to rub it in allllllll of your faces, that Hanna has something that none of you will ever have, all of us." Santana finished while they all leaned into the camera.

"Goodnight guys." Hanna said while everybody waved.

Once the laptop was closed Hanna hugged Santana tightly. "That was amazing Santana, thank you. I already have people blowing up my phone!"

"Good." Santana smirked. "Put them all in their place and tell me about it in the morning, it's getting late and I need to put this little sucker to sleep." Santana said while walking towards Alanzo's room.

"Hey, Santana." Kurt called out before she left the room completely. She stopped and turned around. "Me and Blaine have to go, I got an important call from VOGUE earlier and I have to go in early tomorrow so we're going to be leaving. But, I just wanted to let you know that I really did enjoy spending time with you again, we haven't really done so since we lived together. Hopefully we can do it again. Oh, and Brit, please don't leave for that long ever again. Santana is so much nicer with you around." He finished with a smile and a wink while giving the two a hug and then going around to the rest of the people.

Santana laid Alanzo down in his bed before running out and saying goodnight to everybody else and dragging Brittany down the hallway and to her bedroom once again.

"I've missed you so much." Santana said while gently kissing the blonde before lying on the bed with her. "Please don't leave ever again."

Brittany snickered while lying down with the Latina. "I hopefully will never have to."

/

**A/N: Merry Christmas my darlings! I hope you guys all have a happy holiday and enjoy yourselves. Always remember; it's always better to give than to receive so try to do something for somebody who could never repay you. **

**Alright. Have a wonderful day my loves!**


	4. The Final Bang

It was nine the next morning when Santana woke up. She groaned at the sunlight that was coming through her blinds and sighed contently knowing that the only reason the blinds were open was because Brittany had to be awake. Santana moved her hand from her spot on the bed, but soon realized that bed was actually Brittany's thigh and immediately placed it back. Brittany looked down at the Latina and brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"Good morning sunshine." Brittany said with a smile while brushing the rest of the hair behind her ear.

"Morning beautiful." Santana rasped out with a big smile.

"How'd you sleep?" Brittany asked, to which Santana shrugged. "Come on San, don't do that. You've slept for like 9 hours and you still look exhausted." Brittany said softly while putting her arm around the Latina.

Santana sighed before face palming Brittany's lap. "mphhhmphhmphhh".

"What?" Brittany chuckled. Santana smiled softly, which Brittany was able to feel on her thigh. Santana then turned her head a little bit.

"I said," she began, "that last yesterday was just a really bad day that I wasn't exactly anticipating if you know what I mean."

"Last yesterday?" Brittany chuckled softly while running her hands through Santana's hair.

"Brittttttt" Santana whined quietly.

"I can see why it was a bad day San." Brittany said softly while returning back to their serious conversation. "How are you doing with everything that happened with your dad?"

"No biggie." Santana shrugged off.

"San." Brittany started.

"Seriously Brit, I'm fine. It's no big deal, who cares. Not me, that's who." Santana said quickly sitting up. "Come on, lets go get something to eat or something and see if Alanzo's awake yet." Santana rapidly added on to change the subject.

Brittany sighed and reluctantly got up to follow the smaller woman out of her room and to the living room. Surprisingly, or, not surprisingly, nobody was really awake. Probably considering how late they've all gone to sleep last night. It was after midnight for all of them and after like 4 in the morning for the boys. The only two people who were up were Hanna and Alanzo.

"Morning Han." Santana said walking over to give her son a kiss.

"Morning San." She said with a smile as she hugged the older woman.

"Hi baby." Santana said to her son. "Hi mommy." He responded. He then ran over to Brittany and gave her a big hug. "Morning B!" He said excitedly. Brittany smiled and hugged him tightly, "morning little man. Morning Hanna."

"B, do you still not know how to cook?" Santana asked while walking to the kitchen.

"No clue." Brittany said softly with a laugh.

"Well, why don't you come learn something from the master." Santana chuckled to which Brittany quickly followed her to the kitchen.

"Lanzo, Han, do you wanna help cook?" Santana asked as she washed her hands.

"Sure." Hanna responded getting up and following a running Alanzo to the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"Hmmm...What do you guys want?" Santana asked while getting out the pots.

"EGGOS!" Alanzo yelled.

"What else?" Santana asked.

"Eggs." Hanna added.

"Brit?"

"Umm….bacon." She added with a smile.

"Sounds good. Eggos, eggs, bacon and toast. Lets get cracking Lopez-Pierce team." Santana said while clapping a spatula and mixing spoon together like drum sticks. "B, can you get the stuff out of the fridge and Han can you get a few bowls from the cabinet."

Brittany went into the fridge and got the eggs, milk, bacon and some fruit along with the cooking chocolate chips. Hanna grabbed a few bowls from the cabinets and Santana grabbed the waffle maker along with some pans and the pancake/waffle mix. She then sat Alanzo on the counter by her so that he would be able to mix some of the stuff.

They started making the waffles and talking. There were many different kinds and the atmosphere in the kitchen was amazing.

"Mommy, music." Alanzo said while holding his spoon. Santana nodded and turned on the apple tv from her phone and started some music. "Requests?" she asked. Everybody shook their heads so she went to her music library and chose a random song. "The songs might be a little odd, it's on shuffle." Santana said as she put her phone down.

The first song that came on was Broken by Amy Lee and Seether. Alanzo started rocking back and forth while the song played and Santana began singing Amy Lee's part of the song.

"So, Han, what happened with your friends or whatever they are last night?" Brittany asked while cracking eggs.

"Oh my god, you should have heard them." Hanna started causing Santana to smile while mixing a batch of waffles with Alanzo. Hanna began mixing a different batch before continuing. "They were going absolutely crazy. I mean, completely psycho. They were apologizing for trying to tell me that I didn't know you guys and that they were jealous and they still don't understand how I know you guys. They were really mad that I got to spend my holidays with you guys and they're stuck in boring Lima."

"Good. I'm glad their jealous." Santana said with a smirk while plating the waffles onto a large serving plate. "Lanzo throw the chips in there." She told her son.

The conversation continued going on for a good amount of time. A few songs changed and there were a few pauses between each thought.

"Santana, is your son really rapping along to Eminem's Bully?" Brittany asked laughing at the little boys antics. Santana smirked and nodded her head. "That's perfect."

"Did they say anything else to you Han?" Santana asked while starting the bacon and turning her attention back to the young blonde.

"Oh, um, they kept asking to meet you or to see you in person. And they were asking for Mercedes too. Some of them asked for Rachel too but most of them just asked for you and Mercedes and they wanted Brit to come back to talk to them cause they haven't seen her in a really long time. They also kept telling me to tell Kurt to make stuff for them, but they're being ridiculous." Hanna said while shaking her head.

"That's not too far fetched." Santana said over her shoulder. "When do you and your parents plan on going home?"

"I'm not sure, I'd have to ask them." Hanna said with a growing smile on her face.

"Because I wouldn't mind going and rubbing it in some teenage faces how cool you are compared to them." Santana chuckled. "And I'm more than sure that Mercedes wouldn't mind. Some of the rest of the gang might come as well."

"You don't have to do that San." Brittany said while setting the table.

"No, really. I don't mind." Santana said. "I can take Alanzo on a plane for the first time."

"Don't feel obligated, you really don't need to." Brittany said softly only in earshot of Santana.

"Brit, it's fine. Trust me. I actually, um, I actually want to visit my mom so now I'd have an excuse." Santana said with a weak smile.

"THAT WOULD BE SOOOOO COOL SANTANA!" Hanna screeched while helping Alanzo mix the blueberries into the next batch.

"Anytime little Pierce." Santana said winking at the young blonde. "Just figure out when your parents want to go home. You guys are more than welcome to stay here for a little longer. I'm sure that you want to go explore the city and that you probably want to watch the ball drop on New Years Eve."

"That would be awesome Santana." Hanna said excitedly. "Thank you so much."

Santana simply nodded and plated all of the food that was cooked onto the serving plates and placed them on the large table. A few songs played over the course of them cooking breakfast and now it was time for everybody to come eat.

"Baby, go wake up the rest of the house." Santana said while getting the drinks out of the fridge. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brittany following Alanzo down the hall. "Where you going Brit?"

"You just said to go wake up the house." Brittany responded confused.

"Not you B," Santana laughed softly. "I was talking to Alanzo."

"Oh." Brittany said with a small blush on her face.

"B can you do me a favor though, and turn the music off my phone." Santana asked just as Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver came on.

Brittany smiled, "after this song?" she asked softly. Santana smiled and nodded.

Everybody came walking out of the room to sit at the table when the song began playing. Santana was already setting up Alanzo's plate and pouring him some juice in his cup. She began getting her and Brittany's food ready when Mr. Pierce walked out smiling brightly, "I love this song." He said happily before singing along.

"Me too Mr. Pierce." Puck said before singing along as well. Most of the house started singing along as well while they were being seated. They all began making their plates while the remainder of the song played and once it ended, Santana turned the music off so Mercedes could say her thanks as she usually did.

"So, what's everybody doing today?" Sam asked as they began eating.

"I actually have a doctors appointment that I need to go to." Quinn said while smiling.

"And you all know I'll be there with her." Puck added while smiling.

"I wanted to see the city a little bit." Hanna added in quietly.

"I can go with you Hanna." Mercedes said. "I just need to stop by the studio to finalize a song that I'm working on, if you don't mind doing that then I'll be more than happy to show you around."

"That would be amazing Mercedes." Hanna said excitedly. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it little P." Mercedes said while continuing to eat.

"I have some stuff to do for my audition for my next Broadway performance and Finn is going to help me." Rachel said excitedly.

"I have to go with Cedes to that finalization thing." Artie added in.

"Dance rehearsals for me." Mike contributed.

"Mr. and Mrs. P?" Santana asked.

"I think we're just going to go sightseeing." Susan said with a smile.

"What about you San?" Sam inquired.

"It's a secret." She stage whispered causing the table to laugh a little bit. "What are you going to do?"

"Now that I know everybody has plans, I'm kinda hoping that Cedes and Hanna wouldn't mind if I tagged along with them." He said with a small smile.

"Fine with me." Mercedes said. "You Han?"

"That's perfect." Hanna said smiling. "The more the merrier."

Once everybody was done eating, most of them went and sat in the living room to talk more. Santana, however, took Alanzo to the room to get him dressed and then herself. Before leaving the room she stopped and glanced over at the blonde, "You coming B?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Brittany added while walking towards Quinn and sitting down.

"What's up Brit?" Quinn asked with a smile while holding her stomach.

"Uh, I don't know how to explain it. But, um. Well, Santana's always been the type to push her feelings to the side and not really pay attention to things that are bothering her. But it's different now. I'm sure that you remember what happened last night with her dad and stuff." Brittany paused while Quinn nodded, "Well, she went to bed last night immediately, obviously she was probably exhausted. But when she woke up she looked like she didn't sleep. I asked her what was wrong and I tried talking to her about the situation, but, she, um, she said that everything was fine and that it didn't matter when it obviously does because her dad is like the last immediate family that she has besides Alanzo. Why is she like this, she hasn't closed off her feelings to me since before junior year."

"Well, Brit. I'm assuming she already told you part of what happened with Alanzo's father, his name is Danny. But, that experience put her through some real trauma and you know about the heightened senses and such but when she was going to therapy, her psychologist said that she 'suffers' from thought suppression and minimization. Which it basically means that she doesn't think about things that bother her and when it's brought up she downplays it. You just got to give her time so that she can realize that she can talk to you about those feelings." Quinn said softly. "Give it time, you guys haven't been around each other in years and I know that you feel like everything is perfect right now. But, you have to keep in mind that it's only like this for right now because of the holidays; you know more than anybody that Santana is happiest around the holidays and she's nicer. She tends to overlook things that are bothering her for now. And since you haven't talked in years, I'm willing to guarantee that you guys have to relearn each other once all this holiday cheer is gone."

Brittany took a deep breath, "I didn't think of that. I mean, I know that I haven't seen her or talked to her in years, but I always thought she'd just always be the same person and that we'd click right away. When I apologized, I thought that we would be fine. I guess I should have realized this was all just temporary because when she first looked at me, her and Alanzo gave me the meanest glare and she never glares at me. That was the tell."

"To be honest, Brit, you're probably going to be getting a lot of backlash from her for the whole not talking to her for years thing." Quinn said softly.

"I know." Brittany said softly. "I guess that I'm just going to indulge in this fantasy of perfection for as long as I can."

"Enjoy it while you can dear. Now, go get ready because she has something planned." Quinn said kicking the blonde off the couch.

Brittany smiled softly before walking into the bedroom and seeing Santana rummaging through her drawers in a bikini. Brittany gulped before making her presence known, "as hot as you look, I don't think that's going to keep you warm outside." she chuckled. Santana smiled to herself and turned around. "Why are you dressed to go to the beach?" The blonde asked.

"You'll see." She said handing over a bathing suit to the blonde, "I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting to need a bathing suit. So, put this on and then get dressed, casual."

Brittany nodded and went to go get changed. By the time that she was done, she walked into the kitchen to see Santana and Alanzo sitting on the floor by the living room coffee table playing with some of his lego people. Brittany smiled at the sight and walked over. Santana stood up. She was wearing a pair of black leggings with a grey pullover sweater and white shoes. Alanzo was wearing a pair of nike windbreaker pants with a white shirt and a pair of air griffys. Brittany was wearing a pair of leggings and a white sweater and white shoes. They soon left the house once Alanzo had his sweater and coat on.

The drive was kind of long, but once they pulled up to an aquarium, Brittany was more than confused. "Are they even open right now San?" Brittany asked curiously noticing the empty parking lot once the brunette got out of the car and was unbuckling her son.

"No. But, uh, we're gonna be fine." Santana said with a small smile while taking Alanzo's hand and gesturing for Brittany to follow her.

They walked up to the door where security was and were immediately stopped. Santana pulled out her car keys and showed the guard a little clipping that was attached to her keychain and he soon let them in.

"So, do you have access to all aquariums after hours Mrs. Lopez?" Brittany asked amazed with a small smile.

Santana laughed softly, "only this one."

The small group soon walked past all of the animals and came to a back room that Santana unlocked with a small key. Once in there, it was obvious that it was a locker room. Santana went over to one of the lockers and took out three wetsuits and walked back over to the pair. Brittany looked at Santana confused and with one eyebrow raised. Santana just smiled before handing the blonde a wetsuit.

Santana looked at her son who was just sitting there and she sighed softly. "Alanzo, tienes cambiar en el traje de neopreno, tu sabes esto." He quickly got up and started taking his clothes off, everything but his Surfing Snoopy swim trunks. He then went and put on his wetsuit like his mother and walked over for her to zip it up. Once they were all dressed, they followed Santana out to the animals.

They walked around looking at the different animals for a while and stopped at the dolphins with Alanzo jumping up and down trying to point over the glass while yelling, "look mommy!" Santana leaned over the edge and called over to one of the women who were in the pool.

"Hey Santana." The woman said smiling while swimming over to the group. This woman was small and seemed to be a hispanic white mix. She was very pretty, she had dark hair and light eyes and her eyes seemed to twinkle while looking at Santana.

"Hi Diana." Santana responded smiling largely while walking down the steps.

"Hi Alanzo." Diana said excitedly leaning down while the little boy paddled his way over to the red head with his floaties on his arms.

"Hi ana." Alanzo said giving the woman a hug.

"You ready to swim with the dolphins?" Diana asked smiling while setting him in the water for Santana to take and giving Santana a huge hug and holding on for a bit longer than she should have. "Santana, who's this?" The woman asked while looking back at Brittany with a not so friendly stare.

Santana turned around and noticed that Brittany was still standing on top of the rocks. "That's Brittany," she said to the other woman before turning around. "B, are you coming?" Brittany looked at Santana and glanced at Diana knowing that the woman was giving her a dirty look. She continued to walk down until she reached Santana and she quietly stood by her while placing her hand on the small of her back.

"Brittany, this is a good friend of mine, Diana. Diana, this is Brittany my…" Santana paused for a moment. "My friend."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany said, not to happy with the way that Santana said "friend".

"Nice to meet you too, _friend_." Diana responded while rolling her eyes and smirking at the blonde.

Brittany rolled her eyes already knowing exactly how this visit was going to go.

"Where's Rocco?" Alanzo asked while swimming over towards Brittany and reaching his arms out for the blonde to take.

"He's coming buddy." Diana said before blowing her whistle and causing the dolphins to immediately come swimming over. They all surrounded the girls. Brittany couldn't stop laughing at how sweet they all were.

Brittany waded in the water over towards Santana while holding Alanzo up in the water so he felt like he was walking on it. Once Brittany reached Santana, she placed one hand on the small of Santana's back and leaned in close to the brunette causing Diana to roll her eyes and cross her arm, "which ones rocco San?"

"Roccooo." Santana called. The largest dolphin in the pool came swimming over to her and immediately began talking to her.

"Oh my god, he's huge." Brittany said softly while petting it as her smile began to grow.

"He is, isn't he." Santana said while patting its head.

"ROCCO!" Alanzo screamed as he latched onto the dolphin while keeping his small legs wrapped around Brittany's leg.

"You want to take a ride on it with us Brit?" Santana asked while sitting Alanzo on the back of the dolphin. Brittany excitedly nodded her head. "Alright Brit, so what you're going to do is you're going to hold onto the front of the fin like this and just hold your other arm around Alanzo, he has a tendency to let go sometimes." Santana finished with a chuckle and a shake of her head while recalling the memory. Brittany quickly complied with a bright smile and got ready as Santana did on the other side.

Once Santana said "go", the dolphin swam around the tank a few times. They stood there in the tank for about 45 minutes before getting ready to get out of the pool.

Diana came wading over to the pop star and stood in front of her while Brittany was carrying Alanzo up the steps. Diana stood in front of the brunette and put on the most flirtatious face possible. "You're leaving me already San?" She finished with a pout.

"Yeah, I have to go over some songs with Mercedes and I'm sure Brit wants to just enjoy some time alone together." Santana said with a small smile.

"Aw, you didn't even ride with me this time around." Diana said sadly while dragging her arm down Santana's arm.

Santana chuckled, "maybe next time di." Santana told her as she gave the girl a hug and continued out of the pool area. Brittany was waiting by the locker room with anger in her heart at seeing that girl blatantly flirt with Santana in front of her and Santana just laugh like it was nothing. Brittany sighed when Santana finally made her way to the locker room, where Alanzo had already shed off the swimwear and was huddled up between Brittany's legs shivering with her arms around him.

They all got changed and soon left the aquarium. "You hungry B?" Santana asked while they were pulling out of the parking lot. Brittany nodded and the trio went out to lunch. After lunch they went back to Quinn and Santana's house to relax when Brittany began getting dressed.

"Hey BritBrit, what do you say we get our cuddles on while watching a movie?" Santana proposed while walking into her bedroom where Brittany was changing. She paused and looked at the blonde, "Where ya going?" She asked while sitting down on the bed and tilting her head to the side.

"I'm going to help Mike finish choreographing one of his dances. He said that he can't figure out the right moves that flow so he called me." Brittany said while putting her sweater on and grabbing her coat. "I'll be back soon." Brittany said while putting her coat on and putting on her dance shoes.

"I'll miss you." Santana said softly while wrapping her arms around the blondes neck and smiling, gazing off into the light baby blues. Brittany smiled widely before leaning forward and pecking the Latina softly. "I'll be back before you know it baby." She whispered against her lips. "Ok." Santana said softly before pecking the blonde and walking her to the door. And pecking her once more before she left.

/

A few hours later left Santana sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching Home Alone 2: Lost in New York while Alanzo was playing in his room with his cars. Quinn and Puck came walking in the house all smiles. Quinn came walking into the living room and sat on the couch next to Santana while stealing some of her popcorn and Puck following suit.

"I can't believe that you still faithfully watch this movie whenever it's on." Quinn said chuckling.

"Always been my favorite Christmas series since I was like 7 and it only comes on this time of year." Santana said with a smirk while taking her popcorn back.

"Where's Alanzo? I know he's not sleeping yet, it's only 6." Quinn said while getting comfortable.

"He's in his room; playing with all the new toys that he just got." Santana chuckled, "You should hear the noises that he makes for his firetruck. He doesn't make the 'wee ooo wee oo wee ooo' noise. No, he says 'oh no oh no oh no oh no' and it's seriously too cute. I love it."

Puck laughed when he heard that. "That's really funny. That kid, man. But, where's Brit? Did she go back to Berry's?"

"Uh, no. She said that she had to help Mike with a routine or something and that she'd be back soon." Santana responded shrugging.

"Hm, so, since it's just the three of us and baby Lopez in the other room… What's going on with you and Brittany?" Quinn questioned while juggling her eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean Q?" Santana asked

"I mean, you guys are all lovey dovey right now, but I know you haven't dealt with any of the issues that you have with her from the past few years. And I know that the only reason why you're so 'okay' with her right now is because of the holidays and that's what happens with you, you just brush things off until the holidays are over and then once you think everything is all good it's not. You're like those little gremlins from _Jimmy Neutron_ that are all nice but once they hear music they turn evil."

"Twonkies." Puck said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes! Those!" Quinn yelled while pointing at Noah who was smiling. "You're all nice and sweet when holiday music is playing, but once it stops and there's no more cheer or whatever, you turn evil."

"I do not." Santana said defensively while crossing her arms and fixing her glare.

"Uh, yeah you do." Puck added. "Look at last year when Sam crashed your car, he thought he was off the hook by how nice you were being around Christmas and New Years but once it was a few days into January, you completely went bat shit on him." Puck laughed hysterical.

"Or, look at that one year when Artie came in here and spilled whatever it was all over your songbook and made every song in there illegible. You waited until the holidays ended to push his chair down a hill." Quinn added chuckling.

"Oh, lets not forget the year that Rachel got drunk and broke your tv with the karaoke mic and you bypassed it until the holidays were over. Literally, as soon as it hit midnight on January first you jumped at her to strangle her." Puck added.

"Or when Finn broke the drumset."

"Or-"

"OKAY! I get it! I let things slide until the holiday cheer is gone." Santana shrugged. "So what?"

"So what is what's going to happen with you and Brittany once all of this holiday happiness is gone?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Well, I hope so. This is the happiest that you've been in a really long time and she seems happy as well." Puck chirped.

"I know. But guys, just let me figure it out. I'm happy right now, Brit's happy right now and Alanzo's happy right now. That's all that I care about at this moment in time." Santana said to end the conversation.

"Fine." Quinn and Puck said while putting their hands up. "But guess what." Puck said excitedly.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "what?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, as you know, we didn't want to find out the sex of the baby… Well, I didn't." Quinn started, "Puck, however, had been begging since we were told we could learn. So, for his last Christmas present, we went to the doctor to find out."

"Seriously?" Santana asked with a big smile while immediately sitting up. Quinn nodded her head.

"We're having a baby girl." Puck said softly with a big smile while simultaneously rubbing Quinns bump.

"Seriously?" Santana asked again happily.

The couple nodded.

"That's amazing guys! I'm so happy for you guys." Santana yelped while hugging them both tightly.

"Thanks San." Q said with a smile. "We really appreciate it. We actually wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Santana said while leaning forward.

"Uh, well, we had that conversation about how we'll always be family no matter what and uh, we wanted to ask you to be the baby's god mom." Puck said while looking down.

Santana jumped up and squeezed the couple even tighter. "Of course of course of course!" Santana screamed. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. It means so so much to me."

"Without a doubt San. There's nobody else that we'd consider." Puck continued.

The trio continued their conversations for the next hour. At 6, Brittany came strolling in the house behind Mercedes and the rest of the family. Brittany came over and gave Santana a quick kiss on the lips before rubbing Quinn's belly and talking to it in baby talk as a greeting.

"How'd the routine come out?" Santana asked as Brittany sat on her lap.

"It came out great. I might have a little side job helping him teach it for a little while." Brittany said with a smile.

"That's great B." Santana stated. "How was the city Han?"

"Oh my god Santana, I loved it." Hanna said while sitting down and staring out the window in awe. "And you'll never guess what happened."

"What happened?" Santana asked with a smile.

"We were walking around and the paparazzi found Mercedes….. AND I'M IN THE PICTURES WITH HER AND SAM! I GOT PHOTOGRAPHED BY THE PAPARAZZI!" Hanna screeched causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"I remember those days, getting excited about the paps." Santana said with a smile.

"Ahhh, the good ole days." Mercedes said while sitting down and laughing.

"You staying the night Cedes?" Quinn asked.

"Can't. Sam and I have plans." Mercedes smiled.

"I see." Santana winked.

"No, not those plans Satan." Mercedes retorted causing everybody to laugh.

"Oh god, no. You haven't called me that since high school. Make it stop." Santana said while covering her face.

"Alright. I've got to go." Mercedes said laughing as she went around and kissed almost everybody on the cheek.

"Bye Cedes!" Everybody yelled.

The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. They Lopez-Puckermans were falling back into their usual routine. Santana took a shower and gave Alanzo a bath having him ready for bed by 8:30. She and Brittany went to sleep after watching a movie.

/

The next few days were pretty much the same. The group spent as much time as possible with each other, nobody enjoying all the time together more than Hanna. She was getting such a big kick out of rubbing it in everybodys face… Her and Santana. Since the night after Christmas, Santana had tried to pop in on Hanna's Facetime calls just to up Hanna in WMHS. She knew how difficult it was to survive in that school, she had been there so she figured any little bit of "cool" could ultimately help the girl out.

Once New Years Eve came around, Hanna had wanted to watch the ball drop as did Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, so Santana and Mercedes sent something up for them where they would meet Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina. As for the rest of the group, they mostly stood home. Quinn and Puck mainly for the fact that Quinn was pregnant and Puck didn't want anything to happen to her and Santana mainly stayed in for the fact that she would rather bring in her New Year with her son and her best friends rather than a group of random people. Quinn and Puck have spent New Years Eve with Santana since Alanzo was born and they wouldn't have it any different. It's probably going to be a tradition that they manage to keep for the rest of their lives.

Each year was a little different, depending on the year, the people who brought in the new year with Santana, Quinn and Puck would vary. Mercedes always tried to be involved sometime within their night as did Artie on most holidays. Sometimes the rest of the former glee club would pop in as well, but a lot of them liked to go out and party still.

At the Lopez-Puckerman house this year was the main four being Santana, Alanzo, Quinn and Puck along with their newest holiday edition, Brittany. Mercedes and Sam were there as well as Artie and Rachel and Finn would probably be stopping by sometime soon.

The night went by pretty well. All they pretty much did was sing songs and play music, talk, play games, tell jokes. Everything seemed to be perfect. After tomorrow, everything would be getting back to normal; Mercedes and Santana would be getting back together to work on their album and Brittany would need to figure out what she was going to be doing now that the holidays were over and there wasn't an excuse to stay living with Santana, Quinn and Puck rent free. She needed to figure out what she was going to be doing and she had to figure it out fast.

From that night, after all of the fun had dialed down, the only thing that Santana remembered Brittany saying to her was: "People always say to finish everything with a bang, so, here it is San. This is the final bang of this year. This is my proposal for you to start thinking of me as the person who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with again. I'm here, and I promise, I'm not leaving again and there's no way that you'd be able to make me."

/

**A/N: **

**I meant to mention last chapter, somebody asked how old Alanzo is and as of right now he is between the age of three and four so he's still really young. He'll be getting older slowly, he's based off of an important three year old in my life so he's growing with my little one.**

**Happy New Year everybody**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is over 36,000 words long (which is my longest yet shortest story with only 4 chapters, ironic). If You guys have anything that you want to see, let me know :) **


	5. Brittany, I'm trusting you

"Santana wake up. We're going to be late." Quinn said while shaking Santana from her sleep. "We need to leave in like 15 minutes or we're going to be late."

Santana rolled over and looked up from the blonde underneath her to the blonde that was standing over her. She squinted her eyes before pushing her face father into Brittany's neck. "Go away Q." Santana mumbled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped Santana on the butt. "Get the hell up Santana. We need to go."

"We need to go where?" Santana said rolling onto her back.

"We have a meeting." Quinn said while looking at the clock. It was 8:22. "You're down to having like 13 minutes to get ready."

"Bullshit. If we had a meeting I would have known about it. I wouldn't be finding out about it literally minutes before we have to be there." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana, if you don't get out of this bed, I will drag you. I literally just got the call. It's about your album, now get the hell up." Quinn seethed.

At those words Santana shot up. "My album?" Quinn nodded her head. "What about it? It was released like 3 weeks ago, it couldn't have flopped." Santana said beginning to grow nervous. She hopped out of her bed and quickly grabbed a white dress that shaped like a pencil skirt at the bottom and stopped at the knee. She quickly grabbed a pair of heels that matched along with her jean jacket that resembled a biker jacket. She quickly threw her hair in a ponytail before grabbing a pair of sunglasses.

"Q, did you wake Alanzo up yet?" Santana asked frantically while searching for her wallet.

"San, I don't think it'd be best if we took him with us. It's an important meeting and you know that he doesn't like being rushed." Quinn said.

"Yeah, well, next time they wanna have a damn important meeting they should schedule it in advanced. It's not my fault that I don't have a baby sitter." Santana stated getting annoyed and loud enough for Brittany to wake up.

"San?" Brittany questioned while rolling over to look at the Latina. "Where are you going?"

"I have an impromptu meeting, I'll be back soon." Santana said while glancing at the sleeping beauty, "Q, I'm begging you. Just go wake him up and I'll get him dressed."

"You're taking Alanzo with you?" Brittany asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to. They scheduled this meeting literally like 20 minutes ago so I don't have a baby sitter and I don't like leaving him with just anyone." Santana said while finally finding her wallet under her bed.

"Why don't I just call Rachel to see if she can take him?" Quinn proposed.

"She has Funny Girl stuff to do. She was telling me about it last night." Santana dismissed.

"How about Sam?"

"Hell no. As much as I love Sam, don't ever count on that unless somebody else is with him. I think Artie and Noah are the only two guys who I trust completely with my son." Santana said while getting up and going to Alanzo's room since Quinn obviously wasn't going to wake her child. She started rummaging through the drawers to find him an outfit. She quickly pulled out a jeans pants that cuffed at the bottom, a white and black vintage raiders t-shirt a pair of white ankle socks and a pair of black and white adidas. She quickly began dressing him while he was sleeping so that she wouldn't have to hear all of his complaining.

Brittany then walked to the room where she noticed Santana dressing the baby as he slept, "San I can watch him if you want."

"You don't have to do that Brit. I'm sure you have a ton of other things that you need to do that are better than watching a three year old." Santana said while fixing his other shoe.

"No, I'm serious. It's fine. I wouldn't mind watching him and I mean, it's not like he doesn't know who I am. I've seen him every day for the past month or so and he seems to like me. Trust me when I say that it's not a big deal at all." Brittany said while walking over to the Latina and sitting down next to her. Brittany looked in the other girls eyes and saw the hesitancy in them. It was obvious that she probably never left Alanzo with anybody besides Quinn, Puck, Artie, Mercedes or Rachel and that it was killing her not being able to have one of them watch him. "You can trust me Santana."

Santana took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay." She said quietly. "Please, Brittany I'm trusting you. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please just keep him safe. Please." Santana pleaded.

Brittany nodded her head. "I'll keep him safe Santana, I promise. Nothing will happen to him."

Santana took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Come on San, we have to go. We're going to be late." Quinn said while standing in the doorway. Santana leaned over and gave her son a kiss before getting up. She kissed Brittany softly on the cheek. "Please don't leave the house or anything like that Brit, and don't let anybody in here. Keep the doors locked and the windows and don't even answer the phone for security. If something happens or an issue or something arises, don't even bother calling security, just call 911 and call me directly after or text me asap. You know where one of the weapons in the house are and if anything really bad does happen, Brit, go into my closet and in the far back corner, you'll see a door you can either use it as the exit that it can be or just stay there and hit the emergency button."

"Calm down Santana, nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." Brittany said shooing Santana out of the room and down the hall.

"Brit, I am trusting you so please just don't let me down." Santana said while running out the door with Quinn.

"I won't!" Brittany yelled out the door while immediately closing and locking it. She went around to all of the windows and made sure that they were locked. Once satisfied, she went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch a movie while waiting for Alanzo to wake up.

/

"Quinn, what do you think they want?" Santana said nervously while they got in her truck.

"I don't know San. Let's just hope that it's positive." Quinn said as she sat in the car. "Just take deep breaths, don't stress yourself out until we know what's going on."

"Okay." Santana said as she started her car and turned the radio on.

The first song that came on was one of the songs from Santana's first album that was just released, 4 page. Santana smiled at hearing herself on the radio and Quinn playfully knocked her on the shoulder.

"Listen San, this is you. They love you. Even if we do get bad news, just know that your fans love you." Quinn said softly.

They got to the studio where the meeting was about 20 minutes later. They walked in the doors a minute before the meeting was due to start. They quickly sat down and waited for the big boss to talk to them.

The meeting was full of suspense and the girls were on their toes the whole time. Everything that was said sounded like it had a hidden meaning to it; which resulted in Quinn and Santana periodically looking over at each other to see how they were each taking it in. Both of them had unreadable expressions on their face. The meeting has already been happening for about an hour and a half before they were given their first break.

Santana immediately checked her phone to see how her son was doing and if Brittany had texted her or anything. Noticing that she didn't have any messages from the blonde, she felt her breathing get heavy for simply not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. With her fingers shaking, she quickly dialed Brittany's number and waited for the blonde to pick up the phone.

She didn't answer.

Santana began breathing heavier and started shaking. "Why the hell didn't she pick up her phone? She always picks up her phone." She said while immediately going to dial her number again. Yet again, there was no answer.

Quinn came walking back towards the room to get back to the meeting when she noticed Santana on the floor curled in a ball shaking with tears streaming down her face. Quinn immediately ran over to the woman, as fast as she could being almost 9 months pregnant. "Santana, baby, what's wrong?" She asked frantically while getting the girl to look up at her.

"Brittany's not answering her phone." Santana began, Quinn just stared at her not knowing what the big issue was with it. Santana noticed by the look on Quinn's face and elaborated. "Q, she has Alanzo and I haven't heard from her and we've been here for like close to two hours. I've called her twice and she hasn't picked up." Santana rambled while struggling to take a breath. "We need to go home. Now."

"San, we have to finish this meeting." Quinn tried to tell the Latina.

"No, screw this damn meeting. I need to know if my son is okay." Santana said getting up on weak knees.

"Santana, wait. You're going to make yourself pass out. Take your inhaler out and use it, you know better than this. Calm yourself down." Quinn said calmly. Santana easily complied and did as she was always instructed to do when getting too overwhelmed to the point of panic attack.

Once she calmed down, which was about 5 minutes later, Quinn put her hands on her shoulder. "Alright. Before we run back to the house, lets try calling her one more time to see if she picks up the phone. Okay?"

Santana nodded softly as she began to dial the number to Brittany's phone again. Yet again, it didn't get an answer. The tears started on Santana's face again while Quinn walked her to the office to let the top boss know that they needed to leave. Once they walked in and began talking to the boss, her phone began ringing. When she glanced at the caller ID, she noticed it was Brittany and she quickly ran out of the room without explanation leaving the boss staring at her confused.

_Brittany? What the hell is going on I called you like 4 times and you didn't pick up!_

**Sorry San.**

_Sorry nothing Brittany. I've been on the verge of having a panic attack and was ready to run out on my boss to get home._

**Santana, I really am sorry. My phone was in the other room. I didn't hear it ringing. **

Santana took a deep breath and shook her hands.

_Fine. I'll, um, I need to go and apologize to my boss for running out on him when he was in the middle of a sentence and I'll be home within like the half an hour._

**Alright San. I'll see you then.**

_Okay. Please answer my calls or texts if I try contacting you. Please._

**Okay San.**

Santana walked into the office with an apologetic look on her face and she walked directly over to her boss.

"I am so sorry Mr. Smith. I, uh, I had to leave my son with a new baby sitter this morning because of the impromptu meeting and she hadn't been answering my calls and she just managed to call me back. I apologize for running out on you." Santana said while standing in front of him timidly.

"It's fine Santana. Don't worry about it. Quinn explained it to me when you ran out. I completely understand." He said with a small smile. "I'll make this short and simple so that you can get back home to your son. Okay?"

Santana nodded her head and went to sit down by Quinn as Mr. Smith sat down. Santana began twisting her left earring as her tell of nerves. Quinn quickly grabbed her hand and stilled it bringing it down to her lap.

"Alright ladies. Well, I love the album that you produced Santana and I think that you have an amazing ear Quinn for producing this. I just wanted to let you ladies know the answer to a question you've been pondering. I know you've been wondering whether we're going to be needing Ms. Lopez for anymore songs." Mr. Smith began.

The two girls quickly nodded their head and waited for him to finish.

"I just wanted to be the one to let you girls know that you both have your first platinum album." He said with a big smile. "Santana, your album managed to sell over one million copies within the first week."

"What?" Santana asked incredulously. "Are you being completely serious?"

"I am absolutely serious right now. You're probably one of the best artists that are signed here. I take it that it might have something to do with the way that you interact with your fans. Stay connected to them and I'm sure you'll stay connected to the top. I'm very proud of you and I'm sure your son would be too if he understood any of this." Mr. Smith said with a chuckle.

"This is incredible." Quinn said softly.

"Does Mercedes have any platinum albums?" Santana asked while glancing over at Quinn.

"No, I don't believe so. I think that she has a gold album though." Quinn said with a smile.

"I'M SO GOING TO RUB THIS IN HER FACE!" Santana screeched out while clapping.

Mr. Smith laughed at the women and smiled while walking over to shake their hands. "I would offer to throw a party for this achievement, but it's obvious that you'd prefer to get back to your son." Santana nodded softly. "So, maybe another time." He finished.

Santana and Quinn said their thanks and goodbyes before running out of the building and immediately driving home. It took them about a half an hour to get home considering that traffic had managed to pick up. It was going on 11:30 AM now and Santana was happy to be back in her parking lot and closer to her son. While backing the car in, Santana began talking to Quinn.

"I feel like something's wrong Q." Santana said softly while checking her mirrors.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that something is wrong right now but I don't know what it is." She said while putting the car in park and turning the ignition off.

While getting out of the car and walking towards the doorman, she checked her phone to see if she had any texts. She received a text about 5 minutes ago from Brittany that said: _911- San get here as soon as you can. I don't know what to do._

Once she opened that text, she immediately grabbed Quinn and dragged her to the elevator.

"Santana, what's going on?" The pregnant woman asked because she was annoyed at being pulled like a rag doll.

"Brittany texted me some cryptic text that says she needs help and she doesn't know what to do." Santana said while her breathing grew heavy.

"Do you think somebody broke in?" Quinn asked softly while they waited for the elevator. Santana shrugged quickly and looked up at the numbers, the elevator was on the 12th floor. Santana immediately began undoing her heels and taking them off. She handed them to Quinn and ran off towards the stairs telling the blonde to meet her at the apartment.

Santana ran up the almost 20 flights of stairs to get to the apartment. When she finally reached it, she stuck her key in and ran inside.

"Brittany?" Santana screamed. "Brittany?"

There was no answer. She scampered over to the kitchen and grabbed the first knife that she saw and started looking around the apartment. "Alanzo!"

"Baby, where are you? Mommy's here. Brittany!" Santana called out again as she got closer to the hallway. She heard the faint sounds of her son crying before she took off full speed in the direction the noise was coming from. She pushed the door open and couldn't believe what she saw.

/

"Santana? Brittany? Alanzo?" Quinn yelled when she ran in the apartment and looked around for the three. "Santana?" Quinn yelled harder once she got to the hallway.

She heard faint crying and Santana yell "In here!" and quickly waddled her way down the hallway and into the room. When she opened the door, the room was a disaster.

"What happened in here?" She asked while looking at the blankets and toys thrown all over the room and the giant mess on the floor.

Santana looked up at Brittany because she still didn't even know what happened. Brittany gulped, "When Alanzo woke up he was really upset that you weren't here and that you didn't say good morning so I told him that we could make a fort to make him feel better and he would be able to play in the fort." Brittany began. Santana looked at her gesturing her to continue while she moved Alanzo into a position where he wasn't in so much pain. "We had the fort built as you can probably tell by all of the stuff in here that's hanging around. He told me he was thirsty so I went to go get him some orange juice and when I went into the kitchen, I heard a loud bang and ran over to his room and he was lying on the floor crying. I don't know what happened. I think that he tried to jump off of something or onto something considering how half of the fort is down on the floor."

Alanzo kept whimpering in Santana's chest while Santana tried to console him. Santana sighed, she slowly began to stand up which made her son cry even louder at the pain that was coming from his arm. "I know baby," Santana whispered while trying to hold her tears back at seeing her son in so much pain. "Mommy's going to take care of you. You're going to be alright."

Once Santana stood up completely she sighed. "Q, can you go in his closet and grab a beanie off of his hat rack and slip it on his head over his ears." Quinn quickly complied and did what was asked of her.

"Where are your mocks San, you can't walk with him while wearing heels." Quinn asked.

"They're in my room." The Latina responded while walking out of the room. "B, can you grab that fleece blanket and put it on him?"

Brittany grabbed the blanket and quickly put it on him. She walked with the Latina out to the living room and helped her slip on her shoes. The three girls all left the apartment and drove to the childrens hospital with the two blondes in the front seat and Alanzo in Santana's arms in the back seat. Santana continued to stroke her sons hair while he cried in her arms. Quinn was gripping the steering wheel tightly and Brittany was blanking out while looking out the window. The girls made it to the hospital within a half an hour.

When the girls got to the hospital, they immediately ran in and brought Alanzo to the ER.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what can I help you with?" The receptionist asked without looking up.

"Uh, my son, um, his arm hurts really bad. I think that he broke it." Santana said quickly.

At the sound of her voice, the woman looked up and smiled widely. "You're Santana Lopez. Hello."

"Yeah, hi great. Now can I please have a room?" Santana asked.

"Can I have a picture with you Ms. Lopez?" The receptionist asked while standing up and getting ready to take a picture with the Latina.

Santana glared at the woman and went to open her mouth to cuss the lady out when Quinn stepped in front of Santana and slammed her hands on the desk. "Do you really think that's appropriate right now?" She seethed. "Now can you please get us a room."

The woman looked at the blonde with wide eyes and sat down quickly. She paged another nurse over to help them and gave the trio a strained smile. The next nurse came and took them into a small room telling them that he needed to have his weight checked.

"Is that really necessary? He can't even shift in my arms without hurting." Santana said while looking at the woman like she had three heads.

"I'm sorry maam, but it is necessary." The nurse responded calmly.

"He weighs 28 pounds." Santana added quickly.

"Ma'am, he needs to be weighed if you want him to be seen." The nurse said gently.

Santana sighed and gently stood him up on the scale; once she did, he began to scream. "I know baby, I know, one minute and mommy will pick you back up." Santana cooed to try and calm him down. It didn't, however, work as he continued to scream.

Once he was done getting weighed, Santana scooped him back in her arms and waited to be directed to their room. Santana was right by the way, Alanzo weighed exactly 28 pounds. The nurse guided them to a room and were told that the doctor would be in the room shortly.

Santana quickly climbed onto the mattress and laid down with Alanzo's head on her chest. She softly stroked his back while they waited for the doctor. It was about 10 minutes before the doctor walked in. The doctor was a Ms. Rodriguez.

"Hello, ms. Lopez, it's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours, however, what seems to be the issue with minnie-me?" Ms. Rodriguez questioned while kneeling by the side of the bed.

"He um, I guess that he jumped off of something and fell on his arm wrong." Santana stuttered out.

"You guess?" The doctor asked confused, "was nobody watching him to know what happened to him."

"Well, I wasn't home-" Santana began before she got cut off by the doctor.

"You left your three year old child home alone?" The doctor questioned with absurdity in her voice.

Santana getting agitated began raising her voice, "If you'd fucking let me speak, you would have heard the end of my sentence. As I was saying, I wasn't home and he was with a relatively new baby sister."

"Did you do any background checks on said baby sitter? How do you know that this new baby sitter wasn't purposely trying to hurt your child?" The doctor challenged.

"I'm pretty sure I know." Santana retorted getting angry.

"How are you so sure?" The doctor asked again while crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty fucking sure my damn girlfriend wouldn't want to try and purposely hurt my son!" Santana finally yelled getting angrier by the second.

The doctor soon dropped the topic and went along with the basic protocol to see what had happened to the small boy. They ran a few x-rays on the small child and found out that he had actually broken his arm in two places. Luckily, it was a clean break. Alanzo would be receiving a cast on his left arm, which made everything harder for him considering that he was left handed just like Santana. He would need medicine each night before he went to sleep, it would take the pain away so that he'd be able to sleep easier. There was also another medication that he could take if the pain was unbearable.

The total visit was only about 3 hours long. By the time that they got home, it was around 3:30. About 5 minutes after they got home and situated, Brittany was already off going to get dressed.

"Where you going B?" Santana asked as she quietly walked into her bed room.

"I have another meeting with that dance studio that I'm planning to open." Brittany said while grabbing another sweater. "By the way, San, I am so sorry about what happened with Alanzo today." Brittany said softly.

Santana walked up to the blonde and sighed while hugging her, "I know B. It's fine, really. Mistakes happen, it's not like you meant to do that to him."

"I know, but still. Look at him, poor baby." Brittany said as a tear streamed from her face.

Santana wiped her tears quickly, "It's fine B. I'm not holding it against you."

Brittany sniffled and smiled softly. Santana leaned up and pecked her on the lips softly. "I'll be back soon." Brittany said giving the Latina one last kiss.

For the next few hours, Santana and Quinn stood in the living room. Santana, periodically checking in on Alanzo to see if he was okay and to make sure he was sleeping. The doctor had told her that Alanzo would probably sleep the rest of the day and through the night because of the emotional drain that the day had on him. Santana acknowledged that and said that it was fine, that way, she would be able to regroup her feelings as well.

At 7, Santana had Alanzo wake up so that they could take their usual shower. The shower ended with Alanzo and Santana filling the bath and playing in the tub until around 8. By 8:30, Santana had Alanzo dressed in his PJ's and ready to go to sleep. By 8:45, Alanzo had already given his goodnight kiss to Quinn, Santana and Quinn's baby bump and was lying in his bed ready to go to sleep.

At 9:00, Puck came home. He talked for a little while about his day at work and Santana and Quinn filled him in about what happened with Alanzo earlier that day. By 9:30, Santana was lying down in her bed while watching a movie, Monsters University to be exact. Alanzo came slowly walking in her room with his favorite stuffed snoopy that Santana's mom gave Santana as a baby. Santana glanced over at the little boy and gently pulled him up onto her bed and laid him in between her legs.

"What's wrong mijo?" She asked while stroking his hair. The little boy just shrugged. "Do you want to sleep in here with mommy?" He softly nodded his head, "okay baby. Go to sleep." Santana planted a kiss on his forehead and played with his hair while finishing her movie.

That night, Santana ended up falling asleep at around 10:45. That whole night, nobody heard from Brittany. There was no text or calls, not even a note. Nobody knew where Brittany was or what could have happened to her. But, maybe that's how the blonde wanted it.

/

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, what do you think is going to happen next? Hmmm?**

**&amp; I'll try and update as much as possible, my classes start up again next Tuesday so I won't have as much free time. :( sorry. Leave a review of anything you want to see or if you have questions, feel free to ask me on tumblr: :)**


	6. Hi B!

It's been about a week and a half since Brittany has been at the house or since Santana or anybody else had heard from the blonde. The last thing that anybody heard from the blonde was a note, and Puck was the one who found it. The morning after the blonde had left, Puck had gotten up extremely early to go on a run and when he was leaving the house, he found a note on the door. It was simple, and short.

_I'm sorry._

_B_

At seeing the note, Puck grew angry and he crumpled the note up. He was furious. He was mainly furious because he knew exactly what that note meant, he, for one, was one of the people who used to do that all the time. He was the one who started that note, or so he believed. He always used to leave that same note on girls bedroom doors after he had sex with them, and then they wouldn't hear from him again. Quinn's the only girl who never received that note; that being pretty obvious since she's indeed carrying his child, his second child. Puck left the house that morning beyond angry.

When he got home later that morning, he found Quinn and Santana sitting at the kitchen table talking while Alanzo was lying on the couch watching Spongebob. He walked into the living room and gave Alanzo a hug good morning and soon walked into the kitchen to sit with the girls.

"So, you still haven't heard from Brit?" Quinn asked while grabbing a muffin and beginning to eat it.

Santana shook her head softly as she stirred her coffee. Puck sighed as he sat down next to the girl.

"Forget her." Puck said as he shrugged causing Quinn to glare at him with a confused expression on her face. He silently shook his head as he patted Santana on the back. Quinn looked at Puck as they had a silent conversation with their eyes and she soon let her comment go. "How about, tonight, we all go out to dinner or something? You know, invite Cedes and Artie and Sam and just go out like old times."

Santana nodded her head gently and looked up at Puck. "Thanks." She whispered before getting up and going to the living room with Alanzo.

"We'll leave at like 5:30." He told Santana, who in response just nodded.

"Are we going to invite Rachel and Finn?" Quinn asked surprised that Puck didn't include them in the list considering him and Finn were best friends. Puck didn't respond.

A few minutes later, Puck dragged Quinn to their bedroom and shut the door. He sat her on the bed as he stood in front of her.

"Um, Noah?" Quinn asked getting a little weirded out by the situation. He simply put his hand up and shook his head.

"I need you to do me a favor Q."

"Which is?"

"I need you to text Rachel and have her and Finn come here to get Brittany's stuff out of this house. I don't want to look at her stuff I don't want to have her scent reside in our home." He said with a stoic face. Quinn stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, why?" She asked while patting the seat next to her. Puck simply complied and sat down.

"I never did this to you, so I don't think you know about it. But in high school, back when I was the saw, I used to ditch girls after sleeping with them. I would uh, leave in the middle of the night and leave them a note on the door simply saying 'sorry' and signing my name. I'm not proud of it now that I can see the implications of what might happen to girls after that. And especially since we're gonna have another little girl and I just couldn't imagine what I would do to some guy if he did that to our baby." Puck began rambling. Quinn quickly put a hand over Pucks to stop him from talking.

"What are you talking about?" She asked again, only gentler this time.

"What I'm talking about is that the morning after Brittany left and I was going for my usual run in the morning, I found a sticky note taped to our door and all it said was 'sorry'. And I know exactly what that means, it means that she's not coming back and I'm pissed to know that she would do this to Santana after everything that she's been through and Brittany knows this." Puck seethed.

Quinn put her hand on his thigh and squeezed.

"Now, I don't know if they've had sex or not, and if they had, they've learned to be quiet… but, whatever the point, if she did that to Santana and she just used her than.. I don't ever want to see her again. I mean it." Puck said as he gritted his teeth. "He probably just used her because she knew Santana was on the up and coming. I mean, she _knew _that Santana had been working on her album. Why else would she have after seven years randomly come back? Then stay with San long enough to get her name out there and what she does out there just to leave again and not say anything to anybody? It repulses me how somebody could do that to someone like Santana."

"I know Puck, but you have to let them work it out on their own." Quinn tried to compromise.

"It's not going to happen because I guarantee that she's not going to be making her way back here. She probably got tons of deals from high people to do work and that's why she hasn't even been back for her luggage. So I want it out of the house and I don't want her in here, I don't even want her name brought up."

Quinn looked at her fiance incredulously. She's never seen Puck more determined, other than when he was trying to prove that the baby was indeed his. Seeing the look in his eyes, she knew that she had to agree with him, there was no other way.

So that she did.

The rest of the day, up until around 4:45, was spent with Santana, Quinn, Puck and Alanzo sitting together and watching movies. At that time, they began getting ready. The restaurant that they were going to wasn't too classy, so it wasn't like they needed to wear oscar dresses and such.

Puck got dressed in black jeans, black and white shoes, a black and white checkered shirt with a grey zip hoodie and his leather jacket over it; not to mention he had on his big black glasses. He got Alanzo dressed with a similar style. Alanzo was wearing a black leather jacket with a white crewneck t-shirt underneath. He had on dark jeans that had few rips in them with a pair of black combat boots with black aviators on. He looked adorable. Santana put on a pair of black tights, a black skirt and a grey top along with, black pumps and a tan peacoat/trench coat and her own aviators that matched Alanzo's. Quinn wore a black sleeveless dress with a see through white sweater with a black collar around it. She had a black trench coat over it and black boot heels with her hair down.

At around 5:30, Mercedes, Sam and Artie showed up. Sam was wearing a grey v-neck with a black puffy coat, navy blue skinny leg jeans and black converse. Mercedes, as usual, was looking fabulous dawning a navy blue dress and black coat with black heels. Artie was wearing black leather pants with white shoes and a light blue button down shirt. He had a black coat on over it. To say that they all looked nice would be an extreme understatement.

The group sat around and talked for a little while before taking the elevator down to the lobby to leave. They talked animatedly in the elevator and as they got into Santana's limo. Puck and Sam set up Artie's wheelchair and strapped it in while Santana strapped Alanzo into his chair. The group drove to the restaurant and were immediately bombarded by paparazzi. They all walked in and smiled while waving at the paparazzi to go in and eat. They carried on and went to the dinner and began enjoying their time.

/

Back at the house, Rachel and Finn had just walked into the Lopez-Puckerman house. They had silently began creeping in through the corridor and making their way to Santana's room. They walked in, careful to try not to touch anything. Santana, normally notices when her things have been moved and or touched. They began creeping around her room looking for Brittany's luggage. They walked into the closet and didn't find anything. They walked all around the house looking for the luggage until they finally looked under Santana's bed.

"Jack pot." Finn said as he dragged the bag out.

"Is this it?" Rachel asked as she looked at the bag.

"I think." Finn said.

Rachel began opening the bad to look at the clothing, once she saw a pair of underwear with little ducks printed on it, she closed it and nodded her head. They grabbed the bag and soon left the apartment trying not to let anything look like it's been touched.

Soon after they got home, she pulled out her phone.

_To: Brittany_

_As I am very disappointed in you for what you are doing, I indeed know that you do not have your belongings so whenever you feel that you are woman enough to come get them, they'll be at Finn and my house. - Rachel Barbra Berry_

/

After dinner, the group chatted for a bit before heading back to the Lopez-Puckerman household. They all walked inside and began chatting up a storm, it was all good fun. Santana quickly followed her normal routine and laid Alanzo down before walking out in the living room to continue on with the good hearted conversations that were erupting around her. The group talked for a long time before Mercedes, Sam and Artie made their way to the door around midnight.

Santana began to make her way to her bedroom at about 1 AM. While she walked in her room, she noticed that some things were slightly shifted and others were moved around to try and look normal. Santana doesn't have OCD, but she prefers to have things in a certain way at all times, also that way she knows if things are moved around. She looked around and was going to go tell Puck and Quinn that somebody was in her room obviously moving things around, but then she noticed Alanzo sleeping in her bed. She sighed and walked over to the bed while turning the light off and sighing softly. She'd inspect her room closer in the morning, it was obvious that her son needed her or needed to feel close to her if he made his way into her room around this time of night.

Santana climbed into the bed and laid down, on instinct, her son cuddled close to her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the head softly before wrapping him in her arms and going to sleep.

/

The next morning, Santana was awoken by the frantic wiggles of Alanzo trying to get out of her grasp. Santana smiled softly while opening one eye slightly to glance at her son. He was facing away from her so she carefully tightened her arms around the little boy without him noticing. She giggled softly to herself once he began to get mad and she let him go. He turned around with a smirk on his face, "mommy, stop it."

Santana kissed him quickly on the head before lying back down, "Sorry baby."

Alanzo sat up at the head of Santana's bed and looked down at her. He began twisting the diamond studs that she was wearing before speaking, "mommy, where's B?"

Santana's smile slowly disappeared and she frowned a little. "I don't know sweetheart, I wish that I did. But, mommy doesn't have an answer." Santana answered as she felt her heart break a little bit. She took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss his tiny hand. "Um, why don't you go see if auntie Quinn or uncle Puck is up so you can help cook some breakfast."

Alanzo quickly nodded his head and climbed off the side of the bed and ran out of the room shutting Santana's door on his way. Once he was gone, she sat up and began fanning her face.

"Please don't." She pleaded with herself as her voice cracked softly.

Santana is not one to cry, well, if she's not drunk. The only time she had cried was when she finally confessed her feelings for Brittany and when her grandmother basically disowned her. She also cried when Brittany stopped talking to her all those years ago, but nobody knew about that, and according to Santana, nobody will ever find out. The first night that Brittany left, Santana had a funny feeling that she wasn't going to be coming back, by the second night, she was a little numb and by the third and fourth, she had cried her eyes out. After that, she began to grow numb again and refused to think about the blonde.

She felt the first tear slide down her face and sighed heavily, "God damnit." She said harshly as she viciously wiped her eyes.

She sat for a few moments, trying to get her crying under control, but, for some reason, she just wasn't able to. Because of that, she decided that she would do what she did all those years ago, except, one better this time around.

She found comfort in Brittany's clothing, even though it was said blonde who was causing the pain. She internally smiled knowing that she had some fresh Brittany clothing under her bed in Brittany's luggage. She quickly reached under her bed to grab the suitcase when she felt….nothing.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself while quickly wiping her eyes with her arm.

She reached under the bed and again, felt nothing. After feeling nothing for the second time around, she quickly ducked down under her bed and stuck her arm all the way under. Her sadness, soon began to be replaced with anger when she finally ducked her head down while using the flashlight from her phone and noticed that there was nothing under there.

"Are you fucking serious?" Santana asked processing her thoughts out loud. "So she was the one that came into my fucking room and she came just to take her fucking things?"

Santana stood up and began to get infuriated. "I don't understand what the hell I could have possibly did to make her leave. I mean, I let her fucking move in with us without a second thought because she had no where to go and she can't even have the common decency to say 'hey, it was nice seeing you again but eh, I don't think that I want to lay up with you anymore'. This is ridiculous." Santana spoke to herself as hot tears began to stream down her face caused from an anger that has begun to grow within her soul and the fact of her being very disappointed and upset with how everything was turning out.

Santana walked up to her wall and ended up hitting it harshly, resulting in a fist sized indent in her wall. After she hit the wall, Santana immediately sat on the edge of her bed. She hung her head down low and laid it in her hands as she softly began to weep. Her emotions were beginning to come full circle, she was back at depression.

About two minutes after the bang on the wall, Quinn came running in. She walked in slowly and observed the room. She noticed the hole in the wall first before her eyes honed in on Santana.

"It's me San." Quinn said softly as she walked towards the Latina. "I heard the bang and came as soon as I can."

Quinn sat down next to the Latina and placed her hand on her back and rubbed her back to try and soothe her and try to stop the crying. After about 3 minutes, Santana finally lifted her head up to speak.

"Her things are gone. She left again but this time it wasn't for a reason." Santana sobbed as she curled into Quinn.

Quinn sighed softly, "I know this isn't what you're going to want to hear babe, but Puck had Finn come to take her stuff. He doesn't want a trace of Brit in the house anymore."

"Why?" Santana asked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Because, apparently, Brittany left a sorry note and Puck was furious at that so he wanted anything Brittany to be gone." Quinn said gently.

"A sorry note?" Santana asked quickly while wiping her tears, "what did it say?"

"It just said sorry. Nothing else. That's why it made him so mad, he used to do that to girls all the time so he knew exactly what it meant and he didn't understand why she would do it to you so he grew frustrated and began to try to protect you in the only way he knew how." Quinn finished.

.Santana didn't say anything, she just began crying again

"I know that you don't want to listen to any of this, but me and Puck think that it'd be best for you, if you um, considered to start moving on. Brittany hasn't talked to any of us, so I don't think that she's going to be coming back any time soon San." Santana nodded her head so slightly that it was barely noticeable. I think you need to get some sleep or you need to do what you do best to get out of your feelings, go write some music. I'll take Alanzo on a few errands with me so he's out of your hair and we'll be back in a few hours. Okay?" Quinn proposed.

Santana nodded her head and quickly hugged Quinn, "Thank you so much."

Quinn just nodded, gave Santana a kiss on the forehead and left the room. She immediately went to Alanzo's room to find him an outfit so that they would be able to leave soon.

/

Quinn left the house in a dark blue sun dress with yellow flowers on it, dark blue heels to match and a long black peacoat with her hair flowing loosely. She had just stepped out of her white chrysler 300 and walked to the back seat to get Alanzo out. Alanzo was wearing a black sweater underneath his grey peacoat. His black sweater had red letters outlines in grey with album artwork on it, the sweater said "Confessions of a Woman" and it had Santana's art work on it, he was promoting his moms newest album. He had on light blue jeans with grey converse, black socks and a red knit cap. Quinn took the little boys hand as they walked up to the door of the restaurant while the paps snapped photo after photo.

Quinn texted Rachel with her free hand as they walked into the dining area; Quinn immediately found her target. The blonde began walking over to the booth where rachel was sitting and let Alanzo run up to "aunt Rachel". Rachel welcomed the little boy with open arms as she sat him next to her on the inside of the booth. The woman in front of Rachel froze as she saw the little boy and she tensed up. Alanzo looked at her and smiled, "Hi B!". Quinn walked up behind the woman and placed her hand on the blondes shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm not Santana." Quinn said as she sat down.

Brittany stared at Quinn with wide eyes not knowing what to do.

"So, Brittany, since you moved out did you find another unsuspecting ex and move in with them for the next month?" Quinn asked as she turned to face the other blonde. Brittany looked at her in awe not knowing how to respond. Luckily for her, the waiter came over.

"Hello, lovely ladies." He said as he winked at all of them, "Can't believe I was the one blessed to deal with a few stars and a baby star in the making." He began as he smiled at them all and waved to the little boy. "What can I get you women to drink?"

"I'll have a water with lemon." Brittany said quietly.

"I'll have a diet coke." Rachel added on.

"Can I have aaaaa….. Can I have a sprite with lemon, a chocolate milk for him and some crayons with one of those coloring mats as well?" Quinn finished for them. The waiter smiled and walked off with a "be back soon."

"Thanks." They all said as he walked away.

"Anyways, so, where'd you disappear off to ms 'i'd never hurt you like that again Santana'?" Quinn asked crossing her arms and resting them on her bulging belly.

Brittany looked down and didn't say anything. "You really don't have anything to say about any of this?" Quinn asked starting to get angry at the whole situation more than she already was.

"Well, I-"

/

**Meanwhile, at the Lopez-Puckerman household…**

"Alright, Santana. You don't need sleep, you need to start working on your music. You haven't wrote any songs in a while and your best songs came from the heartbreak years ago, so lets try again." Santana pep talked herself as she sat down at the piano. She turned on the microphone attached to the piano and paused. She took a deep breath before starting to sing her emotions.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I_

_Feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I_

_Will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I _

_Will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

Once Santana finished singing her song, she broke down in tears, completely forgetting that the microphone was on. She managed to let everything loose and she couldn't help it. She cried for what seemed like forever, until she heard the lock to the door starting to turn. That's when she stopped. She coughed a few times and quickly wiped her eyes while sitting up straight and turning back around through the piano.

In through the door came Puck with a smile on his face.

"Hey San." He said happily while going over to give her a hug.

"Hey Noah." She said quietly.

He immediately say next to her on the bench and wrapped her in his arms, his voice going soft yet at the same time, deep and protective, he managed to ask, "what's wrong, what happened?"

Santana shrugged softly before trying to speak but not being able to catch her breath. She was on the verge of starting to panic when he held her softly by the shuolders and looked her in the eyes, "calm yourself down. Watch how I breathe and I want you to do the same thing, okay?" She nodded softly and followed his lead. After a few moments, she was better than she was.

"I, uh, I saw that Brittany's suit case was gone. And, um, Quinn told me about the note that you found." Santana began while catching her breath still.

"She did?" Puck asked apologetically.

"Yeah. &amp; I wanted to thank you for trying to protect me, but, can't be shielded forever." She joked light heartedly, "But, uh, Alanzo asked about her this morning and I had to subliminally send him out of the room to Quinn. I lost it. I just, I don't understand why she left again." She began to sob with her voice cracking. "I don't understand what I did wrong, I mean, she had seven years to be without me and if she wanted to stay without me, she could have."

"I know San." Puck cooed while stroking her hair.

"I just don't get it. &amp; you know that I tried to let all of the hurt go but now that she left again I know that I can't. I got so frustrated that I punched a hole in my fucking wall Noah. There's a big gaping hole in my wall just staring at me. And then Quinn told me to try and release my emotions with music and it's making me worse. Everything just fucking sucks right now, you know?" She asked while clutching onto his neck.

The rest of the conversation seemed to go on in a similar thread. Puck managed to calm her down completely about a half an hour later. They watched movies until Quinn came home with Alanzo.

"So, san, I know how much you love babies." Quinn started while smiling at the woman.

"What about it Q?" Santana asked sitting up.

"Well, the baby shower is next week and I was hoping that you'd come and be like my right hand there. Just like in high school." Quinn said with a smile.

"Of course Q, wouldn't have it any other way." Santana said with a vibrant smile.

/


	7. Love, Brittany S Pierce

It was 8:30 AM and everybody in the Lopez-Puckerman residence was getting dressed to go set up the baby shower. The mom to be was wearing a long sleeve elasticized white dress that ended around mid thigh and showed her baby bump off perfectly with a pair of sandals. Puck was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a light pink button down shirt and black suede shoes. Santana was dressed with a black mid thigh skirt and a white long sleeve shirt with pink heels. Alanzo had been dressed in something simple, he had a black button down shirt on with a pink bow tie, black pants and pink suspenders. As anybody will soon notice, the theme is pink.

Santana and Puck had chosen a nice hall to have the baby shower in so that there wouldn't be too many people in their house and so that there would be more room. It was a very big place, it was going to be held in an area that was similar to a ball room. Puck and Santana were busy setting things up, making sure that they were up to Quinn's standards while Quinn sat at a table with Alanzo and kept him occupied.

There was a big "It's a girl!" sign hung above the door where people would walk in. In the corner of the room, there was a table for gifts to be put with a sign that designated it so they wouldn't be continuously pestered, even though they probably still will be. Next to the gift table, there was the big chair, which was meant for Quinn and Quinn had wanted a small chair next to her for Alanzo so that he could help open the gifts with her. Above the two chairs was another banner that said the due date of the baby, which was February 21st.

The tables all had a pastel pink table cloth along with many little trinkets that dealt with babies spread out across them. On each table, there were place cards so that everybody would have a spot to sit, each table sat 8 people. Quinn was a little over organized when it came to exactly what she wanted lately.

There were white and pink everything, there were games that were set up all around the room. There was also lots of food tables set up, Santana, Quinn and Alanzo's favorite food table would probably have to be the table with the assorted fruit and chocolate fountain.

There were speakers and a laptop set up in the corner so that there would be music playing at all times, also so that the group would be able to get the attention of the guests easily. The place looked amazing and it was going to look even better once more people showed up.

"So Q, what do you think that you're going to get?" Santana asked as she sat down next to her best friend and son.

"Hmmmm," the blonde hummed, "I don't know. I know that I'm probably going to be getting a ton of clothes from you and Mercedes and a lot of motherly tips from you as time goes on. I think Rachel and Finn are getting different toys and such. Some people from the studio have mentioned a lot of different things so I'm excited to see what they bring." Quinn said with a content smile on her face.

"I can't believe that you're having a little girl." Santana said with a smile as she glanced at Quinn's belly.

"I know." Quinn said as she gently rubbed her stomach.

Puck came strolling over and sat down with a smile on his face while looking at his fiance. "When are people supposed to be getting here Quinn?"

"They should be arriving soon. Do you want to start over the music so that it seems lively baby?" Quinn asked while looking at Puck with a smile. He nodded his head and got up to go to the back.

"Uncle Puck! I coming!" Alanzo yelled while climbing down and running after him.

"Come on little Lopez!" Puck called over his shoulder while pulling up another chair for Alanzo to sit down with him. Alanzo ran after him and sat down starting the music and helping make a playlist.

Santana and Quinn chatted amongst themselves for about 20 minutes before the first guests showed up. The first people to show up were Mercedes, Artie and Sam, all bearing gifts. They were then followed by Rachel and Finn, Mike and Tina, Santana's cousins and Puck's cousins. Some extended family showed up as well as a lot of the clients that were connected through Artie and Quinn. Even some of Mercedes' friends that she worked with previously. The hall was packed and everybody was having a good time.

People were talking about different baby names that they should name the little girl, Quinn had made the announcement that she was having a girl when she felt that all of the guests who were going to show up were already there. Once she made the announcement, everybody cheered for joy. Alanzo was probably the happiest because he knew that a different little boy wouldn't be taking the "favorite" spot away from him.

They decided that they would eat and then open gifts. The tables were mostly mixed with different company. Quinn, however, made sure that her table had all of her little friends. Sitting at Quinn's head table was Quinn, Puck, Alanzo, Santana, Artie, Mercedes and Sam. There was an empty chair next to Santana, but it was just ignored and brushed off as being extra. The group talked and laughed all about what was soon to come. Quinn was going to be giving birth in about 2 weeks and everything in the Lopez-Puckerman house would be changing because of that. Santana and Puck had already been setting up the different little trinkets for the baby with Alanzo's help on where it should be placed.

They were going around in good humor about what they thought the baby would be like. They made jokes about what they thought the baby would act like and who it would look like. Puck confessed that he hopes that she comes out with a mohawk even though it's going to be a little girl or that she'd come out with his muscles. Santana hopes that the baby has Quinn's eyes and smile. Quinn wants a perfect mix and the rest of them were betting on who it would look more like. While in the conversations that were emerging, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes were talking about how the new baby was going to be spoiled rotten while Quinn, Santana and Puck were seeing if they could plan out a family photo for when the baby got a little bit bigger. They had a small picture of the four of them together and they were hoping to add to that collection.

Soon enough, Puck had guided Quinn to her big chair to sit down while he began getting everybody's attention. Alanzo was sitting down in his chair just finishing up his chocolate fountain banana while Santana was searching for a wet nap to clean him off.

"Where the hell are they?" Santana mumbled to herself while looking around.

A hand extended a baby wipe to her and Santana gratefully accepted absentmindedly before stopping in mid action before touching Alanzo's face. She slowly tilted her head up and lost her breath for a moment. She then composed herself before rolling her eyes and turning away to proceed to clean her son off. She wiped his face off and his hands before starting to straighten her son up.

A pair of ocean blue eyes were staring at the back of her head, literally burning a hole in it while Santana was adjusting Alanzo's bow tie and suspenders. The woman coughed slightly causing Santana to turn around and look at her. Alanzo looked up and smiled, "Hi B!" He yelled before turning back to his mother.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked coldly while starting to tie Alanzo's laces.

"Santana, can we talk?" Brittany asked quietly.

"No." Santana quickly responded while moving onto Alanzo's other shoe.

"Please." Brittany pleaded with a soft voice.

Santana huffed her breath. "Go see aunt Quinn and help her with the presents. Mommy will be over there in a little bit." Santana said while kissing him gently before he ran off. She stood up, looked at Brittany and began to walk away. Brittany sighed and ran to catch up to Santana, she grabbed her wrist when she was in reach. Santana quickly turned around and glared at the blonde.

"Let go of me." She said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Santana, please talk to me." Brittany pleaded again.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Santana asked starting to get angry.

"Let me explain." Brittany tried.

"Explain what? How you just up and left after you swore you wouldn't?" Santana questioned while raising her voice. Raising her voice caused a few heads to turn and at that she glanced at Artie who nodded and she then snatched her arm out of Brittany's hand. She quickly walked outside with Brittany on her tail.

"Santana," Brittany pleaded while finally catching up to her. "Please. Just give me a chance."

"Why in the hell should I? I gave you a chance and it obviously didn't mean a damn thing to you!" Santana yelled. "I let you into my house, I let you into my life and more than that, I let you into my sons life and fucking look where it got me! I was up for nights waiting to hear from you and never received not a damn word and now three weeks later you want to talk? Just stop."

"It's not like that Santana." Brittany said trying to make sense of everything.

"Then what the hell is it like? Huh?! You told me to take a chance on you again after you disappeared the first time and now you're back trying to tell me to give you another chance? No, get the fuck out of here with that. I probably deserve this, but, you know what? _Alanzo_ doesn't." Santana said while fumbling for her car keys.

Brittany put her hand over Santana's and took her keys. "You're not leaving Santana. We need to talk."

"No, fuck talking. I don't want to talk to you about any of this!" Santana said getting angrier.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys, I promise." Brittany pleaded again.

"It's a little too late for that." Santana said while glaring at Brittany coldly before texting Puck and letting him know that she had to leave and she would be back in about two hours to help pack everything. She got a quick reply that said that was fine and for her to take her time and calm down.

Santana managed to get away from Brittany by calling a cab, and running down the street and meeting it at a corner leaving Brittany watch her drive off.

/

"So tell me what happened," the red head began.

"Well, I'm sure you remember that girl who was with me the last time that I was here?" Santana questioned while walking down the steps. The girl simply nodded indicating Santana to continue. "Well, she's my ex. I, uh, we were in love… many, many years ago."

"Do you want to elaborate a little bit San?" Diana asked while wading over to Santana and handing her a bucket of food to feed the dolphins.

Santana sighed while accepting the bucket, "thank you." She said before calling rocco over and taking a deep breath. "Well, long story short, I, uh, she was the love of my life. I mean, it was my fault that we even broke up but still this isn't what was supposed to happen to us."

"What do you mean that it was your fault that you guys broke up?" Diana asked petting some of the dolphins with a small smile.

"Well, when we graduated from high school, she got offered to tour with Beyonce and that was what skyrocketted her career. I was supposed to go with her in our plan but the plan that management had said I couldn't and then _she_ wasn't going to go if _I_ couldn't, so, I-I broke up with her so that she could follow her dreams. You know?" Santana questioned while petting Rocco and feeling her breathing slow down. She softly began kicking her feet back and forth in the water from her seat. "We were supposed to get back together after her tour but she stopped talking to me not too long after she was on tour and I tried getting in contact with her for years and nothing happened and then I had Alanzo and I just couldn't face trying to talk to her anymore. I came to a realization... She wasn't my sure thing anymore, he was." She finished softly.

"I know Santana. But, I don't think that she's worth it. If she can't accept you for all that you are right now, especially with that amazing little boy, then she doesn't deserve you." Diana stated confidently, wading a little closer to the latina.

Santana sighed and fed some of the other dolphins.

"I think you need to find somebody who is worth it and who actually deserves you." Diana continued with a hopeful glance at Santana. "I think that you deserve somebody who knows exactly what you are and knows how to treat you like a queen. I know how difficult it is with trying to find somebody who understands everything that happened in the past few years. But I do." Diana said softly while wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulder.

Santana looked down before glancing back up at the red head, "thanks. It means a lot."

Behind the wall, a blonde was there, and she couldn't believe her ears. She was upset, that Santana thought that she wasn't talking to her because she had a kid. She was angry at this other woman for trying to force it into Santana's mind that she wasn't good enough and subtly trying to make a move on the latina. But most of all, she was determined to try and figure out how to make things up to Santana to get the Latina to talk to her.

/

It's been about two days since Santana and Brittany had seen each other. It was now Santana's first day back at the recording studio and she was due to record some songs. Walking out to her car this morning, she found a purple hyacinth on her windshield. She picked it up and shook her head. She tossed it on the front seat of her truck and drove to work. She knew it had to be brittany who put it there, the blonde was always big on flowers and that flower meant "I'm sorry". Who else would be apologizing?

While walking to her office, she was receiving stares and smiles from everybody. She looked at them oddly and continued walking. In front of her small office room, which she was granted to write her songs so she had privacy, there was about 20 acorns on the floor. The latina rose and eyebrow and looked at the floor confused, these symbolized immortality and eternity. She picked one up and inspected it with a close eye before flicking it back to the ground. Walking into the room and flicking the lights on, she noticed that those were tampered with as well, they wouldn't go on over a dim lighting. Santana sighed and looked around her room. In the corner of her office, there was a sole orange blossom branch, which symbolizes eternal love, with two oranges hanging off of the branch. She walked up to it and shook her head softly with a small smile on her face and grabbed an orange off of it while walking to her desk. Walking up to her desk, she noticed on the back windowsill that there was a small vase filled with four white roses and one red one in the middle.

There was a small note on the card which Santana reluctantly picked up with a smile:

_I know you don't want to hear from me right now...But please just give me one chance to explain. Call me, (915)711-2395. Love, B._

Santana looked at the note and contemplated writing to the blonde. But decided against it. She took the note and placed it softly in the drawer of her desk and left it there.

/

The next day, the same thing pretty much happened. The only difference this morning was that instead of one purple hyacinth, there were two. The acorns were still present in front of her door, but her lights were now fixed in the office.

She walked in and glanced at the tree branch before shaking her head. She saw the flowers in the vase had been untouched. She walked over and sat down in her chair believing that Brittany had stopped. She opened her drawer to get her song book out and sighed. There was a sole red carnation, which symbolized adoration and deep love, on top of her notebook with a small note attached:

_Attempt number two, please give me a chance Santana. _

_(915)711-2395_

Santana sighed a placed the flower into the vase with the others and sat back down to write her songs. Completely ignoring everything that was going on, or at least trying to.

/

The next few days went on pretty much the same way. The set of flowers varied from different types with different meanings ranging from love to apologies to the truth. Each had a small note varying in pleads for a response. This morning, however, was different. Instead of walking into her office to find more interesting flowers, she found a withered one sitting in plain sight on the desk. She looked at it curiously and picked up the note that was under it.

Instead of how it had been for the past week, it was no longer on a post card. This note, or shall I say letter, was on lined paper. Five, almost six pages worth of letter. Santana stared at the wilted flower and put it on the side of her desk. She looked at the three sheets of paper that were tied with a red bow. She sighed and played with the ribbon as she looked at the blonde's handwriting.

She lifted up the letter to look at it and to finally read it when there was a knock on the door. She immediately hid the letter in her drawer and hid the flower on top of it. She quickly cleared her throat and crossed her legs.

"Yes, um, come in." Santana called out.

Quinn walked in with her hands on her stomach. "Hey S." She said with a smile.

"Hi Q. What's up?" She asked with a forced smile.

Quinn raised her eyebrow curiously before sitting down. "I was just coming to see if you were ready to record that song with me, Mercedes and Rachel. Bills, bills, bills."

"Oh," Santana said while tapping her finger on the drawer she just put the letter in. "Um, yeah, uh. Yeah. We can do it now."

"Great. Come on S." Quinn said grabbing the Latina's arm.

The latina walked into the studio with Quinn on her arm and smiled at the rest of the girls in the room. She went and sat down on one of the couches in the room while Artie rolled over to talk to her.

"So Santana, the male voice that you didn't know who to have in the beginning, I recorded a snip of it earlier and I can play it for you to see if you like it. If you do, we can just record on the same track and I can fix it up later with Quinn. You know?" Artie asked while sitting in front of the woman with his hands in his lap.

Santana nodded her head and grabbed a pair of headphones off of the mixing board and listened to it. She smiled when she heard his voice. "It sounds perfect Artie. Thanks for thinking of that."

"No problem Santana. You know I'd do anything for you girl." He said with a smile. Now lets get you girls into the studio.

"Alright, so I'm going to start it off and then it's you 'Cedes. After that it goes into the chorus and the same order. Got it?" Santana said while glancing at the girls.

Santana walked into the booth first with the rest of the girls and they all stood at one of the mics that were set up. They placed the headphones on their heads and got comfortable. Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes sat down on the stools that were there while Santana continued to stand. She looked at the girls and once they nodded she spoke to Artie, "drop the beat wheels."

Artie smiled and flicked the switch.

_**Santana: **_

_At first we started out real cool_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now, you're getting comfortable_

_Ain't doing those things you did no more_

_You're slowly making me pay for things_

_Your money should be handling_

_And now you ask to use my car (car)_

_Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_And you have the audacity_

_To even come and step to me_

_Ask to hold some money from me_

_Until you get your check next week_

_**Mercedes:**_

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_A baller, when times get hard_

_I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you_

_Who don't know what a man's about_

_**All:**_

_Can you pay my bills? _

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills? _

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

_**Santana:**_

_Now you've been maxing out my card (card)_

_Gave me bad credit, buying me gifts with my own ends_

_Haven't paid the first bill_

_But instead you're headin' to the mall_

_Goin' on shopping sprees perpetrating_

_Telling your friends that you be ballin'_

_And then you use my cell phone (phone)_

_Callin' whoever that you think's at home_

_And then when the bill comes_

_All of a sudden you be acting dumb_

_Don't know where none of these calls from_

_When your momma's number's here more than once_

_**Mercedes:**_

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_A baller, when times get hard_

_I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you_

_Who don't know what a man's about_

_**All:**_

_Can you pay my bills? _

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills? _

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So, you and me are through_

_**Mercedes: **_

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another?_

_A baller, when times get hard_

_I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you_

_Who don't know what a man's about_

_You triflin, good for nothing type of brother_

_Oh silly me, why haven't I found another_

_You triflin, good for nothing type of brother_

_Oh silly me, why haven't I found another_

_You triflin, good for nothing type of brother_

_Oh silly me, why haven't I found another_

_You triflin, good for nothing type of brother_

_Oh silly me, why haven't I found another_

_**Mercedes:**_

_Thou shall confess_

Artie was clapping like a crazy man outside of the booth.

"That was great ladies." He said enthusiastically.

They all thanked the boy and sat down on the couch. "Alright, I'm assuming that you ladies want to hear it already." Artie began to which all the girls nodded their heads. "You'll be able to in a few minutes. Santana, I need you to record some runs so get back in there."

Santana nodded her head and walked back in to record the runs. While she was in there, Quinn and Rachel turned to Mercedes with pointed looks. "What?" She asked confused and slightly annoyed with their gaze.

"Who is this song about?" Quinn asked.

"Is this about Brittany?" Rachel added in.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Mercedes asked while crossing her arms.

"Santana is going pretty hard on somebody in this song and we wanted to know if it was Brittany. Where did she get all of this annoyance within her?" Rachel asked.

"Alright Rachel. You need to chill. Santana and I wrote this song together. We combined some things so it doesn't matter who it's about." Mercedes said.

"But-" Rachel began.

"But nothing. It's personal and between me and Santana so butt out of it Rachel." Mercedes said with finality in her voice. Rachel sighed and crossed her arms as Quinn shifted her gaze from Mercedes onto Santana.

Santana had just finished up the runs and was now walking back into the room with the rest of the girls and Artie. They listened to the song out loud and were very happy with the outcome of it. "This is perfect guys." Santana praised once the song ended.

"Got that right. We need to work together on more songs San. I think we should come out with a partner album. All the songs on it are duets of the both of us and some might have a few others on it." Mercedes said with a wink to the others in the room.

"That would be great 'Cedes." Santana said with an excited smile on her face.

"We can start working on it as soon as possible." Artie began, "the sooner the better and maybe we could have it out by like mid july? It'll give us like five months to work on it. We can give you guys a bunch of summer hits."

"That's a great idea Artie." Quinn added on.

"Good luck girls." Rachel said with a smile. "I'm always available to help out."

Santana sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at the rest of the people in the room. "You know what I've really wanted to do?"

They all shrugged their shoulders while looking at her intently, hanging on every word.

"I want to do a Glee album." Santana stated.

"What do you mean a glee album?" Quinn asked.

"I mean, an album, with our glee club on it. There were a few songs that we sang that I think are really good. And I mean, even if we don't sell it, we could always just keep it for us. You know what I mean?" Santana asked.

"That's an excellent idea Santana." Rachel added quickly with a bright smile on her face, just excited to possibly be on the mainstream radio.

"How cool would it be? It would bring back so many memories for us so we would all have fun doing it." Artie added on.

"Exactly. And a lot of mine and 'Cedes fans always ask what got us into music in the first place. We've told them about Glee club but I don't think they get it so they would probably be interested in hearing some of the stuff that we did." Santana added.

"That is very true. It might even help the arts in the school from people like Sue." Quinn added with a chuckle.

"That's actually a really good point. We could even have it be a charity album. All of the money that people spend to buy the album can go to a fund for the arts." Santana said suddenly.

"That would be so cool if we did that. We should really start a fund." Mercedes quickly added.

"The Glee fund?" Rachel threw out as a name.

"How about we just call it the New Directions Arts Fund? Or something along those lines? Keep it simple and since it's specific to the name of our group, in the little bio we can each have our own little section and talk about how it benefitted us. It'd be a good eye opener for a lot of schools." Santana said.

"That's awesome Santana, looks like you're not the same bitchy cheerleader anymore." Mercedes commented.

"Shut the hell up." Santana retorted.

"There she is!" Artie yelled with a laugh.

"We can make it a double disk so that we can each have our own solo song." Rachel added.

"That works. The first disk can be filled with group numbers and duets and the second one can be the solos." Mercedes added.

"Awesome." Artie added.

"Who are we going to have on it? Just our graduating class….with Tina and Artie?" Quinn added with a small laugh.

"That's fine with me. We talk to everybody." Santana added.

"Don't forget Sam." Rachel added.

"Who cares about trouty mouth."

"Santana."

"Sorry." The latina shrugged. "Anyways, yes. Everybody will be on it…. Except for the newbies. No thank you. So, there's what, like 12 of us?" Santana questioned.

"Well, there's me, you, finn, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Mike, Tina, and Brittany. Lets not forget Kurt and Blaine so technically that's around 13, but you were close." Rachel concurred.

"We can have the second CD have like 24 songs and we can each have two solos. That fine? And then we can figure out what group numbers we do. I think we should have at least two with the whole group and then the rest can be sporadic but everyone should be on there close to equal amounts. Blaine, by the way, is not going on my CD. I don't like him." Santana concluded causing the rest of the group to nod.

"Mercedes and you should probably be on it more though since it's being marketed as you guys. So I think it'd be fine if you guys were on it more than the rest of us." Rachel said.

"Awesome. Well start getting your two songs together bitches, we can record those first and once we have a few we can release little pieces of it to grow the hype. We should work on this first instead of the double album. If we start working on this now, maybe we can finish it and start getting the sales up before the new school year starts and we can help some of the arts programs." Mercedes informed the rest of the group.

"Fine by me." Santana shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." Artie responded.

"Tell your spouses ladies." Santana said. "And I think that it's about time to wrap up so that I can go home and see my baby already."

The group agreed and were all on their ways home. Santana ran to her office to get that letter from Brittany before grabbing her keys and heading out to the car where Quinn was waiting. The drive home between the pair was quiet, the blonde knew something was up and she also knew that if Santana wanted to talk, she would.

Once they got in the house, it was going on 6 PM. Puck had just finished cooking with the help of Alanzo. As the group sat down to eat, they talked about their days. The women informed Puck about the new album that they would be working on. They also told him about how he was to have two songs to record figured out within two weeks so it would be done as soon as possible. Puck even came up with the idea to feature Alanzo on a track or two if there were extra space and of course if Santana wanted to.

Santana said she would think about it and that it was a great idea. After dinner, the house followed their normal night routine leaving Alanzo in bed by 8:30 and Santana was asleep a little after 9:30. She didn't get to read the letter.

/

The next day, Santana and Mercedes went to open their own fund. They ended up titling the fund "New Directions for the Arts." They chose that name because it seemed to have a double meaning for them, the first one was that New Directions supported the arts and that's why they were making the fund and the second meaning was that through this fund, the arts would be able to go into many different directions.

"Alright. It's set up. Ready to tweet it to the world?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, we just have to make sure that we update the bio soon and list all of us on it so that they know it's no joke." Santana responded while opening her Twitter.

** Snixx: Hey everybody, MercedesJones and I have just created our first official foundation. It is to support the arts in school. ****Click here** **to go to the page, it'll be updated soon with more information and a surprise will be coming soon from this fund. xoxo ;)**

** MercedesJones: Me and my girl Snixx have started a foundation for the arts. ****Click here** **to help this wonderful cause! The website will be updated with more information soon!**

The girls both retweeted each others tweets before talking for a little while. They sent out texts to the rest of the New Directions and let them know to come up with a short one paragraph description of who they are and how the New Directions Glee club had helped them in their lives. Once they had their names, it would link to another page that had more about that member and what they do and there would even be some pictures so that people would be able to realize how close Glee had actually made them.

"Cedes, make sure you text Brit with the information." Santana said in a hushed voice.

Mercedes nodded her head figuring they still haven't spoken.

/

By the end of the day, the webpage was pretty much set up.

On the homepage, it had a big "For the Arts" sign. Underneath that it gave a short description of the foundation:

New Directions for the Arts is a non-profit organization that will be funding arts programs in schools who are on the verge of cutting them. The main goal is to save the arts because of the impact that it can have on a students life. This foundation was founded by alumni of a national champion high school glee club titled _The New Directions_. See below to learn more about the members and why they believe in this cause.

**Mercedes Jones: Music Superstar**

Hello everybody, my name is Mercedes Jones. The arts are something that is very dear to my heart. I joined my high school's Glee club in my sophomore year and it was the best decision that I've ever made. It helped me gain the confidence that I so very needed to conquer my dreams. Through this club, I've met some of the most amazing and supportive people in the world. I know that nobody believes in me more than they do. Glee club is something that everybody should have the opportunity to join. We became a family in that club and if it weren't for this club and letting me know that anything is possible because I _am _good enough, I wouldn't be what I am today. Everybody deserves to experience something as wonderful as this.

**Santana Lopez: Pop &amp; R&amp;B Sensation**

My name is Santana, though some of you may know me as Snixx. I never realized how important the arts were until I got involved. In high school, I was a cheerleader with the one mindset that I had to fit in and that I had to be at the top of the pyramid and if I wasn't, it was the end of the world for me. Once I joined the Glee club, that changed. Glee was the best thing that ever happened to me; it was where I began to accept myself instead of being ashamed of myself. Most of you might not understand what I mean by that, but I know anybody going through what I was will get it in an instant. Glee became my favorite part of the day; I joined this club hating pretty much everybody that was involved besides my two best friends. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without any of these amazing people. Everybody should have the opportunity to join any arts program whether that be drawing, singing or even dancing. Being in the arts helped me accept myself, and it also brought me the love of my life.

**Quinn Fabray: Music Producer/Part-time singer**

I've been working behind the scenes with Mercedes and Santana. The arts programs helped me find my passion for music. I never knew that it meant so much to me, but, through music, you can convey anything. It's amazing. While in high school, I was also a cheerleader, me and Santana were at the top of everything, and before I got involved with the arts, I thought that was the only thing that mattered. I know now that it's not. The arts could change anybody's life and I want to help give that opportunity to other people. My life would never be the same if I never learned to get involved with something as amazing as this.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: Broadway Star**

Hello my fellow people, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. (Yes like the great Barbra Streisand!) I've been singing since i was a child and I had been dreaming of becoming a broadway star since before I was even born. My two dads had always encouraged me to go after what I wanted and that there will always be a way. Because of their encouragement, I always knew what I had to do, but there was never a sure way to get there. Through joining my school's glee club, it gave me the advantage that most do not have. I had gotten to see what it was like to perform in front of thousands and it was amazing. It helped my drive and it also got me into NYADA. It helped get me onto Broadway as well to play Funny Girl since they knew about me being a part of a Nationally ranked show choir team. I would like to tell you more about all of my adventures through the glee club, but Santana had told me to keep this brief. To learn more, just click on my name and there will be tons for your reading pleasures and for you to follow. Stars for all of my fans, one day you can be like me.

**Brittany S. Pierce: Dancer**

The arts are one of the best things that happened to me. As the rest of my alumni have said, the arts changed their lives. They changed mine, but not because of the career path that I've chosen, but because of the number one supporter that I had. Through the arts, they are seen as a safe spot. Through that safe spot, the love of my life was able to finally be herself and accept everything to embrace all of her awesome. The glee club changed my life and hers, and I will forever be in debt because of that. The arts are the best thing that has ever existed, I hope that you guys get as much pleasure out of the arts that I have. The arts bring us together, not tear us apart.

**Artie Abrams: Producer/Singer**

In high school, I was often made fun of because of my size and because I am in a wheel chair. By joining the glee club at my school, my whole life was changed. I knew that I liked to sing and I got to sing more by joining. Not only that, but I became friends with people who would have ordinarily never spoken to me. I became best friends with the quarterback and wide receivers of the football team, and not only that, but I got to join the team too. Doing the arts gives a lot more confidence than one would originally think. A lot of people think that doing something art related is stupid, but it's not. If it is your passion, you need to go after it and we want to help you.

**Noah Puckerman: Marine Vet/CO/Singer**

Most of you don't know me, but you can all call me the saw. That's what I was nicknamed in high school because I could saw through anything. I was a real jerk until I got involved with the arts. I was the star wide-receiver on my high school's football team and I had the head cheerleader as my girlfriend. Being a young and dumb teenager, I made some mistakes. But I realized early that it wasn't the football team that had my back when i was in trouble, it was the people who I deemed as nerds in the arts. They saved me. For that reason, I will forever be in debt to the arts.

**Kurt Hummel: Fashion designer/singer**

Hello, most of you probably wear my clothing and I would just like to say how much confidence joining the arts gave me. It helped me regroup myself when things were going wrong. It was the first place that I was completely accepted for who I was and where I learned to find myself. We were a rag-tag of misfits, but we loved each other. Everybody should have the option to be a part of something special like that.

**Finn Hudson: ?**

Hey everybody. My name is Finn. I love the arts. Before I was introduced to the arts, I was very shallow. I was the quarterback of the football team and was dating the head cheerleader. There was nothing special about me, I had every boys high school dream. It wasn't until one day I got blackmailed into joining the arts that I realized that they would change my life forever. They were the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Sam Evans: Model/singer**

I like impressions. You can see them on my youtube, just search me. That's one reason I like the arts. Another would be because of the community that develops. When I had nothing, I had my friends in Glee club. They were all I needed because they had no issues helping me. They were and are the best things that ever happened to me.

At the bottom of the page, there was the picture from the yearbook after they won Nationals. Pretty soon there would be pictures on another link so that there would be older pictures for the contributors to look at.

/

That Friday night, Artie had taken Alanzo off of Santana's hands. She was finally alone. She was finally able to read the letter. Santana was more than nervous to read the letter, so much so, her hands were shaking erratically.

The soft patter from the rain outside her window was making her more nervous. She sat on the middle of her bed indian style and stared at the note for about ten minutes.

"Alright Santana, you can do this. Just see what it says." She whispered to herself.

She picked up the letter and stared at it. She took an extremely deep breath and slowly undid the ribbon on the top of the letter. She glanced at the three pieces of paper and noticed that they were front and back down to the last line on the page. She took another deep breath as she stared at the paper, that's when she noticed the wet spots on the paper that dried up.

"She cried as she wrote this." She barely got out. "Fuck, why haven't I read this yet."

Another moment passed.

"Here goes nothing." She said aloud as she began to read:

_Dear Santana,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you again and that you feel that you can't trust me to not hurt you again. I was leaving the flowers and notes for over a week to see if I would get any type of response from you, but I hadn't. That's why there's a wilted flower on your desk. They represent rejected love, which is what had happened. I don't know what to say to you Santana; I love you so much and I just can't picture my life without you, but I guess that I need to start opening my eyes and realizing what it really is. I messed this up, I know you think that you did because you broke up with me all those years ago, but it's my fault, not yours. I wanted to explain to you why I left that night and why it had took me so long to try and talk to you again._

_I messed up. Not just in a small way, but in a really big one. I practically pleaded for you to let me watch Alanzo because I wanted to prove that I would be good enough for him, good enough for you. But it didn't turn out like I had planned. I don't know what went wrong that day; one minute he was fine and wanted something to drink and the next thing I knew he was screaming out in pain. I don't understand how it happened, whenever i think about it, it seems to be a giant blur. None of it makes any sense to me. _

_I wasn't leaving because I didn't love you, because I never stopped loving you Santana. I left, because I felt like I wasn't enough. I felt inadequate and like I was nothing but trouble to you and Alanzo. I didn't feel like I was what was best for you. I didn't feel like I was what was best for him. So much has changed since we spoke all of those years ago. Everything changed. And I know that most of it is my fault that it happened. The one thing that never changed is how much I love you._

_I've loved you since the moment that I met you Santana. _

_I know we were young; that didn't matter though. We're still young, and it doesn't change a thing. I still want to believe that we're soul mates, but, I don't know how true that is anymore. Even though I wish that it was true. There's so many things that I wish that I could change and fix and everything, but...I know that I can't. That's what eats me up the most at night. I don't understand how we ended up where we are right now._

_What started as an unofficial break up so that I would follow my dreams and make our lives so much better, seems like it ruined not only my life, but the love that we shared. I had never felt something more pure than what I've felt with you. I've been around the world and I know now more than ever that I belong with you. Nothing will ever compare to what you and I have. Nothing will ever live up to what you and I could have had._

_I sometimes wonder what would have become of us if you would have been able to come on the tour with me. I wonder what we would be right now; I always pictured myself being married to you at this age. We would be living together with Lord Tubbington and our kids. We would be happy. We would always be together and it would be like what we thought it would be. But, for some reason, it's not._

_I would do anything in this world to get back to where we once were with each other. I wish that we could go back to senior year when we were out and proud together and nothing else mattered besides each other. Or I wish that we could go back to when you finally accepted that you loved me and we began learning how to navigate your feelings. We began learning everything about each other, we began exploring each other; physically, mentally and emotionally. Those were my favorite memories. I will always cherish those. That's what the rest of our lives were supposed to look like; we were supposed to continue exploring our souls and figuring out why we fit together so perfectly. I sometimes wish that we could go back to when we would play dress up as little kids, when we would play Mr. and Mrs._

_I cherish everything that we've ever done together. There is nothing that I think will ever mean more to me than you. I know that we hadn't seen each other for a few weeks before I saw you at the baby shower, but I never stopped thinking about you. I made sure that I saw you at least once every day to make sure you were fine and if I couldn't, I would ask Rachel. _

_I'm sorry that I let my fears ruin this. I'm sorry that I scared myself away from you and from that amazing little boy that you're raising. I wish nothing more than to try and fix it, if I can't, then I want you to at least know how much you mean to me._

_You've always been the person who put the stars and the sun in the sky. Even though the stars don't shine as bright in New York City like they did in Lima, I always knew that you would be the one exception when you got here and you would blow them all out of the sky. You were always the voice of reason. Even if other people didn't understand how we worked, we did and that was all that mattered to me and I know that was all that mattered to you._

_I will always be there for you Santana. No matter what happens. I will support you in whatever you do for the rest of your life without a second thought about it. I love you more than anything. I love the little you just as much, even though I just met him not too long ago. He reminds me so much of you._

_In the back of your closet, there should still be a small box that resembles a hat box. You probably haven't noticed that it's there, but I put it there when I first came to see you. If you go in it, it's my journal. I kept a journal while on tour. I kept some of my thoughts, and some of my desires and wishes and even some of my fantasies… I think my favorite things to write in there would be the memories. I was going to present it to you in a more formal way considering that it's all about you, but I don't think I'll have the opportunity to give it to you in that way._

_When you get the chance, please read it before you decide to toss it._

_I've never been more honest than I was in that little book._

_I love you more than anything Santana. Please don't forget me._

_Love, _

_Brittany S. Pierce._

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the delayed update, I don't know why I waited since this has been typed out since December lol. However, I hope you enjoy. :) - any questions, feel free to ask me on Tumblr: perfectlittleliarfanfiction. tumblr.**

**PS: Did you hear Naynay is preggers? Very exciting!**


	8. Brittany's Journal

Santana slowly folded the letter up as a few tears cascaded down her face. Her breathing was shaky and her hands were unable to be still. She stared at the folded letter once she placed it on her bed, she learned why Brittany left. Albeit her way of leaving was unconventional, she had a good reason. She wanted Santana and Alanzo to have everything that they deserved, and she felt like she couldn't give them that. She wished that she would have had the chance to talk to Brittany about her feelings instead of the blonde disappearing and running off.

"Why wouldn't she talk to me about how she was feeling?" Santana asked out loud to herself.

The latina shook her head and stood up. She pulled up her knee high socks and fixed her tanktop and began walking to her closet. She wiped the few tears that she had on her face before turning the handle to the closet.

She walked into her walk in closet and looked around. "Why haven't I cleaned this recently?" She sighed and walked to the back corners of the closet. She looked at the pile of boxes that were back there. There were tons of shoe boxes stacked on top of each other. Santana stared at it, "How the hell am I supposed to find a hat box that I don't even know what it looks like in all of this?" She pondered while looking around. While looking around, her eyes zoned in on a bright pink box on the top of the tower of shoe boxes. "How the hell am I supposed to reach that?"

She brainstormed a lot of different ways to get the box down but settled for the quickest and most efficient way that she could think of. She quickly ran out of her room and ran into her sons. She grabbed a football and ran back into her room throwing the ball directly in the middle of the tower, causing everything to fall. It left an enormous mess, but, all that mattered was that the box was now on the floor.

Santana walked over to the box and lifted it up carefully bringing it to her bed. She placed it in the center of her bed and sat down indian style in front of it. She looked at it and took a deep breath while thumbing with the cover of it. She was nervous. She didn't know what to expect to come out of that journal; she didn't know if it was going to make her smile or if it was going to make her cry.

After waiting about five minutes for her breathing to settle down, she finally mustered up the courage to open it. She gently took the cover off of the box and looked inside. There was a rectangular object that was covered in black tissue paper. Santana picked up the object delicately and began unwrapping it.

The journal resembled a tiny leather book. It was black and it resembled what looked like a spell book from Harry Potter, only there was no writing on the cover. Santana reluctantly opened the cover and closed her eyes to take one last deep breath. On the center of the first page, it had a dedication.

_Dedicated to the love of my life, Santana Lopez._

Seeing that, Santana already began to tear up at her eyes. She continued through to the next page.

_July 7, 2014_

_Santana broke up with me last night. I don't understand why. It hurts to bad, I can't explain it. It feels like someones stealing my oxygen. I don't understand why she broke up with me. We're supposed to be soulmates. We're supposed to be together forever. I don't understand why she won't just let me come with her to live out her dreams, my dreams aren't the only ones that matter. Why doesn't she understand that? I don't want to be without her. Nobody understands me like she does. Why can't things just work out for once in my life? Please… (dry tear spots were on the page)_

_Someone please fix this, make it so she's meeting me at my stop… please. _

_I can't lose her._

After reading that entry, Santana began to softly weep. She knew that she hurt Brittany with their break-up, but she was hoping that it wouldn't be that bad. Who was she kidding, she just didn't want to accept that it would be that bad. She knew that it would hurt because hell, it had hurt her as well. But things could always be better. She continued to thumb through the pages while reading the journals that the blonde had wrote.

(The dates that pop up will be sporadic considering I don't want to write a journal that covers 7 years)

_September 17, 2014_

_Santana's been contacting me more. It just makes me miss her more than I already did. I go to sleep every night thinking about her. I think about her when I'm out on stage too. I think it's because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be on stage. That, and probably because I know that she would love to be here with me. I know that we both still love each other. This tour is awesome, I'm glad that Santana had gave me this opportunity. I know that it hurts her just as much as it hurts me that we aren't together… Especially on Fridays since that was our date night. We're starting to talk on the phone every night. I really love that because I get to hear her voice every day now. And not only that, but I get to hear her say I love you to me everynight._

_I think that might be what i miss the most. _

_Our I love yous._

_December 9, 2014_

_It's our anniversary today. Santana was supposed to try and come out to see me, but I guess that she couldn't. That sucks a lot. But, at least we can skype later. I love skyping with her because I get to see everything again. Even though, that makes the distance a little harder. I think she knows what she does to me. She always comes on camera with a tank top and no bra, a pair of boy shorts and knee high socks. All the time. _

_I really miss her body. I miss being able to touch and feel her, but I think I miss tasting her the most. _

_It sucks knowing that if I was home with her right now, we would be having our usual love fest like we do on our anniversaries. It sucks not being able to do it. I have so many fantasies about what I would be doing to her if I could. I'm still waiting for her to offer web cam sex, I know my body has been aching for it so I'm hoping hers has been too._

_December 31, 2014_

_It's my first new years eve without Santana. _

_No New Years kiss._

_No New Years hug. _

_No New Years sex._

_No New Years nothing. It sucks, I miss her so much._

_February 14, 2015_

_Santana finally worked up to having webcam sex with me again! :DD_

_I wonder if it's just me missing her so much and not being able to see her, but I think her boobs have gotten bigger. I can't wait until I can see for myself in person. She was supposed to come for Valentines day today, but she wasn't able to. I guess I'm going to have to wait until next time. I can't even go home anytime soon because I guess that the tour is being extended for another year instead of ending in July._

_May 27, 2015_

_Want to hear about my night?_

_It started slow and everything was under control. The kisses were passionate and the touches were gentle. We were taking our time. There was a feeling that we've never had before. Our kisses began to become sensual. Our hands were slowly roaming each others bodies. I remember the feeling of her skin hot on my fingertips. I felt like I was leaving a trail of fire on her body with every small touch. Her kisses moved from my lips, down my chin and jawline to my neck. She was marking me and once she finished with that, she continued to move lower. She kissed down the valley of my breasts while using her hands to massage and tweak them. She continued moving her mouth down lower until she got just below my pantyline. She took them off slowly and all control that was once there is gone. She settles between my legs and I begin to slowly arch my back into her. She liked that cue, and I see her starting to grin between my legs, but only for a second and her face disappears again. She started slowly and gently before quickly speeding up. Now the shock truly is unbearable, I grabbed the sheets to try and keep a hold on to this reality, because it feels as if I am lost floating through ecstasy. I'm completely unaware but I'm beginning to moan; very loud. Another cue for her to keep going, to work harder. I found myself begging for more, pleading with her through my pants. Though I was sure I couldn't handle it. My breathing became erratic and I was left trying to catch my breath. She begins climbing back up my body with her tongue. She straddled my left leg and began grinning down at me. She wipes her mouth and the shock is back, but instead of paralyzing me it jolts me into action. _

_And that was when I woke up._

_I miss her so much; my dreams are starting to become memories of our encounters and I would do anything to be able to feel what I felt at that moment again. Soon._

_June 15, 2015_

_I miss Santana so much. She wasn't just my girlfriend, but she was my best friend. I would do anything to see her right now. To be with her. We haven't gotten to Facetime in a little while because she's gotten real real busy. She's making a lot of friends and she's telling me all about what she's doing. She's looking into acting now and I hope she finds a job soon so that I can see her on my TV screen. Lets hope._

_July 7, 2015_

_It's been exactly a year since I saw Santana. I feel so weak without her that it makes me sad. I'm constantly craving her in everything that I do. I miss her all hours of the day. But I think that I miss her the most at night. I miss having her arms around me and knowing that she'll be there when I wake up. I miss feeling her body against mine… I miss every little detail about her._

_I miss her laugh and her smell. I can't get those through our skype calls._

_November 2015_

_I feel like I'm holding her back. She can be doing so much more than she is now. She can be with someone who is as big and bad as she is and all that I'm doing is holding her back from that. She needs more than what I can give her. We can't even see each other... There have been many times where she was supposed to come around but she couldn't. We can only talk for a certain amount of time each day. I miss everything about her, I think that I'm going crazy. It's not fair. Why is nothing working in our favor?_

_December 9, 2015_

_Santana, Santana, Santana. That's all that I can think about today. I've been fantasizing all day about her. About what I would do to her if I could see her. I just…. I need her. But I also know what I have to do. I need to start distancing myself so that she can do what she needs to do. We'll find our ways back to each other, or at least I hope so. It's what I'll tell myself to keep me happy. If she ends up with somebody else, that's fine too, as long as she's happy. I just want her to be happy. And, hopefully she will be. I mean, we are broken up….even if she said that it's an unofficial break-up, it's still a break-up. We're not together. We have to accept that. And in order for her to find happiness, she needs to find somebody who can give her happiness and everything else because I'm sure that she's been craving things just as I was. It's the right thing to do, I love you Santana. Forever._

_June 2016,_

_Today was the first time that I talked to Santana in months. I made sure to keep it brief so that it wouldn't hurt her too much. I hope that it was the right thing to do. It doesn't feel like it anymore._

_August 2016_

_To add insult to injury, I can still taste her when I'm drunk. That's why her name always lingers at the tip of my tongue in whatever I do. I've never tasted something so bittersweet. Her name still sounds like home to me….. I remember speaking of you, but whenever the intoxication reaches its peak and lulls me to sleep I can never figure out exactly what I've said about you and all I can remember is reciting your name like I needed it to breathe. Probably because you're the only thing that can keep me alive._

_December 9, 2016_

_Santana wrote me today. Actually, she did more than write wrote me a letter, and she sent me a picture. Trying to gauge my reaction I'm assuming. I can't stop staring at the picture; I haven't received a picture like this from her in an extremely long time._

"_I know that you haven't talked to me in a while, but I'm assuming there's a reason for that. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I understand that you're busy but I wish there was a way for you to have time for me, for us. I miss you so much Brit. I love you. Happy anniversary."_

_After that, there was a picture. A picture that will forever be engrained in my mind. _

_She was naked. She was sitting on the edge of her bed in her new apartment in front of her floor to ceiling mirror. She still had the same zebra print bed sheets that flooded the memories of our adventures to my mind. She had her legs crossed and her hands were resting on her thighs with her phone lying on top facing the mirror. Her hair was down and straight and her bangs were covering a lot of her face. She looked perfect. What made me smile the most from that picture was the fact that she had a small bow tied around her left calf. Under the picture, there was another text._

"_My body misses you too."_

_August 2017_

_I haven't talked to Santana all year. I miss her so much._

_December 10, 2017_

_For the first time in what seems like forever, Santana didn't text me yesterday. I know that it's my fault for that._

Santana sighed at that journal entry. She remembered that year, it was what seemed like the worst year of her life. But not quite yet. She remembered that day specifically. She wanted to do nothing more than text the blonde, but she wasn't allowed to. Quinn and Puck didn't allow it. They told her that it wasn't worth it and they wouldn't let her do it. So she didn't.

That was when she decided to let go of Brittany; but now she's back, like she always knew that she would be.

Santana continued to read through the journals that mostly consisted of the same things. Ranging from just missing the latina, to wanting to talk to her, to some of their memories and even to some fantasies/desires that Brittany had when she was hot and bothered. It was a lot and it changed everything. It made Santana reevaluate. The blonde obviously missed her and loved her if she kept a journal that revolved around her. She just needed to pick what to do now.

Santana sighed and fixed her boyshorts once she put the little leather book down. She reached over and picked up her phone to call a certain blonde. The phone rang two times until there was an answer.

/

**A/N: who do you think Santana's calling? Quinn or Brittany?**


	9. The Dinner

It was two days later. Santana was sitting in the back section of barnes and nobles where all of the little kids toys were. It wasn't a very common thing for Santana to go out to the mall or in very public places in general since her album dropped and is on the verge of becoming triple platinum; it just wasn't safe sometimes.

There were still rare occasions that she ventured her way out and there were some even rarer ones where she ventured out without security. This was one of the more rare times that she was out by herself, well, she had Alanzo with her too. In retrospect, she tried to dress as casually as she could so that she wouldn't have attention drawn to her or her son. They were dressed as casual as possible; Santana was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a black Glee sweater from high school, a pair of black timbs and a scarf and a large pair of sunglasses that covered a good portion of her face as to try and not get noticed as easily. Since Alanzo had been photographed in candids many times over the years, Santana had been sure to keep him hidden as well; he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black and white Nike sweater with a pair of Lebron xi Graffiti shoes along with a knit hat and his hood up to hide his curly mohawk and he had on his own pair of sunglasses.

Once inside of the bookstore, Santana had brought her son to the back area of the place and took his glasses letting him go off and play with the blocks and such that were in front of her so that he was always in sight. Santana was periodically checking her phone and it seemed to make the time move by slower. She was meeting somebody and she showed up a little earlier than she had originally intended to.

Okay, she was like an hour early. What could she say? She was extremely anxious and she had been waiting for about a half an hour already. Once 5 more minutes passed, Alanzo brought Santana over to play with the train tracks with him while she waited. They played with the trains for about 10 minutes before Santana felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She sighed heavily hoping that nobody noticed that it was her. She turned around slowly and was greeted with a big smile and bright eyes.

She smiled at the blonde in front of her and quickly leaned in for a hug, squeezing tightly for a few seconds then considered normal. The blonde didn't mind.

"I've missed you so much." Santana spoke softly.

"I missed you too." The woman responded.

Alanzo looked up to see the commotion and smiled before screaming, "B!" and wrapping his arms around her legs. She smiled down and gave the little fella a hug before saying hello back. She told him she missed him and soon let go so he can continue playing with the toys.

"Alright baby, we're gonna be leaving soon so play as much as you can." Santana said softly while fixing his hat and his hood.

The little boy ignored his mother and continued playing without saying another word. Santana guided Brittany over to the two beanbag chairs that she was sitting at before so that she could see her son play. Brittany looked over at the little boy and smiled softly watching him play so innocently.

"He's so much like you San." Brittany said while glancing at the woman.

"Is he?" Santana asked with a faint smile playing at her lips.

"Yes. He's so gentle, and even though most people don't know that about you, so are you. It's crazy looking at him and seeing so much of you." Brittany finished while watching Santana's smile grow with every word. They sat in silence for a few moments before Brittany spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, you know." She spoke quietly.

"Why'd you do it?" Santana asked, the smile quickly leaving her features.

"I knew that if I would have talked to you about it, you would have told me no and that I was wrong and to stop worrying about stuff like that." Brittany responded.

"What's wrong with that? It would have been the truth."

"What's wrong with that is that I know that I'm not fit for the job Santana. I'm not a mom and you've been one for 3 years, almost four and if we count when you were pregnant than that's technically like 5. You know what you're doing and you're raising him so well and I don't want to mess him up. I don't know the first thing about being a parent." Brittany whispered.

"Brit…" Santana started, "you're amazing with kids. What are you talking about?"

"Santana, I had no idea what to do when he got hurt." Brittany started with tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought that I was going to do fine but...When he fell Santana, I didn't know what to do I just, I mean, look at him. He still has that stupid cast on because of me; if you were there that would have never happened. I literally begged for you to let him stay with me and I couldn't even watch him for a few hours San."

Santana sighed softly, "Brittany, that wasn't your fault. Sometimes that boy doesn't think before he does a lot of things. He looks at things, thinks it might be fun to try it and then he does it; where he gets all that courage, I have no idea." Santana paused with a small smirk and wink, "but please believe me when I say that it's not your fault. It's just who he is. I blame Noah."

Brittany wiped her cheeks softly with the pads of her thumb before speaking, "I know there's somebody out there that's better for you and him than me Santana. Why won't you accept that?"

"Because there's not." Santana responded without even taking a second to think about anything, "You are the best thing for me and the best thing for him. Please believe that. I don't know how to explain it to you in any other way. You know that he loves you because look at how he reacted when he saw you." Santana finished gesturing to the little boy sitting by the trains with a smile plastered on his face.

Brittany shook her head softly.

"Please, Brittany." Santana began to plead, "Both of us need you and I know that you want this just as much as I do."

Brittany mumbled incoherently in response.

"What?" Santana questioned while raising an eyebrow.

Brittany lifted her head up and looked in Santana's eyes, "I said 'okay'. But we need to take it slow."

"Slow?" Santana asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Slow." Brittany repeated. Santana continued to stare at the blonde with a look that said "elaborate" because of the vague answer. "I'm not moving back in with you." Brittany continued, causing Santana to frown. "Yet."

"Yet?" Santana asked again, just as confused. Brittany nodded her head. "Why?" Santana questioned.

"Because I don't want to move too fast, like we originally did."

"Was there something wrong with that?" Santana asked frowning even more.

"Honey, of course not. I loved it. It's just, I want to learn how to be a part of something so important, you and Alanzo. I need to learn my place first. It's like a puzzle San. We can't just blindly try and shove the pieces together, we have to slowly take the time to piece things together properly." Brittany finished while grabbing Santana's hand and kissing it softly.

"Okay." Santana responded softly while looking into soft eyes.

/

It's been two weeks since Santana and Brittany have had that talk at the book store.

They've talked every day since and have tried to see each other all the time as well. Santana had told her about the Glee album and Brittany was more than excited; she couldn't wait to get started on it. She was really excited about the duets and such too; she and Santana agreed to try and do two- Landslide and Valerie. If there were more room, they would try to do more together. All of the songs have been received. There were to be a total of 22 to 24 songs on each CD; the fans were going to be ecstatic considering that it was going to be a double album CD.

Everybody was in the process of recording their songs; they're all doing songs that they've covered in Glee so there wasn't much to learn. The line-up was nice and the songs had already been picked out and a lot of them had already been recorded.

The first CD with the solos were already figured out:

Mine (cover) - Santana Lopez

Waiting For A Girl Like You (cover) - Noah Puckerman

Bust Your Windows (cover) - Mercedes Jones

Can't Fight This Feeling (cover) - Finn Hudson

Papa Don't Preach (cover) - Quinn Fabray

I'm A Slave For You (cover) - Brittany Pierce

Don't Rain On My Parade (cover) - Rachel Berry

Baby (cover) - Sam Evans

Dancing With Myself (cover) - Artie Abrams

I'll Remember (cover) - Kurt Hummel

Songbird (cover) - Santana Lopez

Keep Holding On (cover) - Noah Puckerman

Girls On Film (cover) - Sam Evans

I Will Always Love You (cover) - Mercedes Jones

Jessie's Girl (cover) - Finn Hudson

Safety Dance (cover) - Artie Abrams

Beautiful (cover) - Mercedes Jones

Girls Run The World (cover) - Brittany Pierce

Over The Rainbow (cover) - Noah Puckerman

Isn't She Lovely (cover) - Alanzo Lopez &amp; Artie Abrams

Tears Dry On Their Own (cover) - Santana Lopez &amp; Alanzo Lopez

Latch Acoustic (cover) - Alanzo Lopez &amp; Sam Evans

The second CD lineup was already figured out as well:

Landslide - Santana Lopez &amp; Brittany Pierce

Lucky - Quinn Fabray &amp; Sam Evans

Valerie - Santana Lopez &amp; Brittany Pierce

The Boy Is Mine - Santana Lopez &amp; Mercedes Jones

Don't Stop Believing - Everyone

Every Breath You Take - Santana Lopez &amp; Rachel Berry

Hate on Me - Mercedes Jones &amp; Tina Cohen-Chang

I Feel Pretty/Unpretty - Quinn Fabray &amp; Rachel Berry

Love Song - Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray &amp; Rachel Berry

River Deep Mountain High - Santana Lopez &amp; Mercedes Jones

Just Give Me A Reason - Quinn Fabray &amp; Noah Puckerman

She's Mine - Santana Lopez &amp; Sam Evans

I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Rachel Berry &amp; Finn Hudson

I'm Still Standing - Quinn Fabray &amp; Artie Abrams

We Are The Champions - Everybody

How Will I Know - Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry &amp; Kurt Hummel

My Love Is Your Love - Everyone

The Only Exception - Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry &amp; Quinn Fabray

Glory Days - Finn Hudson &amp; Noah Puckerman

Be Okay - Santana Lopez &amp; Rachel Berry

Good Vibrations - Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson &amp; Noah Puckerman

Toxic - Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce &amp; Quinn Fabray

Artie had been busy recently making sure that everybody had their songs properly picked out. He had a plethora of songs to go through and he chose a top 44; he apologized to everybody if they weren't on there as much as they wanted to be. He mainly apologized to Santana because since she was going to be the head star promoting the album, she needed to be on in the most, and she definitely was. It was going to be a long time of recording for her. She was fine with it ultimately because it was going to a good cause. She knew that the money they raised would make a difference, especially at schools like McKinley where there were teachers like Coach Sue.

Those things were bound to happen, but at least now more schools had funding for those programs. Hopefully, they'll make enough impact that other funds start opening for the same cause so that Alanzo and Quinn's baby will be able to go to school and get to experience and make the great friendships that they've all had.

It was a stretch, but she was going to make sure that it would happen.

A lot of the songs had been recorded already and they were working on final touches for those songs while continuing to get everybody in for the rest of the songs. They had gotten most of Quinn's songs done, considering she'd be having the baby soon and who knows if she'd be able to come and record with the baby being around; it can be difficult with a baby. Just about everything that Quinn had to do was done, she just needed to supply some background vocals and that was it.

Since everybody was pretty much already done recording, with the exception of Santana who had to record her solos and bring Alanzo in to finish their duet, they were all going to go out to a big dinner and talk about everything that they had planned on the horizon. It was going to be a big family dinner; Quinn was going to be giving birth to her and Puck's daughter in a few days and after that, the rest of the group was going to be parting to go their separate ways. Since it was a few months into the new year, the projects were beginning to pile up.

"San, are you sure that tonight's going to be going fine?" Brittany called from her bedroom closet to Santana who was sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Santana questioned while gazing at the blonde with a smile.

Brittany came walking out of the closet in her underwear and tanktop with her bra in hand ready to change out of it. "Well, I mean, Puck doesn't really seem like he's too fond of me right now and I haven't really seen or talked to anybody else besides you or Artie recently. Oh, and Mike."

Santana stood up to help the blonde clip her bra and took a deep breath, "everything will be fine Brit. Don't worry about it. Trust me."

Brittany turned around in Santana's arms and smiled softly, "okay." She whispered.

Santana sat on the bed while Brittany finished getting dressed; she was wearing a black skirt that stopped mid thigh with a grey shirt that had ruffles down the front and a black cardigan. She matched Santana who was wearing a short black dress that zipped down the front and stopped mid thigh as well. Santana smiled at the blonde and grabbed her keys beckoning Brittany to hurry up so that they wouldn't be too late.

Santana walked into the living room while Brittany finished gathering her things and bent down to tie her sons shoes. Alanzo had been sitting in the living room watching tv since the pair had arrived at Brittany's house; he had been watching Transformers: Rescue Bots and was glued to the tv. She then went and fixed the young boys tie. Alanzo was dressed in black pants with a black button down shirt and a grey bow tie. He looked perfect; not only that, but he matched Santana and Brittany perfectly.

Santana lifted her son as Brittany exited her bedroom and started walking towards the door…. Which resulted in a pretty sad Alanzo who began flailing his arms.

"No mommy!" He yelled. "Rescue bots!" He continued to scream.

Santana sighed and continued out the door and waited for Brittany on the other side, who appeared within seconds and locked the door.

"Are we taking your car or mine San?" The blonde asked as she put her hand on the small of the Latina's back considering she couldn't grasp her hand with Alanzo flipping out about the tv show…. The kid truly loved Transformers.

"Uhhh….I've actually made an arrangement for something. You'll see." Santana said with a small smile.

Brittany side eyed the woman but followed her without question. Once they got outside, there was a limo waiting. Brittany lost her breath for a second. "Santana," she whispered, "a limo?"

Santana simply nodded and continued walking towards the limo leaving Brittany to follow her. The driver opened the door and Santana walked in, placing Alanzo in so that she could help Brittany in. Brittany was smiling heavily at the gesture, that was, until she looked behind Santana.

Alanzo had threw himself on the floor of the limo face first and just laid there. Brittany raised her eyebrow at the young boy and Santana turned her head to look at him. She just sighed. She didn't understand why he was acting like this. He was normally understanding when they had to go somewhere. All she could think in her head was _why the hell is he acting like this right now?_

It was really making her wonder. She turned around and picked up her son who was dead weight and placed him in the car seat that was placed for him. She strapped him in and all he did was cross his arms, pout, and glare at her.

"Ms. Lopez, are you ready to go?" The driver asked through the intercom.

"Uh, in thirty seconds you can pull out." Santana replied while making sure that Alanzo was strapped in properly.

The little boy continued glaring at the Latina who in turn just rolled her eyes at him. She turned away once she sat in her own seat knowing that the little boy wouldn't talk to her right now. Brittany glanced between the two, who were still exchanging glares. Brittany chuckled to herself softly glancing at Santana and Alanzo. She tapped Santana's thigh and then moved by Alanzo.

Alanzo softened his glare when he seen Brittany. He stared at her curiously as she slipped her hand in her bra and took out her cell phone. She unlocked her iphone and tapped on an app before handing the cell phone to the young Lopez. Alanzo looked at Brittany and began smiling.

The app opened and Brittany read the screen, "Toca Boca" she said in a funny voice causing Alanzo to smile and copy her.

When the app opened, it was an app where you make food for monsters. You can cut it, fry it, boil it, microwave it and more. There were tons of different options and she knew that it would make the young boy smile. He mumbled a thank you before she left to sit with Santana again. Santana just stared at Brittany in disbelief.

Brittany leaned in and pecked her softly, "it's rude to stare."

Santana playfully glared at the blonde before laughing at her and letting loose the smile that exemplified her dimples. She leaned forward and kissed the blonde again softly while mumbling a soft "thanks".

The rest of the car ride went by fairly smoothly. Alanzo continued to play the game, his favorite part was using the blender and he would continuously ask Brittany for help adding the salt and pepper. They soon arrived at the 5 star restaurant with the camera's flashing on them. They got bombarded with questions as usual but they chose to ignore most of them. Alanzo, who was now in a better mood, began waving at the cameras and saying hi while he held Santana's hand who was also holding Brittany's hand as they walked to the door of the restaurant.

They walked into the building and quickly followed the hostess to find the rest of the group. As they sat down together, the rest of the restaurant stared at the large group. It was understandable why, it was a celebrity party in almost the center of the restaurant. The group was used to getting all of the odd stares and the cameras flashing in their direction so they ignored it as if it wasn't happening. The group greeted Santana, Brittany and Alanzo and were excited for them to finally join them so that they could order their food.

The waitress came over and smiled at everybody at the table.

"Would you all like to order your drinks?" The petite waitress asked the group while letting her eyes linger on a few of the members for a little longer than acceptable. She was a little shorter than Santana, had green eyes and kinky curled hair with an award winning smile.

The table went around and ordered their drinks and thanked the young woman who said that she would be back to take their actual orders momentarily. The owner of the restaurant soon came out with a large smile gracing his lips, "Santana, Quinn, Artie!" He said happily through his thick accent.

The two girls stood up to give the man a hug, "Vinnie, it's nice to see you." Quinn stated while giving him her hug.

"It's really nice to see you Vinnie." Santana said smiling.

Artie extended his hand to the man and leaned in for a hug saying his hellos as well.

"Big group today huh guys?" Vinnie asked smiling while looking at the large table, "Are you guys signing somebody new today?"

Quinn laughed softly, "Nope, just a family dinner to celebrate a few things."

Vinnie nodded and smiled graciously at the rest of the group. "I see. Well, if there's anything you ladies, and Artie, need, just come and find me."

"Actually, Vinnie, do you think you might still have that booster seat in your office? Alanzo's being a wiley one today." Santana said with a soft smile while glancing at her son who was climbing all over her chair and onto Artie. Vinnie nodded his head and brought her one moments later and said that he would be back around to check on them in a few. The waitress, who's name turned out to be Angela, quickly brought out their drinks and took their orders, finally leaving the group to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you guys want to play that game one positive?" Sam asked while playing with his straw.

Almost everybody looked at him in confusion for a few moments before they realized what he was talking about; in high school, at the end of their senior year, they came up with a game called one positive. The point of the game was to go around the circle listing positive things that were going to be happening to each of them. There was, obviously, always a winner. The winner was the person who had the highest amount of positive things going on.

"You guys ready?" Finn asked looking at his competition.

"You start Frankenteen." Santana said with a small smile.

Finn smiled back and nodded his head. "Alright. Well, me and Rachel are gonna be going to Ohio so that I can see my mom and Burt."

Rachel smiled and then went, "Funny girl is starting back up and I've been asked to be the lead again."

"I'm getting more modeling gigs." Sam said with a smile.

"I just got a new puppy!" Mercedes said with a large grin.

"I've been developing a new line _and _would be completely grateful if you ladies would endorse it….And you Sam, in your modeling." Kurt added.

The women all nodded and gestured for Mike to speak, "Well, Brittany hired me under her studio and I'm learning the ropes so that I could open my own sometime soon. Give her a little friendly competition" he winked causing Brittany to chuckle and shake her head.

It was now Tina's turn and Mike looked like his happiness was going to drown him from the inside out. He was smiling so hard that he was shaking, Tina looked at Mike and knew that he wanted to talk &amp; announce what was going to be happening. Tina shook her head at him, "later round." She told him softly before speaking to the rest of the group, "In recording, I hit the high C that I've been struggling with recently." She said with a smile causing everybody to clap.

It then turned to Puck and Quinn, "we're doing this one as a double so it's for both of us." Puck stated. The group simply nodded their heads.

"We picked a name for the baby." Quinn started earning squeals from the rest of the table and bright smiles waiting on the results of the name. "Her first name is going to be Eva like Pucks grandmother."

"It means life or living one, and that way my grandmother will always be living with us and especially since the due date is her birthday too." Puck said with a small smile.

"We also picked a middle name." Quinn started while watching everybody hang on her every word.

"Santana." Puck said making direct eye contact with her causing everybody to turn their head to the woman.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"We want her middle name to be your first name." Quinn elaborated.

Santana's smile grew strongly, "are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, we both love you dearly San. You've done so much for us and continue to do so every day. You always manage to make our days better and we know that you're going to treat Eva as if she was yours, so…. Will you hold the honor?" Puck asked with a shy smile.

"Of course!" Santana all but yelled while getting up and running over to the pair and giving them a big hug. "I love it. She sounds perfect already."

"Eva Santana Puckerman, we can't wait to meet you." Mercedes said softly while watching the trio hug.

"That's awesome, I'm glad you guys finally decided on a name!" Mike said happily congratulating the pair.

"Alright, enough about us. You can keep fussing in a few days when she finally shows up." Quinn said with a smile. "You're turn Artie."

"Alright, well, one positive will be that since all of you recorded your solos and parts, everything for the CD is pretty much already put together and once I get Santana in that recording studio, we'll have a hit CD." He said with a giant smile.

The table clapped and hollard at the CD almost being released.

"Are you guys ready for that publicity, Sam, Noah, Q, Finn, Kurt?" I know that a few of you already get publicity but it's going to be completely different once they realize you can sing. You'll be asked about the album a ton and it'll follow you forever, if you want to back out, do it now." Santana finished with a chuckle, causing the table to follow in suit.

"I'm ready for it. I've always loved to sing, and maybe I'll be able to sing around the office now without feeling self-conscious about it." Kurt shrugged while cutting a roll in half.

"I kinda get some publicity from Rachel, but it'll be nice for people to actually ask me stuff that isn't all about Rachel." Finn stated before quickly adding, "no offense Rachel."

"I'm looking forward to it. I love singing." Quinn stated with a smile.

"I just want to see how all those little girls react to my voice and then seeing me with my three favorite ladies." Puck stated with a smug grin.

"Three?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Q, obviously. But then there's Eva and San too so." Noah shrugged like it was nothing causing the two women to smile wholeheartedly.

"I'm glad you're all looking forward to it. Maybe this will lead to more collaborations down the road." Mercedes added with a big grin.

"Same here." Artie added, "it's your turn San."

Santana looked up at the table after buttering a roll for Alanzo and handing it to the boy. "Hmmmmmm," Santana fake thought, "well, for starters, my son is healthy and alive and that's all that matters most to me." She said with a smile. "B?" She asked while squeezing the blonde's thigh under the table.

Brittany smiled at the gesture and then spoke, "my studio is officially opening next week for classes. Thanks to somebody," Brittany continued while nodding her head towards Santana, "word got out about the studio and all of the classes are booked completely."

"That's awesome Brit." Quinn said with a smile, "good job Santana."

The group continued to go around the table a couple more times. Everybody had a few really good things that were going on. Finn was the first one that got knocked out of the game, followed by Sam, Artie, Rachel and Puck. All of the big things that were going on in their lives were all knocked out of the park for the most part and now they were down to the smaller positive things. The contest was still going on strong, the winner was going to win whatever desert they wanted bought by the rest of the group and they all wanted it.

"I just finished writing three new songs last night." Mercedes said.

"I got voted employee of the month." Kurt said.

"Well, I found the cutest outfits for our family picture, even though it took literally forever." Quinn added.

"This is going to be our last one I think." Mike said sadly. He turned to look at Tina. "Can I?" Tina nodded her head softly with a smile and covered her face in her hands. "Tina's pregnant!" Mike yelped smiling.

"Seriously?" Brittany exclaimed to which the pair nodded happily.

"That's amazing guys!" Quinn said happily.

"How far are you?" Artie questioned.

"I'm about two months." Tina said with a soft smile while glancing at her stomach.

"I'm so happy for you." Santana said looking at the pair.

"Thank you guys." They both said.

"Alright, Santana, it's your turn. We're out." Mike said with a smile.

Santana smiled and shook her head softly. "Alright, well, I think I'm the happiest that I've ever been in my life right now. I mean, look at my son; my niece is going to be named after me; you guys are pregnant; I have the top album of the year so far that's gone double platinum already; not to mention I have the love of my life back." Santana finished kissing Brittany's hand softly earning an uproar of awws from the table.

Brittany smiled. "Can that count as both of ours? Cause I feel the same." Brittany said softly while glancing into Santana's eyes. Brittany leaned in and pecked Santana softly, neither of them catching how Puck rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Your turn Cedes." Santana said softly, her eyes never leaving Brittany.

Mercedes chucked but continued. After another round, Kurt was out.

"Death round?" Santana asked.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Well, it was what me, Brit, Q and Mercedes did to try and one up each other when we played together. It's like speed round. You have five seconds to think of a positive thing that's going to happen to you or whatever, but if you miss the 5 second window then you're out." Santana explained like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Who's got time?" Quinn asked.

"I do." Artie responded.

"Awesome." Brittany smiled.

"Alright, one...two….three, Mercedes go." Artie said.

"I have a new pair of favorite shoes." Mercedes said quickly.

"I just picked out the cutest car seat for Eva the other day. It's perfect." Quinn said.

"Alanzo knows the numbers up to 20 in Spanish now." Santana said.

"I might have celebrity appearances at my dance studio." Brittany challenged.

"My dad is finally happy with my life choices." Mercedes said, referencing her father who wasn't too happy about Mercedes wanting to be a pop star but who is now accepting her.

"I, uh, I…"

"TIME QUINN! YOU'RE OUT!" Artie yelled laughing.

"What?! Damn it!" Quinn yelled.

"Santana, go." Artie said ignoring the pregnant woman.

"I think I'm going to have a movie role in the next few months, finally." Santana added.

Brittany sat there for two seconds, "Uh, pass."

"I'm going to be doing a commercial in a few weeks." Mercedes added.

"I just finished shooting that weird M&amp;M commercial." Santana challenged.

"I finally got my Christmas decorations down." Mercedes challenged back.

"Somebody's buying me a free dessert tonight." Santana laughed, causing the whole table to laugh and Mercedes to forget her next line and miss her five second window.

"YES!" Santana yelled jumping up. "Give me high five baby. Mommy just won us a free dessert!" Santana said to Alanzo who happily high fived his mother, proud of the words "free dessert".

The table laughed and they began to continue their normal conversations as their food finally got there and they talked about the little things. Everybody was talking about how they were accepting the fact that after Quinn had the baby that most of them would have to go off to do their travels and they'd be back soon. They talked about making a video to promote the Glee album more than it would be. They all agreed and thought that it would be amazing.

Throughout the dinner, Puck also managed to act like Brittany wasn't there the entire time. He didn't talk to her or respond to a thing that she would say. He didn't even look in her direction and if he did it was as if she wasn't even there.

The dinner was beginning to close off nicely and everybody was having an excellent time. Everybody loved the dinner and they were all talking about how they wished they could do it again and that they would hopefully plan everything soon. There was nothing that they were looking forward to more than the day that they would all be able to have dinner like this again, and by then they would have a new member to their family, and soon after that there would be another one. Life was beginning to look up for all of them recently.

The group paid the bill, and not to mention, bought Santana her desert which turned out to be Tiramisu that she happily shared with Alanzo and Brittany. It was no secret that Santana was a coffee addict, but she was slowly turning her son into one too, which couldn't be good. They went outside to go to their respective cars and stopped to sign a few autographs while they were out there. They posed for a few pictures with their fans as well.

While they were in the restaurant, a few people had tipped off the media with their tweets and pictures and it was causing a big uproar outside. The frenzy was mostly over Santana and Mercedes, and also a little bit of Rachel. There were a few people who watched the tours with Beyonce that knew who Brittany was and there were a few others who knew where Mike was. They were going ballistic over the few who they knew.

"You know, you guys are going to regret not taking pictures with all of us." Sam said with his arms crossed, but the group continued to ignore him.

Which, in turn, made Santana bust out laughing at him which made for some very good paparazzi pictures of her. Alanzo was on her hip and Brittany was on her other side of her, having heard the comment she started laughing as well. They posed for a few more pictures and the valet had brought their cars over, and limo for Santana for them to leave.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Santana asked Brittany after she strapped her son into his seat.

Brittany sidled up to Santana and smiled, she gave her a soft kiss on her jawline and smiled, "of course I did. Any time that I'm with you I enjoy myself."

Santana smiled softly at the blonde before entwining their fingers.

"Are you guys going to stay the night?" Brittany asked Santana as they drove.

Santana glanced at the blonde and smiled softly, "do you want us to?"

"If you don't mind."

"Then, you can count on it babe." Santana responded quickly kissing the top of Brittany's head.

Brittany smiled enthusiastically and quickly snapped her head around to face Santana, "seriously?"

Santana chuckled at the blonde. "Yes, seriously."

Brittany began grinning, "This is awesome."

"You should have known the answer to that B. I mean, you're the one who said that you want to move slowly; anything you want, I want. It's always been like that and it always will be like that." Santana said while looking into crystal blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to live your life like that?" Brittany asked, just to be sure.

"I've been living my life like this since I've first met you Brittany. I wouldn't change a thing about it. I love living this way." Santana said softly before glancing to Brittany's eyes.

Brittany searched Santana's eyes to see if she was being completely serious and found that she was; there was nothing misleading in her eyes or anything that seemed like it was untrue. She leaned forward and captured Santana's lips softly in a kiss. Brittany pulled away from the kiss first which prompted Santana to quickly reconnect their lips in one last peck before letting go completely.

Brittany leaned into Santana's side and got comfortable for the remaining car ride to her house. Santana leaned back and got comfortable as well while asking the driver to turn the music up.

Once he turned the music up, Santana began to sing.

_Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go_

_If you just let me invade your space_

_I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment I bite my lip_

_Baby, in that moment you'll know what this is_

_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_

_Give me a reason to believe it_

_Cause if you want to keep me you gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

_And if you really need me you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

_Baby, love me harder_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_Harder, harder, harder_

_I know your motives and you know mine_

_The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_

_If you know about me and choose to stay_

_Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment you bite your lip_

_When I get you moaning you know it's real_

_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time-_

"HEY! I was singing to that!" Santana yelled at her driver since he changed the song right in the middle of it. Brittany snickered at how upset Santana got at the driver changing the song.

"Sorry ms Lopez. I should have asked first. Before I took on the task of driving you today, I had to drive a 16 year old to her birthday party and all she did was play this song. I can't deal with it anymore. I truly apologize if I've hurt your feelings." The driver said sincerely.

Brittany rubbed Santana's thigh as the brunette took a deep breath. "It's fine. Just, whatever you put on, turn it up so that I can sing along _and _do _not _think about changing it when it's in the middle of a song. You ruined my mojo." Santana told the driver with a playfulness in her voice.

Brittany smiled at her because she loved seeing this side of Santana that many didn't get to see. She's pretty sure that if Santana was by herself, she might have flipped out on the driver because it was obvious that was her favorite part and he cut her off mid note. It was ridiculous.

The next song that came on the station was Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

Santana's smile grew from the pout that it was previously in and she quickly started bobbing her head. She looked at Alanzo and he was smiling too, he loved this song. He started dancing in his chair while Santana started singing the song aloud without a care in the world. Brittany put part of the car ride on snapchat so that more people would see this cute side of Santana. It had Santana, Alanzo and her in it.

_-Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the king, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_

_I can make all the tables turn_

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like _

"_Oh my God, who is she?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

'_Cause darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

'_Cause you know I love the players _

_And you love the game_

'_Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby,_

_And I'll write your name_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_It the hi was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

'_Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby, _

_And I'll write your name_

Once the song ended, they were pulling into Brittany's parking lot and getting ready to get out. Santana went over and unbuckled Alanzo while they walked up to Brittany's apartment. Brittany opened the door and they walked in.

"Staying at B's house?" Alanzo asked walking over to the couch.

"Yes mijo. Is that fine?" Santana asked while following him to take his coat off. He nodded his head and let his mother take his shoes off. "Rescue bots." He stated with a large smile on his face while pointing excitedly at the tv.

Santana sighed and smiled while grabbing the remote and turning it on. She then went and hung her coat up on the rack as well as placed her shoes by the door with her sons. She then grabbed her cell phone and texted Quinn letting her know that she wasn't coming home and for her not to stay up waiting for her. She didn't want to drive Quinn crazy. She then told the blonde that she would be there sometime tomorrow and she'd text her if anything happened and for her to do the same.

It was going to be a good night.

/

**A/N: Quick update, it's been a good week so I wanted to share the love. (:**

**That game that I mentioned is called "_Toca Monster_" and I recommend downloading it if you have little kids. Baby boy was enthralled in it for hours just cooking for a monster lol. **

**Anything that you want to see? Leave it in a review :)**

**&amp; For questions or previews etc, tumblr's listed on my profile.**


	10. The Sleepover

Santana sat down on a bar stool in Brittany's kitchen with the blonde and watched her son from her seat. He came running over to her with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong mijo?" Santana asked the little boy. He didn't respond with words, he instead tugged at the bow tie around his neck and the buttons on his shirt.

Brittany smiled at the boys subtlety as Santana climbed off the barstool to take the clothing off of her son. She took the tie off and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it and putting it on the counter, leaving him in a black tank top and his black dress pants and black socks. He ran out of the kitchen, almost slipping, and sat back on the couch to watch his show.

Brittany glanced at the little boy and snickered to herself.

"What?" Santana asked softly with a smile.

"Nothing, he's just so cute." Brittany said

"Thanks," Santana responded seeming to be getting a little shy at what Brittany said. Brittany smiled brightly at Santana noticing the girls change in demeanor.

"You know, Santana," Brittany began, "I'm really happy that you're giving this a chance."

"Sleeping over your house?" Santana asked confused.

"No, silly. I mean giving us a chance after everything. I know I didn't really leave in the most conventional way and I'm glad that you're giving me another chance. I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry for that." Brittany continued.

"Brit, of course I'd give you another chance. There shouldn't be a question about it." Santana responded tilting her head to the side.

"I know, but you don't have to is what I'm saying. And I'm so so so soooo grateful that you did because you mean so much to me Santana and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know Brit," Santana said quietly, "you mean a lot to me too. You always have so you'll always have a place in my heart and in my life whenever fit to be there."

Brittany leaned forward slightly and let Santana meet her the rest of the way there. "San, I-"

"Milky mommy." Alanzo whined while pulling his belt off and simultaneously trying to take his tank top off.

"Why do you only have one sock on?" Santana asked him with a raised eyebrow taking in his appearance before his demand.

He simply pointed to the living room and again stated, "milky" with a pout on his face.

"Shit." Santana said softly. "I forgot we don't have your sippy cup. Or a change of clothes for you."

Brittany got up and walked over to a cupboard and opened it taking out a Jake and the Never Land Pirates sippy cup and ripping the tag off. She quickly washed it out and poured milk in it. She then walked past Santana and grabbed Alanzo's hand and brought him into her room, she noticed Santana go to get up and she held her finger up, "stay right there, we'll be right back."

Santana sat back down and stared at the pair walking away and sighed contently. About 10 minutes later, Santana looked up to the sound of foot prints and her eyes immediately channeled in on the cutest sight she had ever witnessed.

Brittany came walking out in a pair of light blue short shorts and a tank top that had small yellow ducks on it and Alanzo came walking out in something almost exactly the same except it was a little boys version with pants and a long sleeve button down with ducks all over it.

"Oh my god, this is so cute." Santana gaped.

"Come on Ducky." Brittany said walking over to Santana and sitting him on a bar stool. She walked to the fridge and grabbed the sippy cup she poured earlier and handed it to him. She stood behind him and smiled at Santana.

"When did you get all of this stuff Brit?" Santana asked looking at her son who seemed to be completely content in his new clothes and his cup of milk.

"There's more." Brittany said letting Alanzo off the chair. She sat down in front of Santana and grabbed her hand gently, "this is one of the ways that I want to show you how serious I am about being in yours and Alanzo's lives. This is just one example." Brittany finished.

She dragged Santana into her bedroom and went to the bottom row of drawers of her dresser. She opened it and showed the latina all of the clothing that she had purchased for the little boy. There were pjs, jeans, sweats, shirts, socks, almost everything. Santana looked up at the blonde with a confused smile while thumbing through the clothing.

"I know that you like having certain clothes for him but we've always had pretty different tastes in clothing. I bought him clothes and sippy cups and stuff so that if there's ever another night like tonight," Brittany began while reaching gently for Santana's hands, "we'd be prepared and he'd have things that he needed."

Santana smiled brightly before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips. She broke the kiss but didn't move away too far, just enough room so that she could talk. "Thank you for this." She whispered against the blondes lips causing Brittany to smile and pull her into another kiss.

When they walked into the living room, Alanzo was on the path of falling asleep. Even though he was watching cartoons, he had his hand up in the air and his fingers tangled in his hair with his eyes slowly dropping shut.

The girls smiled at the sight and let the little boy fall asleep. They continued on talking for about an hour longer before all heading off to bed. The trio laid down in Brittany's bed with Brittany spooning Santana and Alanzo sleeping in Santana's arms.

/

The next morning went by pretty easily. They all woke up at around 8:30 (Alanzo slept in from going to sleep later than usual). The girls got dressed and dressed the little boy so they could go out to eat. Brittany was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and her Glee sweater and a pair of black shoes. Santana was wearing a pair of leggings and Brittany's DANCE hoodie with a pair of Brittany's slides since they didn't wear the same shoe size and Santana didn't want to wear heels. Alanzo was dressed in something similar to Brittany, he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of black nikes with a black sweatshirt.

The small family went out to eat at iHop that morning.

Skillfully ignoring the paps and the endless questions that were being thrown at them, they managed to weasel into the restaurant and take their seat.

There were tons of questions that were thrown at the pair.

_How long have you known each other?_

_Are you guys dating?_

_Santana, why haven't we ever heard of Alanzo's father?_

_Santana are you a lesbian?_

_What happened to your son? Were you not watching him?_

Frankly, it was annoying. All she wanted to do was to sit down and eat some breakfast with her small family. That's all she wanted. But that was always too much to ask when you're famous.

They were sitting in the booth, soaking in the silence of nobody flashing cameras or questioning them. It was peacefulness. Something that was hard to come by in Santana's life.

"I never understood why people are so interested in celebrity lives." Brittany said while picking up the menu from the table.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I don't either. I mean, I guess it just depends."

Brittany glanced up at Santana and waited for her to continue, which she did.

"Well, I mean.. Look at how we were when we were younger B." Santana began, "You still follow Shay on like instagram and stuff?"

Brittany nodded her head.

"See, it's like that. When we were younger, she was your celeb crush so you were interested, you just wanted to make sure that she was doing good in her life." Santana concluded.

"I guess that makes sense." Brittany said while running the idea through her head, "I guess I just forgot what it was like to be on the outside of something like that. I mean, I obviously kept myself updated and stuff when we weren't close but now I'm just realizing what a privilege it actually is."

"What?" Santana giggled, arching her eyebrow while staring at the bright blue eyes in front of her.

"Well, I've known everything that's going on with you for the past two months because I've been here, I forgot what it was like to not know. I forgot what it was like to be just like a fan, to be on the outside of your life. I'm glad I'm not on the outside anymore." Brittany laughed, referring to the time when she and Santana weren't talking at all.

Santana offered a small, but genuine smile. It made her feel good knowing that Brittany still tried to keep tabs on her and what she was doing. She read through the journal, of course she did. She probably read through the journal 30 times since she found it like 5 days ago. The journal meant a lot to her, she never thought that she would know what was going through the blondes mind, so since she knew that she missed her as much as she missed the blonde, it was comforting. She would read an entry, or five, whenever she missed Brittany at night.

"I'm glad that you're not." Santana offered up, part of her lip curling up, something that always happened when Santana felt vulnerable and knew that she couldn't change the course of events- like when a conversation regarding their relationship would come up during a skype call after they broke up.

"_So how's the tour going B?" Santana asked while smiling brightly into the webcam. It was the first skype call that the girls had this week that lasted more than thirty seconds, they were both busy so this was rare lately._

"_It's awesome San. I love it." Brittany said enthusiastically with a genuine smile on her face._

_Santana knew that the blonde would love this. That was the reason that she wasn't going to take no as an answer when Brittany didn't want to leave Santana. She knew that this was the best thing for the blonde. Brittany would always light up when she would hit the dance floor. It was second nature to her, if not first. Santana swears that Brittany was dancing before she was able to walk. The way that Brittany's body wakes up and how much she shines when she's doing what she loves, nothing would ever compare to it._

"_I'm glad you love it. I knew you would." Santana responds honestly._

"_It'd be better if you were here." Brittany says softly, quickly looking down before making eye contact through the camera, making Santana's breath catch in her throat._

_Santana looks on with a sad smile as she softly nods her head, "I know B."_

_The pair was silent for a few minutes. Stealing glances at each other, lost in some memories of the past. Both wishing that there wasn't such a big gap between them because there was nothing that they wished more than to be with each other, in every way possible._

"_You know," Brittany started, quickly garnishing Santana's attention, "I'm not seeing anybody new. Boy or girl."_

_Santana looked on at the blonde with sad yet hopeful eyes, "We've talked about this Brit. It'd be okay if you were." _

_She spoke so confidently, that if Brittany wasn't able to read the sad and solemn expression in her face, she would have believed her. It was another moment before Santana continued._

_She softly curled her lip up and glanced back into the camera, "but I'm glad that you're not."_

"Me too." Brittany responded, smiling softly.

The quiet moment was soon broken up by a loud voice from a tiny body. "I want that mommy!" Alanzo yelled excitedly while looking at the menu.

Santana looked at what the little boy was pointing at and smiled, it was a breakfast in the shape of a clown. She nodded softly and assured him he would get it before overlooking the menu herself.

/

The breakfast went smoothly.

They talked the whole time about anything and everything. It was just funny conversations, a lot of it including cartoons and toys to keep Alanzo intrigued.

But overall, it was really relaxing.

It was something that they both were able to see happening for the rest of their lives, but obviously at home. It was a nice thought to have and it was nice to know that they could both feel the positive energy. Things were starting to look up for them. Things were starting to look like they'd be falling into place soon.

After breakfast, Brittany had drove Alanzo and Santana home so that they could do whatever they needed to do that day. She had to sign some last minute papers to complete the setting up of the dance studio too, so it all kind of worked out. The studio was due to open in about two or three days, and there was still many things that needed to happen.

They parted with a soft kiss and a promise of a phone call later that night.

Santana ran up the stairs with Alanzo to get to their apartment. They ran in with smiles plastered on their faces and in overall good moods. Santana was excited to see Quinn because she was ready to pop at any day now.

"Q?" Santana called into the building, not seeing the blonde anywhere in the living room or kitchen where she would usually be, it was, afterall, going on one in the afternoon. It wasn't like Quinn to not be up and about by now, even in her largely pregnant state.

"Auntie Q!" Alanzo yelled out into the hallway, wanting to see the blonde as well.

There wasn't an answer so Santana quickly began walking towards Quinn's bedroom, worried about the blonde.

"Q!" Santana yelled, waiting for an answer.

She heard a groan and a strained scream from behind the door. Santana's protective instincts quickly kicked in. She turned around and pointed at her son with a stern look on her face, "Stay. Don't move." She told him, not completely sure why Quinn screamed but wanting to be sure Alanzo would be safe.

Alanzo nodded his small head with big confused eyes and stood still.

Santana took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, scanning the room to make sure that nothing was wrong. It was when her eyes locked onto Quinn that she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed, relief written all over her face.

Santana ran to her side and sat down next to her, quickly grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly. Trying to find her phone with her other hand but having no luck.

"My water broke." Quinn panted out, her hands pushing on her stomach.

Santana nodded her head quickly, "Lanzo!" She yelled out causing the little boy to run in the room cautiously. "Go call uncle puck and tell him to go to the hospital."

Alanzo ran out of the room in search of the phone while Santana got off of the bed and put a pair of shoes on Quinn's feet and quickly grabbed towels out of the bathroom. She grabbed the blonde's hand and helped her out of the bed, handing her a big coat, glad that she didn't take hers or Alanzo's clothes off yet.

"Come on Q, time to get you to the hospital." Santana said softly while helping the blonde down the hall.

Quinn nodded frantically, biting her lip hard. "These contractions are killing me Santana." She growled through tight lips.

By the time that the pair got into the the living room, Alanzo was saying hi to Puck. Santana took the phone from her son and quickly told him that Quinn was in labor and they were going to the hospital to get there as soon as possible. She didn't know where her phone was or Quinn's so to not bother calling it.

He acknowledged it and told them that he would hopefully meet them there.

It seemed like time was moving slow yet incredibly fast. It was one of the worst kind of contradictions that they had ever been through. There was no way to make it hot or cold, they were stuck in a mix. It seemed like it took forever to get to the hospital, but they made it in record time.

Quinn was screaming at the top of her lungs as the contractions rippled through the blonde, she startled the three year old in the back seat, but she couldn't help it.

He eventually made a game out of it which helped calm Quinn down. He would scream whenever she would, which made her laugh and relieved her from some of the stress. Albeit, it did give Santana quite a headache.

By the time that they approached the emergency entrance of the hospital, Santana quickly parked the car and said a quick "be right back" before running off through the doors.

"My best friend is in labor and I need a wheelchair!" She screamed in a panic at the fangirling receptionist, who quickly conformed to the singers demands.

Santana quickly ran out of the building and to her car and helped the blonde get into the chair while quickly grabbing her son out of the back seat who had found her phone on the floor and was currently playing a game on it. Quinn lifted him in her lap and let Santana run them back into the building. Before they knew it, Quinn was in a back room ready to go through the pain of having a child, yet again.

Quinn's screams were quickly filling the room and were sure to leave somebody deaf. Santana had to pull out a pair of headphones and put them on her son while sitting him in the corner with her phone to drown out everything going on around them. She was sure that he wasn't supposed to be in the room at the moment, but there was no way that she was leaving and she didn't have anybody to watch him, so there he was in the corner oblivious to everything.

"Alright Quinn." A few more pushes, one of the nurses said while glancing between the blondes legs.

Quinn, covered in sweat, quickly turned to look at Santana with angry eyes, "Where the fuck is Puck?"

Santana quickly shrugged her shoulders.

"He's going to miss the birth of our baby!" She yelled before letting out a loud wail of pain.

It was seconds later when Puck came running into the room, trying to catch his breath. He quickly ran over to his fiance and cradled her hand in his own. He leaned down and kissed her head while he let her crush his hand.

"Alright Quinn, she's crowning." The nurse said, a large smile on her face. "Push. Push hard."

Quinn nodded her head and began to push. She looked at Noah and began to yell at him. No, not yell, she began to scream in a way that sounded inhumane. "You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!"

All Santana was able to think was that Quinn was possessed. The way that her face was turning red, the screaming at the top of her lungs, it was blood curdling, it was bone chilling, it wasn't real. This wasn't the normal sweet but bitchy Quinn, no, this was bitchy Quinn on steroids on a mission.

Santana was actually terrified at the moment, she would never admit it though. She was also silently thanking the Gods that Quinn didn't have her in the room when she had Beth, she didn't think she would have been able to go through this again. It made her feel even worse for Noah.

Noah was wincing at how hard Quinn was gripping his hand and he continued nodding his head, agreeing with everything that the blonde was saying. He accepted the punishment for the pain that she was feeling, he already long accepted that Quinn was probably going to break his hand and that she wouldn't stop yelling at him until the baby was born.

It was about five minutes later when the screaming subsided and his hand was released.

It was quiet for a few moments, longer than they would have liked, longer than anybody would have liked.

The air was tense and it was hard to breathe for them all. All that was heard in the room were the small puffs of air coming out of their mouths and their erratic heartbeats. There was no crying, and that was what scared them and made the hair on their neck stand up.

Santana was looking over at the doctors who were surrounding the small and silent baby's cubicle. They were moving quickly and precisely, and that only worried the trio more. Something had to be wrong right now.

It wasn't until there was a tiny slapping noise a few minutes later followed by a loud cry that they felt the stress leave their body. All the worry that they had was gone, she was going to be okay.

A few minutes after the small burst of tears, a beautiful baby girl with a headful of dark locks and light eyes was placed in Quinn's arm in a pink towel.

Santana and Puck leaned over, in complete awe over the baby girl, over this new little life that already had them wrapped around her finger. She was so small and she was absolutely perfect. She was the opposite of what Beth was as a newborn.

"Do you have a name picked out?" The doctor asked Quinn as he watched the small family with a smile.

Quinn nodded her head softly, her eyes never leaving her new baby girl, "Eva Santana Puckerman."

"That's a beautiful name." The doctor nodded while quickly jotting the name down on the baby's cube and writing Quinn Fabray at the bottom of the card.

"Thanks." Puck said softly while looking at the baby.

It's finally happened. She was here. After waiting for so long to be a family, after waiting so long to be able to take their little girl home, it's finally happened for them. Yeah, there was the initial nine month waiting period for them to bring the baby girl into their world, but more than that, they've both been waiting for this day since they gave up Beth.

Beth was now almost 9 years old.

Noah and Quinn know that she's living a good life with the home that she's in now. They know that she's had a better nine years where she is, than what they would have been able to give her. They know deep in their hearts, no matter how much it hurts, that they did the right thing. They know that even though they wish that they didn't, giving up Beth was the right thing to do. Things were too complicated when they were younger, nothing was going right for either of them.

Yes, Noah wanted to keep Beth, he wanted them to be a family. But he wasn't ready. He wasn't fit to be a father, no matter how much he wanted to believe that he was, he just wasn't. He didn't know the first thing about little babies, sure maybe he was good at babysitting young kids, but that's a big difference. In their hearts, they knew that he wasn't ready to be waking up in the middle of the night or having to go to appointments and so much more, he wasn't ready to make that change. And it's okay.

They still see Beth every now and then, not too much though. They both are hoping that they'll be able to introduce Beth and Eva soon. They're hoping that one day when Beth gets old enough where she'll understand, they hope that they'll all be able to be a family for the first time. They hope that everything will just magically fall in place. They hope, for the first time in their lives, that things will go exactly how they plan.

"She's beautiful." Santana said softly while looking over the side of Quinn's hospital bed and down at the green eyed baby in her arms.

"She looks just like you Q." Noah said while bringing his hand down to touch the top of the baby's head.

Quinn nodded softly, still smiling at the baby in her arms. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and offered her up to Puck to hold, causing him to smile like a mad man. He was so excited.

By the time that Alanzo looked up, he noticed that most of the commotion settled down, and also that there was now a baby in the room. He quickly took off the headphones and left the phone on the chair while running over to see what was going on. He tugged on Santana's pants and opened his arms to signal that he wanted to be lifted up.

When Santana picked him up, he immediately leaned over to look at the baby. He smiled at the little face and simply said "baby" softly. Santana nodded her head softly and looked between her son and Eva, hoping that they'd grow up to be close like her and Noah.

"Her name is Eva 'Lanzo." Santana said while watching him lift a finger to touch her small hand.

"Hi Eva." He said softly, still taking in everything about the little baby in front of him.

"She's gonna be coming home with us in a few days buddy." Puck said while glancing up to the little boy.

"Really?" Alanzo asked a little above a whisper.

Santana and Noah nodded their heads and the little boy smiled. He was happy to have her and that was amazing to see.

/

**WELCOME BABY EVA SANTANA PUCKERMAN!**

**Thoughts?**

**Next chapter we learn a little bit about Daniel and Santana so be ready!**


	11. Love and Other Drugs

It was a few hours later when everybody else got the message to show up.

Eva was born at 12:18 in the afternoon. The rest of the Glee alumni arrived after 3 o'clock. They arrived after all of the commotion of the nurses running in and out was done. They arrived after the simple fact of giving the small family that's been together for the past four years, some time to enjoy their newest addition.

Mercedes was the first person there as she came by herself. Her coming by herself was also something that Quinn and Noah were thankful for. While it was just them, Santana, Alanzo and Mercedes alone in the hospital room, it gave them the opportunity to ask Mercedes to be Eva's other godmother- which she enthusiastically accepted.

Rachel and Finn were the next to come and see the new addition to their large and extended family. Soon they were followed by Artie, Sam, Mike and Tina and lastly, Brittany.

They all cooed over how tiny she was and how adorable the green eyed baby was.

They stood in the room for a long time, talking about how everything seemed like it was different now and how everything was only beginning to get better for them all in their lives. They only left the hospital when the visiting hours were up.

Quinn, obviously, had to stay in the hospital for the night and Puck stood with her, the pair was very overjoyed to finally spend the night with child. They were excited to be able to take her home in a few days. They were excited, because this is everything that they weren't able to do with Beth.

Santana gave the tiny baby a kiss on the head along with letting Alanzo touch her hand as a small farewell. She gave Quinn a kiss on the forehead and let the blonde know that she would be back tomorrow sometime to see them and gave Noah a hug before she left. Brittany followed suit, leaving with Santana and saying her goodbyes.

They walked out of the room hand in hand, with Alanzo's hand in Santana's other one.

They walked to Brittany's car in silence, neither having anything to say and Alanzo in his own little world. They arrived at Brittany's car and quickly got in, the cold wind soon chilling their skin.

"Do you want to stay at the house with me and Alanzo?" Santana asked a few minutes after Brittany pulled out onto the street.

Brittany glanced over at her and smirked softly, "Of course San."

They continued the ride to the Lopez/Puckerman residence in a comfortable silence. There was music playing quietly in the background.

/

Santana was lying down on top of Brittany in nothing but a black baggy t-shirt and a pair of black boyshorts while the blonde was still beneath her in a pink tank top and a pair of small black shorts on. Santana was listening to Brittany's heartbeat and enjoying the calming motions of Brittany's gentle fingertips rubbing up and down on her defined back muscle underneath her big black shirt.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brittany asked softly, knowing that Santana was quieter than normal.

"Nothing really." Santana said softly while bringing one of her hands up to trace along Brittany's clavicle bone.

"There's something going on," Brittany started, gently pressing the pads of her fingers into the latina's muscles, "You're a little tense."

Santana sighed softly.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just thinking about how life is right now." Santana said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "You know, we still haven't really talked about our lives when we weren't talking."

Brittany nodded her head up and down as best she could while lying down. "I know we haven't. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm all ears."

Santana nodded her head in a barely noticeable movement, if her head wasn't on Brittany, the blonde wouldn't have noticed.

"I think I'm ready now." Santana spoke in a quiet tone of voice that she herself didn't know she obtained. "I want to go into us with us knowing everything so that there's no surprises later on. Open book policy, just like when we were in high school."

Brittany nodded her head and tapped her fingers lightly against Santana's bare back again. "If that's what you want, then I completely agree with you and I'm ready to listen if you're ready to speak."

"I am." Santana said again, a little more forceful this time.

She took a second to relish in Brittany's embrace a little longer before slowly lifting herself up. She sat on top of Brittany's lap, one leg on either side of Brittany's hips. Brittany rubbed her hands up and down Santana's back again in a comforting gesture. She lifted Santana's hips slightly off of her body so that she was able to sit up properly, she rested her back against Santana's headboard and pulled the Latina back to sit in her lap.

Brittany began to rub her hands on the latina's sides again before asking, "What do you want to talk about first baby?"

Santana took a deep breath and her face visibly tightened from the thoughts that she was processing in her mind.

"I want to tell you about Alanzo." Santana began, taking a moment to pause. She quickly glanced down to her lap and shook her hands slightly to try and get rid of the nerves before reconnecting the eye contact between herself and the blonde in front of her. "I want to tell you about his father, Daniel."

Brittany nodded her head softly and squeezed Santana's sides in a reassuring manner to encourage her to continue.

"Uh, well, it's kind of a sore spot. Which is why I've avoided it for the pretty much three months that you've been back. I don't think I've even brought it up at all." Santana began to ramble while fidgeting with the locket around her neck. "But, I think that it's important that you know who he is and what really happened."

Brittany continued her eye contact on her girlfriend and nodded her head occasionally to show that she was paying close attention.

"His name is Daniel Ortega." Santana started. "He's your age, a year older than me and I met him when I first came to New York."

Santana paused, the look on her face showed that she knew what she wanted to say next but she didn't want to speak the words out loud. Brittany picked up on it quickly, she remembered that face from high school. She remembered that face from when Santana was too scared to be the real Santana and it wasn't making her happy at all. She rubbed her thighs softly before speaking to the fragile woman in her lap, "It's okay San, don't be afraid of saying anything to me. It's not going to change anything."

Santana nodded her head before taking a deep breath.

"He was my best friend." Santana said in a broken voice, completely avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "Once you started talking to me less and less, me and him started talking more and more."

Brittany nodded her head, accepting what had happened over the last few years.

"I met him when I signed up for a dance class at NYU. He wouldn't stop staring at me and he eventually built up the courage to talk to me. So I spoke to him and he tried asking me out, but I was straight forward with him like I am with everybody, I told him that I wasn't interested because I was a lesbian." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't accept it at first, but after a while, he finally let it go. When he let it go, we began talking and that's when we became friends. He was like a drug. I ended up becoming really close to him and kind of dependent on him." She paused, "and I think that the only reason for that was because he reminded me of you."

Brittany looked at Santana with an arched eyebrow at those words.

"He reminded you of me?" Brittany asked, a look of horror etched on her face.

Santana shook her head quickly. "Not in a bad way Brit." She began to explain. "Not the actions that he did, but his personality was a lot like yours. Obviously not the same, but it was similar."

"How?"

"Well, to start, he was a dancer like I said and whenever I dance I think of you. You were always my favorite dance partner and that hasn't changed." Santana began, "He had a laid back personality. He was never too serious and he was just always smiling like you. He was doing for me what you used to; he was making sure that I learned to see the humor in bad situations and to let go of things that I couldn't change. He didn't have your same witty comebacks and backhanded remarks, but he had the sarcastic ones like me and he just filled the empty spot that you left me with when we stopped talking."

Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"We started talking more and hanging out more and somewhere along the way, he fell in love with me. But the feeling wasn't mutual." Santana paused as she took a deep breath, "And he didn't like that."

Brittany stared at Santana with big eyes. She spoke in a low and protective tone, "What do you mean he didn't like that?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I mean that he was mad because I didn't feel the same." She responded. "I remember, he told me that he loved me when we were at a party and I thought that he was just saying it as in like a friendly thing like me and Puck, but he wasn't. I didn't realize that until the next time I saw him after the party and he kissed me. When I pushed him off and asked what the hell that was about he said that, and I quote, 'I don't have to be afraid to leave the fake closet that I came out of' because I had admitted that I loved him earlier at the party. I told him that he was delusional, he said that I was just in denial that I admitted it when I was drunk so that's how he knows that I was serious. No matter how many times I tried to explain to him that I thought he meant as friends, he wouldn't accept it."

Brittany took a deep breath and clenched her jaw slightly, "Then what happened?"

Santana shook her head softly. "He let it go after a little while and by the time that all of this was happening, me and you didn't talk at all anymore. He made it seem like everything was fine and that he was over his love for me and I accepted that. I was glad, because I was getting my best friend back with no weird unreciprocated feelings between us. But then it got worse."

Santana let out a shaky sigh and looked down at her lap, avoiding eye contact with Brittany.

"There was a party one night," she started, her voice cracking softly, "We decided to go because we needed to have some fun. I was stressed over my grades and some of my assignments that I was having a little trouble finishing and he was stressing over this dance that he needed to do for a showcase that was coming up really fast. We were drinking, of course because when do I ever go to a party and not drink." Santana laughed a soft, but strained giggle before continuing, "We were dancing together for a while. I ended up leaving him for a while when I found this really cute girl. He found me a little later and brought me over a really strong drink. I don't know what was in it, but it didn't taste normal."

Santana stopped talking and a faint sniffle was heard.

"It made me black out completely," She said through the breaks in her voice, "By the time I woke up, my whole body hurt. I opened my eyes and I was in a room that I didn't know where it was. I didn't hear any music so I knew I wasn't at the party anymore. I sat up and quickly noticed that I didn't have any clothes on."

Santana finally looked up from her lap and at Brittany's now dimmed blue eyes. Her own normally chocolate brown eyes were a very dark shade of green and light brown. They were surrounded by red and glossed over with tears.

"I quickly got up and grabbed my dress that I saw on the floor. I slipped it on, grabbing my shoes and looked around. I didn't know who else was there with me." She paused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders in a helpless way. "I thought I was going to die."

Brittany reached up and used the pad of her thumbs to wipe the fallen tears on Santana's cheeks.

"That's when I heard his voice." She said with another small shrug and shake of her head, "I don't know who he was talking to, but he said that I didn't say anything and that not saying anything doesn't mean no but I said no to him hundreds of times sober!"

That was when her tears began to fall harder.

"I wasn't even awake." Santana said through a shaky voice, trying to hold back a sob. "I couldn't even consent if I wanted to Brit. He drugged me so that I'd pass out and then he decided that he would impregnate me."

Brittany quickly leaned forward to hug Santana and let her cry it out in her arms. Brittany silently let her own tears fall while letting herself take in the story that Santana told her, so many feelings were going through her mind at hearing what had transpired.

It was about 15 minutes later when Santana's soft sobs and shaking had calmed down. She slowly leaned out of Brittany's embrace and looked down at her lap again.

"And then he acted like nothing even happened." She said softly. "He acted like what he did was okay and it's not."

"He used drugs on me." was faintly heard from the brunette.

"I know San." Brittany said softly while dragging the petite Latina back into her arms, "I promise that nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I swear."

Santana nodded her head softly before pulling Brittany to lie down in the bed next to her.

"Lets just go to bed." Santana said softly.

Brittany nodded her head and laid next to Santana and wrapped her up in her arms.

"I love you Santana." Brittany said softly while kissing Santana on the top of the head.

"I love you too Brit." Santana whispered softly before snuggling closer to the blonde.

/

Baby screams were heard from down the hall, along with the strums or an acoustic guitar and a soft male voice.

Santana walked down the hallway of the hospital hand in hand with Brittany and Alanzo on her hip. They followed the noise of the soft strumming and of the familiar voice to Quinn's room. When they arrived, they couldn't help the smile that was on their face.

Quinn was lying in her hospital bed holding Eva and Puck was sitting on the side of the mattress with his guitar, strumming and singing softly.

They walked in the room when Puck was on the finishing chords of "Waiting For A Girl Like You".

By the time that he finished singing the song, Eva had stopped crying and was looking up at him with her big green eyes. She had a small smile on her face and she wouldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Hey San, hi Brit." Quinn said when she looked up after hearing foot prints.

"Hey Q." Santana responded while walking over and giving the three of them a kiss.

"Hi 'Lanzo." Quinn said while she rubbed his tiny hand.

"Hi titi Q." He said softly. Quickly reaching his arms over to Puck for him to take him, which he did with a smile.

"Hi Quinn, hi Puck." Brittany said as she walked over to stand by Santana.

Puck nodded his head in acknowledgement while Quinn waved her hand in the air to symbolize for Brittany to ignore him. The blonde simply nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Santana sat down on the side of the bed and reached for the tiny baby after putting a little hand sanitizer on her hands. Quinn handed her over and watched Santana's smile grow.

"How long are you staying here?" Santana questioned, quickly glancing at the blonde in bed.

"Just for tonight and then I'm leaving sometime tomorrow." Quinn said with a smile.

"Awesome." Santana grinned heavily.

Quinn nodded her head and watched as Brittany looked over the Santana's shoulder and at the baby. Her smile growing as well.

"She's beautiful Q." Brittany said, leaning a little closer to Santana.

"Thanks Brit." Quinn responded with a smile.

She then directed her attention to Alanzo, "I missed you little man. Did you miss me?"

Alanzo smiled at her and turned from talking to Puck. He nodded his head and crawled onto the bed to lay down with her. "I miss you toooo."

Quinn smiled and rubbed his back softly.

"Well, I'm gonna be home tomorrow." She said with a smile, watching him smile in return.

"The baby coming?" He questioned, watching his mom hold the baby and play with her.

Quinn nodded her head softly and watched him frown.

"I don't want the baby." He whispered softly.

Santana heard that and frowned while turning to look at her son who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why not mijo?" She asked softly.

His focus drifted from her to Eva and back to his mother and he softly shook his head refusing to answer her question. Santana frowned at that but nodded her head, accepting that he wasn't gonna talk at the moment and she would have to try again later.

"I'll tell you what buddy." Puck said, garnishing the attention to himself. When Alanzo locked eyes with him, he began to continue, "How about when me and aunty Quinn come home tomorrow, we play some games and we watch some tv together? That sound cool buddy?"

Alanzo nodded his head while cuddling himself into Quinn's side a little bit more.

Puck watched the little boy and looked at Santana. Noticing her posture and a slightly unnoticable tick to anybody else. She kept rubbing her pointer finger and thumb across the baby's blanket. Something was bothering her.

Her hands have always been a telling point, but she's learned how to make it so that it's not as noticeable to most people.

"San I'm gonna take him to go and get some food in the cafe." Noah said while getting up and placing Alanzo on his shoulders. "Brit can you come with me so you can help me carry the stuff back?"

Brittany looked at Santana hesitantly before nodding her head and getting up. She gave Santana a kiss on the forehead and left the room following behind Puck. When the door was shut, Quinn spoke.

"What's up San? You seem like something's on your mind?"

Santana took a deep breath.

"I told Brittany about Daniel last night." She responded softly. "I didn't have a panic attack or need my inhaler."

Quinn smiled softly.

"You're getting better." She whispered.

Santana nodded happily at the blonde. "Everything seems like it's starting to turn around Q."

/

**Now we know a little bit about what's happened to Santana in the past, what's going to happen next? Hmm...Next chapter, there will be a few guest appearances.**

**Let me know if you wanna see anything happen in a review!**

**xoxo**

**PS: I have pictures of what each character looks like if anybody wants to see them. :) Let me know**


	12. When it rains

Santana was staring down in her arms at baby Eva while waiting for Brittany, Alanzo and Puck to get back from the small food court on the ground floor. She was softly playing with the baby's dark brown curls and was smiling at the small noises the child would make causing Quinn to smile at her.

Santana was always a children person, whether people knew that or not wasn't the point, the point was that she was always happier around kids.

One of the main reasons why she puts her son before her career and stands by that notion.

"Are you gonna be home tomorrow when I get there?" Quinn asked while continuing to watch Santana interact with her God child.

Santana finally tore her eyes away from the light green ones in front of her and softly shook her head while looking at Quinn. "I don't think so. I was gonna ask Brit if me and Alanzo could stay at her house tonight. The studio opens tomorrow and since I'm going to be there to help amp up the media, I figured that we should just arrive together, you know what I mean?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Is Mercedes still going too?"

Santana nodded in response. "Yeah, I was just talking to her yesterday before she left the hospital. She told me that she wouldn't miss it and that she's glad to try and use some of her buzz to help Brit out."

Quinn smiled again and was silent for a few moments before speaking. "You know, when we were in our senior year of high school, I would have never pictured our lives to be like this. It's crazy."

"Pffft," Santana began with a grin on her face, "You don't need to tell me that. We're all really blessed with everything that we've been able to do over the past few years."

"You can say that again." Quinn replied with a soft laugh, "I mean, you and Mercedes are gonna be like the new Rihanna and Beyonce pretty soon. You guys are skyrocketing on the charts right now."

Santana ducked her face to try and hide a soft blush that shaded her cheeks. "Everything that I've ever wanted in my life is finally happening. I mean, I'm finally submerged in my dream career after gently dipping my toes in it for years-thanks to you and Mercedes, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys. And not only that, but I have the perfect baby in the whole world and I finally have Brittany back in my life. That's something I thought would never happen."

Quinn extended her hand and rested it on Santana's knee.

"I just wish that my mom was here to see all of it." Santana added on while shaking her head softly, "She was the only one in my family that believed in what I wanted to do."

Quinn frowned a bit before squeezing Santana's knee. "If I remember mama Lopez correctly, she would be over the moon happy for you S… And not only that, but I think she would have made you translate your album into Spanish to sell more to the Latinos by now."

Santana let out a soft laugh while nodding her head. She carefully lifted one of her hands up to her face and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Thanks Q, I needed that."

"That's what best friends are for S." Quinn smiled.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before the hospital door handle sounded, signaling that Puck, Alanzo and Brittany were back.

"I got you some apple juice San." Brittany said, walking over to the Latina and handing her a bottle.

Santana thanked her quietly and glanced at her son who was running towards her with a juice box in his hands and a bag of gummy worms in the other. Santana smiled at him before handing baby Eva back to Quinn. She opened her arms to her son and lifted him in her lap with a big grin.

She opened the small bag of candy and handed it back to her son, stealing three worms from the sack.

"I got you some Sprite Q." Puck said while leaning over to kiss his baby girl again.

Quinn nodded and thanked Noah before handing the baby over to him so that he could hold her again. She loved the fact that his excited eyes to hold her never went away.

Santana, Brittany and Alanzo stood at the hospital for a few more hours talking about random things and just enjoying their time together. When they left the room, Santana asked Brittany if it would be fine if she and Alanzo spent the night at her apartment, Brittany quickly nodded her approval and drove them over to her place to spend the rest of the night relaxing.

/

Santana was sitting down on the couch curled in the corner with Alanzo cuddled in her lap while watching the Fairly Odd Parents. She was wearing a pair of short shorts, thigh high black socks and one of Brittany's big t-shirts from her tour with Beyonce. Alanzo was wearing a pair of footsie pj's that had little monkeys all over them.

Alanzo began twirling his tiny fingers through his hair and let out a soft sigh signalling that he was already tired. Santana continued rubbing his tiny legs and spoke softly to him, "You gotta stay up for a little longer baby. The food is almost here, I promise."

The young latino didn't respond, he instead pushed his tiny body further into his mother.

It was about five minutes later when Brittany came strolling back into the room from answering the door. She had the pizza box in her hands and on top of that rested two cups of juice and a sippy cup full of milk.

She sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and pulled her tank top down that had risen up. She set the box down and watched as Santana sat up and brought Alanzo up into a sitting position as well.

They opened the box and each took a piece of the Hawaiian pizza that they ordered for dinner.

They pretty much ate in silence while watching the cartoon and just enjoyed their time together as a group. After eating 3/4ths of the pizza, the box was closed and resting on the table in front of them. They moved on from watching the Fairly Odd Parents to watching episodes of Courage The Cowardly Dog on Netflix.

Alanzo fell asleep curled in Santana's lap, clutching tightly to the small gold heart locket that was around her neck. Alanzo had picked it out for mothers day last year for her while he was out shopping with Puck. Santana has worn it every day since she got it. Noah had gotten "I love you -Alanzo" engraved on the back of it along with the date. Not only did it always ease her nerves when she needed it to, but Alanzo always held it in his hand while she would hold him and he would always fall asleep holding it if he had the chance.

Brittany rubbed Santana's arm softly to get her attention, when big brown eyes focused on her, she smiled.

"Do you wanna get ready to get in bed? We have to be up kind of early tomorrow." Brittany said softly while continuing to rub Santana's arm.

Santana nodded her head and carefully got up while lifting Alanzo with her. She walked ahead of Brittany to go into the bedroom and carefully put her sleeping son in the bed.

Santana stretched her limbs and glanced at the blonde that couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her. Santana smiled before she spoke, "What should we wear tomorrow? Is it formal or is it casual? I don't wanna make you look bad."

Brittany walked over and wrapped Santana in her arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Dress nice, but casual. You don't need to get super dressed up because it's just an opening. Myself, along with the other dancers that I hired, are gonna start teaching some classes tomorrow so there's no point in making it formal. You know what I mean?" Brittany said while looking into the closet at some of the things that Santana had in there.

Santana looked at the clothing options that she had and shook her head before looking at Brittany.

"You pick for me. I want to make sure that everything is perfect for tomorrow." Santana stated.

Brittany smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement while walking into the closet as Santana sat down on the corner of the bed.

"How about this San?" Brittany questioned as she walked over to the bed with a white sleeveless button down shirt that had a black collar, a pair of black leather pants and a pair of black heels.

Santana looked at the outfit and nodded in appreciation, "I like your style Pierce."

Brittany smiled at the response and looked back at Santana as she continued, "What are you wearing tomorrow Brit?"

Brittany held up a finger and ran back into the closet. She came walking back out with a black and white striped knitted sweater and a pair of jeans. "Just casual." She smiled.

Santana hummed as she went through the drawers of clothing that Brittany bought Alanzo and smiled when she found a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans that had a cuff at the bottom and a plain grey t-shirt. She was glad that she brought his black leather jacket and his black boots and quickly set his outfit to the side for the morning.

Santana then climbed in bed and pulled her son to her chest as she smiled at Brittany, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Brittany nodded excitedly. "I've been dying for this to happen."

"You know, you still never told me what the name of your studio chain is." Santana said while glancing at Brittany over her shoulder.

Brittany grinned big before responding, "You'll see tomorrow. It's a surprise and I really hope you like it. I love you San."

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied, giving the blonde a quick kiss before rolling over and tucking her son to her chest to go to sleep.

/

_brrr brrr brrrr_….._brr brrr brrrr_

Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the bedside table closest to her to figure out what was making noise. It was her cell phone.

She rolled her eyes and reached her hand over to see who was calling her. She glanced at the time before heavily rolling her eyes, it was 5:45 in the morning. She rolled her eyes even harder when she saw the contact name that was flashing across her screen.

She quickly hit the ignore button before going to place her phone on the table again. Before the phone was even out of her hand, it began flashing and vibrating yet again.

Santana began glaring at the phone again before mumbling to herself.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

She, again, hit the ignore button and within seconds her fathers name was flashing across the screen.

"What the fuck oh my god." She said to herself in an agitated and whispered tone of voice. She leaned over and kissed Alanzo softly on the top of his head before carefully maneuvering herself out of Brittany's tight grasp. She tiptoed around the bed and quietly snuck out of the room and into the living room where she walked out the balcony door after grabbing one of Brittany's sweatshirts off of the coat rack. She stepped into the cool end of February air and sucked in a deep breath at the initial chill.

She glanced at her phone that stopped vibrating and waited for it to start again.

It did.

She contemplated not picking up the phone and just seeing how many times her asshole father would call her phone. But she decided against that because she wanted to try and go back to sleep before she had to get up and get dressed.

"What do you want?" She harshly picked up the phone when it started ringing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Is that any way to speak to your father Santana?" The deep voice of Antonio Lopez sounded through the line.

"Oh, now you want to be my father?" Santana remarked through the line.

Antonio took a deep breath and let it out through the speaker, he knew that tone of voice. He recognized that tone of voice. That tone of voice was Santana's "try me" tone of voice. That tone of voice was the transition to Snixx.

"I've always been your father Santanita." He responded, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Santana responded with fake sympathy. "You've always been my father, is that right?"

"Yes Santanita." He responded.

"Of course. I mean, you were my father when you didn't show up to any of my parent teacher conferences when I was in school. You were my father when you missed my talent show, which I won by the way. You were my father when you didn't go to my National Honors Society induction. You were my father when you didn't go to _any _of my Glee performances. And oh, lets not forget one of the best ones." She said with an angry tone of voice and hot tears beginning to well in her eyes, "You were also one of the best fathers in the world when you _missed _my graduation!" She practically yelled into the phone. "Do you remember that one _DAD?"_

"Santana, I've apologized for that." Antonio said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"No, you didn't." She said harshly. "But no, this is just getting good. You were the absolute _best_ dad in the _world_ when you weren't there for me when I was sexually _abused_. What did you say again?"

"Santana-"

"You shouldn't have led him on? That's your exact words right?" Santana huffed into the phone. "I didn't fucking lead him on! I told him from the start that he would never be my type!" She yelled into the receiver while her voice cracked.

"I am sorry Santana. Will you please just give me another chance?"

"Oh wait, no I've got the cherry on top of the sundae right now." Santana said, her voice cracking as she began to finish off her rant. "You definitely deserved the father of the year award when Mom died and you didn't even _hug _me but instead ran off with your mistress and her devil child!"

"ENOUGH SANTANA!" Antonio yelled into the line.

Santana didn't say anything. She knew that if she spoke at the second, her voice would crack and she didn't want that to happen anymore than it already had. She instead sniffled softly and wiped the tears off of her face angrily.

"What is your issue Santana? I am your father and you will show me some respect." He said in a demanding voice.

She stood silent.

"I don't understand why you turned out like this. Chasing some pipe dream of fame. You could have been a successful lawyer or doctor. But instead your foolish mother set you up on a crazy dream that is still ridiculous." He said harshly. "That is why I'm not happy with you. Not only that but you're too worried about a girl that wasn't worried about you than to try and find a man who would help put you on the right path. To help you live a normal life and to help raise Alanzo correctly, with a man."

"What?" Santana asked in a monotone voice, she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"You heard what I said Santana." He responded in a stern voice.

She was silent again. Her tears began flowing freely and she didn't even bother to try and wipe them away. It wouldn't make a difference, her face would be drenched again within seconds.

"Fuck you." She said in an even tone.

"Excuse me?" Antonio responded angrily.

"You heard what I said." She mocked angrily. "Fuck you."

"You will not speak to me like this Santana."

"No. Fuck you. You should be happy that I've even spoken to you at all. Fuck you. Thank you for making this so much easier than it was before." She said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I have _hated _you for years." She said in an emotional tone. "I have fucking _hated_ you."

Antonio stood silent.

"Did you know that?" She questioned, still not receiving an answer. "You have never been a father to me. I gave you a chance in high school because mom begged me to, I gave you a chance to see if you were worth it. But you're not. And you never will be. You are the single most close minded misogynistic piece of trash that I have ever encountered. I am so happy that my son will _never_ turn out like you. I am so happy that he will never have to fucking see you ever again in his life and neither will I."

"What?" He questioned, dumbfounded by what was going on.

"You're cut off." She painfully laughed into the line. "I never want to hear from you or see you ever again in my life."

"Santana, I am your father, you can't stop me from seeing you again."

"I can do whatever I want, I am 26 years old. I am a grown ass woman and I will do as I please. You've never worried about me before so why are you gonna try and start to worry now?" She questioned bitterly, "Go worry about your precious baby boy. You know, the one who tried to hit me on Christmas. But I mean, go ahead and praise him. He must be a golden ticket, you know, since he was raised with a 'man' and all. Raise him to be a miniature version of you so that you can be proud of one of your kids."

"Santana-"

"I know he's your son, stop denying it. Everybody already knows!" She yelled.

Antonio didn't say anything.

"Goodbye Antonio. I don't ever want to hear from you again, no matter what." She said harshly through the line.

"I love you Santana." He tried to plead through the line.

"Fuck you." She snarled before hanging up the phone.

She walked over to one of the chairs on the patio and climbed in it and curled up. She set her phone on the glass table next to the chair and grabbed the thick blanket off of the back. She stared at the partially risen sun and took in a deep and shaky breath. It was only moments later when the tears began to flow freely from her eyes. It was 6:20 by the time she cried herself to sleep on the chair.

/

It was 7 o'clock when she felt tiny hands moving her arms and the blanket get tugged out of place partly. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw two big green and confused eyes staring at her red rimmed eyes.

"Mommy?"

She opened her arms and let her son climb into the small opening she had on her body, the place where all of her body heat was radiating from. He cuddled into her chest and clung to her body as she covered them both with the blanket that she was previously using before kissing him softly on the head and closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Love you." The small voice whispered while softly rubbing at her tear stained cheeks.

"Love you too baby."

Now she was content.

/

It was 8:15 when Brittany woke up confused in an empty bed.

She looked around the room, the living room and the kitchen before assuming Santana had left in the middle of the night with Alanzo. She sighed heavily and wondered what caused the small brunette to leave, she thought that everything was fine and was even more confused because it was Santana's idea for her to stay the night.

She sighed and sat down on the couch before picking up her phone to call the Latina.

Santana was still sleeping on the patio, cuddling Alanzo tightly into her chest as much as she could while letting the morning sun beat on her and the cool air brush over her, and gently seep into the small opening in the blanket that she had her son completely under.

Her phone began to buzz again and slowly woke her up.

She blinked her eyes a few times to let her eyes adjust to the new scenery that she realized she was in. The sun was now completely up so it was way brighter than at 5 when she first came out there. The wind had gotten a little warmer than it was early that morning too.

She realized her phone was ringing and reached her hand over to pick it up, this time not bothering to read the contact name knowing that Antonio would probably never dial her number again.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"San, where are you and why did you leave last night?" The voice came through quickly.

"Brit?" She questioned while wiping her eyes with her fist, keeping her other arm wrapped around the tiny body in her lap.

"Yes." Brittany said through a sigh, "Why did you leave? I thought that it was your idea to come over in the first place."

Brittany began to ramble.

Santana sighed and stretched her legs under the blanket before pulling Alanzo completely onto her chest and standing up, making sure that the blanket wouldn't fall and make the small boy cold. She began walking towards the patio door when she heard Brittany start scrambling on the line talking about "somebody is on my patio".

Santana opened the covered glass doors before hanging up the phone.

Brittany stared wide eyed at the Latina before walking over to her with a confused expression on her face. "Why were you sleeping outside?"

"It's a long story." Santana said softly while shaking her head. "I don't wanna talk about it right now."

Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Santana set Alanzo on the couch and kissed him on the head once more. She stretched her body out again and began walking to the bedroom, "Come on B. Lets get dressed, we have to leave soon. The opening is in like two hours."

Brittany nodded her head and followed Santana into the room, curious as to what happened this morning.

/

The drive to the studio was fairly quiet aside from Santana's music library playing through Brittany's truck's radio.

Brittany glanced over at Santana while she was driving and noticed her bobbing her head up and down to the beat of Drake's Energy. She noticed her start mumbling the lyrics to herself while she stared out the window.

She softly placed her hand on Santana's knee and quickly caught her attention. Santana turned and looked at the blonde with curious eyes.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Brittany asked softly. "You don't seem like you're fine."

Santana turned her head away from the blonde and began to look out the window again. "I told you, I'm fine Brit."

Brittany let out a deep breath before looking back at the rode. "Are-"

"Yes I am sure that I don't want to talk about it Brittany." Santana quickly responded.

Brittany nodded her head gently and didn't say another thing on the ride over there. She just continued to listen to Santana sing along with the songs that came from her phone. She watched Alanzo bop his head in the back, singing along with a chorus or two every now and then.

It was about 15 minutes more before they arrived at the dance studio. Santana had began to doze off against the car window while driving and was now asleep. Brittany smiled at the Latina before leaning over and shaking her gently.

"San," she began, "San, baby wake up. We're here."

Santana squeezed her eyes together tightly before turning and looking at the blonde. She frowned slightly, obviously wanting to sleep more than she had got. She nodded her head and dropped her face into her palms before rubbing furiously.

She opened her door and then climbed in the back seat to get Alanzo up and out of his seat.

"Come on baby." She said softly to him while unbuckling his car seat.

He climbed out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck before cuddling close to her.

"How much longer until everybody starts showing up?" Santana asked as she followed Brittany to the front door. She continued rubbing Alanzo's back as they walked into the very big dance studio. She smiled at the few dancers that were there waiting for the doors to open.

"Probably about like 20 minutes before the first people start showing up, like some more dancers and stuff." Brittany said while leading Santana to her office, quickly greeting the dancers who were there already. Santana nodded her head and followed Brittany to the back of the building.

Santana sat down on the couch that was in the office and brought her son to lay across her chest. She took his small aviators that matched hers off of his face before brushing through his thickening mohawk. She planted a kiss on his forehead before directing her attention back to Brittany.

"Is everything set up and ready?" Santana asked while looking at her girlfriend.

Brittany nodded her head with an excited smile. "Yeah. Um, Mike came over earlier and set up like the food and drinks that were in the lobby and that are in the cafe."

Santana smiled at Brittany, "I am so proud of you Brit."

Brittany blushed and walked towards the raven haired girl. She leaned down to softly kiss her on the lips and smiled while keeping her face in a close vicinity to each other. "You know I'm very proud of you too, right?"

"For what?" Santana asked while tilting her head to the side with a smile.

Brittany knelt down in front of her and rubbed her arms.

"For everything that you've been doing." Brittany said simply. "You know that your album is still number one on the charts almost three months later?"

Santana bit her lip and nodded while trying to contain her smile.

"I know. I can't believe it."

"So so proud of you." Brittany said again while leaning in to peck her on the lips one more time. And again. And again. And again.

Both girls were too busy exchanging soft kisses that they didn't hear the door to the office being opened.

"Please disconnect yourselfs and get out here. There's people pulling in already." Mercedes said while crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the couple.

"Hey 'Cedes." Santana said while beginning to gently shake Alanzo to wake him up.

Mercedes smiled, gave Brit a hug and walked over to Santana to do the same. "I'm surprised he's still sleeping. He's normally an early riser."

Santana nodded her head gently before responding. "It's been a long night."

Mercedes nodded her head and sat down next to Santana waiting for the green eyed little boy to wake up.

"I'm gonna go and make sure that everything is ready. Come on out whenever little man wakes up." Brittany said while rubbing her thumb across Santana's cheek bone with a small smile. "I'll see you when you get out there."

Santana nodded her head and watched as Brittany left the room.

Alanzo began to wake up slowly but still held close to his mother, not willing to let go of her for any reason. He slowly squinted his eyes opened and locked eyes with Mercedes.

"Hey little buddy." Mercedes said softly while reaching over and rubbing his back gently.

He didn't respond, he just continued to stare at her with a stone face, an _I'm still tired leave me alone _face.

"You gotta stay awake baby." Santana said gently while standing up and fixing his shirt. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head partially as Santana and Mercedes made their way to the door.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked as they began making their way towards the lobby.

"Cake." He said softly, now opening his eyes to look around.

Mercedes snickered at his comment as she lifted the ribbon to let Santana underneath it first.

"You know, you're lucky you're like two feet tall or it'd be really hard for you to get past that." Mercedes laughed while talking about the rope.

"Whatever." Santana brushed off with a playful eye roll.

The lobby was already getting pretty full by the time Santana and Mercedes had arrived. It was mostly filled with Brittany's dancers. The people who were there for classes and the people from magazines that wanted a scoop were on the outside of the glass doors waiting to be let in.

"There you are." Brittany smiled as she walked over to Santana. "Hi Ducky."

"Hi B." He mumbled while looking up at her eyes.

"Are you guys ready?" Brittany asked while glancing between Mercedes and Santana who both nodded their heads. "You're probably gonna get swarmed once those doors open."

"We'll be fine girl. Now go open that door and let everybody in. It's time to get this show on the road." Mercedes grinned.

Brittany walked over to the doors, two of her male dancers walking on either side of her. They both pushed the doors open and Brittany walked out to stand in the middle of the entrance.

"Welcome everybody to the official opening of Black Diamond Dance Studios!" Brittany yelled as everybody clapped. She turned around and began to walk in while throwing her arm up in the air signaling everybody to follow her inside.

As thought before, everybody immediately began to look for Santana and Mercedes after following Brittany inside.

Santana and Mercedes were over by the tables in the corner that were stocked with different breakfast foods. Santana wanted to get some food for herself and Alanzo before the hundreds of grubby hands came through the doors. Before the germs would begin to circulate in the air.

Mercedes was holding two plates and one of Brittany's dancers, named Marco, was holding a third plate. Santana was still holding Alanzo in her arms as he rested his head on her chest and looked across the food table, pointing to all of the different things that he wanted to eat. Santana was the one who was putting the plates together, scooping everything from the table and to the plates.

They were casually laughing about something when they were swarmed with screaming fans.

They didn't even see it coming. One second, the room was silent and they were enjoying some joking banter and the next, it was a sea of people and they couldn't see a way out.

"Oh my god Santana!"

"Hi Mercedes!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S SANCENDES!"

"Can I have your autographs?!"

"OH MY GOD IS THAT ALANZO?"

Brittany came running over when she saw the panicked expression on Santana's face.

"EVERYBODY BACK UP!" She yelled, to which everybody quickly followed her demand. Everybody was silent and stared at what was going on.

Brittany made eye contact with both Mercedes and Santana to make sure that they were alright. They weren't used to getting swarmed that close because they normally had their bodyguards with them to keep a good distance between everybody. When she got the nod that they were okay she continued.

"Guys, you need to give them some space." She began, looking around at the crowd of people. "Santana and Mercedes are people just like you guys, just because they're famous doesn't mean anything. They're gonna be here all day, so don't try and attack them all at once. Okay?"

After she finished, she got a unicined "yes" in response.

"Are you done getting all of your food guys?" Brittany asked them to which Mercedes responded yes for them. Brittany guided them over to a table for them to sit down and told them that she would be back after she finished talking to a magazine about the studio. She gave Santana a quick kiss on the head before running off.

Santana and Mercedes sat down in the middle of one of the small circular tables, Alanzo still in Santana's lap because there were too many people around to let the small boy roam freely, and began to eat their food. Marco sat on the other side of Mercedes to consume his own food. They allowed fans to come by and sit with them as they ate to get some of the interactions in.

There were fans stopping by the table one by one until all of the chairs filled. They were talking animatedly with all of the fans while eating their food.

They were answering questions that were ranging from when they were going to be releasing new music to if they had any projects coming up and if they still talked to certain people that they used to.

There was one girl in particular that had caught Santana and Mercedes' attention.

She was 23 years old and she was absolutely stunning. She was hispanic and she had light brown eyes. Her hair was dark, long and thick with blonde high lights throughout it. She had full lips and arched eyebrows and a voice that seemed soothing.

"You've been my idol since I first learned who you were." The girl said to Santana with a bright smile on her face. "You're really an inspiration."

Santana smiled at the girl in front of her and tilted her head to the side. "Thank you, it means a lot to know that."

"No, thank you. You've helped me through so much and I wouldn't even be able to explain it." The girl said again. "Hearing your story helped me accept my life more than I did before."

Santana nodded her head softly while rubbing Alanzo's legs. "My coming out story?" She questioned.

"Well, that and what happened with your mom." The girl said softly.

Santana visibly gulped and Mercedes rubbed her shoulder discreetly, an _I'm right behind you, everything is going to be fine_ gesture.

Santana nodded her head. "Did your mother pass away too?"

The girl nodded her head before glancing down at her lap.

"About a year ago." She said sadly. "Knowing that you were able to get through that when you were younger than I was, it helped me know that things would be okay."

Santana gave a weak smile. "I'm glad that I can help."

The girl stared at Santana for a little longer than what was considered friendly, it seemed almost predatory.

Santana glanced to the side quickly at Mercedes and then back to the girl on the other side of her.

Before things had the opportunity to get awkward, Brittany came strolling over with a big smile on her face. She came right over to Santana and tilted her head back to peck her on the lips. Santana smiled at the blonde above her and missed how angry her fan seemed to look.

Brittany glanced over at the girl sitting next to them and smiled. She extended her hand out to shake the other girls and began to introduce herself, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce, in case you didn't already know. Welcome to Black Diamond Dance Studios."

Santana looked up at Brittany at the sound of the name of the studio and her eyes seemed to twinkle. Brittany smiled back and knew exactly why- when the girls were still in high school. Santana always talked about her and Brittany making some kind of company and naming the franchise Black Diamond Entertainment. It was something that Santana really liked and now it was finally happening.

"Charmed." The girl responded, "Elena."

Brittany smiled at the girl, obviously not picking up on her sarcasm and directed her attention to Santana and Alanzo.

"I see somebody finally woke up." She smiled while referring to Alanzo who was playing with his food and picking up gold fish to show Mercedes each and every one of their faces.

"About time." Santana laughed softly. "When are you cutting the ribbon and letting everybody get to their classes?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "One of my dancers, his name is DJ, he's not here yet. Once he gets here I'm gonna cut the ribbon so that we can get started."

Santana nodded her head at the information and looked back down at her son absentmindedly.

"Are you sure you're okay from this morning San?" Brittany asked softly while crouching down next to her.

Santana nodded her head and leaned down to kiss Brittany again. "I'm fine Brit, I promise. It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine and I will be even better once I get to watch you dance again."

Brittany kissed her one more time before accepting that it was the end of that conversation.

"Do you wanna come to the ribbon with me?" Brittany asked. "I want you and Mercedes to be behind the ribbon with me while I cut it, and if it's okay with you, I was gonna let Alanzo help cut it."

Santana nodded her head and nodded to Mercedes to follow Brittany. She set Alanzo on the floor and handed him his lightning McQueen red sippy cup from the counter while taking his other hand and following Brittany. She said a soft goodbye to Elena before walking off holding Brittany's hand.

They were standing behind the ribbon talking to each other animatedly.

Mercedes and Santana were laughing loudly when Marco came jogging over to Brittany with an excited expression on his face.

"Dj's finally here." Marco's deep voice said, an excited smile plastered across his face.

"Awesome." Brittany grinned. She then bent down and stood in front of Alanzo. "Hey Ducky. How about I trade you my big pair of scissors for that microphone? You can help me cut the ribbon."

His bright green eyes sparkled and he nodded excitedly while quickly handing the mic over to Brittany. Brittany handed Santana the comically large pair of scissors as she took the mic from Alanzo.

"Welcome everybody to the opening day of Black Diamond Dance Studios." Brittany began, earning a loud cheer from everybody in the studio. "I hope that you all enjoyed some of the refreshments that were laid out. I know that some of you had the opportunity to talk to Santana and Mercedes earlier today. If you haven't had the chance, I'm sure you will eventually because they'll be making guest appearances throughout the years."

Everybody began clapping their hands.

Brittany smiled into the audience. "Okay. Now when you guys signed up for classes, you all met your instructor and they told you which studio you'd be in, right?" Brittany questioned to which everybody said "yeah" in response.

Brittany gestured for Santana and Alanzo to step forward and cut the ribbon to symbolize the grand opening.

"Everybody go to your rooms and classes will be starting momentarily. Children's classes will be starting up sometime next month so talk to Emma at the front desk if you want to sign your younger kids up. Enjoy your day everybody!"

After everybody finished clapping, they all dispersed into their different classroom as Brittany gathered all of her dancers together in what resembled a show circle.

"Okay guys. Are you all ready to start teaching?" Brittany said in an excited tone of voice. "I have faith in you all that you're going to make this an amazing first day."

"Yeah!" All of the dancers cheered.

Santana and Mercedes were a little off to the side and watched the small show circle get pumped up. It wasn't until all but one dancer left did a wonderful day start to change.

Brittany began walking towards Santana when she noticed most of the dancers were moving onto their different classes. But one of her dancers were following her over without her knowing.

"So do you guys wanna come in and sit in my class or are you guys gonna leave?" Brittany asked while stopping in front of the pair.

The two looked up from Alanzo and their smiles immediately faded.

Santana's breathing became heavy and shallow at the same time and her body visibly tensed.

"San, are you okay baby?" Brittany quickly asked, noticing the mix of fear and anger in her eyes.

She went to open her mouth but was quickly cut off.

"Santana. I would have thought that you were dead if it wasn't for you finally becoming famous." A deep voice said, the body stepping out from behind Brittany's.

Brittany turned around and saw one of her dancers and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was tall and had very tan skin. He had green eyes that seemed almost evil at the moment and a small head full of curls. His full lips were twisted into a sinister smile.

"Santana, you two know each other?" She asked confused.

He shrugged his shoulders and spoke in a semi mocking voice. "I guess you could say that Brit Brit."

Brittany looked at him even more confused. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked angrily, finally having found her voice to speak again.

"He's one of my dancers. This is DJ." Brittany said softly. "Why, is there something wrong?"

Santana shook her head quickly and rolled her eyes to look away from the pair all the while clenching her jaw tightly. "His name is Daniel. Daniel Ortega."

"I'm glad you remember me baby." Daniel replied smugly with a small laugh before quickly letting anger take over his voice. "Didn't seem like you'd remember me after you haven't answered any of my calls or e-mails or letters or anything after the last almost four years."

"There was a reason for that numb nuts." Mercedes quickly butted in.

Daniel quickly turned towards Mercedes and glared. "I'm sorry, did you say something Precious? Because nobody was talking to you."

"I forgot how much I hated his ass." Mercedes mumbled while taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Is this him?" He asked while walking closer to Santana to try and get to Alanzo.

Santana quickly extended her arm and pulled her small child behind her, not wanting Daniel to see anything about him.

"You know, you can't hide him from me." Daniel laughed.

"Yes I can." Santana said in a protective tone. "There's a reason why I don't post pictures of him 97% of the time. There's a reason why I don't do big events and bring him to them. There's a reason why whenever I'm interviewed about him, I keep the answers very vague. That reason is so that you don't have a leg to stand on when it comes to knowing anything about him, including what he looks like."

"That's where you're wrong baby girl." Daniel said with a sly smile. "I know about him whether you believe it or not."

"No you don't." She shook her head quickly.

"Alanzo Mateo Lopez. He's three years old, almost four. His birthday is on November 4, 2018. He loves sticks and rocks and he's a monster." Daniel smirked. "He's just like you."

Santana shook her head before sarcastically questioning him, "What, did you google all of that on your way to work?"

"Maybe." Daniel shrugged. "Maybe not. Maybe I've been watching you, but then again, you'll never know, now will you?"

"You're a fucking creep." Santana said while backing away from him slowly. Her hand behind her leg on top of Alanzo's head to gently guide him.

"But baby I still love you." He grinned while continuing to move toward her. "We can still be a family. You, me and Alanzo. You just gotta realize that you still love me too baby."

"I never loved you you fucking prick." Santana responded while moving closer towards the door. "You are a _horrible_ person."

"Am I baby, am I really?" He questioned again while moving closer.

Santana simply nodded her head, not able to form words with how close he was to her. Mercedes wasn't in the room anymore because she was bringing the car up to the door. Brittany, for some reason just couldn't move. She didn't know what to do and her body wouldn't react properly.

It was when Santana's calculations of where she was in the room backfired that something actually came out of it. A swift fist connected with Daniels hard jawline and sent him stumbling backwards some.

Alanzo's eyes widened as he peaked around his mothers right leg as he watched what happened. He watched as Daniel leaned forward and cradled his jaw in his hand before cracking it and then doing the same to his neck.

"That was a stupid move." Daniel muttered while shaking his head and looking up and locking eyes with the attacker, Noah Puckerman.

"Was it now?" Puck asked while stepping forward a bit more. "Santana get out of here. Mercedes is waiting in the car for you."

Santana nodded and turned around to quickly scoop Alanzo in her arms and get out. She climbed in the backseat of the car and held her son in her arms as Mercedes drove off leaving a confused Brittany and two angry men, an infuriated Puckerman and a revenge set Daniel.

\

**A/N: Thoughts? Questions? Anything?**

**You can leave them in a review or write me on tumblr- perfectlittleliarfanfiction . tumblr  
I will also be posting the pictures of what the characters look like (in my mind) on there sometime soon. :)**


	13. It Pours

Santana sat with her feet kicking softly back in forth in the water. Alanzo's tiny hands wrapped around her ankles while he tried to kick his feet and keep his body above the shallow water. Santana smiled at her baby boy when she noticed him looking up at her, his green eyes sparkling and his smile large from excitement, she smiled even harder at the young Lopez when she noticed the same prominent dimple in his left cheek like her own.

"Mommy peanut!" He yelled loudly through a large grin when he saw their small black shiba inu run out of the one of the doors, his neck now bare since his small black collar was off.

Santana had gotten a specially ordered collar for Peanut about a year and a half ago. Alanzo had become smitten with the show Paw Patrol and he kept asking for Peanut to get a collar like the dogs on the show, so she happily complied like always. Peanut had a collar that was identical to Chase the police dog that had his information written on the inside of the dog tag.

"Mommy look!" Alanzo yelled again with a big laugh and small point of the finger when Peanut hopped into the deep end of the pool and began to doggy paddle his way towards the shallow end where Santana was extending her legs to her son.

Santana felt her son loosen his grip on her ankles, ready to go after the small dog and she immediately reached down to grab his hands while she scooted her butt off the edge of the pool, quickly grabbing onto his life vest so that she could help him swim around with the dog.

He was laughing hysterical while they chased the dog throughout the pool. Santana eventually bringing Alanzo to sit on the pool stairs and letting him throw a ball for the dog to swim and retrieve.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let the dog get out. He kinda snuck out when I turned around to go grab the sippy cup off of the counter." A light voice said as they walked onto the patio and over to the pool, extending a bottle of water to Santana.

"It's fine. Seriously, don't worry about it." Santana responded, unscrewing the cap off of the bottle. "I don't mind."

"Alright. I just want to make sure." The voice said, while walking down the few steps into the pool to sit next to Santana. "So what's up, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it." Santana said, placing her bottle down on the side of the pool. "A lot happened today Diana. Way too much for one day."

Diana nodded her head softly, now understanding what the last minute call was about.

"Sorry if I freaked you out with that call. I needed somebody to talk to but I didn't want to go to the aquarium and see Rocco, as much as I wanted to hang out with him, I didn't want anybody to be able to find me right now. I need time to just vent and cool off." Santana said softly.

"It's fine Santana. You don't need to apologize for that." Diana said. "Now, what exactly happened?"

Santana took a deep breath and shook her hands gently before going to continue.

"Mommy can I go outside?" Alanzo asked while running over to the glass walls, that showcased the small playground in the back yard that was still partially covered in snow, and pressing his face against it.

"No baby, we talked about this. It's too cold out there." Santana said softly, "The only reason we are even able to go swimming was because the pools inside the house and it's heated."

He nodded his head and then began to rough house with the dog again, letting his mother get back to her original conversation.

Santana turned back to Diana and gently shook her head. "Fucking Daniel." she mumbled.

Diana's eyebrows raised and her jaw slightly went slack. "He found you?"

"Yes." Santana sighed heavily. "He apparently got in contact with somebody Brittany knows and got hired to be a dancer without her knowing exactly who he was. Fucking dick."

"What'd he say when he saw you?"

"He tried to bring up some bullshit story about how we could be a family again. Just like he tried to do before with some fake ass 'I know my kid' story when he clearly got all of his information off of a wikipedia page or something. When he started backing me into the wall, I didn't know what was going to happen next. I don't know what I would have happened if I wouldn't have left my wallet at the house today." Santana said, recalling the sole reason that Noah had popped up at the studio, to drop off her wallet. "Today has just been horrible. Not to mention everything with my dad this morning too. I just can't win, can I?"

Diana shook her head as Santana took a deep breath and glanced around the outside before turning her attention back to her son, who was now running towards the door to get inside of the house, following after Peanut. Santana smiled softly at watching her little ball of energy enjoying their off time.

/

"Come back Peanut!" Alanzo yelled as he chased him through the house. "Where you going!"

The small black dog continued to run through the house before stopping and barking at Santana's phone that was vibrating. Alanzo reached up and grabbed the phone while looking at it closely. He raised one of his eyebrows and squinted his eyes partially in a very Santana-like manner before reaching up and grabbing the phone.

He noticed the picture on the screen was of Brittany.

"B?" he said to himself before he hit the small green button to pick up the call, placing the phone to his ear quickly.

"San? Santana, are you okay? Where are you?" The blonde's panicked voice floated through the phone. "Why haven't you been picking up your phone?"

"The woods." Alanzo responded simply, not knowing what to say to the rest of the blonde's questions.

"Huh?" She said quickly before recovering, "Alanzo?"

"What." He said through the phone, reaching up and twisting one of his fingers through his growing curls.

"Hi Ducky. Um, where's mommy?" Brittany asked softly.

"In the pool."

"Pool?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yeah. She's goin swimmin." Alanzo responded while following Peanut through the rest of the house.

"Can I talk to her please?"

"No." Alanzo said quickly, walking over to Peanut's bed and sitting down in it with the small dog climbing into his lap.

'Why not? It's really important." Brittany tried to reason with the three year old.

"'cause she with lady D." Alanzo said as if it was obvious.

"Lady D?" She questioned softly.

"Uh huh." Alanzo replied, now laying down and getting comfortable in the dog bed with peanut in front of him, snuggling close.

"Who's that?"

"The dolphin lady." He responded, stifling a small yawn with his fist.

"Can you-"

"Bye." Alanzo said quickly before hanging the phone up and placing it under the tiny black dog. He then curled up closer to Peanut and wrapped his arm around him before stuffing his face into the dogs neck, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly.

/

Santana walked back into the main part of the house from the pool room, Diana following behind her, when Alanzo didn't come back out after 15 minutes. She walked in expecting to see him watching TV or something along those lines, however, she instead found him sleeping in the tiny dog bed in the kitchen with Peanut. She smiled softly at her son, before looking around the room for her phone to take a picture.

When she couldn't find it, she began to frown slightly because she wasn't able to think of where she would have put it.

Diana quickly snapped a picture for the Latina and told her that she would call the phone to help her find it.

It only took about thirty seconds before the beat of one of Santana's upcoming songs started to ring through the room, quickly waking up Peanut and then Alanzo from the big jerk of Peanut jumping up. His small head hit the bottom cushion of the dog bed and he began to glare at the dog for the rude awakening.

Santana walked over and rubbed the side of his head while picking up her phone and sliding it in her pocket.

"Are you ready to go to bed pumpkin?" Santana asked him softly, still cradling his face in her hands.

He nodded slightly and lifted his arms in the air to signal that he wanted to get lifted up. Santana complied and wrapped him tightly in her arms, peppering kisses on the side of his head while smiling. She mouthed be right back to Diana as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Do you wanna sleep in the room with mommy tonight?" She asked him softly, hoping his answer was yes, as she set him on the bathroom sink as she quickly turned the knobs to the shower on.

He sleepily nodded his head before looking up at her with droopy and tired eyes.

She smiled softly, grabbing two towels out of the closet and shutting the bathroom door.

She took him off the sink counter and quickly took off his bathing suit, helping him step into the shower before stripping herself and climbing in behind him.

She grabbed the childrens soap that was infused with lavender and bent down to begin washing his body with it quickly to get the chlorine smell off of him. She then washed his hair quickly too. Once she was done, he walked towards the back of the tub and sat down with a few of the toys that were in the tub still and began to lazily move them around, too tired to talk them out. Santana washed her body as fast as possible before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to first wrap Alanzo in and a second one for herself.

She set him on the bed as she dressed herself in some clothes for bed before grabbing out some clothes for him as well and laying them on the bed. She put a night time pull up on him as a precaution to avoid accidents because she was unsure of how much liquid the tiny latino had consumed in the past few hours.

She then took the night time baby lotion and began to give him a quick rub down so that he would be able to fall asleep easier. She gave him a quick kiss on the head before getting him dressed in his Paw Patrol PJs and laying him down at the top of her bed.

"I will be right back baby. I just need to go get my phone and say goodnight to Lady D." Santana said while scooting to the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna put some cartoons on okay?"

Alanzo sleepily nodded his head as his mom turned on The Fairly Odd Parents and skipped out of the door.

"Hey Diana, you don't mind if we cut our talk session a little short do you?" Santana asked while standing on the bottom of the staircase. "Alanzo's tired and I'm a little drained from the day."

Diana nodded her head with a smile.

"It's fine Santana, you don't need to ask me that." Diana said with a friendly smile. "You need the rest, it's been a long day like you said. And I'll still be here in the morning."

Santana smiled. "You're the best D."

She then turned and hopped up the stairs and went straight to her bedroom and climbed in bed next to Alanzo. She curled up under the covers and pulled him close to her chest and began to stroke his hair with one hand, using her other hand to text Quinn to let her know that she would be home sometime tomorrow and that she was sorry about texting her so late to let her know.

She put her phone down and was listening to Alanzo's commentary on the TV show, smiling softly to herself. She was thankful that she had him in her life, he always seemed to be the one thing that held her down and kept her in place all the time.

Santana's phone started ringing about two shows into her binge watch with Alanzo.

She looked over and noticed that it was Brittany calling. She went to go answer the phone when she felt eyes on her, when she looked down she noticed Alanzo staring at her.

"It's B." Santana said softly, "Do you wanna say hi?"

He shook his head, causing her to frown slightly.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"No B tonight." He said softly. "Me an you only."

Santana sucked her lips into her mouth before placing her phone back on the charger. "Alright buddy, what do you wanna talk about?"

He began to tap his chin in a thinking manner before smirking, "I want a ni-name."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "A nickname?"

He nodded his head up and down quickly.

Santana smiled. "Okay, what do you want your nickname to be baby?"

"Uhhhhhh…" He held out while he thought, "Macho." He said quietly with a small smile.

Santana raised her eyebrows before looking at him curiously, "Where did you get that name from?"

"TV." He smiled.

Santana smiled back at him before shaking her head. "How about, we try and get everybody else to call you Macho but I can call you whatever I want? That sound like a deal handsome?"

He shyly nodded his head at his mom before curling up in her chest.

"Night baby. I love you."

"Love you too mommy."

/

Santana woke up early the next morning and began to watch cartoons quietly by herself while she played with her sleeping son's hair.

It was well into her second show that he began to stir in his sleep and stretch his tiny limbs.

"Good morning Macho Mateo." Santana whispered softly as Alanzo began to wake up slowly. She continued stroking her fingers through his hair gently to soothe him awake.

He rolled over and pressed his face closer into her lap causing her to laugh gently at his tactics. She began to rub his back while smiling down at him.

"Come on baby, you gotta get up. We gotta go say bye to Lady D and then have to head home so we can see uncle Puck and auntie Q and baby Eva." Santana explained.

He tilted his head to the side partly, just enough to show one eyes and he stared at Santana.

"No." He said before hiding his eye again.

"Hmmmm," Santana hummed, "Well, if you don't get up then I guess we can't get the breakfast from Mc Donalds and that means no transformers toy."

At the word Transformers, Alanzo quickly rolled over and looked up and began to sit up.

"That's what I thought." Santana snickered while crawling out of bed.

She walked over to the bathroom and washed her face off. Walking back over to the closet and quickly pulling an NYU sweater over her head before pulling her hair back into a ponytail and throwing her aviator glasses over her eyes. She walked over to her son and straightened up his messy bed head a bit before telling him to go put his shoes on.

She walked downstairs and put Peanut's collar back on, along with his leash, and walked over to the couch where Diana was still sleeping. She smiled softly as she kneeled down and began to shake her body gently.

"Diana." She whispered while trying to get the red heads attention.

Diana opened her eyes and stared at Santana, unsure of what was going on.

"Me, 'Lanzo and Peanut are gonna head out. The other key is in the mailbox so that you can just lock the door when you leave. Feel free to stay as long as you want and I'll see you back at the aquarium sometime this week." Santana said. "Thank you again for listening to me rant for like 20 minutes last night. It meant a lot, it helped."

Diana nodded her head, unable to form coherent words at the moment and smiled.

Santana got up from her kneeling position and walked over to get the leash from Alanzo and make sure that his shoes were on the right foot. When she was satisfied, she walked with the both of them to her car. She buckled Alanzo into his seat before letting Peanut loose in the back and climbing into the drivers seat herself.

Before pulling out of the parking space, she texted Brittany and told her that she can come over at around 2.

/

"Santana, are you here?" Brittany called while walking into the apartment. "I uh, I have your keys that you forgot at my house."

"In here!" Santana called from the other room sounding as if she was talking through a mouthful of food.

Brittany walked around the corner, following Santana's voice and the unmistakable voice of Olaf the snowman from Frozen, and saw Santana sprawled across the couch in a pair of pink short shorts and a black sports bra and a large grin on her face. She was leaning the upper half of her body on the arm of the couch and was resting a plate on the couch as she ate what appeared to be cake with white frosting. Alanzo was lying on top of Santana in a pair of red boxer briefs chewing a mouthful of food while completely entranced by the movie on the large television screen.

She finished walking into the room right as Santana started laughing hysterically at the movie. She was so easy to make laugh when she was comfortable.

"Mommy look at Olaf!" Alanzo laughed while pointing at the screen as Olaf stared at the giant icicle that impaled him. "Oh my god."

"Aren't you two the cutest little things?" Brittany asked with a smile as she walked over to place a kiss on top of Santana's head.

Brittany glanced down at Santana's plate and then to the floor where she noticed a tub of butter sitting. She glanced from the tub to Santana's plate and back as she realized that it wasn't frosting on top of Santana's cake, but it was butter.

Santana gave a bite to Alanzo before glancing up at Brittany and raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Something wrong brit?"

"Why are you eating butter on a piece of cake like it's frosting?" Brittany asked while scratching the top of her head, placing Santana's keys on the small table.

Santana opened her mouth to answer but was cut off but her miniature twin.

"It's bread cake!" He yelled excitedly.

Santana smiled at the little boy and reached under the table to grab the container and place the last slice onto the plate before reaching down and lathering the piece with some butter.

"Butter cake baby." Santana corrected softly while giving him another bite. She looked up at Brittany to correct the whole thing, "It's butter loaf cake." She handed her the container.

Brittany nodded her head softly. She and Santana used to eat that all the time when they were in high school. "I remember this."

"Yeah," Santana smiled softly. "Me, you, Quinn and my mom used to eat this all the time."

Brittany nodded her head. "Didn't she used to make her own too?"

Santana nodded her head with a small smile. "Yeah."

Brittany grinned as she sat down on the floor in front of Santana, recalling all of the good memories that they had as teenagers.

Santana offered Brittany a bite, which she graciously accepted and they both turned their attention back to the movie on the TV.

It was about twenty minutes later when the sound of the front door opening was heard again.

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't just leave the front door unlocked!" Quinn yelled from down the hall. "I don't care how much you trust Barney the doorman, crazy fans can still sneak in here."

Quinn came walking into the living room with a handful of bags and Eva's car seat in the other hand. She gently placed the car seat on the floor while setting the other bags down next to it. She looked up to greet Santana and Alanzo when she took in the scene in front of her.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME SANTANA, AGAIN?" She yelled loudly, startling everybody in the room. "I JUST GOT IT THIS MORNING."

Santana quickly looked up and locked eyes with the angry green ones in front of her with a small smirk on her face as she took the next bite of her cake.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Brittany questioned as she quickly stood up and began walking towards the other blonde.

"No." She answered curtly. "Every fucking time Santana. You always do this." Quinn added on with a scowl on her face.

"What are you talking about Q?" Brittany questioned while glancing over at her snickering girlfriend.

"It's not the first time that this has happened either, I don't know why I don't hide my snacks from you two." Quinn said sighing.

Brittany looked at the blonde and arched her eyebrow, "It's not the first time? What are you talking about?"

"No." Quinn responded while sitting on the edge of the arm chair. "It's happened tons of times since Santana's let him eat adult food. They always eat my food, it never fails."

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled softly, watching as the latina shrugged her shoulders with a grin and continued to eat the bread.

"Seriously?"

"Brittany, I kid you not, the first time that it happened, I was livid."

"It was _not _that serious Quinn." Santana waved off.

"Like hell it wasn't." Quinn responded with a frown. "I still have not found another cake like that."

"What a shame, it was _truly_ delicious." Santana responded while feeding her son another bite of the bread.

"I wouldn't know because you ate it _all_." Quinn remarked while crossing her arms.

"What happened?" Brittany laughed.

"I got this really expensive, and from what I've heard-_really_ delicious, chocolate cake." Quinn sighed. "I figured that it was safe because like you know as well as I do that Santana doesn't like chocolate, nor does she eat cake, like ever."

Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgement and waited for Quinn to continue.

"So I left the cake on the counter because I had to run and do somethings with Artie regarding paperwork and all of that and whatever else. So the cake was on the counter, practically waiting for me to get home so that I can eat it and relax with Noah later that night." Quinn said, reminiscing on how she was expecting everything to go. "I come home like two or three hours later or so and guess what I see?"

"What?" Brittany asked, watching as Santana's smirk grew while she chewed.

"I come into the house to see Santana sitting on the couch with Alanzo cuddled into her, he was probably like one and a half or so, and they're watching Hercules and Santana's singing along with the movie while chewing something. I look down to see what she's eating and I wanted to kill her." Quinn said while glaring at the brunette. "Sitting on the table next to her was the casing that the cake originally came in and it was completely _empty_. I look down at the plate on her lap and see about three bites left, if even, and she gives one to Alanzo and eats the other herself and saves the final one for him."

Brittany started laughing because it was an exact replica of the scene that was taking place at that moment. Santana gave Alanzo the last bite of cake when he simply stated the word "butter" and placed the plate on the small table in front of the couch and looked up at Quinn to watch her finish her story.

"I was so livid." Quinn said shaking her head. "I was so stressed out and chocolate is always my go to food. I was so upset and I just wanted to eat my cake."

"You know, you can't buy your cake and eat it too." Santana commented with a laugh.

"_Haha. _How funny Santana." Quinn said while rolling her eyes. "You know, she never even apologized."

Brittany started laughing at the green eyed blonde. "Santana doesn't apologize to anybody."

Santana shook her head quickly. "Not true. I apologize to you. And I also apologize to Alanzo."

"Yeah. Well, you and Quinn don't apologize to each other. I'm pretty sure you never apologized for slapping each other back in high school either." Brittany commented with a shrug while going back towards Santana and sitting on the small end table.

Santana and Quinn both shrugged their shoulders as Quinn brought Eva's car seat towards the solo arm chair and began to take the little baby girl out of her chair and cradle her in her arms. Santana then redirected her attention back towards the television to continue watching the movie with Alanzo.

Brittany tapped the Latina's shoulder lightly and whispered softly to her.

"Can we talk?"

Santana looked at her pleading blue eyes before looking down at her son and sighing heavily. She nodded her head in an almost unnoticeable manner before slowly moving her son off of her body.

He quickly looked up at her and frowned, curling his bottom lip over into a killer pout.

"I'll be right back baby. I promise." She said softly, running her fingers through his hair in an act of reassurance.

"Okay." He mumbled softly, still pouting.

"Why don't you tell auntie Q about how you want your new nickname to be Macho while I'm gone. Tell her all about it." She said, watching as his pout turned into a small smile, excited about the change of topic.

He ran his tiny body over to climb on the arm of the chair that Quinn was sitting in as Santana got up, followed by Brittany, and walked to her bedroom.

Walking into the room, Santana went straight for the bed and climbed into the corner where her bed met the two bedroom walls. Brittany shut the door, letting the sounds of Alanzo's excited chatter about his new nickname slowly fade behind the black door.

"What's up Brit?" Santana questioned, not understanding why Brittany wanted to talk to her in private.

Brittany took a deep breath before rubbing her temples.

"Santana," She began, "Where did you go yesterday? I was worried sick and I couldn't get ahold of you for anything."

Santana shrugged her shoulders before looking away, not wanting to make eye contact with the blonde.

"It doesn't matter." She said softly.

"Yes it does Santana." Brittany said again, beginning to get slightly annoyed. "I was terrified that something had happened to you. You didn't text me or pick up my phone calls or anything. You can't just do that. I know that you weren't okay last night and you not letting me know what was going on isn't okay."

"I'm fine." Santana responded in a not too friendly tone, "Nothing happened to me. I just needed time to myself. That's it."

Brittany scoffed, "Time to yourself?" Santana finally directed her attention to the blonde when she heard her tone. She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, an action that was daring her to continue to the end of what she was going to say. She did.

"If you wanted time to yourself so badly, then why was Lady Di there?" Brittany asked in an annoyed tone.

Santana's mouth opened slightly as her eyes continued to narrow. "Before I even address your question, how did you even know that?"

"Alanzo picked up the phone and told me." Brittany said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, well to start, I don't need to answer to you about who I spend my time with." Santana started before Brittany cut her off.

"I don't like her Santana. More than anything, I don't like the fact that you spent your night with her alone in the woods. I see the way that she looks at you Santana, she obviously likes you." Brittany started off on a rant.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. She's my friend and I'm not going to stop being friends with her just because you seem to not like her." Santana responded quickly, crossing her arms as well as her legs, her body language showing how defensive she was turning.

"Santana, can't you see that she's going to be the thing that breaks us up? She's going to swoop in when you're vulnerable and ruin us."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of that by yourself." Santana spoke softly but sharply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked, bringing her head back slightly in shock of her girlfriends response.

"What it means is that we just recently got back together officially. Meaning, you don't have jurisdiction in my life to tell me who I can and can't be friends with when you just recently started being my friend again." Santana bit back.

"Are you seriously bringing this up again?" Brittany asked, throwing her hands up in the air before running them through her hair harshly. "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? I'm sorry that I left, I am completely sorry that I left you again but we were moving too fast and I got scared."

"Uh, yeah, I am bringing it up again because who are you to tell me that I can't be friends with someone who has been there for me when you weren't!" Santana yelled loudly, her voice most likely seeping through the walls. "I needed you."

At those words, and hearing the crack in Santana's voice, Brittany stood silent. She stood still and for some reason, she wasn't able to form any words. She stood there, silent and still as she watched Santana's eyes begin to glaze over. Too many thoughts began to swirl through her mind and she couldn't seem to be able to hold onto one long enough to get the words out of her mouth.

"Yeah, you didn't think about that, did you?" Santana seethed.

Brittany silently shook her head, trying to regain her voice, she whispered, "I thought you had Quinn."

"I'm entitled to have more than one friend Brittany. And I was able to talk to Diana because she's gone through the same things that I have! That's why I've related so much to her and that's why I'm not going to leave her like you left me!" Santana said, raising her voice as she wiped her tears off of her face furiously.

"Santana, you need to calm down. Just calm down and stop yelling." Brittany responded, trying to make eye contact with Santana.

Santana was avoiding her gaze at first, but when the dark brown eyes connected with light blue ones, it wasn't Santana looking back at Brittany- it was Snixx.

"I am a _grown_ ass woman Brittany," Santana seethed while talking through her teeth, "I am _not_ your child. You do _not_ have any place to question who I spend my time with or any place to tell me how to act."

Brittany continued to stare at Santana, not knowing how to respond. She's seen Snixx in action, but it had never been directed towards her. She was frozen. She didn't know whether it was appropriate to be hurt by what was happening, or to just let it go.

"I think you need to leave." Santana said after a moment.

Brittany looked hurt at the admission but nodded her head softly.

Santana followed behind her silently as she began to walk through the house and towards the front door. Quinn watched silently as the pair walked through the living room, she herself had heard part of the conversation through the walls.

Once at the door, Santana unlocked it and opened it to let Brittany out. Brittany slowly stepped outside of the door, turning to look at the latina with a solemn expression.

"By the way Brit, it's nice to know that instead of you worrying about what I was going through yesterday after coming in contact with your rapist dancer, you're more worried about tearing down the person who was actually helping me." Santana said in a stern voice before turning around and shutting the door before the blonde had the chance to respond.

/

After Brittany had left, Santana had went straight to her bedroom after exchanging a quick look with Quinn. She went into her room right away and laid down immediately.

Her body was finally starting to respond to all of the stress that she had been under since waking up yesterday morning and it was beginning to tear her down. Everything that she had been keeping bottled inside for the past few years was just starting to come out.

She was tense and her body was beginning to ache.

She first went and sat by her window, glancing outside and looking at the busy streets of New York. She watched as the dark clouds in the sky began to pelt the townspeople with thick water droplets. She watched as the people who forgot their umbrellas scurried around looking for shelter and she watched as those who always kept one handy pulled them out to shield themselves from the moisture. She watched couples walking through the rain, she watched people who were alone, and she watched parents with their children.

She watched as they pushed their ways through the crowds and how some of them just enjoyed their company with each other.

It was the bright bolt of lightening that made her finally back away from her window. She sighed as she watched the sky get darker and darker, seemingly starting to look like a black hole.

She crawled over to her bed and flopped down on top of it. She clicked her remote on, just to have a little more white noise than the rain splattering against her window. Curling up in the middle of her bed, she felt herself finally release the first tear, which opened the floodgates for more to come streaming out.

It began to remind her of what she watched outside minutes prior. Just like the rain, which started out soft and slow, so did her tears. But the progression from nice and easy to painful and scary was almost quicker than the storm.

You know what they say, when it rains… It pours.

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Thoughts? Etc. review or feel free to write me - perfectlittleliarfanfiction . tumblr :)**

**PS: I'll be posting the pictures of everybody tonight on my tumblr before 10 EST.  
(perfectlittleliarfanfiction . tumblr /tagged/lawki :)**


	14. A Happy Heart

**A/N: I normally don't do a/n's in the beginning of chapters, so sorry!  
There were a bunch of reviews last chapter and they were awesome! Rant all you like in the reviews, I love hearing your thoughts. The one thing I wanted to address was that Brittany isn't going to be a horrible person in this story, it's just that we're following Santana mostly so we don't see what Brittany's been doing in her spare time so we haven't been seeing the good. &amp; they're both still trying to learn where they fit with each other as well as dealing with life. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! Better things coming up soon!**

**Anyways...**

* * *

It was really late in the night when Santana woke up again. She woke up to feeling heavy breathing on her face and something pressing down on her chest and wrapping around her body.

She peeped her eyes open slowly, partially afraid of what was there, and looked over at her alarm clock, noticing that it was two in the morning, her eyes widened considerably. She looked down at her chest and sighed softly when she saw the dark curls of her child. She lifted her arm gently and began to rub her sons back.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana asked softly, sleep still consuming her voice. "Why are you up so late? You should be sleeping."

"I wanned to make sure you're k." He said softly, tightening his tiny arms around her torso while purposely pushing his chest onto hers. "You were sad."

Santana sighed softly, "How did you know that I wasn't happy?"

"This." He said while sitting up. He lifted his small left hand and softly poked at Santana's torso, right above her heart, before whispering, "It mad or sad."

Santana frowned slightly at her son. Not knowing whether she wanted to smile at his explanation or if she was upset that he knew that she was sad. She didn't want him to worry about her. He was only three, he shouldn't have to worry about how fast his mom's heart is beating.

"What does a happy heart sound like?" Santana chose to respond, her voice barely over a whisper.

He smiled as he gently took her hand and put it over his own heart. "Like this." He responded causing Santana to crack a smile.

"Your heart is a happy heart?" Santana questioned, feeling herself begin to relax through being able to feel her baby's heartbeat. Her feelings were beginning to fall back into perspective with the calming sensation of his rhythmic heartbeat.

"Yeah." He smiled, his small dimple becoming prominent.

"Why's your heart such a happy heart?" She asks, gently pulling him into her lap as she leaned up against the backboard of her bed.

"'Cause it needs to be happy to make your heart happy." Alanzo said while curling up to his mothers chest, aligning their heartbeats again. "Uncle Puck said when mommy's heart is sad it needs hugs from happy hearts to make it better. Watch."

It took a few minutes of Alanzo wrapped tightly against his mothers chest for something to happen. Both of them listened to the white noise of their breathing being mixed with the pitter patter of the rain and the soft sounds of cartoons. It was when Alanzo abruptly sat up with an excited, yet sleepy, smile on his face that Santana noticed.

He took her hands in his own; he placed one hand on his chest and the other on Santana's and he smiled while bringing his big green eyes up to look at his mothers brown ones. "See?"

Santana felt the heartbeats and took a calming breath as she felt them beat in unison for the first time in a long time. She couldn't help the small sniffle and stray tear that managed to escape her eyes. She saw how Alanzo's smile seemed to disappear and his sad pout came across his face and his eyes began to glisten with tears. She watched how he lifted his hand up in a careful manner to wipe her tears.

"I made you sad?" He asks, his voice sounding broken.

Santana quickly shook her head.

"No, no no no. Not at all baby." She said while cupping his face and using the pads of her thumbs to wipe his tears. "You've made me very very happy. These are happy tears, I promise."

He slowly began to nod his head up and down in acknowledgement. His normal green eyes were surrounded by a shade of red and were turning more into a blue, a tell that he was sad.

"You've made me so so happy right now. You make me happy every day." Santana said while leaning forward and kissing him on the head softly. "You are my one sure thing that will always make me happy. Don't be sad baby, mommy's sorry that she made you sad."

"I not sad." Alanzo said breathily while staring at his mother, trying hard to make the sad look on his face disappear.

Santana smiled softly at his tough man facade before rubbing at his back. She kissed the top of his head softly. "It's okay." She cooed. "Do you wanna go play some music and then go to bed?"

He nodded his head softly and she lifted him up and walked out to the living room while holding him in front of her. She walked over to the piano bench and sat down in front of it. Alanzo pressed his head into Santana's chest to listen to the sound of her heartbeat as well as her playing the instrument.

"Guess what?" She whispered softly while getting ready to play the piano.

"What?" He said just as quietly.

"It's a song about you." Santana said, a smile on her face as she spoke. Her smile growing bigger when she felt her sons on the side of her torso and the excitement in his voice.

"Me?"

"Yes my love." Santana smiled. "I'm gonna play it for you and then we're gonna go to bed. Okay?"

He nodded his head while placing one hand to hold onto the locket around Santana's neck.

Santana cracked her fingers before placing her hands over the starting keys to the song that she had been working on about Alanzo. She had finally perfected the piano ballad that she would use. She was now trying to decide on using the piano for the recording or using a guitar to do it, but she knew she had time to decide.

By the time that she finished playing and she finally curled into bed with Alanzo, it was around 4 in the morning. They both slowly started to doze off and were sleeping soundly by 4:30 AM.

/

"San." A whispered voice called over and over while shaking the Latina's arm gently.

Santana mumbled softly without opening her eyes, "go away", causing a small laugh to flow through her room.

"Come on Santana, you need to get up."

It was Quinn. Santana opened her eyes to see the blonde staring down at her with Eva in her arms. Santana sighed and began to rub Alanzo's back softly out of habit.

"What's up Q?" Santana spoke, her voice scratchy from not being woken up completely.

Quinn smiled sadly and sat at the edge of the bed. She brought one hand over to brush the hair out of Santana's face.

"How are you feeling? You look like you didn't sleep a wink." She asked gently, "I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday because you went straight to sleep."

Santana shrugged while averting her eyes away from Quinn's causing the blonde to sigh.

"Santana…"

"I'm fine." Santana responded, her voice showing a little bit of annoyance.

Quinn gave her a pointed look. "I know you're not okay Santana. Puck told me who he happened to run into when he was dropping your wallet off yesterday. And not only that, but you've never in your life kicked Brittany out of anywhere."

Santana took in a shaky breath.

"You can talk to me Santana. You always have been able to, just tell me." Quinn said softly.

Santana shook her head causing Quinn to sigh as well.

"I don't wanna talk right now Q." Santana responded. "Please respect that."

"I do." Quinn responded.

"Thank you." Santana replied while slowly sitting up and glancing at the clock; 11:15 AM, March 2. "I do have a question for you though."

Quinn nodded her head for Santana to continue.

"Do you think we could go back to Lima for a bit?" She questioned barely above a whisper. "I kinda wanna see my mom."

Quinn smiled sadly at the Latina. "Of course San. Let me just talk to Puck and see if he can get like a week off of work sometime this month. I'm sure my mom and his would love to see Eva and Alanzo too, so I think he'll be fine with it."

Santana smiled up at her best friend while lifting Alanzo completely into her lap and getting ready to stand up. Quinn followed her lead and they both began walking towards the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Oh, Q. Did Alanzo tell you that he wants his nick name to be Macho Mateo?" Santana asked with a small giggle as she laid the sleeping three year old on the couch before walking to the kitchen to Quinn.

/

Santana was sitting on the couch watching American Dad and eating a bowl of fruit while Alanzo played with his tiny army men, tuning into the cartoon every so often and stealing some of his moms fruit.

"ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!" Alanazo yelled while raising one army man in the air dramatically and aiming it at another one before dropping them both to the table and reaching for new ones. "tatattatatata!"

Santana smiled softly at him and continued to watch him play.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled loudly. "Fire!"

He then got up and ran to the kitchen to grab his fire truck. He began pushing it on the ground as he crawled behind it and he started his fire truck noises, "oh no oh no oh no oh no!". He parked the fire truck in front of the toy building on the table and grabbed a helicopter and began to hold it in the air by the building while making wind noises and moving the army men with his other hand.

The boy has an imagination, there was no doubt about it.

It was when there was a knock on the door that Santana was snapped out of her peaceful haze and back into reality. She sighed and moved to get up and answer the door when she saw Alanzo drop the toys in his hands and start running towards the door yelling "I got it!"

"NO!" Santana yelled loudly while chasing her son to the door before he could reach it.

The small boy, going on four years old soon, had become very tall. He was tall enough to lock and unlock the doors in the house- which was a really big issue for Santana because he always wants to get the door whenever somebody knocks. It's scary and it terrifies Santana that he can reach it now.

She ran to the door and grabbed his hand before he was able to get the lock. She then took a step forward and looked through the peep hole to see who was knocking at the door. She felt her heart drop when she saw who it was.

"I know you're there Santana, I heard your voice." The voice called through the door. "And I heard Alanzo's loud yelling."

"Sorry. Nobody's home." Santana responded, hoping that they would realize that their presence isn't wanted.

They didn't.

A loud bang sounded through the house and Santana sighed. She looked down at her son and frowned slightly.

"Vayas a tu dormitorio." Santana said to her son who just stared back at her. When he didn't do as told, she sharpened her tone to him before speaking again, "Ahora Alanzo."

He glanced up at her with a slight frown and ran to his bedroom. When she didn't hear his door close she yelled over to him, "Cierra la puerta!" Within seconds, she heard the door shut and that's when she felt a little more at ease.

She reached onto the table behind a picture frame and grabbed a small pocket knife that was left there from a few months ago, she clenched it in her fist. She brought her free hand up and touched her locket softly and took a deep breath. She then twisted the lock slowly and cracked the door open, leaving the chain lock in place so that the visitor wouldn't be able to get into the house.

"What do you want?" She questioned harshly.

The light eyes in front of her seemed to sadden.

"I just want to talk to you, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes." Santana bit back. She narrowed her eyes at her visitor before questioning, "Is that all?"

"I want to ask you a question Santana. It's important."

"Do you really think you deserve that privilege?" Santana questioned, hardening her glare.

"Please."

Santana averted her eyes and looked down.

"Fine." She responded, causing the person in front of her to quirk up in excitement for being given a chance. "But I get to ask you one first."

"Anything."

"How did you find out where I live?" She gulped softly. "I don't know how you found out but I know nobody told you."

A sigh was heard. "I checked in the computer system."

"What?" Santana questioned confused by the explanation.

"Brittany's receptionist, Emma, she told me. You had Alanzo signed up for classes and she gave me the address. I needed to talk to you."

Santana shook her head. "That's a breach of privacy Daniel. You do realize that you're going to get fired for this." Santana said seriously. "If not arrested for practically stalking."

"I just need to ask you a question Santana." He said while trying to make eye contact with the latina. "It's important."

"Will you leave me alone after?" Santana posed.

"Possibly." Daniel shrugged. "You're answer is going to determine if I tell you what else I came to say."

Santana stared at him in silence for a minute trying to figure out what he meant by his statement before waving one of her hands in the air signalling him to ask his question.

"Please don't be in love with someone else." He whispered softly, causing Santana to raise an eyebrow in confusion before stepping a little farther away from the crack in the door.

"Why her?" He asked before making eye contact with big and confused brown eyes.

"What?"

"Brittany." He clarified. "Why do you care about her so much?"

"It doesn't concern you." Santana began shaking her head. "It never has concerned you. Just let it go."

"Why?" He asked getting angry at her deflection. "Why do you care about her so much!"

"Because I don't need to give you a damn reason!" Santana screamed back. "It's none of your damn business! It never was and it never will be!"

"What's so special about her? Huh?" He asked, clenching his fists tightly.

Santana's breathing got heavy and she looked down at the ground.

"She reminds me of what my life was like before you destroyed me. Before my world fell apart." She retorted, her voice dripping with anger and unsaid feelings. "She's everything that you could never be and the beautiful part about all of this, do you know what it is?"

When he didn't respond she continued.

"It's none of your damn business!" She yelled. "My life is none of your damn business, it never was any of your damn business, so stop worrying about it and move the fuck on!"

"That's where you're wrong though." Daniel laughed sarcastically. "It _is_ my business."

Santana looked on confused while hardening her features before he continued with his reasoning.

"It's my business because it's affecting my son's life!"

"He's NOT your son!" Santana screamed, her fingers tightening around the blade in anger.

"Yes he is! And if you don't start letting me see him, I'll be taking you to court for custody!"

At hearing those words, that threat that he would ruin the one thing that meant the most to Santana, the one thing that even she couldn't mess up, Alanzo, the world seemed to stop. Her muscles relaxed and tightened at the same time causing her to drop the blade but get a kink in her neck.

"You can't do that." She said while shaking her head back and forth, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Watch me." Daniel said, anger evident in his voice as well.

"No!" Santana practically screamed. "You're not going to take my son from me!"

"I won't? You don't want to see how it feels?" Daniel retorted.

As Daniel was speaking his comeback, footsteps were heard coming down the hallway along with the cries of baby Eva in the back room.

"You're not going to take him from me." Santana seethed with anger, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

It was when Daniel was going to speak his next comeback that Noah stepped in front of Santana.

"You need to leave." He said in a commanding voice.

"Nah Noah." Daniel said while shaking his head at the other male. "You're starting to get on my last nerve. You keep popping up everywhere you don't belong."

"You know, I could say the same thing about you." Noah said, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. "I advise you to leave now before I call security to arrest your ass."

Daniel put his hands up in the air slowly as he took one step back, a smirk playing at his features and his hands in the air. "This isn't the last time that you're gonna see me."

"Well it's the last time you're going to see this house now get the fuck out of here." Noah said while watching his every move as he backed down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, he shut the door and turned to Santana who looked frazzled.

She began shaking her head back and forth with tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"I won't let him take him." Santana said while continuing to shake her head.

"He won't San. Don't worry." Puck whispered while hugging her tightly.

"He is my one sure thing. I won't let him take him." She whispered while clutching tightly to Puck's chest before letting her emotions take control.

/

"Hey Mr. Macho!" Artie yelled with a smile as he rolled into the Lopez/Puckerman household.

Alanzo smiled largely and ran over to climb onto Artie's lap. "Hi!" He yelled.

"Hey wheels." Santana said walking towards the door to meet Artie. "Thanks again for taking him for a little bit."

"Hey Santana." Artie waved. "It's not an issue at all. I can keep him for the night too if you want."

Santana bit the left corner of her bottom lip in contemplation before responding by shaking her head left and right. "No, that's fine. I'll pick him up. I don't think I'll be too late. I just wanna stop by the studio and start recording some of this song that I've been working on."

Artie nodded while tickling Alanzo. "Well, just keep it in mind. I'll keep him if you want."

"Thanks." Santana responded. She placed Alanzo's small backpack on the back of Artie's wheelchair before tapping her son on the head. "Go get your shoes on and put your coat on."

He nodded his head while climbing off of Artie's lap and running towards the door to put on a pair of shoes and grab his coat. Once he was out of earshot, Artie looked up at Santana with a sad look on his face.

"How are you holding up Santana? I heard about who you ran into." He said quietly.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders in return.

"I'm here if you wanna talk." Artie said as Alanzo came running back over.

"Thanks Artie," Santana said, "for everything."

"No problem Santana. That's what I'm here for." He responded with a smile while helping Alanzo climb back onto his lap.

Santana walked over to the chair and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Artie's forehead. "It means a lot to me." She then leaned down and hugged Alanzo while giving him a kiss as well. "I love you munchkin."

"Love you too mommy." He smiled before giving her another kiss.

She grabbed her wallet and began walking towards the door with them to leave. She locked the door and walked to the elevator and they began their descent to the ground floor.

"By the way, Artie, how are you getting home? I normally drop him off to you." Santana questioned softly.

"Oh. Sam is driving." Artie responded causing Santana to sigh and shake her head slightly.

/

"Okay Santana," Mercedes said through the microphone relaying through Santana's headphones. "Beautiful song. Lets go through it one more time and then you can come out and see if you like it. I put in the small sample that you wanted at the end too."

Santana nodded her head and gave a thumbs up from inside of the booth as Mercedes started the instrumental up again. Santana started nodding her head along with the beat before opening her mouth to start singing.

_Every morning when I woke up_

_I was choked up_

_I was living without a purpose_

_Always jumping all the hurdles_

_Doing circles_

_In the dark with a broken compass_

_I can't explain the way it feels_

_I could trip on my own words_

_I make mistakes, that much is clear_

_But I made it here, my love_

_Yeah I made it here, my love_

_You are the one thing that I got right_

_It's a fickle world, yeah it's a fickle world_

_You turn the darkness into sunlight_

_I'm a lucky girl, yeah, I'm a lucky girl_

_And if I mess up everything someday_

_I won't hide my head in shame_

_Cause you are the one thing that I got right_

_One thing I got right_

_One thing I got right_

_Every morning when you wake up_

_I wanna hold you_

_I just need to be wrapped around you_

_It's kinda funny when you think that_

_You just got here_

_Now I know I can't live without you_

_I can't explain the way it feels_

_I could choke on my own words_

_Sometimes it seems like it ain't real_

_But you're really here, my love_

_Yeah, you're really here, my love_

_You are the one thing that I got right_

_It's a fickle world, yeah it's a fickle world_

_You turn the darkness into sunlight_

_I'm a lucky girl, yeah, I'm a lucky girl_

_And if I mess up everything someday_

_I won't hide my head in shame_

_Cause you are the one thing that I got right_

_Every time I see your smile_

_Every time I hear your laugh_

_Baby you bring a new sunshine over my way_

_You are that little dream I had since I was a child_

_My fairy tale come true when I look at your face_

_I may not be here forever_

_But it'll be a long road together_

_I already know_

_We're gonna be fine, fine, fine_

_We're gonna be just fine, fine, fine_

_You are the one thing that I got right_

_It's a fickle world, yeah it's a fickle world_

_You turn the darkness into sunlight_

_I'm a lucky girl, yeah, I'm a lucky girl_

_And if I mess up everything someday_

_I won't hide my head in shame_

_Cause you are the one thing that I got right_

_You are the one thing that I got right_

_And if I mess up everything someday_

_I won't hide my head in shame_

_Cause you are the one thing that I got right_

_You are the one thing that I got right_

_One thing that I got right_

_One thing that I got right_

_Alanzo: I love you mommy. *giggles*_

/

**A/N: Thoughts? Questions?  
Anything else - perfectlittleliarfanfiction . tumblr :)**

**Pictures of the characters can be found perfectlittleliarfanfiction . tumblr /tagged/lawki (:**

**PS: The song that Santana sings about Alanzo is called "The One Thing" by Shakira **


	15. The Countdown

"Mommy where are you?" Alanzo's small voice came through the receiver of Santana's iphone.

"I'll be there soon baby, don't worry." Santana responded with a slight frown on her face for making her son wait. It was only going on eight, but that was really late in the three year olds book. By now he would be winding down with Santana, probably just finishing his dessert, before getting ready for his nightly bath. "Do you wanna take a bath at uncle Artie's house?"

"I onno." Alanzo said softly.

"It's okay if you do and it's okay if you don't baby. We can take one when I pick you up." Santana replied. "Mommy will be there in a little bit, I just have to do some things first and then I'll be there soon. I promise."

"Okay." He mumbled.

"I love you handsome. I'll see you soon." Santana cooed softly.

"Love you too mommy." He responded before hanging up the phone.

Santana put her phone into her pocket and took a deep breath, she had met her destination. She stood at the door wringing her wrists while trying to muster up the courage to finally knock. She was getting nervous and she was forgetting everything that she was coming over to say. She took a deep breath and lifted her left hand to knock on the door when it began to open.

The door swung open and she was face to face with blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a confused smile.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, her smile not leaving her face.

Santana took a deep breath before shaking her hands slightly. "I came to talk to you." She said with a semi-shaky voice. "But I can see you're on your way somewhere so I should just go."

Santana went to turn around when Brittany reached for her arm and stopped her from walking any farther.

"I was going to see you Santana." Brittany responded. "I haven't talked to you since the other day and I needed to. I was gonna come now cause I figured that Alanzo would be sleeping soon so me and you could talk. But since you're here, come on, come in so that we could talk."

Santana nodded her head and walked behind the blonde into her apartment before sitting down on the couch and waiting for Brittany to join her. Moments later, the blonde came scurrying over and sat down next to Santana.

"How are you?" Brittany asked Santana, her blue eyes studying the latina's face.

Santana didn't answer her question, instead she looked up and responded with what had been on her mind since earlier that day, "You need to fire Daniel."

Brittany slowly nodded her head. "I know. But I can't just randomly fire him, he has a contract."

Santana's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Screw the contract."

"I can't just fire him, he can sue me Santana." Brittany said with a sigh.

"Brittany," Santana started while trying to keep her voice leveled, "he fucking showed up at my _house _today. He went into the computer system and got my _address._"

Brittany stared at Santana in shock. "What? What did he say?"

Santana looked away from the blonde before uttering her response, "He was asking about you." She didn't want to let the blonde know the rest of what had happened because she doesn't know what to make of it yet, she doesn't know how possible it would be for him to try and fight for his rights with the three year old, but she didn't want to talk to anybody about it right now. She knew talking about it would make her break down, and she didn't want that right now. She wasn't able to handle that right now, now wasn't the time.

"Me?" She questioned to which Santana simply nodded her head. "Why was he asking about me?"

Santana looked up at Brittany with a confused look on her face. "He's jealous of you Brittany. I've told you that before, he is completely jealous of you and I wouldn't be surprised if he only tried out for this job because he remembered who you were."

Brittany continued to stare at Santana with a dumbfounded look on her face, as if everything was just now starting to fall into place. Brittany lowered her head in her hands and rubbed them harshly over her face before standing up abruptly.

"God, how can I be so stupid?" She asked aloud, clear disappointment in her voice. "How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid Brit." Santana sighed while reaching over and placing her hand on Brittany's leg.

"Yes I am." Brittany threw her hands up in the air. "I just lead him right to you. And right to Alanzo."

Santana didn't know what to say, she instead just pointed her stare towards the floor.

"I wish I could fix this Santana. I am so sorry." Brittany responded.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know who he was so it's not like you could have stopped it Brittany. You didn't know, it's not your fault." Santana said, finally looking up at the blonde. "Just, please, fire him."

"I will." Brittany nodded. "He violated the rules by going through the computer so I have a valid reason to fire him now so it's okay."

"Thanks." Santana responded while going to stand up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Brittany questioned while following Santana.

"I'm leaving." Santana responded.

"Wait, but why?" Brittany asked. "I was hoping that you'd stay the night."

Santana's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the blonde. "We're not okay Brittany. Just because I came to talk to you today, that doesn't mean that we're okay."

"But-"

"But nothing Brittany." Santana cut her off, "I don't know what you want me to tell you, but we're not okay right now."

"Why not?" The blonde prompted.

Santana sighed and turned to look at Brittany. "Because of your priorities yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday." Santana responded dryly. "You were too worried about who was comforting me yesterday than about doing it yourself."

Brittany pursed her lips and nodded softly. "Santana. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I don't know how you expected me to comfort you when I didn't know where you were."

"Yeah." Santana nodded while she began to walk towards the door again.

"San, please." Brittany started to plead, "Give me the chance to fix this."

Santana sighed as she stood still. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" Brittany asked again, taking a step closer to the latina.

"Because Alanzo's been waiting for me to pick him up. So, just, not right now." She replied.

Brittany nodded her head at what Santana was saying before she placed her hands together in front of her, waiting for Santana to leave. What she wasn't expecting though, was for Santana to turn around.

Santana's eyes met Brittany's and there were a mix of emotions in them. "You know I still love you, right?" Santana questioned in a light voice while moving closer to the blonde. "Just because I'm not exactly happy with something right now, that doesn't mean that I don't love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do San." Brittany said barely above a whisper as she took a step closer to Santana so that they were almost touching. "Just because we're fighting or something doesn't mean that we stopped loving each other."

Santana nodded her head as she began to tilt her head up at Brittany. Brittany smiled softly at the Latina and brought her head down to meet her half way. They connected their lips in a soft and short kiss.

"I love you too." Brittany whispered against Santana's lips before they parted causing Santana to smile slightly.

With that, Santana was out the door.

/

"Mommy we watch cartoons?" Alanzo asked with a sleepy smile as he climbed onto Santana's bed and waited for her to join him.

She hummed in thought and then smiled softly. "Sure, why not." She said knowing that he wouldn't be staying up much later than it already was. His eyes were dropping and his fingers were already tangling in his hair. All he needed was to get comfortable and he would be out like a light.

Santana climbed in bed and pulled his small body tight to her own before placing a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you." He responded before slowly drifting off to sleep while listening to the sounds of cartoons.

Santana continued rubbing his back while watching tv as she started to kick back and enjoy the silence. She was enjoying nobody bothering her. It didn't last for long, however.

It was about 20 minutes later when Noah walked into the room and smiled softly. He sat down on the floor on the side of Santana's bed and made eye contact.

"Hey San."

"What's up Noah?" Santana questioned, smiling softly at him.

"I got a week off of work." He started with a smile. "It's gonna be not next week, but the week after and we can go to Lima."

"Awesome." She smiled at the man.

"Yeah. So we have like ten days and then we'll be there so just make sure you start packing what you need so that you don't forget anything like you usually do." He laughed. "But I'm gonna head to bed. Night San." He responded leaning down to give her and Alanzo a kiss on the forehead each.

"Good night Mr. Puckerman." Santana smiled.

/

**Three Days Later… 10 Days Til Lima**

Santana was lying across the couch in the living room while watching Family Feud, one of her guilty pleasures. She was making fun of the answers that some of the contestants were giving and criticising a lot of them as well.

"Something that can break during a performance…" The woman on the TV screen started, "a mic string."

"A mic string?" Santana repeated after the tv, an annoyed tone in her voice. "What the fuck, it's called a microphone cord. Some people, seriously."

She continued watching as the screen panned towards Steve Harvey and she began to laugh loudly at his facial expression. She was pointing at the screen and continued to laugh while a big red X popped across the screen signaling that the answer was indeed wrong.

"What are you laughing at so hard?" Puck asked as he walked into the living room with Alanzo on his heels.

"Dude, Steve Harvey is the best thing to ever happen to family feud. My god." She finished with a short chuckle. "The way that he looks at these people, it's hilarious."

Puck sat down next to her and smiled as he watched her laugh hysterically at the tv. Alanzo sat down on the floor in front of them and began to play with his army men as his mom and Puck continued to watch tv.

"Come on Noah, play with me. Let's see who gets the top answers in each segment." Santana said with a child like smile.

He smiled and nodded his head in a way of acceptance.

"Name something that gets passed around." Steve said as the two contestants stood at the buzzer.

"A blunt!" Santana yelled out as Puck and the male contestant said "A joint."

They both began laughing at each other and then even harder when they heard Steve utter "This is how you know we goin' to hell."

The woman on the other side of the podium replied with "The collection plate at church" causing Santana to snort.

Santana jumped up while laughing and pointing at the TV screen when she saw that the collection plate was ranked underneath the words "a joint". Noah began laughing at Santana in general by how carefree she seemed at the moment. She seemed calm and happy for the first time in a while and it was really nice to see.

"We're all going to hell!" She laughed loudly.

"You love this show don't you?" Puck questioned as he watched Santana continue to laugh hysterically at the TV screen.

She simply nodded her head up and down at him while trying to control her laughter .

"We'll need to go on this one day then, make your dreams come true." He teased softly.

They continued watching the show while laughing between each other when Quinn came walking into the living room from her bedroom, Eva in her arms.

"Did you two goofs start packing yet?" She questioned while looking between them. When she didn't get an answer she sighed. "Please start, we have a week left and I don't want to be running around like crazy."

They both nodded and turned back to continue watching the tv show.

/

**5 Days Til Lima...**

Santana was sitting in a booth in a small hole in the wall coffee shop in her Glee sweater and a pair of leggings. She was stirring her mocha frappuccino when she noticed blonde hair walk through the front doors and walk over to her table.

"Hi." Santana said with a slight smile.

"Hi." The blonde responded with a smile as she sat down at the table. "Is this mine?" She questioned while gesturing to the small cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah." Santana replied with a nod. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about something Brit."

"What's up? We haven't really talked since you came to my place a few days ago."

"I know." Santana sighed. "I wanted to know if you'd wanna come to Lima next week."

"Lima?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "I wanted to go back for a week. Quinn, Noah and Eva are coming too, and Alanzo obviously. But, I wanted to extend the invitation to you too."

Brittany nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?"

Brittany bit her lip slightly and nodded her head. "Yes."

"Awesome." Santana smiled. "I think it'd do us some good. Relax, maybe visit the place where we fell in love?"

"I think it's an awesome idea San." Brittany responded with a smile.

"Great." Santana said with a smile. "Um, we're leaving in 5 days, well, four not counting today."

"Four days?" Brittany asked shocked.

Santana nodded her head softly. "It was kind of a last minute thing. It's fine if you can't cause it's so last minute."

Brittany shook her head quickly. "No no no. It's fine. I'll just talk to Mike and have him run the studio for a few days for me. It's fine."

"Great." Santana nodded, "I'll um, I'll text you the rest of the details. I have to go pick up Alanzo from Rachel's before she corrupts him too much and he starts singing show tunes." Santana finished while getting up from the table, grabbing her drink and the sugar cookie for her son.

"Alright!" Brittany called over to Santana as the latina was scurrying out of the coffee shop.

/

**12 Hours Til Lima…**

"Santana?" Quinn's voice rang through the halls of the Lopez/Puckerman household.

"Yeah Q?" Santana yelled back. "I'm in my room!"

Quinn came walking in a few moments later to see Santana sitting on the floor while placing article of clothing after article of clothing into her suitcase causing Quinn to sigh.

"I thought you weren't going to be packing last minute." Quinn stated while shaking her head.

"It's fine." Santana brushed off. "If I forget anything it's not like I can't just buy a new one when we get off the plane."

"Did you pack Alanzo's yet?" Quinn asked while sitting down on Santana's bed with an alert Eva in her lap.

"Hi pretty girl." Santana cooed to the small baby who focused her green eyes on her. "No. I haven't, but that was my next order of business. I told Alanzo to pack his bag so I'm going to sift through it to see what he's placed inside of it."

"It's all just toys." Noah said as he peeked his head into Santana's room. "Quinn, give me E so that I can feed her. I just warmed her bottle up."

Quinn nodded and handed off the small baby with a tiny goodbye.

"Did you invite Brittany like you wanted to?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "I told her about it. She's just gonna take a later flight so that she can make sure that Mike is settled in the morning and knows what he's doing."

"Great." Quinn smiled. "Well, I booked two different hotel suites. Noah and myself have one with Eva and the other is yours and Alanzo's. I don't know if you plan for Brit to stay with you or if she's going to get another hotel room to herself but that's your business."

"I know." Santana nodded.

"I'll be in here to wake you up bright and early San, so make sure that you get some sleep tonight." Quinn finished while standing up to leave the room. "Goodnight."

"Night Q." Santana called out with a huff as she finished packing all of her things.

/

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Sorry, next one will be longer :)**

**Thoughts? Questions?**

**Anything that you want/think needs to be brought up in their talk, let me know so that I can incorporate it!**

perfectlittleliarfanfiction . tumblr . com :) (hyper link in bio)


	16. Numb

**A/N: Thanks for your thoughts guys. Love reading them. I just wanted to clear something up, some of you think that Santana was at Diana's house a few chapters ago. The cabin was Santana's, it's in upstate new york so that's why it's in the woods and kind of secluded. More about the cabin will be brought up later when Brittany goes there. Diana was there because Santana called her off of first instinct, out of old habit. Remember, characters, like people, make mistakes and learn from them. Give Santana a little time, she'll get better.**

**But anyways...**

"Come on baby drag it this way." Santana called to her son as she walked farther down the hallway towards her hotel suite.

"Too farrrrrr." Alanzo complained, dragging his feet along with his small wheeled suitcase that was filled with his clothing and some toys.

"You're almost there little man." Noah laughed from behind the small boy.

Quinn was carrying Eva along with her diaper bag and Noah was holding most of their other belongings that they were keeping for the week.

"Mooooom." Alanzo whined again, a frown forming on his lips as his eyes continued to droop.

"We're here baby." Santana said as she stopped outside of her hotel door. She slid the key card and placed her suitcase in front of the door to keep it propped opened. She then walked to meet her son halfway and picked him up along with dragging his luggage with her. By the time that she reached her door, Quinn and Puck were arriving at theirs, which were directly in front of her own.

"I'm gonna feed Eva and then we're gonna take a quick nap." Quinn responded, looking at the clock and seeing that it was barely hitting 9 o'clock. "I'll come banging on your door when we're ready to head out. We can get brunch or something and then figure out what else we're gonna do for the day."

"That's fine with me." Santana responded, kicking her bag of luggage out of the doorway. "He's obviously tired so it'd be nice to get a little sleep. Just don't be afraid to come banging."

"Will do." Quinn nodded while offering a small wave at the two latino's.

Santana smiled in return before walking farther into the large hotel suite. She laid Alanzo down on her big bed with a small smile as she walked back towards the door to make sure that it was locked correctly and to move the bags out of the way.

"Mom!" Alanzo yelled from the other room.

"One second baby!" Santana called as she tossed her shoes by the door and grabbed his small suitcase. She grabbed one of the small stuffed animals out of the bag and walked back towards her bedroom.

"Snoopy." He said with his eyes still closed and face down on the bed.

Santana climbed in behind him on the bed and got comfortable. She then opened her arm for him to come and cuddle into her chest. She handed him the small stuffed animal and felt her heart warm as he quickly cuddled the toy close to his chest while curling closer to his mom.

"Night. Love you." She said softly.

"Nigh', wuv yoo." He responded sleepily.

/

"Santana!" Quinn's loud voice screeched through the thick hallway walls followed by another loud bang on the door. "Santana, wake the hell up!"

Santana slowly began to flutter her eyes open as she looked around. She reached her hand out for her phone and glanced at the time, it was going on 11. Santana sighed as she looked down at her son and smiled softly, he was still peacefully asleep completely unfazed by Quinn's loud mouth. She slowly removed him from the top of her body before rolling out of bed herself to go and get the door.

She opened the door right as Quinn was about to start banging again.

"Geeze Q. Do you take a break?" Santana rasped, the sleep still prominent in her voice. She began to rub the sleep out of her eyes before she noticed how tired Quinn still looked as well. "You look exhausted, why the hell are any of us up right now?"

Quinn sighed softly.

"Well, for two main reasons if I'm being honest." Quinn started before stifling a yawn with her hand. "First reason being that I know that you didn't really eat last night so you need to eat as well as Alanzo because he still hasn't eaten this morning. And the second main reason is because we don't want to mess up our schedules."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked, crossing her arms and leaning her head on the door frame while slowly closing her eyes.

"You don't wanna sleep all day because then you'll be up all night duh." Quinn waved her hand around in the air tiredly. "Especially baby Snixx because once his schedule is messed up it's messed up for a while, I remember that as a life lesson."

Santana nodded her head slightly.

"Not only that, but you don't want to get recognized today, or at least that's what I'm assuming." The blonde shrugged. "It'd be better if we get an early lunch or whatever now before all of the high schoolers get out of school and before everybody gets out of work. You can make your presence known later in the week, I'm sure you want peace for a little bit."

Santana then nodded her head again. "What time do you wanna leave?"

"How about in like the next forty minutes?" Quinn asked. "No point in really getting dressed up since nobody's going to notice you and since it's still kinda cold out, you can hide in baggy clothing."

"Yeah. That's fine. I think I'm just going to throw some sweats on or something and put my hair in a bun. Too lazy for anything else right now."

"I'll send Puck over when we're dressed and ready."

"That's fine." Santana responded before turning back into her hotel room. She lifted up her luggage with a grunt and pushed the bags towards the bedroom before dropping them on the floor. She began to rummage through them to find some clothes and smiled at how simple it turned out to be.

Life is really easy when you just stop caring.

She grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants that got tighter at the bottom of the leg along with a black sweater. She put them both on before throwing her hair in a bun and grabbing her all black supras and putting them on as well.

She changed Alanzo while he was sleeping. She put him in a pair of grey Tommy Hilfiger sweat pants, a black sweater and his pair of Tommy Hilfiger slip on shoes with a pair of black socks.

She slowly began to wake him up and he continued to frown at her as she moved him around. He frowned harder when she began wiping his face off from the dried up drool that rested on his cheeks.

He finally turned his mood around once Santana put cartoons on for him. He was laying on the bed with his legs crossed while watching Scooby Doo. A slight smile on his lips as he watched the cartoon.

It was about ten minutes later when there was a light knock at the door. Santana walked over to open the door and noticed that it was Puck.

"Hey. We're ready. If you guys are, we can go. I was thinking that we could stop at one of places that we used to in high school for today." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I know Q doesn't really wanna do anything right now and you probably don't either. But we can always figure out what we're gonna do the rest of the week at a semi later time."

Santana smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds fine to me. Let me just get baby Snixx and we can leave."

/

They ended up stopping at a pizza parlor that they used to eat at after Cheerios and Titan's practice. They got their old corner booth and nobody managed to recognize them thanks to the clothing and glasses.

They enjoyed their food in peace as they made jokes about how they used to be in high school.

They talked about some of their old memories as well as things that they always wanted to do. They also spoke about some of the plans that they had wanted to do during the week.

One day, they wanted to go in to see Mr. Schue and see how the glee club is doing.

Another day, they were going to go to Santana's aunts house (which would probably be tomorrow) and they would catch up with some of her family. Santana also wanted to go and see her mother's grave as well.

They also wanted to go and see the Pierces, potentially.

Seeing the Puckermans and Fabrays was a maybe on their list, seeing as though Puck didn't want to see his family that much and Quinn wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to her mom. They also wanted to try and go see Beth considering that Shelby still lived in Lima.

The rest of the days weren't really planned out, but they would figure them out eventually.

Brittany was also supposed to be joining them within the next day.

/

It was early the next morning when Santana woke up to her phone dinging about a voicemail.

"Hey. Good morning. I'm sorry that I'm calling so early," the voice carried through the receiver of the phone. "I know that you're probably sleeping, but I wanted to let you know that my mom is on her way to pick me up. Call me later so that we can meet up. Okay. Love you."

Santana placed her phone down on the bed and stretched her limbs out with a yawn as she glanced over at her still sleeping son. She watched as his chest lifted up and down rhythmically and how the drool slowly poured onto his cheeks. She smiled softly at him before climbing out of bed and trotting into the bathroom.

When she returned, she noticed that he was slowly beginning to wake up and she smiled. She reached over and grabbed her phone to respond to Brittany. She sent her a quick text that said "Great. I'll let you know a little later what we plan to do so you can come along if you want, unless you wanna spend time with your parents."

Brittany responded quickly that what Santana said was fine and for Santana to let her know as soon as possible.

Santana walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She gently began to rub her sons arm and back to sooth him awake.

"Come on nene, wake up." Santana cooed softly. "Wake up baby."

While she rocked him back and forth, he slowly began to wake up. He stretched his limbs and let out a high pitched yawn and creaked his eyes open at a phenomenally slow pace.

"Good morning my little prince." Santana said quietly while giving him a kiss on the cheek softly.

He just stared up at her with his big green eyes. He observed his surroundings, taking in the hotel room again for the second morning in a row. Once he finished looking around, he looked up at his mother and opened an arm, signalling that he wanted her to come over to cuddle with him.

Santana smiled at the gesture. She grabbed her ipad before she scooted closer to the little boy. She quickly called Quinn on Facetime before settling deeper into the pillows and bringing Alanzo with her.

Quinn's tousled blonde hair made an appearance before her face.

"Lucayyyyyyy" Santana called out when she saw that her eyes were in fact open, and the blonde wasn't going back to sleep.

"What Santana?" The woman mumbled in response.

Santana twirled a piece of hair in one of her fingers before looking back at the camera. "Well, Brit just landed not that long ago. I wanted to know what you wanted to do today so that I could let her know. So that we could coordinate all of our activities, you know what I mean jelly bean?"

Quinn raised a half asleep eyebrow and barely shook her head at Santana.

"You're too chipper for me. Please go back to bed." Quinn responded before hanging up on the Latina causing her to sigh.

She tossed the ipad and looked down at Alanzo who was looking at her tentatively.

"How about some cartoons?" She questioned, earning a smile from the boy and turning the tv on in record time.

/

Three hours later, Santana was sitting in front of the mirror and doing her make-up. She had already gotten Alanzo dressed and herself. He was sitting on the bed, playing a few games on her ipad and watching cartoons at the same time. Quinn came walking into the room with Eva in her carrier and Puck following behind her.

"So, what are we doing today babe?" Quinn questioned as she set the carrier down and sat on the corner of the bed, making eye contact with Santana through the mirror.

Santana finished doing the last little bit of mascara and swung around in her swirly chair.

"I was thinking that we could just go over to my aunts house today. If that's fine with you guys obviously." Santana said while watching Puck talk to Alanzo about the transformers on the tv screen. "I haven't seen her in a long time. Since my graduation."

Quinn nodded her head.

"That's fine Santana. I actually miss Mrs. Rodriguez." Puck added in while directing his attention towards the Latina. "She was like another mom to me, besides your mom."

Santana smiled at him, it looked strained yet genuine at the same time.

"Are we going now? Or do you wanna stop and get something to eat, it's going on lunch time." Quinn questioned while looking at the clock and noticing the time, it was going on 12:30.

"If you want." Santana shrugged while putting her coat on and tapping Alanzo while pointing to his coat. "But we don't have to. I'm sure that my aunt is probably cooking like usual. She's always cooking around this time on Sunday's."

"I'm down for some real life spanish cooking." Noah said while jumping up with a smile. "I'll drive!"

He then ran out of the room with Alanzo in his arms causing Quinn and Santana to laugh and follow behind him.

/

Santana stood in front of the big wooden door that she had grown to love as a child.

It was the door that symbolized safety for her when things just weren't going right. It was the door that always said "you have somewhere to go no matter what". It was the door that never closed on her.

She hesitantly held up a hand and went to knock on the door before stilling.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked softly.

Santana shook her head slightly. "I'm scared. I haven't seen her in years. She's never met Alanzo. I, I just-"

"It's gonna be fine. Give her a chance." Noah said while placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

"I knock?" Alanzo said while looking up at his mother, noticing she still hasn't budged. Santana nodded her head gently while she watched as he lifted his hand and banged as hard as he could on the door, barely making a noise.

"Uckle Noah, help." Alanzo said in an exhausted tone of voice.

"You got it macho man." Puck responded before rasping his hand against the door.

After a few minutes, the distinct click of the lock was heard through the door. Santana's breath got caught in her throat and she quickly gripped onto the little boy in front of her, holding onto him tightly. The door began to squeak and it was soon being held wide open.

A hispanic woman who looked to be in her 50's was standing in the doorway. A confused smile forming on her lips and a certain twinkle in her eyes. She had dark brown eyes and full lips like Santana. Her hair was black and curly and it was cut to her shoulders.

"Santana?" The woman questioned, a happiness laced in her voice.

Santana bit her lip and nodded her head. "Hola tia Ana."

Santana's aunt, Anabel, quickly opened her arms and walked forward to hug her niece. She stepped forward and just as she was about to pull Santana closer to her, she heard a small voice yell.

"Hey! I here!"

It was Alanzo. He was about to get squished between the two women and he was not too fond of that idea.

Anabel quickly looked down and a small gasp was heard before she placed her hand over her mouth. She bent down and took in his features. She continued to stare at the little boy before glancing up at Santana's eyes in awe, "He looks just like you."

"Thanks." Santana said softly, her hands loosening their grip on the three year olds shoulders.

Anabel looked at Alanzo again and smiled softly. "What's your name handsome?"

Alanzo stared at her before answering and causing Santana to let out a small laugh, "Macho."

Anabel smiled and extended her hand to the small boy. "Well, I'm your tia Ana. Are you hungry? I'm making rice."

"Rice?" Alanzo asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Anabel responded. "Do you want some?"

"Ma?" Alanzo asked while he tugged softly on one of her hands. Santana nodded her head and led the way into the house and into the kitchen. Smiling as she heard Quinn, Puck and Anabel greet each other and begin talking about Eva.

Anabel walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She walked over to the pot with a plate in her hand as she went to scoop some rice on the plate followed by some beans. She glanced at Santana as a silent question to how much rice she should give the little boy.

"Un poquito." Santana said softly while watching him move in his seat back and forth.

Anabel nodded and began to prepare everybody's plates for them.

"So, Santana, Noah, Quinn, what brings you back to mi casa?" She questioned with a smile.

"Besides your home cooking?" Puck joked as she placed a large plate of food in front of him, causing her to chuckle to herself.

"I missed you." Santana stated simply. "We all did, actually. It's been way too long since I last saw you."

"Five years." Anabel nodded as she avoided eye contact with her niece, sadness making itself prominent in her voice. "It's been too long."

"I know." Santana nodded her head softly.

Anabel sat down at the table with the three adults and smiled. "You know that your cousin is coming over today right?"

"Which one?" Santana asked while chewing some of her food. "Helena?"

Anabel nodded her head with a smile. "She's dropping her daughter off."

"She had a daughter?" Santana asked shocked, coughing a little bit from almost choking.

Anabel nodded her head. "Yeah. She's about the same age as him." Anabel responded while jutting her head towards Alanzo. "He looks like he's about three years old, maybe a little older."

"He's three and a half." Santana responded.

"Same age." Anabel nodded. "If you want, I can watch him for a little bit so that they could get to know each other."

Santana took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "I don't want you to feel obligated to watch him just 'cause you're watching Helena's daughter. And you just met him, you don't really know him that well. And I-"

"I want to." Anabel nodded. "It'd be nice to get to know him a little bit. And I think it would be good for him and Helena's little girl to get to know each other. I think Helena wants to move to New York soon, so why not?"

Santana nodded her head and a strained smile was on her face. "What's her daughter's name?"

"Keira." Anabel nodded. "She's adorable. I'm sure that these two will get on great. I'm sure they would like to have another friend their age."

Santana nodded her head. "Yeah. I think he would have fun I guess. And this way, they'll know each other before she moves to New York. Family is important so, yeah. I think that they'll have fun."

Anabel smiled and glanced at the small boy who was playing with his food and eating it grain of rice by grain of rice. She was happy to finally get the chance to spend time with her great nephew. She's heard stories about him, but this would be the first time that there was time spent together between them.

Some of the time at tia Ana's house was spent talking. She talked to Puck and Quinn about baby Eva and about their wedding that would be happening in a few months. She also talked to them about what they were up to in life recently. As she talked to them, she watched Santana interact with Alanzo and admired how much Santana had grown up since the last time that she saw her.

The rest of the time was between Santana and Anabel. Anabel and Santana caught up on each other's current events. Some of those events being the fight that Santana had with her father, Antonio had talked to Anabel to see if she could fix anything. Some conversations about Alanzo came up and the rest of what they talked about was Brittany and a little bit about why they were fighting, nothing too personal however. Santana didn't have the heart to tell her aunt what had transpired while she was in New York her first few years, she didn't know what she would say.

Santana was emotionally exhausted by the time that she left the house. Most of it from the conversations that they had together, but another good portion of it was because of leaving Alanzo with her aunt. Not that she didn't trust her with the small boy, but she didn't like letting people watch him unless she absolutely needed somebody to.

/

"I'm outside." Brittany's voice carried through the receiver. "Which room is yours so that I can meet you there?"

"It's room 387, it's on the fourth floor. Weird, I know." Santana responded through her phone. "Just take the elevator up and I'll meet you there and help you get to the room."

"Okie dokie." Brittany responded as she hung up the phone.

Santana slipped her adidas slides on and left the room, making sure that it was clean and that she had her room key in her pocket. She began to walk down the hallway to meet Brittany at the elevator with a smile on her face and a few nerves in her body because of what she was going to be doing. It was something that she knew she shouldn't do right now, but she just couldn't help it, she felt like she needed it.

She stood by the elevator with a smile that was anything but innocent. She was rocking on her feet back and forth while waiting for the doors to open, softly tapping her fingers on her legs because she needed something to do.

When the door opened to reveal Brittany, she smiled, causing the blonde to mimic the gesture.

"Hi Sanny." Brittany said happily as she stepped out of the elevator.

Santana didn't waste a second for pleasantries before she quickly wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her close, quickly connecting their lips. She deepened the kiss, only breaking it when the need for air became crucial.

"Woah." Brittany exhaled with a small grin on her face. "What was that for?"

Santana smiled, a seductive look coming across her face as she leaned up to whisper into Brittany's ear, causing the blonde's face to flush. The blonde stood still, not being able to move. Santana took the initiative and began to pull her down the hallway towards her room.

"Come onnnnn." Santana giggled while dragging Brittany down the hotel hallway with a smile on her face, her eyes darker than usual.

It wasn't until they got to the door that Brittany finally responded.

"Are you sure?" She questioned hesitantly as Santana pulled out the key card to her suite.

"I am completely sure." Santana nodded as she began to twist the door knob. "Now lets go." She husked in the blonde's ear.

Brittany's smile grew to it's biggest size when Santana immediately pinned her against the back of the front door to her suite. Santana then began to lean her head closer to Brittany's. She would bring her lips really close and then slowly pull away when Brittany leaned forward to kiss her.

She was teasing her.

When the blonde groaned in frustration, Santana giggled once again and leaned forward to place a kiss on the blonde's thin lips. The kiss was soft, and it was gentle- at first.

Santana quickly moved her mouth away from the blonde's lips, down her jaw and to her neck where she started to suck on her pulse point.

"Sann," Brittany moaned in a whisper.

Santana smirked against the blondes neck and quickly bit down to make her whimper before smoothing the mark over with her tongue and nibbling at the spot again. She began to let her hands roam down Brittany's body as she pressed her own body into the blonde's. Brittany's back hit the door and she immediately dropped her hands to the back of Santana's thighs to lift her up.

She began walking them backwards towards Santana's bed while Santana continued to mark her pale neck.

When Brittany got them to the bed, she placed Santana down gently before slowly climbing on top of her. She placed one leg on either side of Santana's hips before brushing some hair out of the latina's face. She leaned down and kissed around her face slowly and then pressed softly into her lips.

She began to deepen the kiss when she felt Santana start to jerk her body to flip them over.

Santana then aggressively took off Brittany's shirt and ran her hands over the blonde's torso before pressing into her chest, hard. She leaned down and began to kiss around Brittany's neck again, now moving down to her chest since it was more accessible. She completely ignored the blondes attempts to bring her lips back to her own.

She instead continued to do what she wanted. She soon snaked her hands between their body's and found her dominant ground in the blondes sweat pants.

"God, you're so wet." Santana husked while pressing against the damp fabric between Brittany's thighs. Her fingers began to play with the fabric as she moved her mouth back to Brittany's shoulder to bite down on it.

"San," Brittany partially moaned out, "can you kiss me?"

Santana didn't look up. She instead mumbled "I am" as she kissed the blonde's upper body.

It was in that moment, the moment when Santana wouldn't comply to kissing her on the lips and the aggressive way that she had begun to grope the blondes body, that Brittany realized that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing. She remembered the Santana that she was dealing with now from when they were in high school. This was the Santana that wouldn't kiss her on the lips during their physical activities. This was the Santana that would refer to everything as "just sex, nothing more". This was the no eye contact, no feelings Santana. This was the Santana that was strictly on a mission to benefit herself from what they were doing, to get herself off. This was the Santana that didn't want to worry about anybody's feelings, not even her own.

"San," Brittany started, trying to push the smaller body off of her as she grabbed the latina's wrist.

"Hm?" She grumbled, not understanding why she was being stopped.

"We need to stop." Brittany stated as she started to sit up.

Santana groaned and threw one of her legs over Brittany's body so she was no longer straddling her and she climbed off the bed. She walked out of the room ranting and raving in spanish with an annoyed tone of voice causing the blonde to sigh. Brittany stayed seated as she watched Santana pace around the room.

"What's going on San?" She asked cautiously.

Santana stilled her movements and turned towards the blonde. Her face seemed broken, hurt. She shook her head while trying to conceal the frown that was forming on her lips.

Brittany stood up and walked up to her, she stood in front of her before slowly tilting her head up. She brought her thumb and forefinger to rest on Santana's chin before bringing her eyes up to meet her own.

"Talk to me San, what's wrong?" She asked, it was such a gentle tone of voice. "Why are you so aggressive right now? What happened?"

Santana shook her head slightly. "I just needed a release Brittany. Is that too much to ask?" She whispered.

Brittany sighed. "Right now, in this way? Yeah. We're not in high school anymore, we've grown up. Sex won't fix everything like it used to."

At those words, Santana's frown lines deepened, her eyes saddened even more.

"It's too much to ask right now because we're not okay. We still haven't talked it out." Brittany said as she rubbed up and down Santana's arms. "We're not okay yet."

Santana's arms hung at her side as she looked up at Brittany with heartbroken eyes. Her eyes were glazed over and her lip was in a slight pout. She was shaking her head partially. Her voice was breaking when she spoke.

"You're my first everything Brittany, why can't it just be fixed right now? Why can't it be like before?" She questioned, a pleading tone to her voice. "Please."

Brittany sighed heavily as she pulled Santana close to her chest. "Because we can't just throw our problems out honey. We need to work through them, we need to talk them out."

Santana nodded her head against Brittany's collarbone but didn't speak another word for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until Brittany brought her over to lay on the bed that she finally spoke.

"Can you stay with me tonight, please?" She whispered. "I really need to be in your arms tonight."

/

There was a small amount of snow on the ground and light flakes falling from the dark night sky. The air was cold, but it was because of more than just the snow. It was the place, it's always felt like this for as long as she could remember.

Santana took a deep breath as she began to walk up the small hill. The grip that she held on the bouquet of flowers in her hands tightened. She glanced down at them and smiled faintly.

Red and blue orchids. Her favorite.

Santana came to a stop as she looked down at the ground in front of her. She kneeled down on the floor and felt her eyes begin to gloss over. Carefully, she lifted her hand and began to wipe the ground in front of her.

_Gloria Matea Lopez _

_1977-2014_

_Loved mother, wife, sister and daughter._

Santana sniffled and lightly dragged her fingers over the gravestone that was beginning to be submerged under the falling snow. She let her fingers trace over each letter that she passed, not missing a single curve or corner. She continued to stare at the stone for what would have seemed like forever before she began to speak.

It took a lot for her broken voice to make a sound, but when it did, it was heartwrenching.

"I need you."

It was barely seconds after she spoke that her tears began to fall. Her breathing picked up quickly. She began shaking, but it wasn't because of the continuously dropping temperatures, it was because she didn't know how to control what she was feeling.

She carefully lifted the bouquet of orchids and placed it at the top corner of her mother's gravestone.

The tears continued to fall from her face as she leaned forward and placed her forehead against the cold headstone in front of her. When she did, she felt something that she wasn't expecting. Instead of feeling the cold tile or feeling empty and helpless, she felt, well, she felt nothing.

She was beginning to turn numb. Numb from the coldness. Numb from messing up… She was beginning to feel numb from feeling too much.

**A/N: A lot happened this chapter and I know a lot of you have been dying for the talk to happen, and it is...next chapter. Things are looking up now. HOWEVER, if you have _anything_ you want to hear them talk about, please let me know so that I can make sure I include it for next chapter. _It is now or never_.**

**Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? &amp; Anything else?**

**tumblr link in bio too. :)**


	17. Completely Unethical

It was around two-thirty in the morning when Santana made her way back to her hotel suite.

Alanzo was sleeping in Quinn and Puck's room for the night, Puck wanting to play with him for a bit since he hadn't had the chance to that day. Santana accepted the offer, taking the opportunity to just stay with Brittany and to, now, visit her mom.

Santana tried to quietly creep back into the room, her main goal to not wake Brittany up. She would talk to Brittany in the morning about whatever she needed to speak about, the blonde deserved to get at least some peaceful sleep.

What Santana wasn't expecting was for Brittany to be awake in bed and waiting for her. Seeing the blonde awake caused her to bump into the side table in the hallway and freeze, silently cursing herself and her now stubbed toe. Brittany's light blue eyes quickly looked up to meet Santana's and she smiled softly, glad to see Santana was back and okay.

Brittany lifted one arm in the air, signalling for Santana to come and place herself in the vacant area. Santana nodded her head slightly and hobbled over to take her spot.

It was quiet at first. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat as Brittany played with the brunette's hair. The blonde didn't say anything, she was leaving that to Santana to start.

"How long have you been up?" Santana questioned softly, staring blankly at the wall after a few moments of silence.

She heard Brittany hum before she responded, "About an hour."

"I've been gone an hour." Santana whispered.

"I know." Brittany nodded, tapping her fingers gently on Santana's scalp. "I woke up when you left."

Santana was silent for a moment before looking up at Brittany.

"You didn't follow me." She stated, watching as Brittany shook her head. "Why?"

"I knew you needed time to yourself" Brittany shrugged. "I heard you mumble mom and it was just like in high school. You just needed to visit your mom. It's not my place to follow you and invade in your personal time, we all need time to ourselves sometimes."

Santana nodded her head in a barely noticeable motion.

"Thank you." She spoke in what seemed like a whisper.

Brittany simply nodded her head as she ran her fingertips up and down Santana's arm. She didn't have anything to say that would contribute to the conversation.

"Can we talk?" Santana asked suddenly.

Brittany shifted a little before sitting up a little straighter. It was odd hearing those words after such a long time, she was always the one who initiated these kinds of conversations. The only time that Santana ever uttered those words were in high school, junior year, cross armed and vulnerable in the middle of the hallway. It seemed that whenever Santana managed to release that one sentence, it always marked the start of something new between them. First it was accepting the relationship between them, and now, it was rekindling what's been going wrong.

"Are you sure you wanna talk right now instead of in the morning?"

This time, she felt Santana nod her head against her chest. "Yeah, I'm sure. Things seem easier to talk about when it's late at night, don't you think?"

Brittany chuckled softly and mumbled a "yeah."

They were both silent for a few moments before Santana cleared her throat, ready to talk about some of their issues. She sat up and crossed her legs, bringing Brittany to sit up straight with her.

"Do you want a drink?" Brittany questioned as she went to reach over to the minifridge. "I can make that drink you used to like in high school, the one that would calm your nerves?"

Santana shook her head back and forth, "I, uh, I don't drink anymore Brit." She said softly. "I haven't drank since that party."

Brittany sucked her lips between her teeth and nodded her head while whispering a barely heard "sorry."

Santana shook her head again. "It's fine, you don't have anything to be sorry for Brit. But, are you ready to talk?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded and wasted no time in asking her first question. "Why did you go to Diana that night instead of to me? You still haven't even told me where you were…" Brittany trailed off.

Santana nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I was at my cabin. It's in upstate NY. It's my special little get away place for when I'm having a bad day or something. It was my moms, so going there helps me relax a little bit more."

Brittany nodded her head before pursing her lips slightly, "But why did you call Diana instead of me?"

"Old habits?" Santana shrugged off before holding her hand up and mumbling _wait_, not letting Brittany ask her next question. "Part of the reason that I called her _was_ because of old habits. She was always the person that I went to when bad things happened. I met her in college, it was irony that she ended up being the person who trains the dolphin I use for therapy, but she was the first person that I told about Daniel so it was natural that when he popped back up I went to her. I wanted to talk to you about it Brittany, I did. I wanted you to hold me tight at night so that I felt safe in your arms while I knew that Alanzo was safe in mine."

"Then why didn't you?" Brittany questioned.

Santana sighed before responding. "I didn't think you'd be able to help me at that moment in all the ways that I needed Brit." Santana told her truthfully. "You didn't really know what to do when we were at the studio and everything started to happen, you were kind of in shock about everything. This is all new to you. I know you want to help me B, I know that you do and I love that you do, but I didn't think you'd be able to."

"How would you know if you don't give me a chance?" Brittany pointed.

Santana stared at the blonde for a moment. "I wouldn't know." She spoke quietly. She sat there thinking for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm sorry Brittany. I haven't been fair to you, at all. I didn't even given you a chance before I cancelled you out."

"It's okay." Brittany said softly. "It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that in the future you call _me_ before you call anybody else. It is a little new to me, but you have to let me try and learn how to help you. I can't learn if you don't give me the chance to."

Santana nodded her head.

"I need you to do me a favor though, San." Brittany added on after watching Santana acknowledge her statement.

"What is it?" Santana asked, looking up and locking eyes with the blonde.

"I need you to tell Diana to back off." Brittany responded, sitting up a bit straighter than she was a few moments ago.

Santana raised one eyebrow and stared at the blonde, "What?"

"I need you to tell Diana to back off San. I need you to tell her that _I'm_ your girlfriend and it's disrespectful of her to continue to flirt with you and try to make moves on you while you're in a relationship."

"You know I would never cheat on you Brittany." Santana stated while trying to hold back the frown forming on her face and keep her emotions in check.

Brittany nodded her head quickly, agreeing with what the latina was saying. "I know, and I would never cheat on you either."

She then leaned forward and cupped Santana's head in her hands and whispering, "But it doesn't change the way that I feel about how Diana acts."

Santana nodded her head in understanding and took a deep breath through her mouth. "I'll talk to her. I will. Do you want to be there?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, not unless you need me to be. I trust you."

Santana smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Brittany says through a small smile, rubbing her hand on Santana's arm.

"I'm sorry, you know?" Santana then added.

"I know."

Santana shifted nervously and brought her hands into her lap while playing with her fingers. "That's not what I'm referring to… I'm talking about earlier. I'm sorry for that, um-"

"I know." Brittany cut her off. "I know you are, I'm not mad."

Santana's eyes rose and she questioned timidly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure San. If I was mad, I would tell you." Brittany said, reaching out for her fingers and stopping her from playing with them. "I'm not mad. But it did make me realize something important."

"What would that be?" Santana asked while looking at Brittany's hands playing with her fingers.

"I realized that we have to start over, completely." Brittany stated with a nod. "That little, um, episode, made me realize that when we reconnected back in December, it was as the old us. Not the new and improved and different us. The adult us. It was as the teenage us and I think it'd be good to try and start over."

Santana watched Brittany as she spoke. She took in every word that she said and began to process it.

"What does that mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Santana inquired with worry laced in her tone.

Brittany quickly shook her head no.

"Not at all." She continued, "I just think that before we get to all of those special lady loving steps that we miss again and even further, we need to learn each others lives better than we had before. You know what I mean?"

Santana released the breath that she was holding and smiled. "Yes. It makes a lot of sense."

"Great, should we start now?"

"Start?" Santana raised.

"Yeah," Brittany replied with a smile on her face, "getting to know each other. Or do you want to wait?"

"Oh!" Santana exclaimed. "Start now."

"Alright. Time for some good old fashioned question game." Brittany said with a smile.

Brittany laid down in front of Santana on the other side of the bed and laid on her side to stare at her. Santana smiled softly and leaned up against the backboard of the bed and crossed her legs, nodding at Brittany to start first. The blonde tapped her chin intently before speaking.

"When's Alanzo's birthday?" Brittany asked after a moment.

Santana smiled at Brittany's first question being about the little boy.

"November 17th. Exactly one month before mine." Santana nodded as she watched Brittany mentally tattoo it to her brain. "Hows Lord T?"

"Your best friend!" Brittany laughed, "He's doing good. He's at my moms house. He was a little mad when he saw me and realized that I infact did not bring him a mouse from every country that I toured in."

Santana chuckled softly at Brittany and the way she still talked about the overweight cat that was once the bane of her existence.

"Is singing all that you imagined it to be?"

Santana nodded her head excitedly. "It really is. I love everything about it. The hours suck sometimes, but other than that, it's awesome. My album skyrocketed; it's so awesome seeing people singing along to my songs and everything, it's amazing."

Brittany watched intently as Santana's eyes lit up at talking about her passion. "Are you going to tour?"

"No." The latina responded, crossing her hands in the air. "Definitely not."

"Why not?" Brittany asked confused.

"I've never been without Alanzo for 24 hours for the past 3 and a half years, it's not going to start now." She responded without a thought. "Are you going to tour again?"

"Not unless it's your tour bus that I'm on."

Santana smiled at the answer. "You know that you don't have to stay here, right? I don't want to keep you from doing stuff that you love."

"I know." Brittany concluded. "You've never kept me from doing anything that I love, the opposite in fact. You've always pushed me towards it."

"It's because I love you." Santana shrugged. "I'd do anything for you."

Brittany sat up and gave Santana a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you too and would do anything for you. That being said, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong." Santana shrugged off while turning away from the blonde's face.

"You're lying to me. Because I love you so so much, I can see that there's something wrong in your eyes, something that you're not telling me. You don't have to keep all of your problems to yourself anymore San." Brittany said, holding Santana's hand in her own.

"I don't want to scare you away again." Santana mumbled while looking away from the blonde.

Brittany dropped her hands before taking a deep breath. She looked at the Latina and saw her looking at her through her lashes, she reached her hands out and held her head steady so they were staring in each others eyes.

"Santana, you have to start opening up to me. You can't just keep yourself closed off. Just talk to me, please. I promise that I'm not going anywhere, you just have to trust me on that, please. I don't like you like this, I don't like when you're sad."

There was warmth in the ice blue eyes that Santana hadn't seen in a long time. It was comforting to see it again and to be able to feel safe again. This was exactly what she needed after not having it for so long.

She couldn't help but blurt out exactly what was on her mind.

"Daniel told me that he wants to get custody of Alanzo from me."

Brittany's jaw went slack leaving her mouth gaping open for a moment as she processed. She watched as Santana's eyes started to gloss over from the thought.

"He can't do that." Brittany said sternly. "He can't."

Santana looked up at the blonde with sad eyes, a frog starting to find a way to her throat, she was barely able to croak her next sentence.

"But what if he can?"

"I won't let him." Brittany responded while shaking her head. "We need to get you a lawyer so they can tell you that for themselves, but I'm more than certain that he can't do that to you."

"Where am I going to get a lawyer without all of this blowing up in my face and causing a big fuss?" Santana whispered softly, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "Nobody knows about this. About Daniel. Alanzo doesn't need to know about his stupid father trying to ruin our lives and neither does the rest of the world need to know how he came to be. I'm not ready for that type of public announcement yet. Ever."

Brittany sucked in a deep breath and frowned. "We'll figure something out San, I promise. We'll go out tomorrow or something and we'll talk to somebody to see if they can help, okay?"

Santana nodded her head as Brittany gently brushed the tears off of the Latina's cheeks. "We'll figure it out." Brittany pulled Santana close and kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly for a few moments.

She heard Santana sniffle slightly as she lifted her head from the blondes neck.

"Really?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah." Brittany assured her, "we'll figure something out. I promise."

Santana took a deep breath in before nodding her head. "Alright. Um, can we talk about us now, please?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Brittany questioned looking at the latina.

"Why we want to be together, what our future could look like." Santana responded, before quickly adding on, "Unless that's completely unethical because we haven't been back together that long."

"Not unethical." Brittany smiled brightly. "I can't wait to see what our future is going to look like. With me, you, Alanzo. And our other future kids."

"Like baby Kaelene?" Santana smiled.

"And baby Howard, Sophia and Rosalie." Brittany stated while grinning.

"Don't forget Carmen, Jovani and Benjamin." Santana added with a point of her finger.

They both laughed softly before Santana spoke again, "Are we really going to live our lives with eight kids? That's like a whole basketball team."

Brittany smiled and shook her head before responding and winking. "If that's what you want mi amor."

Santana took in a content breath before running her fingers along Brittany's forearm.

"I'm glad you're here." She responded while looking up at the crystal blue eyes that she's always seemed to love.

Brittany smiled at the brown eyed woman before kissing her temple. "I will always be here. No matter what. I missed you too much when we weren't together to be apart from you again."

"You know," Santana started, "you're the first romantic interest that I've let around the baby?"

"Really?" Brittany asked, a small grin on her lips.

Santana nodded her head. "You're the only one I'd ever trust around him. I know that one day he's going to love you as much as I do."

"Well, I already love him so much, I can only imagine how much more I'll love him as time passes."

"I'm glad." Santana smiled softly. "Brit, I wanted to ask you a question."

Brittany nodded her head as an indication for Santana to ask away.

"I wanted to know if you'd be interested on going on a small vacation." Santana began.

"But I thought we were on vacation?" The blonde questioned thoughtfully.

"I mean like a real vacation Brit-Brit." Santana said. "Anywhere, it could be Hawaii, Mexico, Puerto Rico. Just you, me and Alanzo. I think it'd be good for the three of us to have some time all together, just us."

"That sounds beautiful." Brittany responded. "We can plan it all out for whenever you want."

Brittany hugged Santana out of sheer excitement for what they'd be doing soon. When pulling away, she gave her a soft peck on the lips before glancing at the clock and noticing the time.

"We should probably head to sleep, it's going on four in the morning." Brittany laughed slightly.

Santana glanced at the clock and quickly nodded her head. "We should. I know baby snixx is going to be up soon and right in this room."

The two laid down in the bed snuggled close together and content with their lives at that moment in time. It was when the room was silent that the voices picked up again.

"I'm really glad to be around you like this again Santana." Brittany's soft voice travelled through the thin air. "You make me feel like a girl again, like, my body wakes up when it's with you."

Santana couldn't help the smile that laid across her face in the dark room. "I know the feeling B. Since you've come back, everything doesn't seem as difficult as before. I feel like I can breathe again."

/

**Thoughts, questions?**

**PS: There'll be a time jump in the near future. :)**


	18. Alanzo Mateo Lopez-Pierce

"Santana, come on wake-up!" A loud voice sounded from outside of Santana's hotel door followed by a few loud bangs.

It subsided very quickly, but was began just as quickly as it ended. The only difference was that the bangs and the voice were quieter.

"Mommy!"

Santana took a deep breath while stretching and rolling out of bed to answer the door. She was barely awake for a minute before her son bombarded her by using a vice grip on her legs, a large smile on his face.

Santana smiled down at the toddler and chuckled. "Morning nene."

"Morning mommy." He responded, kissing her leg before running to climb on the bed.

Quinn coughed slightly to get Santana's attention focused back on her instead of on watching the three year old boy run through the suite.

"I was thinking we could go back to the school today, maybe check out the Glee club to see how they're doing?" Quinn questioned, leaning against the door frame, a tired expression on her face still. "See Mr. Schue and hopefully avoid coach Sue."

Santana laughed softly and nodded her head, barely getting an "okay" out of her mouth.

"That sounds great, we can sing for them a little bit and educate their impressionable minds about the industry." Santana responded, a small smile forming on her face showing her excitement.

"I think Mr. Schue will be happy to see us, he hasn't heard from us in a while." Quinn added on. "Get dressed, wake Brittany up if she's not already up and we can leave in like 40 minutes. It's going on nine now so we can be there for the lunch wave and just weasel our way through without you getting noticed."

"Alright. That sounds perfect. I'll get everything ready. Give baby E a kiss for me." Santana responded with a smile as Quinn walked to her door while throwing up a thumbs up.

Santana turned around and began to walk into the bedroom part of the suite she was staying in. She smiled at the sight of Brittany laying with Alanzo curled into her and watching cartoons together. She sighed contently before walking over and sitting down next to them, placing a kiss on both of their heads.

/

"This your school?" Alanzo questioned while looking around as they all walked through the hallways of William McKinley High School.

"Yeah baby. It's our old school." Santana said softly, tightening her grip a little more on her sons hand as they walked down the hallway.

"It's big." Alanzo thought out loud, glancing around to look for other people. "Where everybody at?"

"They're eating lunch." Quinn replied, adjusting Eva's carseat in her arm.

"Lunch?" The small boy questioned, excitement seeping in his voice.

"Didn't you just eat?" Puck laughed, glancing back at the little boy.

Puck was walking in front of the girls to make sure that nobody was going to bombard them after noticing Santana. He was scouting the hallway out as they made their way through the school, so far, it seemed completely empty. Everybody was exactly where they were supposed to be for a first.

"Yeah." Alanzo responded, not getting the point of Puck's question.

Santana snickered. "I think B packed you some snacks, you just have to wait until we get to the special room."

Alanzo nodded his head as he continued to follow Puck down the hallway. It wasn't long until the group arrived at the choir room doors and they all felt the smiles that seemed to not go away. All of the memories that they've had behind those four walls seemed to seep into the forefront of their mind and make the thrill of being in the room even more exciting than it already was.

Noah twisted the handle to the door and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. He arched an eyebrow and walked in, flicking the lights on to see if anybody else was in the room.

It was empty.

"Come on in." Puck responded, turning the light back off, not needing it because of the natural light coming in through the small windows.

The girls, and Alanzo, followed in behind him and smiled at the room. Their nationals trophy was the focal point of the trophy case, which now contained more trophies than they could count.

"Wow. I guess Mr. Schuester has been making moves with this Glee club." Santana said, finally letting go of the vice grip on Alanzo's arm, letting him walk through the room freely.

The small boy went over and sat on the floor underneath the white board with Brittany, the two sharing a snack that was preapproved by Santana and Alanzo talking animatedly about transformers to the blonde.

"I have been."

The voice sounded from the back of the room where the small conjoined room, aka Mr. Schue's office, rested. The brillo haired man stood there with a large grin on his face as he stared at his former students, grown up and happy.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked, the smile still prominent on his face as he walked towards the group.

It was when he got past the piano that he noticed Brittany on the floor with the two kids. He turned at her and smiled a large and such a Mr. Schue grin at the blonde.

"You do not look like you've had two kids Brittany." Mr. Schue said with a smile on his face, causing everybody else to let their jaws drop.

Brittany's eyes widened and she shook her head at a rapid pace while trying to stop choking on the fruit snack she was eating.

"Not my kids." She finally managed to stumble out.

Santana and Quinn both raised their hands in the air as they glanced from their children to Mr. Schue, "Ours." They both responded.

"Of course!" He added on as he walked towards the group. He gave Quinn, Santana and Brittany a soft hug before pulling Puck in for a handshake followed by a hug. "What brings all of you back to me today? The kids in Glee are going to be so excited when they see you. They ask about the first round of Glee kids all the time, the trophy, the pictures. Everything. They're so thankful for your group."

The group smiled at the thought of how happy the kids in the club would be to see the originals who got the club moving.

"Well, we're thankful for this club." Santana responded truthfully. "If it wasn't for this club, yeah, sure, _maybe _Rachel would have found her way to broadway and Kurt to designing, but the rest of us would have been lost. This club taught us that it was okay to have big dreams and not know how to get there."

"That's true." Brittany responded, walking towards the group, leaving Alanzo sitting by baby Eva. "This is what kick started my career."

Mr. Schue smiled at the honesty coming from the students who he once used to call children.

"I'm so proud of each and every one of you." He said with a strong and proud tone.

Santana went to respond but was soon cut off by Alanzo.

"Mommy." He said quietly but in a _pay-attention-to-me _tone of voice.

"What baby?" Santana questions looking down at the small boy. Noticing he has his hands up in the air, she leans down and lifts the boy up, even though he is about half her height, his legs dangling behind her knees. "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Soy Macho." He mumbled, staring Mr. Schuester down with a hard glare bringing the older man right back to the days when Santana was in high school and sitting in his classes making that same exact face.

"Nice to meet you Macho." Mr. Schue nodded his head, trying to smile at the child to get him to smile back and failing. "I'm Mr. Schuester."

Alanzo didn't say anything in return but continued to stare at the curly haired man with a hardening expression.

"He's just like you Santana." He laughed awkwardly.

"That's baby Snix for you." Puck laughed while grabbing the carrier to show their former teacher his daughter. "This is Eva Santana Puckerman."

"She looks just like Quinn." He smiled at the baby before glancing at the clock, "are you guys going to stick around for Glee?"

"Yeah, that was our plan. If it's fine with you." Puck responded for the group.

Mr. Schue smiled brightly and nodded excitedly. "If you guys want, I can introduce you one by one. Keep you in my office until I say your names and everything along those lines?"

"Sounds good to me." Brittany responded with a nod, reaching over to take Alanzo from Santana to give the Latina a break.

"Alright, go hide guys. They should be in here any minute, Glee rehearsals got moved to after lunch so they're coming!" The older man said excitedly.

The group nodded and walked towards the off to the side room, shutting the door behind them. They talked behind the door for a little while before beginning to look through the blinds at the kids in the hallways that were walking around. They were so young and it was hard to believe that not even 8 years ago, this was them and their lives. They were once these kids.

It was about two minutes later when they heard the chattering of the kids in the choir room and Mr. Schue grab their attention.

"Alright everybody!" He began with a large smile. "I have a surprise for you. It works into the theme and lesson of this week. Self reflection and reflection on the past in general."

He walked over towards the white board and lifted a picture frame up.

"The first day that you guys walked into this room, this was the picture that you all held up and questioned. None of the other ones, just this one. Why?" He questioned.

A boy with a box cut raised his hand to answer.

"They were the originals. It's the only picture that's in the case by the trophy and that's out in the open. Even coach Sue has pictures with some of those kids in it."

"Thank you Jeffery!" Mr. Schue answered. "But they're not kids anymore. I'd like to introduce you to some of these familiar faces that you see in this room every day, but have never met. Drum roll please."

At that cue, the band member started to bang on the drum until Mr. Schue gave him the nod to stop.

"Please welcome a well respected marine vet, Noah Puckerman." Mr. Schue said as he gestured towards the office door.

Puck came strolling out with a smirk on his face, the same smug look from when he was younger.

"Please, call me the Saw." He said while holding up a hand and smirking even harder causing Santana to burst into laughter from watching his actions from the door.

"You're Jake Puckerman's brother?" One of the girls questioned, to which Noah simply nodded his head. "You're way cuter than him!"

Mr. Schue's eyes widened and he continued on the role call.

"Next on our list of alumni is a music producer named Quinn Fabray...Puckerman?" He questioned as she began to walk out with the carrier in her hand.

"Not yet." She responded with a smile on her face.

"And her baby Eva Santana Puckerman!"

"You had a baby by that tool?" One of the kids yelled from the seats causing Quinn to frown at them and turn away to ignore the comment.

"You may know this next one from her work with Beyonce, her stage name as a dancer would be Brittany S. Pierce!" He yelled, encouraging Brittany to come strolling out of the room.

"Stage name?" Brittany questioned before walking out. "That's my actual name."

Santana shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to decipher the comment either.

Brittany walked out and smiled at the kids who seemed to be in awe of seeing her there.

"Last, but not least, please welcome pop and r&amp;b sensation, stage name Santana Lopez!" He announced, causing the kids to let their jaws open as wide as their eyes have. "Along with her is baby Macho Lopez-Pierce!"

Santana walked out of the room with a smile on her face and her son in her arms, him hiding his face not wanting to look at all of the kids. Her smile faltered for a second when she processed what Mr. Schue called her son.

_That's not his name._

The alumni were lined up side by side in front of the piano as Mr. Schue began talking. Brittany whispered in Santana's ear to ask if she wanted to correct Mr. Schue or not and the latina simply shook her head no, figuring it didn't really matter. But the comments about stage names seemed to make more sense than they did before. Quinn and Puck shot her a confused look as well to which she quickly shrugged her shoulders.

"Welcome back to the Glee club guys." Mr. Schue finally said aloud.

"Glad to be back." Puck responded prompting the girls to nod their heads.

"Will you guys be answering questions later?" One of the kids yelled out.

"Possibly." Quinn responded for the group as they all went to find seats.

"But, can I please ask that you guys don't get any pictures of Eva or Alanzo in any pictures that you take?" Santana questioned as she noticed all of the phones out and aimed towards her.

Some kids lowered their phones, but not all.

"Alright everybody! Please respect their wishes and stop taking pictures or whatever it is that you're doing." Mr. Schue began. "Today we…"

Mr. Schue began going off and rambling how he normally would, causing Santana to space out, just like in high school. She didn't have anybody to make fun of or annoy since becoming an adult and now only a visitor. However, this time that Mr. Schue spent rambling gave Santana time to think about what he introduced her son as.

_Alanzo Lopez-Pierce._

That didn't sound too bad. It sounded like an upgrade from just Alanzo Lopez.

Santana let out a small sigh without realizing, causing Brittany to look at the latina curiously. She noticed that she was spaced out by the look in her eyes, and also for the fact that she didn't say anything to the boys that kept staring at her. She decided to leave her be until she was needed.

_Alanzo Mateo Lopez-Pierce._

Santana nodded her head a tad.

_I like the sound of that._

_Alanzo Mateo Lopez-Pierce, son of Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce._

_Perfect._

"Santana." Brittany whispered softly nudging the latina.

Santana blinked her eyes a few times before focusing on the blonde.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Santana questioned, wrapping her arms around Alanzo.

"We're gonna go and listen to Quinn and Puck sing, field trip outside." The blonde smiled.

Santana nodded and stood up to follow everybody outside. Struggling to get up for a second with the weight of the 3 and a half year old boy on her lap.

"Let me take him San." Brittany responded, opening her arms so that she can grab hold of the child who reached his arms out for her as well.

They followed the group outside and Santana couldn't help but smile at the way that Brittany interacted with Alanzo. She was falling in love with it all. She couldn't help watching the way that the two acted with each other the whole day.

It wasn't until they got back to the hotel suite that night that Santana accepted completely that Brittany deserved every opportunity to make her place consistent in her life and in Alanzo's.

/

The sun shining in through the blinds the next morning was what woke Santana up in the empty hotel room bed. That, and the smell of toast because that was all there was to make in the small place.

"Ducky, do you wanna bring it to mommy?" Brittany's voice carried from the other section of the suite.

"Yeah!" Alanzo's voice was heard after the stomping of his feet on the floor from running. "Morning mommy!"

"Morning baby." Santana said in a raspy voice as she leaned over and kissed him on top of the head, reaching out and taking the plate from him. "Thank you."

He nodded excitedly and ran out to find Brittany again, dragging her back into the room with him.

"Morning beautiful." Brittany smiled, brushing some of Santana's hair behind her ears.

"Mornin' sunshine." Santana grinned, taking a bite of the toast in front of her. "What do you want to do today?"

Brittany climbed onto the bed and brought Alanzo to sit in her lap as she thought for a moment. She flicked cartoons onto the television and waited for the three year old to get distracted by the show before she spoke again.

"I was thinking that we could go to my parents house, if that's fine with you?" The blonde questioned, taking a sip of orange juice before passing the cup to Santana.

"Yeah, that's fine." She responded before swallowing some juice. "Any reason for going over?"

Brittany nodded her head at the Latina.

"I've been thinking about what you told me about d-a-n-i-e-l. I think that we should talk to my dad about it to see if he has any idea of what to do. You already told him a little bit about Alanzo and they've met him, he might be able to help if you want him to." Brittany finished, glancing away for a moment before making reassuring eye contact with the latina. "If you're completely comfortable with it."

Santana smiled admiringly at the blonde.

"I would love that B." Santana said, leaning closer to the blonde. "Thank you for thinking about me like this. I really appreciate it."

Kiss.

"I'll throw on some sweats, get Alanzo dressed and let Q and Noah know that they have a day free from us." Santana smiled while climbing out of bed.

"I'll get him dressed." Brittany said getting up as well.

"You don't need to." Santana said shaking her head.

"I want to." Brittany responded without missing a beat. "Let me help make your life a little easier."

Santana bit her lip and nodded her head okay, a small smile faintly showing.

/

"Santana, Brittany!" Mrs. Pierce exclaimed as she opened the door to see the pair standing on her doorstep with linked hands. "Come in, come in." She continued happily.

Santana nodded her thanks as she walked through the threshold of the house she once held so dear to her heart. This house was the first place that she learned to accept who she was without fear. This house is where she did all of her growing up as a child, it was nice to finally be inside of it again.

"Your house is just as beautiful as I last remembered." Santana said with a small smile as she squeezed Brittany's hand a little tighter.

Mrs. Pierce smiled and expressed her thanks, dragging both girls into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

As the girls sat down at the table, Brittany opened her mouth to ask her mom a question, but being cut off before she was able to make a sound.

"Where is baby Santana, girls?" Mrs. Pierce questioned, pouring the girls a cup of apple juice.

Santana smiled a thanks for the cup of juice before answering, "My aunt wanted to see him for a little bit. Do you remember Helena, my cousin?" Santana questioned, waiting for a nod before continuing. "Well, it turns out she has a daughter who's Alanzo's age and my aunt wants to make them become friends since she's moving to New York soon."

"Oh, well that's very nice." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "Give the little monster a hug for me when you pick him up."

"Will do." Santana smiled shyly.

Brittany decided to take this as her opportunity to initiate the conversation. She knew that Santana would be way too nervous to initiate it.

"Is dad home?" Brittany blurted out about 20 seconds after Santana finished her sentence.

Mrs. Pierce turned around and quirked a brow, "He's in his office. Knock before entering."

Brittany nodded her head and tugged Santana's hand to get her to follow.

"We'll be out to talk in a little bit mom. Thanks for the juice." Brittany called out while dragging Santana down the hall and down a flight of stairs to get to her fathers office.

On the walk down the stairs, Santana was unusually quiet.

"It's going to be okay Santana." Brittany assured her softly, rubbing her thumb over the brunette's smaller hand.

"Are you sure he'll help?" Santana questioned, the fear of everything taking over her conscious thoughts not letting her think clearly.

Brittany took a deep breath and spun Santana to look her in the face.

"Of course he will help. He will help as much as he can San." Brittany spoke in a comforting tone, "He loves you almost as much as I do and I know that he cares about Alanzo. Take a deep breath, everything is going to be okay. Are you ready to go in now?"

Santana took in a deep breath and nodded her head slowly before letting Brittany knock on her father's office door.

It only took a minute before an "Yes, come in!" was heard through the thick door.

Santana filed into the room behind Brittany and shut the door, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

"Hi Mr. Pierce." Santana said timidly causing the older man to raise an eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Mr. Pierce." Evan chided. "Call me Evan, or dad."

"Sorry Evan." Santana took in a deep breath. "I need your help."

The older Pierce sat up right in his seat and leaned forward. He rested his chin on his fist and focused all of his attention on Santana.

She inhaled slowly, trying to gain the strength to talk about what was going on.

"Alanzo's father wants to fight custody rights for him."

Evan frowned at the new piece of information, the man not knowing about anything that dealt with the small three year olds family life.

"And that is bad?" Evan questioned, not understanding what was wrong with it. Most women wished that their parents father's would be in their kids lives.

"Horrible." Santana muttered under her breath. "He's, uh, he's not a nice man."

Evan's facial features were still filled with sadness and confusion.

"Santana, can you please elaborate a little bit so that I can help you better? Why is he not a nice man? And has he already established paternity?"

Santana shook her head in a barely noticeable manner.

"No paternity." She said quietly. "And he's a bad man because he raped me."

Her voice quivered on the last bit of information and she felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes, threatening to fall at any minute. She averted her eyes and kept her head facing the floor, afraid to look into Evan's eyes for some reasons. It was barely five seconds later when rustling was heard and she felt two strong arms wrapped around her small body.

"I am so sorry that this had happened to you." He said quietly. "I will do everything I can to help fix this for you."

He felt Santana nod her head more than he saw it and he took a deep breath. He held her in his arms until he was sure that the tears had stopped. He frowned at the girl again, nothing but sadness and anger filled his senses for the girl.

"Okay. Can I tell you what I know right off the bat about cases like these?" He questioned, a stoic tone in his voice.

He watched Santana nod her head and he noticed the way that she sought physical comfort in Brittany. It reminded him of when she and his daughter were only teenagers and they had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Brittany wrapped her arm around the petite frame snuggled against her and nodded for her father to continue.

"He can't fight for custody until he establishes paternity, which may take some time to do so." Evan said with a nod, he noticed a little bit of the stress leave Santana's body language and he internally cursed himself for his next sentence. "New York is a funny state. They'll take his case into consideration, even if he is a rapist. However, since he doesn't have established paternity and you're the only person who has custody of the baby, if you have somebody who you can get to sign as the other legal guardian, you can do that and there's no way for him to get custody."

Santana's eyes locked on his as he said that. "Seriously?" She questioned, not believing what he had just told her.

He simply nodded his head.

"Just remember, that this is a very important decision for you to make. If you and the other legal guardian ever got into a riff about Alanzo, they will have every right to take you to court and fight you on custody of him." Evan explained. "Think it through before you do it."

"I will." Santana spoke softly. "Thank you so much. This just saved me from having a heart attack, thank you."

Evan smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

"You don't need to thank me Santana, I'll always look out for you, you're family."

/

Santana had just finished tucking Alanzo into bed as Brittany came walking into the hotel room. The latina gestured her hand up in a shushing motion to symbolize that the small boy was finally sleeping.

Brittany nodded her head and Santana walked over to give her a kiss on the lips before taking her hand and walking out on the balcony connected to the hotel room.

Santana cracked the sliding glass door before walking over to the small couch on the balcony. She smiled at Brittany and opened her arm as an invite for the blonde to cuddle into her side. They sat there staring up at the sky for quite some time before Santana finally spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you Brittany." She said softly, running her fingers through the blondes hair. "You bringing me to talk to your dad about everything that's been going on meant so much to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Brittany smiled and rubbed her hand on Santana's leg.

"You don't need to thank me." The blonde responded in a hushed voice. "You know I would do anything for you."

Santana leaned in and placed a kiss on Brittany's temple.

"I am so thankful to have you back in my life again." Santana started off, her voice carrying in a whisper. "I can't wait to see the future that we build together for ourselves and for Alanzo."

"Me either San." Brittany responded taking in a calming breath. "I'm ready to figure it out though."

/

**TIME JUMP STARTING NEXT CHAPTER (not a big one, just a few weeks)**

**HURRICANE ALANZO IS ON THE HORIZON.**

**Thoughts, questions or anything else?**


	19. Hurricane Alanzo

**It's now Summer time in the story.**

"Brittany, are you sure you're up for watching him?" Santana questioned as she walked around the Lopez/Puckerman loft. "I can always just take him with me. I can find something for him to do or I can just see if Quinn will watch him."

Brittany sat on the bed watching as Santana frantically ran through her room throwing things into a suitcase for this impromptu business meeting that would last the weekend. She shook her head softly at the latina and smiled.

"Of course I want to watch him San." Brittany responded. "I mean, I think it's about time that I watch him by myself again. After all, he is technically mine now too."

Santana smiled softly at the blonde, remembering the decision that they made a few weeks back. Brittany signing the papers to take the other parental role in Alanzo's life.

"_Santana, are you sure about this?" Brittany questioned as she stared at the document in front of her, it would probably be the most important thing that she ever signs. Screw a lease or a loan… Signing this paper would make her responsible for another life._

_This would change everything._

_Santana took in a deep breath and sucked her lips in. _

"_Yes, I am sure." Santana responded, hiding her shaking hands under the table. "There's nobody else in the world that I would want to have custody over Alanzo other than you if I couldn't."_

"_You're not going to wake up tomorrow and regret this, are you?" Brittany questioned curiously and shook her head when Santana went to deny what the blonde was saying. "I know you Santana. You're impulsive and you're so strung in your ways that you don't think of the repercussions of what you do sometimes. And before you ask, it's not a bad thing. It's one of the reasons why I love you, you're passionate. But I just want to make sure that you're so completely sure about this before you can't change it anymore."_

_Santana nodded her head in understanding._

"_I am completely sure about this." Santana spoke, looking directly into the blonde's crystal blue eyes. "This is the next step to us starting the rest of our lives together, as a family."_

_Brittany nodded as she listened to Santana speak her thoughts._

"_You signing this paper shows me how serious you are about this. About us and everything that comes with it. One piece of that everything being Alanzo." Santana took a deep breath. "He is my everything… and he absolutely adores you Brittany. This isn't just a flimsy piece of paper with no meaning, this shows me that you're just as serious about that little boy as you are about me, and that's all I ask of you as being my girlfriend and future spouse."_

_Brittany reached her hand out to cup Santana's cheek._

"_Of course I'm serious about him San." Brittany responded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you both. I don't have an issue with signing this paper, I just wanted to make sure that you were sure about it first. I don't want you to regret something like this for doing it too fast."_

"_I won't." Santana assured her. "I promise you I won't regret it. He needs somebody like you in his life. Somebody that will level me out so he learns to level himself out. You're exactly what he needs."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"He is yours, B." Santana responded, sitting down next to the blonde on her bed. "I just want to make sure that you're ready to take him on by yourself again. You've always had somebody else with you while you've had him recently, and I've never not been with him for more than a few hours so I don't know how he's going to behave. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable with it all."

"I am comfortable with it." Brittany nodded her head before pulling Santana closer to her body. "Maybe I can get him comfortable in my apartment and we can start thinking about you moving in?"

Santana smiled up at the blonde and gave her a loving kiss.

"I would love if we did that." Santana responded in a hushed voice. "I miss waking up to you every day. When I get back from the trip, we can talk about it a little more."

Brittany grinned at Santana. "I would love that."

Santana rubbed her thumb across Brittany's bottom lip and kissed her again.

"Just remember, you have to be nice to Lord Tubbington when you come over still. He's still kinda upset at you for not visiting him." Brittany thought out loud.

Santana scoffed at the blonde and shook her head before getting up to finish zipping her suitcase.

"I still can't believe you brought that damn cat back to New York with us." Santana shook her head, playfully rolling her eyes.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"Seeing how much you missed me made me realize that LT probably missed me just as much. It's only fair San." Brittany responded, walking over towards the latina. "What time do you need to leave?"

Santana glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I actually have to get going now if I want to drop you guys off and be on time for the train." Santana responded, lifting the handle to her suitcase and leading the way out of the bedroom.

"I told you I could have taken you to Grand Central and your terminal." Brittany replied following Santana who was shaking her head.

"Too many people. Paparazzi. Not that safe." She said curtly. "And besides, I think it'll be easier for me to drop you guys off at your house and say bye to Alanzo that way instead of him watching me get on a train."

Brittany nodded her head as she picked up the small backpack full of Alanzo's things.

"Q, Noah." Santana called as she stood by the door putting Alanzo's sweater on him. "I'm leaving now, I'll be back in a few days."

Noah came running down the hallway and pulled Santana into a big hug. "Be safe."

"I will. Remember, Alanzo is going to be at Brit's house." She began. "If you want to see him or check on him, just text Brittany and if she needs anything, please help her."

"You got it." He responded, kissing Alanzo on the top of the head as Quinn walked over to give Santana and Alanzo a kiss goodbye.

"Come home soon." She said with a small smile to the both of them.

"Bye tia Q &amp; uckle Puck!" Alanzo said with a bright smile as he walked out the door behind Brittany.

/

"Alright baby." Santana spoke in a gentle tone as she knelt in front of her son at Brittany's door. "Remember what I said. You better behave for B while I'm gone and be a good boy. Okay?"

Alanzo shook his head "no" at his mother as his bottom lip puckered out.

"I come with you." He said in a barely audible tone causing Santana to frown.

"You can't come with me baby. You have to stay with B and be mommy's big tough man. I'll be back in two days. I promise." Santana tried to reassure him, wiping the tears that were streaming down his face. "Please don't be sad, you're going to make mommy sad."

Brittany was standing behind the small boy with a frown on her face as well from watching the interaction. "San, if you don't leave now, you're going to miss your train and you'll be late."

Santana nodded her head and wiped the tear that was sliding down her cheek. She stood up and gave Brittany a kiss on the lips.

"Please call me for anything." She said, glancing down at her son. "Please, please take good care of him B. Keep him happy."

"I will. I'll try my best, I promise." Brittany responded, kissing Santana once more.

Santana then leaned down and opened her arms for Alanzo to give her a hug. She gave him a million kisses and rubbed his back gently when she felt him shake from crying.

"I will be back before you know it my little monster." Santana whispered to him. "Be a good boy, okay? I love you and I'm going to miss you baby."

"I 'uhv yoo tuhoo an I'm-miss yoo." He said through his heavy tears and hiccupping voice.

It broke Santana's heart listening to him struggle to speak and she thought her heart stopped beating when Brittany shut the door and she heard him yell "mommy" wishing for her to come back and get him. It took all of her strength to leave without going back for him, she didn't have enough strength to stop herself from crying on the way to the train.

/

It took about two hours for Brittany to finally get the small child to stop crying. The kid cried all of his tears out of his body to the point that he almost fell asleep. Thankfully for Brittany, Santana and she had fed him before they left the Lopez-Puckerman household. All she had to do that night was change him into some sleep wear and put him to bed. Easy.

/

It was late the next morning by the time Alanzo finally woke up. It was around 9 o'clock.

"Good morning Ducky." Brittany said softly with a smile on her face.

Alanzo looked up at the blonde and rolled over throwing his face into the pillow and blankets on the bed.

"Come on buddy, you have to wake up." Brittany cooed softly. "I'm making you breakfast, your favorite food… Bacon."

At the word bacon, the young, now, Lopez-Pierce raised his head and began to stretch his tiny limbs to climb out of bed.

All those years living with Quinn and the main thing that stuck with him was the love of bacon.

Brittany smiled at his compliance and guided him back to her kitchen and helped him sit down on one of the chairs. Alanzo sat in the chair and stared at the plate of food before frowning and looking up at Brittany.

"Where's mommy?"

Brittany sucked in a deep breath, "She's at work Ducky. She'll be back in a few days."

Alanzo's facial features turned stoic and he began to glare at Brittany. He looked at the plate in front of him and pushed it away mumbling "no" before climbing off of the stool and walking out of the room leaving Brittany speechless and confused.

It took the blonde a few moments before she finally followed him and found him in the living room. She saw him on the couch trying to climb up the wall and grab a fabric picture off of the wall. It was a picture that Santana's mom drew her years ago, about a month or two before she had passed away. Brittany felt her throat constrict before she was finally able to shout.

"No!" She yelled, causing the small boy to jump in return and turn to face her. "Don't touch that Ducky, that's not a toy."

The small boy huffed and dropped himself onto the couch cushions and laid down while staring at Brittany with mean features.

"I'm cold." He said in an angry tone.

Brittany frowned at the look on his face and gestured for him to get up. "So say that and we can get a blanket."

"I'm cold." Alanzo deadpanned at the blonde.

"Alright. Come on, lets get a blanket."

"No, you get the blanket." Alanzo responded, directing his attention towards the television that was playing cartoons.

Brittany's frown lines deepened. Why was he acting like this? He never acts like this. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "No, you're a big boy so you can get your own blanket. I'll show you where they are."

"No." Alanzo said loud and clear before mumbling, "I hate you."

Brittany's eyes widened considerably and she couldn't stop looking at the little boy, "What?"

"I hate you." Alanzo said looking her in the eyes with an angry expression engraved on his features.

_What the hell is going on?_

/

"Alanzo, what do you want to eat?" Brittany questioned after having gave the young boy a little time to get in touch with his emotions.

Alanzo didn't respond to her, he continued watching tv.

Brittany raised her eyebrow at the little boy and crossed her arms. "Alanzo."

Still no response.

Walking into the living room, she took the remote and paused it, causing the little boy to flip out and hold his arms up in the air while yelling. Completely throwing Brittany off guard.

"Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Brittany tries to harden her facial features as the young male did. She then shook her head at him. "No, you need to come and eat something."

"No!" He yelled loudly. "I not hungry!"

"Now Alanzo." Brittany responded causing him to have an angry expression forming once again.

"No! You can't make me!"

"You don't come and eat, you're not watching any more tv." She said sternly.

"I hate you!" Alanzo yelled loudly again.

"Now, lets go." She responded again. "Come eat the chicken nuggets or you're not going to watch anymore tv."

He started yelling again and stomped his feet into the kitchen and sat on the chair eating three nuggets before throwing the rest on the floor and crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"I hate nuggets." He mumbled, still sitting there with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Brittany ran into the kitchen after hearing the loud thud of something dropping and she couldn't help the tone that she spoke.

"Out."

Alanzo looked up at hearing her voice, his features softened for a second noticing the blonde until he realized what he had been doing. He tightened his arms in a challenging manner and waited for the blonde to make her next move.

"Out Alanzo, _now_." Brittany spoke between her teeth.

"No." He mumbled, turning away from her.

Brittany soon marched over and lifted him out of the chair and brought him into her bedroom. She sat him on the bed as he kicked his legs and screamed at her. Once she sat him there, and she was able to move away he looked up at her and yelled to the point it sounded like his throat was going to grow raw.

Brittany shook her head at him and took a tank top and a pair of shorts and put it on the bed next to him before walking out of the room and leaving the door open. She didn't know how to deal with him like this, this was completely uncharted territory.

It took about an hour for him to stop screaming.

Just enough time for Brittany to fix everything and clean up the kitchen that the small child released hell on. Brittany walked into the bedroom and saw that he drained all of his energy by screaming and he was knocked out on the bed. She quietly changed him into his pj's and laid him in the bed under the covers before taking a deep breath.

"If that's not a baby Snix than I don't know what is." She mumbled under her breath as she changed her clothes.

/

"Hey baby." Santana's voice carried through the receiver. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to call at all yesterday and I'm sorry that it's extremely early, or late depending on how you want to look at it. But I was able to get some time this morning to call and I'll be home later tonight. I was thinking that I can just stay at your house tonight with the baby too?"

Brittany smiled at finally hearing the latina's voice, although she was a little sad about how early it was, four am.

"Hi San." Brittany rasped. "Of course you can stay the night, I'd love that."

"Awesome." Santana's smile was heard through the speaker. "How has baby Snixx been behaving?"

A long breath was heard before Brittany spoke. "Exactly that, a baby Snix. Santana, I don't know what his issue is but he has been so bad. He's never acted like this."

"I'm sorry B. I wish I knew why he was acting like that. What's he done?" Santana questioned.

"He's just been like, mean." Brittany responded. "He broke a plate, he yells whenever I tell him to do something, he just isn't acting like his self. Oh, and he told me that he hates me." She trailed off.

"He what?"

"He told me that he hated me."

Santana sighed. "I am so sorry Brittany, he didn't mean that."

Brittany shrugged before responding. "I know, but, I don't know. It just made me sad I guess."

"B, I am so sorry." Santana apologized again. "Do you want me to come home now? I'm going to have a serious talk with him."

Brittany shook her head.

"No San, finish your meetings. You'll be home in a few hours anyway, there's only like two more meetings."

"Alright B, are you sure?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you soon." Brittany responded.

"Okay, I love you Brit. I'll see you in a few. Give the baby a kiss for me." Santana finished.

"I love you too baby and will do. I'll see you when you get home."

With that, Brittany hung up the phone and placed it back on the dresser. She took a deep breath and looked at the little boy sleeping next to her. She smiled at how peaceful he looked before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his head. Once she finished, she rolled back over to get some sleep.

/

"We goin' on a walk?" Alanzo asked as Brittany finished laying his clothing out.

This morning was better than yesterday. Brittany finally got Alanzo to eat. He ate a banana and some strawberries that morning and he ate chicken nuggets for lunch. It was now going on 2:30 and Santana was on her way back home. She had already gotten on the train and was now just waiting for her stop which was about an hour and a half away.

"Yeah Ducky." Brittany responded to him as she watched him pick out a short sleeve overshirt that had two ducks sitting in chairs with the words "sitting ducks" underneath it. "We're gonna walk to the store and then come home and wait for mommy."

"Mommy?" Alanzo perked up.

Brittany nodded her head while bending down to help tie his shoes. "Yepp. Mommy's coming home. She should be here in a few hours."

Alanzo smiled brightly and nodded his head, excited to see his mother soon.

"You ready to go Ducky?" Brittany asked while grabbing her keys and walking towards the door as she watched the small boy nod his head.

/

"No!" Alanzo yells in the middle of the empty side walk.

Brittany decided to cut through central park to get to their destination faster, but apparently, Alanzo wasn't too happy with that decision.

"We're almost there, you can sit down when we get there." Brittany tried to reason with him.

"No!" The three year old yelled again, causing the blonde to sigh and look down at him. He then started tugging at his pants. "I hate these pants!"

"Mommy bought you those pants."

"I! Hate! These! Pants!" He screamed while tugging at his pants and trying to pull them off. "I hate these pants!"

Having no luck pulling them off while walking, he began jumping in the air while screaming and tugging on them.

"Alanzo, stop." Brittany said sternly as she finally crouched down to his eye level. "Leave your pants on, and lets go. We are literally a minute and a half away."

"No!" Alanzo yelled again, satisfaction running over his features as he finally yanked his pants down to his ankles while making a sound that resembled a growl. "I hate these pants. I tired! I don't want to walk!"

Brittany stood there staring at him before pulling his pants up again just to have him flip out once again. He yanked the shorts off again and sat on the floor with his arms crossed and refusing to move.

"Are you serious right now?" Brittany questioned, just staring at him not knowing what else to do. He didn't look at her. "Lets go."

He didn't respond.

"Do you want me to call your mom?" Brittany questioned, resulting in the little boy grumbling under his breath. "Or do you want me to call uncle Puck?"

"No." He said curtly, tightening his crossed arms and looking away from her.

"I'm calling uncle Puck." Brittany responded, pulling her phone out and calling the older male. She quickly explained everything to him and he told her that he would be right over with the car to pick them up.

Brittany sat on the floor next to Alanzo while waiting for Puck. She noticed him soften his facial features after a little bit and he didn't seem too angry anymore, but she still was. He was trying to fill his boredom by playing with the sticks and such that he found on the floor by him. But whenever Brittany noticed him playing with something, she quickly took it out of his hand and threw it far far away from them, causing the three year old to cross his arms and harden his face a little bit more.

It was about 10 minutes later when Puck had gotten to their destination, seeing his car pull up, Brittany stood up and directed Alanzo to do the same. He quickly complied, pulled his pants up and walked to the car. He smiled when he was in his seat and buckled in, smirking as if he had just won.

When he saw the annoyed expression on Brittany's face, he quickly wiped the look off of his face and replaced it with a scowl.

It was the reincarnation of Snix.

"Did you call Santana yet?" Puck asked as he merged back into traffic.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'll call her right now."

Brittany waited for a few moments for Santana to pick up the phone. When she did, she was happy to hear her girlfriends calm voice travel through the speaker, it helped her mellow down.

"Hi baby. What's up?" Santana questioned. "I was just thinking about you."

"Hi San." Brittany responded. "I called so that you can talk to Alanzo about what he just did. He just flipped out and pulled his pants down while we were walking to the store to get milk for him."

"What the fuck, are you serious?" Santana questioned. "Put him on the phone."

Brittany passed the phone backwards to the small curly haired boy.

"It's your mom."

He visibly frowned, knowing that he was going to get in trouble for what he just did. He took the phone and held it up to his ear.

"Mom?" He questioned into the speaker in a mumbled voice.

"I was walking with B.." He said softly.

"I wanted to sit."

"I got mad."

"I pulled my pants down and sat on the floor and we waited for uncle Puck."

"I hate b. Pick me up."

"Ok."

Alanzo then handed the phone forward to Brittany as she frowned again at hearing the "hate" word for the second time. She took her phone and turned away from the small boy and looked out her window as Puck drove them to the store.

/

Brittany was sitting in the kitchen across from Alanzo as she got him to eat his dinner. She was eating hers and watching him, making sure that he didn't drop anything on the floor. Alanzo hadn't said a word since they got home and he was intent on keeping it that way.

It was when there was a knock on the door that he perked up.

Brittany quickly jumped up and ran out of the kitchen and to the door. She opened it wide and squeezed the smaller person.

"I missed you." Santana said softly before kissing the blonde.

"I missed you too baby." Brittany spoke in a quiet tone. "Alanzo's in the kitchen finishing up his dinner."

Santana nodded as she began to take her shoes off to place them at the door.

"I'm sorry that I got here so late, I got called into a listening right when I got off the train and it wasn't optional."

"It's okay." Brittany nodded as she followed Santana towards the kitchen.

When the latina stepped foot into the room, the scream that left Alanzo's lips was so endearing.

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby!" Santana yelled happily as he ran over towards her.

Santana peppered his face with kissed and couldn't help but almost squeeze him to death. "I missed you so much papi. I never want to have to go that long without you again."

"I missed you too." He said while squeezing her too.

Santana kissed him on the head one more time before deciding to get straight to business.

"I heard that you were mean to B, why?" Santana questioned gently.

"Cause." He mumbled, looking away from his mom in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Cause why?" Santana pursued, "B loves you and she wants to take care of you. B is nice to you and she's not going to leave just because you're mean. B is going to be here forever."

"I hate B." Alanzo finally said in a harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" Santana said quickly, raising an eyebrow at her son. "You don't use those words, I don't know who taught you that but you do not say that."

"But I do." He responded, his voice still the same.

"Say it one more time, and you'll see the consequences." Santana told him. "Tell B that you're sorry."

Alanzo looked at the blonde and shook his head. "No." He spoke.

Santana looked him in the eye, trying to figure out what the small childs issue was and took a deep breath, hating having to be mean to him on her first few minutes back.

"You either tell B that you're sorry, or you go to bed right now. No TV, no desert, no nothing."

"Hate B." He said again, his eyebrows angling downward.

Santana stood up and took him by the wrist and started walking towards the bedroom with him. He tried to wiggle his wrist free while saying "no" repeatedly. Santana wasn't having it. She sat him on the bed, him knowing better than to try and kick her or move off, he stood still.

"I don't understand why you're being mean to B. B has been nice to you, she buys you things, she plays with you, she loves you. I don't get why you're mean to her." Santana spoke aloud as she gathered a set of clothing for him to sleep in. "You need to fix your attitude because you know better than to talk to people like that."

The three year old sat in the bed with his arms crossed as Santana looked for his clothes.

She quickly dressed him before sighing, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you baby, but you're not going to get away with being mean to people. Especially to Brittany. I will see you in the morning. I love you."

Alanzo frowned as she tucked him in.

With that, Santana walked out of the room and shut the light off.

/

It was 2:30 in the morning when Brittany woke from her sleep from a large weight on her back, about 40 pounds worth of weight. She didn't lift her head up but blinked her eyes to try and adjust to the dark room.

A few moments later, she heard a light voice.

"I love you B."

It was Alanzo. He squeezed softly on the blonde, his whole body on her back, in a makeshift hug before quickly rolling off of her back and going back to sleep.

/

**AN: the next update won't be for at the _LEAST_ 3 weeks. My laptop charger broke and the one I ordered online won't be in until at least the second week of August. That being said, you want to see something, leave all the ideas you can think of! :)**

**_PS: I would like to wish a very special happy birthday to my baby boy who's going to be 4 on Tuesday. He's the inspiration for a lot in the story &amp; he's already so big._**

**Thoughts, questions, comments and ideas- leave me in a review or message :)**


	20. We're Making Progress

Brittany woke up a few hours later to the feather light feeling of Santana's lips brushing all over her face. She smiled brightly before slowly opening her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Santana said softly, still leaning halfway over the blonde. "I made breakfast."

Brittany puckered her lips slightly and smiled into the kiss when Santana leaned forward to connect their lips.

"Awesome. Morning San." The blonde responded while beginning to climb out of bed and noticing the other side was completely empty. "Where's Alanzo?"

"He's in the kitchen. He helped me cook breakfast." Santana nodded her head. "He has something that he wants to say to you by the way."

Santana and Brittany walked into the kitchen to see Alanzo sitting at the kitchen island with a conflicted look on his face. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled at his mother who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Hi B." He said in a soft tone.

"Hi Ducky." Brittany responded, sitting down next to him.

"I sorry B." He said in a strangled tone of voice.

"For?" Santana questioned when she realized that he wasn't going to elaborate.

"For being mean and saying I hate you." He finished in an even more strangled tone of voice before plopping his head into Brittany and curling into her body.

Brittany glanced up at Santana, who nodded her head at the blonde while she continued to prepare everybody's plate. Brittany then looked at the curly haired child in her lap.

"Why were you mean to me ducky?" Brittany asked softly, running her fingers through his hair.

He looked up at her and had a solemn expression on his face. "Because I was mad and and and I was angry." He hiccupped.

"Why were you mad?"

"Because mommy left and then I was here with you and she didn't come back." He said in a whisper.

Santana frowned at the sentence but didn't say anything because she knew that Brittany would be able to handle it. She knew that she didn't need to step in, but if she did, Brittany would signal that she needed help.

"Mommy left because she had a meeting." Brittany told him in a gentle tone, "She was coming back."

"Mommy never leaves me." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "Mommy always puts me to bed and eats with me and says goodnight and good morning."

Brittany looked up at Santana with a sad expression and opened her hand to the latina, signalling her to come over so they could talk to him as a unit.

"Hey." Santana said to her son, "Look at me."

Slowly, his soft green eyes locked with hers and his lip jutted out in a pout.

"I will never ever leave you and not come back. I will always come back. I had to do something for work, you know that baby." She said softly, slowly bending down so she was eye level with him. "Remember how we had that conversation and I told you that Brittany was gonna be your other mommy?"

He slowly nodded his head, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Brittany was doing her part as your other momma to take care of you when I couldn't." Santana began to explain. "B is gonna do some of the stuff that only I used to do with you nene. It doesn't mean that I'm going to stop doing it, but it means that B is going to help. She helped when I wasn't here right? And she was nice to you and played with you and everything, right?"

He nodded his head.

"And you were mean to her." Santana reminded, "Would you have acted like that if it was me?"

He shook his head slowly.

"So why did you act like that with B? You need to treat B like you would treat me because she's going to treat you like I do." Santana finished.

His light eyes transferred from dark brown ones over to crystal blue ones and he took a heavy breath before trying to talk. "I sorry B. I love yoo."

Brittany smiled softly and nodded her head. "I love you too Ducky."

"Remember," Santana began as she started placing the plates on the island, "you have to start being a big boy and talking about why you're mad and stop acting out. Got it?"

"Got it." He responded with a nod before picking up a piece of bacon and shoving it in his mouth.

/

"Are you sure that you don't want to come in too?" Santana questioned as she glanced over the ledge at the dolphins swimming laps.

Brittany shook her head and opened her mouth to speak before Alanzo's yell cut her off.

"B THE JELLY FISH!"

Brittany laughed as he began to try and drag her by her hand down the aisle. "Nope. I'll see you when you're done. You don't need me there, I trust you."

Santana nodded her head and pecked Brittany on the lips before running her fingers through her son's hair.

"Okay. I'll come find you when I'm done. Okay?" Santana questioned, eliciting a nod from Brittany as a response. "Watch him by the open tanks because he tries to stick his hands and stuff in them and I don't want him to get bit by something."

Brittany nodded her head at the latina again before starting to walk away, "I got him Santana, don't worry."

Santana stood there for a few moments, watching Brittany and Alanzo walk into the distance to look at all of the aquatic animals. She took a deep breath and shook her hands to calm her nerves. She began walking towards the entrance of the lower dolphin tank. She took her shoes off and opened the small glass door before walking down a small portion of the rocks towards the water.

While standing there, she looked around to see if she could find Diana anywhere. She knew that she was working today, she just wasn't sure when she'd pop in or not considering she was there during operational hours for the first time.

It took about ten minutes until she finally saw the redhead off in the distance and called out to her. Diana turned around and looked at the top of the small cliff and smiled brightly when she saw who was calling her name. She quickly swam over to the ledge and began to climb up.

"Hey San." Diana smiled brightly. "You're not swimming today? And where's Alanzo?"

Santana looked down at the ground before saying a light "Hello" and continuing to answer the questions. "I'm not swimming today, I'm actually here to talk to you about something. 'Lanzo is with Brittany."

At the name, Santana noticed her roll her eyes.

"Do you think you'd be able to take break or lunch or something so that we can talk?" Santana asked while still avoiding eye contact.

Diana stared at the latina with a confused look on her face but ultimately nodded her head. "Yeah, um, I can take break right now. Lets go."

Santana nodded her head and lead the way out of the tank before putting her shoes back on her feet. She followed Diana's lead towards one of the backrooms that said "employees only" before finding a chair to sit down in after Diana.

"So," Diana began, "I haven't seen you here in a long time. I was starting to think that you forgot about me and Rocco for a minute."

"I know." Santana responded. "I've actually still been coming, just, not to see you."

Diana's facial expression casted a look of hurt. She frowned momentarily before asking, "why not?"

"I don't really want to get into that with you right now." Santana admitted. "That's not what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Okay." Diana sat up straight. "Then what are you here to talk to me about?"

Santana was silent for a moment before speaking, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Taken aback, Diana tried to laugh it off. "What do you mean? Like, do I like you?"

"Yeah." Santana said simply.

"Do you want me to be completely honest with you?"

"That's kind of what I was expecting when I asked the question, yeah."

Bracing herself for the answer that she most likely knew was coming but hoped it didn't, she began tapping her foot. She watched as Diana struggled for a few moments to say the words and accept what she was going to say, she saw the flinting hope on her face that everything would work out how she wants it to.

"Yes." Diana said with force in her voice. "I do have feelings for you. And I know that you do too."

Santana's eyebrows angled and she looked up quickly saying "what?"

"You don't have to deny it anymore Santana. I know that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. I know you do. I can feel it. This is the sign, you're finally making the first move." Diana added on quickly and with excitement. "We can finally indulge in it."

Santana shook her head rapidly, for whatever reason she couldn't piece together the words to let the other girl down nicely.

"We can be a family, Santana." The voice finished, a mix of hopefulness and fear for the outcome.

"No," Santana finally spoke. "No, we can't."

"Why not?" Diana questioned. "I can be Lanzo's other parent Santana, everything can finally work out for us. We can finally make it happen."

"No." Santana said again, putting her hands out in front of her to try and stop the onslaught of word vomit that Diana seemed to be pouring out. "I don't want that."

"Why not?" Diana asked, her voice threatening to crack at any moment. "Why can't this happen? Tell me why! We've talked about this all the time Santana! You always told me how you can't wait to give Alanzo the other parent he deserves and that you can't wait to settle down. You can't wait to start a life and a family!"

"Because I don't want that!" Santana finally yelled before her voice went into a whisper. "I don't want any of that, not with _you_."

The room went silent. There was nothing to be heard besides heavy breathing.

"Why not?" Diana prodded, the first tear finally letting itself fall. "Why don't you want this with me but you're all I want?"

Santana stood up and walked to a wall before leaning her head against it and harshly dragging her hands down her face in annoyance before taking a deep breath.

"Because those dreams that I told you about and the perfect girl, I was always talking about Brittany and you _knew_ that. You _knew_ who I was talking about so I don't understand why you're trying to make it seem like I was leading you on because I never was and you damn well know that."

Diana shook her head.

"I'm better for you than she is Santana. Let me be the missing piece, please. Let me prove it."

Santana stared at the redhead blankly before face palming and running her fingers through her hair. "It's never going to happen Diana."

"Why can't it? Why is this so farfetched?" Diana continued.

"Do you ever just stop?" Santana finally yelled, completely fed up with this conversation. "It's so fucking farfetched because for one, I love her and only her and that's not going to change any time soon. For two, she's already Alanzo's other legal guardian. And for three, after today, me and you are not talking again. That's why!"

"Santana I love you, why are you abandoning me?"

Santana stared at her with a blank expression on her face before shaking her head and turning around to walking away. She couldn't take anymore of this conversation, it was draining and just the same shit being said repeatedly. It was over.

/

"And then I saw a shark!" Alanzo yelled while following Noah through the loft like a puppy after not seeing him in a few days. "And then mommy came back and I touched a manray!"

"It's just called a Ray fish ducky." Brittany called over to the three year old who was already following Puck out of earshot.

Santana chuckled softly as the blonde sighed when hearing him call it a manray again before completely disappearing from their sight. She then directed her attention towards the other blonde in the room and smiled brightly.

Quinn eyed her skeptically before giving in and sighing loudly.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn questioned with a small laugh.

"Um, well, Brit and I were thinking about moving in together and I just wanted to talk to you about it first." Santana rushed out, throwing the large smile on her face again.

"Are you guys sure that you're ready for that?" Quinn questioned quickly, wanting to make sure that they were going to be making the right decision.

"Yeah." Santana nodded her head. "We've been talking about it and we believe that we're in a good place, I just wanted to make sure that you would be okay with rent and stuff if I moved out and everything?"

Quinn nodded her head and thinned her lips into a straight line.

"If you move out, me and Noah might find somewhere else to live as well, somewhere either not as expensive or just bigger than here." Quinn said.

"Oooh la la," Santana began to sing song, "are you and him getting busy?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and avoided the topic, directing the attention towards Brittany. "So, B, do you guys have any idea where you want to move to?"

"Well," Brittany began glancing at Santana, "we were thinking of moving upstate so we can get a house with a backyard and everything and maybe something a little bigger so that when we extend our family like you and Puck, we'll have enough room."

Quinn nodded her head.

"What are you going to do about the dance studio?" Quinn inquired, knowing that Brittany worked really closely with her business.

"I've actually been talking to Mike about it." Brittany smiled. "He's going to be staying in the city, so he's going to take over this one for me and I'm going to try and open another one upstate somewhere."

"That sounds awesome." Quinn smiled.

Santana nodded, "She _is_ a genius."

"Whatever." Quinn chuckled. "That sounds fine with me, just, I know that you obviously don't have a place for you to go yet, so just take your time with it. Me and Puck will start looking too and we can finalize everything. Although I'd rather not see you take my little man away from me, I guess I have to and on the bright side I won't have to see you every day."

Santana gave Quinn an offended look and threw a small couch pillow at her mumbling "bitch" before rolling her eyes at the blonde's laughter.

"How's Alanzo been acting?" Quinn finally asked.

Santana nodded her head side to side before smiling softly. "We're making progress."

/

**AN: Questions, comments, thoughts?**

**tumblr url in bio for previews, sneak peaks etc.**

**&amp; to the guest who thought that he was manipulative in the last chapter, he wasn't lol. He didn't know that she was awake when he spoke to her. But I appreciate the reviews, keep them coming. :)**


	21. It's Not a Problem

"Babe," Santana called out, placing her keys inside of the bowl on the desk by the door. She slipped her shoes off, and watched as Alanzo did the same. She tapped him on the head when he went to run off into the apartment to his toy chest. "Nene, sueter."

He nodded his head and walked back towards the door before pulling his sweater over his head and letting his shirt come off with it. He ran off before Santana could fix it. She sighed and shook her head as she watched the three year old run over to the corner of the room and begin playing.

"Brittany!" Santana called out, "Babe."

"I'm in the closet San!" Brittany responded from the bedroom.

Santana began walking towards the bedroom and smiled as she listened to her son play with the toys.

"Take that iron man!" He yelled while making his batman figure hit the other toy. "I'm the bat!"

Brittany came walking out of the closet as Santana walked into the room. She smiled and walked over to give her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Hi." Brittany smiled while squeezing the latina's arms. "I didn't think that you were gonna be over here for at least another hour or two. What's up?"

Santana sat on the bed and shrugged her shoulders. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Brittany responded quietly, taking hold of one of Santana's hands and rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand.

Santana smiled at the response and glanced at the clock.

"Do you remember Helena?" Santana questioned.

Brittany nodded her head. "Of course I do. She was like your favorite person when I wasn't around."

Santana chuckled softly.

"Well, she's coming up to New York tomorrow to look at an apartment to move up here." Santana said with a bright smile and her eyes lighting up. "She's coming to stay with me and Q for the night or two that she's going to be here so I wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over at my place tonight instead?"

Brittany smiled at seeing how excited Santana was to see her cousin. "Yeah, of course I'll stay over tonight. Didn't you say that she has a kid now?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded while grinning. "She's the same age as Alanzo, her name is Kiera and yes, she is coming as well. My tia said that they get along great together so I'm excited to see it for myself. I was thinking that maybe me and you can bring them to see Rocco? I haven't been there in a while and I know that Alanzo misses him."

"Yeah. That sounds great San." Brittany smiled. "Let me just get a bag ready so I have clothes for the next few days."

Santana watched as Brittany grabbed a small backpack and walked to her dresser.

"Um, Brit, I was thinking…" Santana trailed off.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the latina and stilled her movements, waiting for her to continue. She watched as Santana picked up the black duffle bag from Brittany's closet floor and walked over to her.

"I was thinking that maybe you should just bring a lot of stuff. You can have a drawer in my room with your things."

Brittany smiled genuinely at the thought. "Like the song."

Santana nodded her head quickly before smiling and beginning to sing softly, "Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, and there's a drawer of my things at your place."

The soft patter of little feet were heard and an out of breath Alanzo popped in the doorway.

"Keep singing mommy." He huffed with a smile.

/

"Q, just remember to be nice." Santana responded while setting up the guest room for her cousin. "I don't want you guys fighting."

"Yeah yeah." Quinn waved her hand in the air, obviously ignoring what Santana was saying.

"I'm serious." Santana said quickly while turning around to make eye contact with the blonde. "I don't want to hear you guys arguing."

Quinn crossed her arms and stared at Santana. "You would have thought that she would have at least had the common decency to give at least like a weeks notice and not barely 24 hours."

"Q." Santana stated in a stern tone.

"Fine, fine." Quinn responded leaning her head to the side. "What was it that you said in high school? I'll be so nice that cotton candy will melt in my mouth?"

Santana's mouth dropped and she glanced at the blonde.

"It was won't and how did you know about that? You weren't there."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders before responding. "'Cedes told me." She then proceeded to make whipping noises at Santana causing the latina to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled, leading the way out of the room and into the living room where she had a clear view of Puck in the kitchen cooking and a small headful of curls following him around and the animated sound of her three year olds voice.

"And then I jumped to the couch and mommy's foot touched the floor because B tripped her and mommy lost her foot to the lava!" He yelled excitedly. "It 'sploded! I survi'd."

Santana smiled at the interaction and at Puck responding with if not the same amount of excitement as Alanzo, then more. She was glad that he was the male figure that her son had to look up to, she was glad that they both were able to rely on the same man if they ever needed one.

"Noah, be nice to my cousin when she gets here!" Santana called out while walking over and sitting down next to Brittany who was holding now three month old Eva, not wanting to completely interrupt the conversation that he was having. "She'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Yepp!" He responded quickly. "Well, get in here so that we can all eat and everything. I cooked!"

/

_Bzzzrrr Bzzzrrrr_

It was now ten AM and Santana's phone began to ring nonstop. It wasn't until the phone fell off of the dresser with a handful of other things that the latina woke up. She quickly jolted up, not knowing what the noise was from, but grabbed her phone as soon as she noticed it.

"Hello?" She rasped into the phone.

"Aun'Tana we here." A small voice yelled.

"What?" Santana responded while sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We here." The voice responded again. "The man said you need to get us."

"Fuck." Santana mumbled softly. "Okay honey. Just tell him I said to send you up. Okay."

"Send us upp!" The little voice yelled before hanging up the phone on Santana.

Santana glanced behind her and saw Alanzo still sleeping peacefully and smiled softly. She retied her hair into a better ponytail before leaning behind her and scooping the three year old into her arms and walking out of the room.

"Brit, Q, Puck?" Santana called out while walking down the hallway and not hearing anything.

"In here." Puck called out, sounding from the living room.

Santana dragged her slippered feet towards the voice and smiled at seeing Brittany, Quinn and Puck all hanging out together, it reminded her of high school. And with her cousin coming, it was going to be just like senior year.

"Geeze, when did everybody turn into early risers?" Santana questioned with a small smile.

They all rose an eyebrow at the brunette.

"We've all always gotten up this early." Quinn laughed. "Except for Puck."

"Yeah, I'd have slept in like you if I could." Puck shrugged his shoulders before looking over at the baby lying on the floor.

"Psh, I wish I could have slept in longer." Santana said through a yawn. "Helena is on her way up with her daughter. She just called, that's why I'm up."

"She's here already?" Quinn asked with wide eyes. "She wasn't supposed to be here until way later."

Santana yawned again before sitting on the couch and cradling her son in her arms. "I know."

Before anybody was able to say anything else, there was a knock on the door signifying that Helena was finally here.

Santana handed Alanzo over to Puck who was sitting on the couch and she gave Quinn the death stare before speaking through her teeth, "You better be fucking nice." and going over to open the door.

When she opened the door, she was met with her cousin who has long blonde curly hair, full lips. She was beautiful. She was a little taller than Santana, but they still managed to resemble each other. It was obvious that they were related. Alongside Helena was her three year old daughter Kiera.

Kiera was of a tanned complexion with dark curly hair. She had brown eyes and a cute little Lopez smirk. She was beautiful, and she resembled Alanzo a lot.

"Hey Santana!" Helena said excitedly before engulfing her cousin in a hug. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too." Santana said with a smile while hugging her cousin and bending down to say hello to her cousin's daughter. "Everybody is in the living room, just follow me."

The two Lopez relatives followed Santana into the living room where everybody else was.

"Helena, I know that you remember Quinn, Puck and Brittany." Santana said gesturing to the three adults who waved at the blonde. "Sleeping in Noah's lap is my son, Alanzo. And laying on the floor for some tummy time is Quinn and Noah's daughter Eva."

Helena walked over to Alanzo and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "He is adorable Santana." She continued to stare at the little boy before looking back at Santana. "He looks just like you. And not only that, but he looks like a boy version of Kiera. That's crazy."

She shook her head with a smile before looking over towards the baby girl lying on the floor. She smiled at the baby before looking up at Quinn, "She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

Quinn smiled softly at the compliment before saying a small "thank you" before redirecting her attention back to the conversation she was having with Brittany.

Helena got Kiera comfortable with the three in the living room before quickly pulling Santana aside into another room asking her if they could talk. Santana obliged and took Helena to her bedroom to see what was up. They sat down on Santana's bed and she looked to her cousin to know what the issue was.

"So." Helena said in an awkward pause.

Santana stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Did my mom tell you that I have you appointed to be Kiera's guardian if something was to happen to me?" Helena questioned. "I want you to be her God mother."

Santana was stunned and sat with her mouth open for a few moments before processing what she was just told.

"Are you serious?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah." Helena nodded with a smile, that for some reason seemed to bright. "When I look at her, I see you. And I mean, it makes sense with how much she and Alanzo resemble each other. I just know that, if something ever happened to me, I want her to be with you because I know that you'd take care of her."

"Helena, I'm honored. I am, but are you sure?" Santana asked. "I mean, we haven't seen or talked to each other in I don't know how long."

"Yeah. I'm sure. I know that it would be what is best for her." Helena nodded again. "And she acts just like you."

"Alright." Santana smiled softly. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Helena smiled.

Santana got up to go back to the living room with everybody else when Helena stopped her before she left the room.

"What's up?" Santana questioned, confused.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to watch Kiera tonight." Helena proposed. "Part of the reasoning for me potentially moving up here was to be closer to Kiera's father for her sake. But I want to check him out before I allow him to see her. I was wondering if you'd watch her so that I can see him?"

Santana nodded her head, a little caught off guard.

"Uh, yeah. I'll watch her. It's not a problem Helena."

/

A/N: Short chapter I know. Let me know your thoughts/predictions etc

If any college students could sign up for the website MindSumo . com using the promo code: 5DollaCode I'd greatly appreciate it! The next chapter will be up soon!

(The website is an easy way to make money, you need an edu email address. You get 5 dollars for using that code and it's easy money. Sign up share the code blah blah)


End file.
